Lookin' in a Mirror
by GhostWhispererFangirl
Summary: Some say looking at Katherine Banks was like looking at her mother twenty years younger. With an almost perfect marriage and eventual children, some say she followed in her mother's footsteps, but that's not even the half of it. AU. Dedicated to Meowser Clancy (Because she's super cool and my best friend).
1. Wedding Weekend

**This is my spin off of Their Little Family and I recommend reading it to know who the characters are and such but it's not needed since TLF is a drabble story and jumps all over the place. Aiden is not included in this and does not exist. Also some events in seasons one through three have happened to Melinda and Jim but after it changes to fit my world of what Ghost Whisperer should've been but since this story is set around Melinda and Jim's daughter Katherine (Katie) that doesn't necessarily matter whole lot but I felt the need to disclose that.**

 **And believe it or not... it took me two days to come up with story name and it's kind of sad to be honest. But anyways... this first chapter is loosely based off of chapter 50 of TLF when Katie and Ned get married. I just felt that starting it off there would be great :) This story will be 23-25 chapters, kind of like a season of tv and each chapter will have separate sections, kind of like scenes.**

 **Just for reference, the character's ages are:**

 **Katie - 20**  
 **Ned - 24**  
 **Jim - 49**  
 **Delia - 49**  
 **Melinda - 45**  
 **Aaron - 16**  
 **Mackenzie - 10**  
 **Lana - 2**

 **Anyways enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Today's the day. She is to be his wife in less than an hour.

Her gown looks perfect. It's backless and lace hangs over the fabric. Only Hannah has seen it until now. She wanted everyone to be surprised, you know.

The only worry on her mind is whether Ned will like it. He's not the biggest lace fan.

"Hannah where is my mother?" Katie asks and nervously walks toward the door. "Ned didn't walk out right?"

"Your mother is talking to Ned. Just calm down." Hannah says blocking her way. "Ned is in love with you. He is not going anywhere. Just sit down and let me finish your hair."

"Fine." She sighs and then sits down. "Hurry up."

"Shut up Katie or I will purposely ruin your hair." Hannah says tugging on it.

"Yes ma'am." She laughs uneasily and drinks her water quietly. "What if he doesn't like my dress?"

"Katie," Hannah says tugging my head back. "Stop worrying. Ned loves you and he will love your dress."

"I still haven't completely gotten used to the fact that Delia is going to be my mother in-law." She laughs as Hannah clips her hair up into an updo slowly, pinning different flowers along the braid she'd just finished. "She scares me somethings."

"You're marrying your mother's best friend's son." Hannah laughs. "At least you're not gaining any new people that you haven't met."

"Thanks for the pros Hannah. Now what are the cons?" She laughs as Hannah pins her veil and lays it over her face.

"Well, now you'll have to deal with Delia bugging you about grandkids along with your own parents." She explains and then turns her around. "There. Now you can ramble about things that aren't going to happen and pace around."

"Thank you," she says and stands up, walking toward the mirror, quietly going over the last few details.

Something old- her great grandmother's gold bracelet

Something new- a necklace Ned bought her for Valentine's day

Something borrowed- her mom's veil that she wore the day she married her father

Something blue- the pale polish on her fingernails

Everything is set and perfect.

"Hannah came and told me you're having a mental breakdown," Melinda says, walking into the room.

She closes the door, which is the only thing between the inside of the church and her. She is just steps away from marrying Ned.

"I am not having a mental breakdown... I'm just nervous." She says and stands up. "What if he doesn't like my dress?"

"Oh honey," Melinda says, walking up to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her from behind. "I love your dress. You look beautiful..."

"I thought you would! It's extremely vintage and I absolutely adore it." She says and look over my dress again.

"There you go with that vocabulary of yours," Melinda laughs. "But you look dashing my dear... your dad is going to cry when he sees you because I already am."

"Well Ned did tell me once that my colossal vocabulary was a turn on." She says fixing her veil and then hears a knock at the door.

"Of course he did," Melinda laughs and then helps her adjust her dress again.

"Knock knock," her father says opening the door slightly. "I'm here to walk my daughter down the aisle."

"Come in daddy," she says and he covers his eyes. "Now open your eyes because I need you to see my dress."

"Alright," he laughs and then opens an eye. "You look perfect baby girl."

"Thank you," she says, smiling and goes to hug him. "Now please don't cry... because you know I cry when anyone cries."

"You're a little too late. I cried when your mom and I first saw you, when you were born, when you graduated, when you moved out and now you're getting married." He says smiling. "You're my first born. I cry when it comes to everything with you."

"I know. But thank you for making me cry before I even see Ned," she laughs and wipes away her tears, trying not to smear her makeup. "I'm going to be that person sobbing while giving their vows."

"Your mother didn't cry until after the ceremony so you might luck out," he says and then Melinda walks toward them.

"Hey! I was pretty proud of myself." Melinda laughs.

"I'm sorry to ruin your family moment and everything but we have to get this show on the road in like five minutes." Hannah says and walks toward the door. "I'm going to go see my husband because I'm pregnant and hormonal."

"Alright Hannah. Thank you," she says as the young woman waddles out of the room. "Are we ready to do this?"

"Let's do this," Melinda laughs and then kisses her dad and then her. "See you two out there."

"Ready?" He asks as she moves around to grab her flowers.

"Yeah... I am just nervous." She says and walks back to him.

"Don't be. He's not going anywhere," he says locking his arm in hers. "I thought the same with your mom because she's your mother and I was just a paramedic. This amazingly beautiful woman was going to marry this normal looking, suburb raised paramedic."

"Dad you are more than just normal," she explains and then watches as Hannah walks down the aisle with Brandon. "I fell in love with Ned because any man like my dad would be pretty damn amazing."

"Thank you Katie." He says, smiling to her. "We're next."

"All rise for the bride." The priest says and she squeezes his arm tighter.

"Don't worry... you'll live happily ever after," he whispers and then kisses her forehead.

The she sees him.

God, he looks so handsome and she can't believe it's finally here. She is finally going to marry the man she loves more than anything in the world.

There are no words that she can comprehend to describe the feeling she has as she walks down the aisle to marry her best friend.

The sun is setting beautifully behind the stained glass of her childhood church. The pews are lit by lanterns and candles, with 75 loved ones and close friends sitting in rows.

Once they made it to Ned, she looks to her dad and hugs him tightly, kissing his cheek as she did so.

"I love you daddy," she whispers softly and then feels his kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too bug." He whispers and then she walks to Ned and he sits down next to her mother.

"Hey you..." Ned says, cupping her cheek and smile.

"Hi," she replies and then grips his hand.

She takes a step toward him and akes in a breath.

Just breathe Katie, she mentally reminds herself.

* * *

Katie places her hand in Jim's open one, the contact as light as a feather. He remembers the days where her hand, so tiny and fragile, always grasped tightly onto his. She was always by his side. His little shadow.

But she isn't so little anymore, and neither is her hand. Her hand is bigger, her fingers not so chubby. And a sparkling ring shines on her fourth finger.

"Dad, you have that look," her voice warns. "You have the crying look."

He lifts his eyes to hers. So blue, so happy. And he is happy, too. But his girl isn't his anymore. She is another man's, she's Ned's. She wouldn't need him anymore.

"Hey," he says. "I haven't cried too much Katiebug."

"Yeah, okay, Waterworks." She laughs as he spins her to the music. "Mom didn't even cry as much as you did during the ceremony."

"I'm sorry if giving my little girl over to another man is hard for me," he says, only slightly playful. "You make sure Ned treats you right. Those Banks' can be-"

"Hey! I'm an Banks now, so watch what you say," she says, raising an eyebrow as she grins. "Daddy, you know he treats me right. Do you really think you would've let me marry him if he didn't?"

"Hell no," he says quickly, the corners of his mouth lifting up. "I love you so much, sweetie. And…I just…I don't want you to forget that I'm always here for you. I can change the tires of your car… I can help fix your plumbing or help mow your lawn-"

"Daddy," she interrupts, shaking her head with a giggle. "I'm not going to forget about you just because I'm married. You're still the most important man in my life, and plus, Mom will probably need your help with the tires."

They both look over at Melinda, who watches on with a smile, and they laugh together.

"You know how well she takes being helped out," he points out after they finish laughing.

The song that had been playing slowly died down, and he grips his daughter's hand tighter. They would rarely have moments like this after he lets go.

"I don't want to let go," he says, his eyes becoming blurry with tears, though he still smiles.

His daughter smiles a smile that is like her mother's in every way. "It's okay," she says softly, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you daddy."

"I love you too," he says as she wipes away his tears with a laugh.

The cameras flash as he spins her again and hugs her as the song ends.

Later on that night, many drinks and laughs later, Ned and Katie find themselves in the back of a town car on their way home.

"You seem tired," he says, rubbing her back while pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"More intoxicated than tired," she laughs and looks up at him with a smile.

"There you go with your vocabulary... god damn is that hot." He grunts and then reaches down to bring her lips to his. "You do have some energy to...-"

"Consummate our marriage? Of course... I'll always find some hidden patch of energy for you." She says, sitting up and kissing him as the car comes to a halt. "We're home."

"Now I know you're probably still pissed about the whole no honeymoon thing..." He says getting out of the car and helping her out. "But we have the whole weekend together and one day I'll make this up to you."

He closed the door and the car drove away, the pair walks toward their house and Ned swings his wife up into his arms.

"I'm not mad. You could never make me mad, well besides when you leave your muddy shoes around the house but besides that... I understand that you are this close to making detective. I would never want to screw that up for you." She explains and then runs her hand through his hair. "Plus a whole weekend with you is perfect since I haven't seen you for more than a few hours each day the past week."

"I know... this case is killing me too. Believe me," he says stopping at the front door and setting her down. "I just couldn't get the key."

He quickly opens the door and pushes it open before picking her back up.

"Here's to us starting a new life together," she says kissing him.

"In our new home..." He says, walking across the threshold and kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

Monday morning, Katie walks through her mother's store doors with three village java cups in hand and smile on her face.

"Espresso for you," she says placing the cup in Delia's hand. "Green tea for my mama and a cappuccino with soy milk for me."

"You're so sweet! We were just about to go get coffee too," my mom says taking her cup.

"It was on my way over here since I dropped Ned off at the station." She says smiling. "It was no problem."

"Well how much was it?" Delia says grabbing her purse. "I'll pay you back."

"Oh keep your money Auntie Delia." She paused and smiled. She'd married her son on Friday, was she still considered her Auntie? "Should I still call you that?"

"You can call me whatever you'd like," Delia hugged her daughter in-law.

"I think I'll just stick with Delia," she smiled, thinking of awkward it would be to call someone else mom in front of her own. "But I better get going," she glanced at her wrist, seeing the time. "It's my last class of the summer."

"Well you better get going," my mom says come over to get a hug.

"I'll see you after class?" she asks giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yep. Our lunch date," my mom says cheerfully. "Then you can tell me all about your little weekend honeymoon."

"Definitely. I love you," she says walking toward the door. "See you Delia!"

"See you!" Delia says taking a drink of her coffee as Katie walks out and toward the university. "Now that girl has the biggest sex glow I have ever seen... kind of reminded me of you, especially the way when she was walking out and she smiled, oy vey did she look like you when we first met... you still look like that but you get what I mean."

"I totally get what you mean. You saw me and Jim a few years in, Andrea was there when we started dating and got married and that whole always having his hands on me stage." Melinda laughs and then smiles, her lips stretching out to a full grin.

"See... there's that same smile-" She says looking at the door as Jim walks in. "And look who's here."

"Delia, do you mind if I swipe my wife from you momentarily from you?" Jim asks walking toward her.

"Nope. Go right ahead," she says grabbing an item and examining it.

"Thanks," he says smiling.

"What's up?" Melinda asks resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing too bad. I just wanted to let you know that Aaron is home sick in case you go home and see him there." He explains as they sit down on a bench outside the store. "He was running a fever and throwing up when I went to wake him up."

"Oh no... he must be getting that bug that going around the schools." She says softly. "I'll go home on my lunch and check up on him... which means I have to cancel with Katie and rearrange a few things. You dropped Lana off with my mother?"

"Yep. She'll drop her back off at 3:30 and pick up Kenz from school." He explains.

"Okay. When do you get off?" She asks.

"I get off at 6 but don't start my rounds for another twenty minutes. It's my night to make dinner so I'll probably do something easy on the stomach. You should invite Katie and Ned over to make up for your lunch date."

"That's a good idea." She says smiling. "You're the best you know."

"I know," he laughs and then places his hand on her leg and pats it softly.

He leans back against the bench and took her hand in his. Her head rests on his shoulder and her other hand at her side as they sat. Silence falls between then, but it's comfortable. The sound of bird chirping mingled with the sound of cars passing by.

"Jim," she says and he stares down at her.

His hand comes up to her face, his thumb tracing her chin and the line of her jaw. "Yes?" He asks looking down at her.

"I love you," she replies. Once the words are out, she smiles, feeling as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Funny how the truth can do that to you. It felt so good she had to say it again. "I love you so damn much."

Jim's smile could have lit a hundred Christmas trees as his lips finding hers. "I love you, too," he murmurs against them. His hands were suddenly everywhere, in my hair, on my shoulders, running down my back. "God, I really don't want to go to work now."

"Go save lives." She sighs. "You've the rest of forever to spend with me."

"Will do," he says standing up, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she says smiling. "See you tonight?"

"See you tonight," he whispers softly against her lips as he kisses her one last time.

* * *

Lunch.

After her mom cancelled lunch, she'd found a way to make other plans. They had eaten lunch first, but after Katie licked her lips at him one too many time, he pounced.

"I'm glad you suggested this... it was just what I needed to relax." Ned says tracing lazy circles on her jawline and his warm breath fans her face. "I really need this case to be done and over with. The chief is on my ass with this vandalism that keeps happening..."

"Well why don't you look at it from a different angle?" She asks lifting her chin and placing it on his bare chest.

"What do you mean?" He asks brushing a piece of fallen hair from her face.

"Look at it from the vandal's point of view. What occupation are the victims?" She replies and then pat his stomach.

"Three of them are teachers, one is a bus driver and another is the vice principal. Why?" He says kissing her forehead.

"So..." She says biting her lip.

"Look at their class lists and match it to the bus lists and find the connection. You're a genius!" He says jumping up from the bed and pulling on his boxers. "I have to go do that. Then I'll meet you at your mom's for dinner."

"I've been told that on several occasions," she says sitting up in bed. "Go close your case."

"You're such a smart ass. I love it." He says pulling on his shirt and buttoning it with alacrity. "I could kiss you right now."

"Well you definitely should because I would very much enjoy it," she replies snarkily.

"You're totally topless right now and I'm lovin it," he chuckles softly.

"I thought it would be a nice touch," she smirks.

He leans down, his lips aims for hers but she turns his head at the last second as her phone rings. She reaches across the bed and answer it, promptly pushing Ned away from her neck where he had been kissing passionately a moment earlier.

"Hello?"

"Put clothes on and come over," her mother's voice chirps. "I need you to help me with something."

"I was already planning it on it once Ned went back to work," she replies and hops up from the bed, hastily pulling on her underwear and jeans.

"Well I need you here in like fifteen minutes." Her mother replies. "Warning, Aaron's got a bug so stay away from him.

"Okay. Getting dressed right now," she says throwing on some deodorant before pulling on her bra. "Thanks for the heads up. See you in a bit." She throws her phone on the bed and then quickly throws her hair up in a bun before searching for her shirt. "Have you seen my shirt?"

"Other side of the bed, I believe," he replies as he holsters his weapon and pins his badge on his belt.

"Found it," she says pulling on the sweater and looking in her mirror as she pins a few stray hairs up with bobby pins and fixes her necklaces.

She reaches for her perfume and sprays it twice before placing it back down.

"You're so OCD about your necklaces... it's crazy," he says wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head in the crook of your neck. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she says settling back into his arms. "Now go close your case because I'd like for you to be at my parents by supper time."

"I'll try my hardest," he says kissing before walking toward the door. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she says grabbing her phone and walks with him toward the entry way.

Best part of having a one-story home. For now at least.

She pulls on her jacket, grabs her keys and pulls on her heels before walking out the front door with him.

"Catch a bad guy," she kissing him before walking toward her car.

"See a ghost," he mouths and walks toward his.

She smiles.

He always knows exactly what to say.

* * *

Later on that night, she leans back against her parents porch swing and glances at her phone.

"It's seven o'clock. Where is he?" She sighs and closes her eyes to try and relax. "He'll be here soon."

She hears a car pull up and smiles.

"I hear someone is in need of her husband," Ned says shutting the door of his car and jogging toward her.

She opens her eyes and stands up.

"Did you close the case?" She asks walking toward him.

"I did... thanks to your wonderful advice." He says, walking up a step and meeting her there with a kiss. "For you." He places a daisy in her hand. "I know it's not a fabulous bouquet or anything but I couldn't find anything that you'd like besides this which I saw by the gazebo in the square."

"I love it," she says, smiling. "Come sit."

They walk over hand in hand to sit on the porch swing, a place of meaning to them. The place where he asked her to be his wife.

Her head rests on his shoulder and her hand on his chest as they rock.

"Closing this case showed me something," he sighs, his arm wrapping around her.

"What?" She asks.

"Grandview's a lot darker than we ever thought," he murmurs into her hair as he pressed a kiss to her head.

"Well I think we already knew that. I mean the tunnels alone are something for the record books," she explains.

"Yeah, but this vandalism case was a whole lot bigger than the department ever thought," he explains. "We thought that it was some kid because of the connection you helped me find, but it was in fact the father of the kid because the kid was being abused by all of the vandal victims."

"Abused, how?" She asks.

"Sexually. There are a whole sling of boys coming forward now that we have the vandal victims in custody for questioning." He sighs. "It's awful."

"Well shouldn't you be down at the station then?" She asks looking up at him.

"No... the case is being transferred to the FBI." He sighs. "Which means they'll take all of the credit."

"I'm sorry," she whispers softly against his cheek as she kisses him there.

"Don't be. I still am credited with closing the case here." He mutters. "Harry says I might even get promoted to sergeant which would be something because I'm only 24. But that's if he does it before he retires at the end of this year."

"That's amazing! We have to go tell my folks." She says excitedly.

"Not yet. I don't want to say anything until it's official," he replies.

"Alright," she sighs. "But can we still celebrate for you closing that case tonight?"

"Of course..." He chuckles.

Silence fell between them, but it's comfortable. The sound of crickets chirping mingles with the sound of her mom's music coming through one of the open windows. Through the white lace curtains, they could see Melinda, kneading dough, and Jim standing beside her talking in hushed tones. She giggles and swats at him with her rolling pin. They watch as he snatches the rolling pin from her and pulls her into his arms as Billy Joel sings Just the Way You Are.

Her dad may have been a nerd back in the day, but the man sure could dance. He twirls her around the kitchen, singing off key as she giggles like a schoolgirl.

"Your parents are awesome," he says. "I wish my parents had been more like them."

"Your parents didn't act like this?" She asks.

The idea is shocking for her. She'd never experienced anything different.

He shrugs.

"I was two when my dad passed. Mom met Tim when I was four. From what I've been told he was always working and Mom always yelling. They'd fight, then they'd make up, and they'd fight some more. They love each other, but you wouldn't have know it by the way they treated each other. My mom was a wreck when he died for the longest time before finding Tim." He explains. "I used to watch sitcoms and see those happy couples with their perfect kids and wish my family could be like that. I know all the girls want a love like Romeo and Juliet, but me... I always wanted a love like Homer and Marge."

She laughs and pushes him, causing the swing to sway wildly. "Homer and Marge? Seriously?"

He laughs, too. "Oh definitely. They're not perfect, but they love each other. Marge accepts Homer's faults, and even though he has a lot of them, you just know he's crazy about Marge. They don't do too bad, you know. Nice home, three kids, loads of fun. That's what I want."

"You want to be fat, drunk, obnoxious and marry a toothpick with blue hair?" She asks with a smirk.

He stands up and smiles down at her. "Maybe we can leave off the beer belly, though I think you'd look incredible with blue hair," he says softly.

Silence fell between them again as her eyes widen.

"You think of me as your Marge?" She asks, leaning into the swing and crossing her legs.

He leans against the porch rail, running a hand through his hair. She stands, facing him. She grabs his hands and pulls him towards her. Ned pulls her against him, putting one arm around her waist and taking her hand in his.

"What are you doing?" She chuckles.

"Apparently it's a night for dancing," he says, swaying with her to the music. "Besides, you should've known those vows we said we're going to mean forever to me... it's something very important to me and I'm not going anywhere."

"So you're saying I'm stuck with you?" She asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he replies. "You alright with that?"

"Well that's just great," she says smiling up at him.

A lump rose up in her throat, hard and fast, and emotion washed over her as Ned waltz's with her across the porch. Billy Joel croons, and over his shoulder through the window, she can see her parents still locked together, my mom resting on my dad's chest. She smiles and does the same with Ned, listening to his heartbeat.

As she looks up at Ned and her eyes lock with his, she finally understood why every relationship before him had ended. It's because real love wasn't that first punch in the gut when you think you just have to have somebody. It is companionship and laughter. It is bringing someone chicken soup when they were sick and comforting them when they were hurt. It is whipped cream fights and singing to the radio. It is holding hands and dancing under the stars.

It had been in front of her all this time and she hadn't even seen it. Maybe, because she'd made it complicated, when at the end of the day it was all so simple. She grips his shoulders and stares up at him, seeing him as she never had before. Her chest swells with pride at the thought that he is hers.

Forever.

"Ned," she whispers.

He stares down at me, pausing mid-dance. His hand comes up to my face, his thumb tracing my chin and the line of my jaw.

"Yes?" He asks.

"I love you," she says softly.

"I love you, too," he replies.

He leans down and kisses her. Soft and slow and he tastes like November, like hot chocolate on stormy evenings and crisp autumn air.

"We should go help out with dinner. I don't think those two are getting anywhere," she giggles like a schoolgirl.

"That's a good idea," he laughs and pulls her toward the front door. "I'll keep the siblings occupied."

"You do that," she says as they walk inside and shrug off their jackets.

Ned's lips alight on her cheek like a dew freckled petal caught in a breeze, so soft and with the smallest hint of coolness. They go their separate ways.

"Can we start cooking now because I'm starving," she smiling as her parents look over at their eldest and smile.

"Of course. You can make the salad and I'll get started with pasta as your dad checks on the steaks outside," her mother says patting her father's chest. "Will Ned be joining us?"

"He's upstairs with Kenz and Aaron. How's Aaron feeling by the way?" She asks.

"A lot better. His fever broke two hours ago," her mother explains her dad presses a kiss to both her forehead and Katie's.

"That's great!" She says, grabbing the lettuce on the counter and unraveling the plastic around it as she cleans it off with water in the kitchen sink.

Overall, it was going to be a peaceful night.

Tomorrow however, that's a whole different story to tell.


	2. Meeting Mason and Jace

**AN: I'm super glad that my creative juices are still flowing. I'm going to try my hardest to get some more stories updated by Friday, but no promises :) Also, I've been nominated for a Profiler's Choice Award for Best Crossover! And I don't mean to sound desperate by any means but it would mean the world to me if you would vote for my story New Beginnings. It's my baby and I'm happy that people are thinking it's good enough for an award such as this one. Just look up Profilers Choice Awards 2015 here on fanfic and you should be able to find the forum. The ballot goes out on the 17th of this month.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter! xx Mariah**

* * *

The next morning, she slides her hand over the still-warm spot next to her, and is disappointed to find it empty, though logically she knows that Ned left for his patrol at six this morning after another slow and passionate creep toward total bliss.

He'll be home soon, it's his day off. He only signed up for patrol because he likes having a few hours to himself.

She slides out of bed, wincing slightly at her sore muscles, which burn with a good sort of pain that only comes from a night spent with her husband. She quickly checks the time to see the time is only nine in the morning.

She has nothing planned. Her last summer course had let out the day before.

With joy, she pulls her robe on and strides toward the window and opens it, letting in a warm July breeze.

"What a perfect day for a dress and some cute heels," she says, smiling and getting up to go search through her wardrobe.

Twenty minutes later, she stands in front of her full length mirror, adjusting her white knee length dress. She blows out a breath as she adjusts her hair, making sure the pins are holding her dark hair back securely.

She feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and smiles when she feels Ned's kiss being pressed at the junction of her shoulder and neck. She closes her eyes with a smile on her face, leaning into the embrace. She opens them to find Ned's head resting on her shoulder.

"What do you have planned?" He asks.

It was his day off, she remembered. He only took early morning patrols if he didn't work later on that day.

"I'm kind of hungry," she says. "I was gonna go make myself something and go to the store. My mom always needs a helping hand."

"Did you tell her yet?" His hands were sliding from her waist to her rear, giving it light squeeze.

She shook her head and he grinned at her, picking her up and bringing her to the bed. She stopped him from kissing her neck, pushing him onto her back.

"Ned..." She breathes, the smile on her face replaced with a much more serious expression as her index finger lightly traces the lines of his lips. "I want... to know your body."

"You've known my body for two years now," answers Ned, he chuckled moments after.

"I know. I just… I want to know your body like you know my body," she says, slowly moving back down his chest. "I want to know your body better than I know my own."

"Then proceed with whatever you have planned," he grinned, feeling her lips connect with his nipple.

He was gonna be a goner because of this one. He just knew it.

* * *

 **After a long, two hour anatomy lesson with Katie, Ned finds himself strolling down Main Street toward her mother's shop. His arm looped around his wife, he kissed her cheek and she leaned further into him, kissing his shoulder.**

It is definitely a beautiful July day. The sun shining, flowers blooming, a cloudless bright blue sky and the sound of children playing in the square. These are the days that make them both fall in love with Grandview.

Also, no ghosts. Which is a great thing because even though Katie loves her gift and love that she has this beautiful power inside her, she is not her mother.

She did not like non-living people ruining her day with visions and headaches. She didn't mind solving puzzles every once and a while, but when she was on a date with Ned? She liked to be left alone. Or when she'd take a test in high school or college, it was nice to have a quiet environment, but she wasn't always given that luxury.

Katie is so lost in thought that she isn't looking where she is going and she promptly ran into someone holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry," the man says as the brown liquid spills all over her dress, not only burning her slightly, but ruining her dress.

She cursed, feeling Ned dab the hot liquid off her arms and dress with the napkin he still had shoved in his pocket from their burritos they got from the taco truck that parks near the hospital for those in need of a quick bite.

"Don't be. I wasn't looking where I was going," she sighs and holds in the scream she wished she would've let out for when she gets inside her mom's shop which is two feet away.

"Well at least let me pay for the dry cleaning," he says pulling out his wallet. "You are wearing white after all."

"No. I can't accept your money..." She mutters softly.

"I insist," he says, handing her a twenty. "I know how terrible it can be to not get a stain out at home in time." She laughed then, knowing the struggle too and took the bill from his hand. "I feel like I've seen you around town before… are you on the news or something?"

"My mother owns the antique shop right there and I've lived here my whole life so there's a possibility you've seen me before," she states rather quickly. It wasn't like she was lying. Grandview is a small town, you definitely see familiar faces everywhere once you get used to the town. "Thank you for the money."

She tucked herself near Ned, taking his hand in hers as he begins to walk away. She'd wanted to keep going too, but the man had continued talking.

"Well I never forget beautiful faces," he says.

"Are you flirting with me?" She ran a hand through her hair, hoping he'd see her ring and the face that she was tightly holding another man's hand.

"I would love to take you out to dinner sometime," he took out a card with his number on it and she shut him down before he handed it to her.

"Married," she says showing her ring and squeezing Ned's arm. "To this guy."

"Well I feel totally stupid now..." He sighs, backing away as Ned glances over at him. "I'm gonna go this way."

"And I'm gonna go this way," she laughs. "Nice to meet you...?"

"Mason," he says, holding out a hand.

"Katherine... Katie... Whatever suits you," she says, shaking his hand.

"You're a smart ass. I like it," he smiles.

"That's what I tells her," Ned butts in, pointing to the shop. "We should be going…"

She let Ned pull her away then, laughing as they walked into her mother's shop together.

"What happened to you?" Melinda asks, seeing the pair both laughing, yet Katie was covered in what looked like coffee. She gave a woman her bag and recept. "Have a great day! Come back soon."

"Some guy spilt coffee on me and kind of ruined my day, but then he was hitting on me and it was really weird." She explains and walks toward the back room, leaving Ned with her mother. He'd gone over, hugging her. "You don't happen to have anything I could change into. Do you?"

"I might... I'd have to look around though." Melinda says standing up from her chair. "Delia? Ned and Katie are here."

"Yes? Oh hi Katie," Delia says coming in from the back room, her grin growing even wider when she saw her son. She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "How are you?"

"Good," Ned grins, pointing to Katie. "She's the one having the bad day."

"Your dress! What happened?" Delia gasps.

"Long story," she sighs and places her unscathed purse on the counter. "Watch this for me?"

"Can you watch the register so I can help Katie find something new to wear?" Melinda asks.

"Of course! I'll watch both and chat with Ned," Delia says, walking toward the register. "I'd hug you Katie but you're covered in..."

"Coffee, yeah.." she sighs and walks toward the backroom. "Worst day ever..."

My mother quickly follows her back and closes the double doors.

"How was your day before the coffee spill?" Melinda asks as she walks toward a few racks of clothes that have yet to have been put out for sale.

"Good," she says, trying to reach for the zipper at the back, but failed. "I found myself enjoying my first full day off with Ned. Can you unzip me?"

"Let's get you out of this and I'll bring it down to the cleaners," Melinda says unzipping the back of her dress as soon as she asks. "Now you undress and I'll find you something cute."

"Okay," she sighs and shimmies out of the dress. "Do you want me to put this on a hanger?"

"Yes," Melinda calls out from the other side of the room. "Black or blue?"

"What shade of blue?" She asks and carefully hangs up the dress and zips the back up again.

"A pale sky blue," Melinda says, pushing a few things around on the racks.

"Will it go with my shoes?" She asks, looking at herself in a mirror and fixing her hair.

"Black it is," Melinda laughs and walks back out into sight.

"Oh my! This is to die for..." She gasps and quickly grabs the dress.

"I thought you'd like it. I've been holding a few dresses back here for you and this was the one I thought you'd like the most once I saw your shoes." Melinda explains. "Which I love... where did you get them?"

"Hannah got them for me last Christmas," she says unzipping the back. "Some sale on Black Friday in the city."

"Well I'll have to go stop by and see her and that new baby of hers," Melinda says leaning against the table. "Now try it on."

"Jace is definitely a cutie. He looks like Hannah," she says slipping it on. "Zip me?"

"Of course. Hold your hair," Melinda says as Jim walks through the double doors. "When are you and Ned thinking of buckling down?"

"We haven't even started talking about that mom. We got married four days ago," she laughs. "Hi daddy."

The dress tightens against her form when zipped.

"Hey princess. Is your mother bugging you about giving us a grandkid already?" He laughs and walks toward the pair. "It's good to see you."

"She is!" She laughs and gives him a hug. "It's good to see you too."

She smiles toward him as she steps toward the mirror. Her parents hug and kiss and she smiles softly, just like young lovers.

She slowly smoothes out the dress and smiles. It's perfect. Absolutely perfect.

It is a sleeveless form fitting little black dress, that ends mid-thigh. The top half is made entirely of black lace that went down diagonally from her left shoulder to just above her right breast. The skirt is a fitted leather material and a leather belt around the waist.

"It's always good to see you," she says kissing her father's cheek and then smoothes out her dress evenly before looking over her shoulder. "How much mom?"

"Really Katie? What's the point of having an antique dealer with an eye for hot fashion as a mother if you want to pay full price?" Melinda explains. "Think of it as a wedding present that fits you like a glove."

"You think so?" She says looking in the mirror and twirling around slowly.

"Yes. Now go find Ned, he's got to be bored of conversation with Delia by now." Melinda jokes looking at Jim.

"Thank you," she says, hugging her. "See you guys at family dinner tomorrow?"

"See you," they say as she turns and leaves the twenty dollars on the desk before walking out. Ned is nowhere to be found. "Hey Delia, where's Ned?"

Dalia gave a woman her receipt and a coupon before turning to see her daughter in-law. "He was just here. I helped out a customer and he disappeared. Why don't you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you," she blushes. "My mom had this for me in the back."

"Your mother has quite the eye," Delia says walking toward her. "Now can I get that hug?"

"Of course," she says opening her arms and hugging the older woman.

"I just want to thank you for marrying my son. I was worried he might not find the one... but then he finally saw that you were right here the entire time," Delia says squeezing her tightly.

"Well I'm lucky to have him," she says, smiling as a couple walks through the door. "Well that's creepy."

"What is?" Delia asks.

"See that man that just walked in?" She explains quietly as Delia nods. "Well he's the guy who spilled coffee on me... he was flirting with me and now he walks in here with some woman."

"Well why isn't that sleazy..." Delia replies softly as Katie grabs her purse from the floor. "I moved your bag when a woman brought this big item up. I meant to put it back up there."

"Don't worry about it. It's just an old bag," she laughs.

"What are we whispering about?" Ned says, popping his head in by my shoulder as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Nothing," she whispers back. "Where'd you go?"

"Phone call," he says, sliding his phone in his jeans pocket. "I clearly see your mom found you something to wear…" he looked her up and down, biting his lip and then meeting her eyes with a lustful glance. "It's fucki-" His eyes fulltered to his mom and then back to Katie a moment later "Super cute."

"You two are super cute. Hi honey," Delia says, hugging her son. "You look dapper today."

"I always dress nicely for this one," he says gesturing toward Katie. "Now what happened to your other dress? Aren't we bringing it to the dry cleaners?"

"My mom's gonna bring it for me," she says, subtly flicking her eyes over to the man who'd spilt the coffee. "What do you think of that?"

"I had a feeling he was sleazier than I thought," he shrugs, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. His next sentence is whispered in her ear. "You look delectable in this dress."

"Why thank you kind sir," she laughs at him, kissing his lips then as Mason and his female companion came to the counter. The phone ran just then, taking Delia away and Katie steps forward, entering her store number into the till to unlock it and ringing up the items with ease. "Anything else?" She turns around to grab a bag for the items along with some bubble wrap for the ceramic mug the woman has gotten, feel eyes burning up and down her backside, turning to see Mason's eyes drag up and over her. "Your total is 35 dollars even."

"Oh it's you," Mason grins as the woman pays cash. "Glad to see you found something new. It's even better than the last."

Ned isn't going to lose his cool over this.

Up until now, most guys had had the sense to not flirt with Katie in front of him. It would take an unmitigated amount of gall to flirt with a woman right in front of her husband.

Except for today.

Today it has been twice. By the same man.

"That dress suits you," Mason says. It is the way he says it that piqued his attention.

"This thing? Oh, my mom had it in the back." Katie answers offhandedly, just wanting to end the conversation. Ned catches the sound of rustling papers, seeing that she isn't even paying attention as she wraps the mug.

"Is your mom as pretty as you are?" Mason asks.

Smooth, thinks Ned wryly, shifting on his feet, careful not to make any noise.

There is a pause, after which Katie laughed and then hands the bag to the woman, "Uh, probably more than me. I put a coupon in there for your next purchase."

His next words cut her off before she could hand the woman her receipt. "Your family must have great genes." There is another pause, the sound of footsteps, paper tearing, more rustling. "You know, if you'd have been single, I might have given you some trouble," comes from the man's voice, lower now than before.

He watches him lean into her to say this and the image pushes him into action. He steps forward, clearly startling the man.

"Lucky for her she's not single. So I guess you'll have to trouble someone else," Ned answers, taking the receipt from Katie and handing it to him. "Don't forget your receipt and come back soon."

It is just as he imagined — Katie scowling at the man, who is already closer to her than he needed to be. Judging from her reaction, Ned thinks he might have actually saved the dude from a verbal beating.

"I'll have to come by again," Mason backsteps and gives the receipt the woman. "See you around Katie."

Ned almost feels sorry for his embarrassment, but he really didn't. Wisely, Mason opts to say nothing more as he leaves.

Ned puts his arm around Katie's shoulder, kissing her head as they hear Melinda chuckle as she and Jim watched from the doorway of the back office.

"I thought I was going to have to kill that dude." He mutters, crossing his arms across his chest.

She twists her face. "Why?"

"I can't stand the competition," he answers.

She shakes her head, then presses her lips against his, giving him a lingering kiss. "You don't have any any competition, not here or anywhere else. Okay?" She hears her mother snicker again and looks back. "What?"

"You're just so cute," Melinda smiles. "Makes me miss when your father used to be so jealous."

"I was never jealous," Jim butted in. "Not as much as your mother could get."

"He's a liar. We got kicked out of several clubs because of him when we were first dating in the city," Melinda rolls her eyes. "It got annoying."

Katie laughs as her parents bicker, and Jim eventually kisses her silent, giving Katie the change to sneak off, dragging Ned out of the shop. They lock arms as they walk down the street, laughing at everything that had just happened.

"Beautiful day," he says, looking over at her.

"Indeed," she replies. "I think we should order take-out from Lento's and eat somewhere outside. I'm still kind of hungry."

"I knew you'd say that," he laughs.

"Lento's is that way." She says matter-of-factly.

"I know, but you act like I don't know your order by heart," he says stopping her as he unlocks his truck and pulls out a basket. "I may have done this when I disappeared instead of being on the phone."

"What would my order be then, Mr. Banks?" She asks as he relocks both his truck and their arms.

They begin to walk across the street to the square.

"Well, my wife usually orders a chef salad with ranch and Italian dressing on the side and a bowl of chicken wild rice soup." He explains as they walk toward a clear spot in the grass.

"Well aren't you intelligent today," she blushes.

"I'm always smart thank you very much," he says, pulling out a blanket from the basket and laying it out for them to sit on. "My lady..."

"Why thank you," she says sitting down and smiling up at him. "This is really sweet Ned that you put this together..."

"Anything for you," he says, sitting down across from her and pulling out boxes.

"I love you," she replies.

"I love you, too," he says, reaching across and kissing her before placing her box in her lap. "And this dress... I can't wait to take it off you when we get home."

"You're disgusting," she laughs and pushes him away.

"Katie?" He asks.

"Yeah?" She asks, looking up at him.

He plucks a purple wildflower from the grass and places it in her hair.

"Purple really suits you," he says, smiling at her.

She grins widely at him and then motions for him to come closer to her.

"What?" He laughs.

"You're the sweetest," she replies and kisses him deeply. "I don't know how I got you..."

* * *

Katie and Ned stroll down the white halls of the fourth floor searching for room 416.

"Do you think they'll be up for visitors?" Katie asked as she looked over the numbers on the doors.

412.

"It's Hannah, Katie. She'll be happy to see you." Ned says looking over at her.

414.

"We should still knock," she replies.

416.

"Stop being weird," he chuckles and knocks on the door lightly.

"Come in!" Brandon calls out.

"Told you," he whispers and opens the door.

"Told you she didn't forget about you," Brandon says kissing the top of Hannah's head.

"You thought I forgot about you?" She asks and runs over to her best friend. "I'd never..."

"Well you didn't stop by yesterday and you said you would." Hannah sighs.

"I did? Crap..." She replies and sits down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry... but how are you doing?"

"Sore, but I go home tomorrow now that this little one is finally over six pounds," Hannah explains. "I'm excited to show him his nursery and finally put those decorations you helped me put up be put into use."

"How is my nephew doin?" She coos and looks down at the two day old baby. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," Hannah says carefully placing the newborn into her arms. "Your parents dropped by earlier. Your mom went all gaga over Jace and brought me over a sweet little basket filled with munchies and stuff for him that she had from Aaron."

"Well that was sweet of her... you know my mother and babies," she laughs and smiles down at the small child in her arms. "Come here Ned... look at this cute little guy."

He comes up behind her and touches the little guys cheek.

"He's a gem you two.. you did good," Ned says smiling.

"Thank you," they both say and kiss each other.

"Marriage really suits you two," Brandon says.

"Yeah! You both have this glow that is irresistibly cute." Hannah giggles. "Were we like that?"

"You were... you were in your little newlywed bubble," Ned explains. "I see it know that we're married."

"And don't forget, if you ever need a sitter or just need some time alone... don't hesitate to call one of us. You know we're both pretty comfortable with kids and love them to death," she says passing him into Ned's arms. "Wow. You actually know how to hold a baby properly. Congrats."

"Did you really think my mom wouldn't have taught me that?" He laughs and Jace stirs a little. "Oops... sorry little man."

"I'm impressed," she coos smiling at her husband then kissing his cheek. "Look like we'll be all set when we finally procreate down the road."

"I knew that was apart of the deal when I married you... yes." He says excitedly.

"God, you're such a dork," she says walking away from him and over to Hannah. "I love you Han."

"I love you to Katie," Hannah says squeezing her. "But as much as I love seeing you two fawn over him... I need to feed him."

"Boo," she whines and takes the baby from Ned's arms. "And as much as I'd love to watch you breastfeed... we really need to get home and you know clean the house up."

"You're a terrible liar," Hannah laughs and reaches for her son. "Now get out of here before I take my gown off."

"Stop by our house on your way home?" She asks as she takes Ned's hand in hers.

"Actually your mom also invited us to family dinner," Hannah says resituating herself as Brandon holds onto Jace. "And you know me... I never pass up an offer of food especially from your house."

"I should've known," she chuckles. "Well I'll see you at family dinner tomorrow then."

"See you," Hannah says smiling.

"Bye Brandon," they both say. "Love you both to death.. bye bye Jace. Auntie Katie and Uncle Ned love you..."

They close the door and then kiss each other lovingly.

"Want to stop by your dad's office?" He asks as they walk toward the elevator.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katie notices that there was a white figure pacing around in the hallway yelling and no one seems to have noticed her, but her.

"Do you see something?" He asks and presses the down button. "Katie..."

"Hmm?" She asks.

"You remind me way too much of your mother when you zone out like that," he replies.

"Shut up," she grins at him, flustered.

"Well? Did you see something?" He asks.

"A woman and she was screaming but now she's gone." She looks around, double checking that she is in fact gone. "I think."

"Did she see you?" He asks.

"I don't think so," she replies. "Why?"

"Well, let's hope not because I want to ravish you when we get home..." He says as the elevators ding and open.

"Oh yeah?" She laughs as the few people inside file out and they walk in. "Who said we weren't actually cleaning the house?"

"Me." he chuckles as the doors close. "Look... we're all alone."

He slowly slides her dress up a bit higher.

"Ned... stop it," she laughs.

"Come on babe. No one can see," he whispers in her ear and kisses her neck.

"Actually there are cameras in here Ned," comes a voice from the elevator intercom. "Hi princess."

"Hi daddy," she giggles and straightens out her skirt. "Good going Ned. I tried to stop you."

"Hey Jim," he gulps and slumps against the wall slightly.

"Hello Ned. And next time you think of screwing my daughter in an elevator... make sure it's not in my hospital." Jim says with a chuckle as the doors open at the main floor. "Have a good day you two."

"Yes sir," he replies as we walk out of the elevator.

"You too daddy! You're an idiot Ne-" she says shaking her head as the ghost pops in front of her and she stops dead in her tracks.

The ghost was maybe in her early twenties to late teens, long blonde hair, blue eyes and a gown drenched in blood now.

"Can you see me?" The ghost asks as Ned continues to walk, pulling her along.

"Yes, I can see you," she whispers.

"See what- oh." He sighs.

"What's your name?" She asks softly.

"Amber," the ghost replies and looks around. "Where's my baby? Did they take him?"

"Do you remember your last name Amber?" She asks in a hushed tone while looking at Ned. "Who's baby?"

"I think it was Britton... and I have to find my baby," the ghost replies and disappears.

"So much for a night free," she sighs. "I have to figure this out before she thinks Hannah took her son."

"Want some help?" He asks. "I noticed somewhere that ghostbusting keeps a marriage strong."

"My parents are proof of that," she laughs. "And I'd love some help. But first, we need to stop by my parent's house and talk to my mother and see if she knows anything about Amber."

"As long as tonight ends with us doing something that doesn't involve me being naked with you," he whispers in her ear as the front doors slide open.

"You're gonna get it for that," she whispers back as he slowly slides his hand up her skirt and slaps his hand away. "Ned!"

"What?" He laughs. "Just admiring the goods..."

Nothin' but bliss for these two.


	3. A Nasty Ghost and Katie's Birthday

**AN: I will be uploading a few of my stories on archive or our own, if you'd like to see them there. I have the same user as I do on here but in all lowercase. Just waiting on the last :) Just wanted to let you know. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned and Katie arrive back home within the hour from when they left the hospital. Melinda hasn't had any contact with the blonde from the hospital or heard of her, but she tells them she'd keep an eye out and have her father look up patient records and fax them over if he found anything.

So naturally, Katie is irritated that she hasn't found anything and hangs her bag up on the coat rack, kicking her shoes off before plopping down on the couch with a dramatic huff.

"You'll find a lead. You always do," Ned reassures her and kiss the top of her head. "Want some tea?"

"Yeah," she sighs and reaches for the remote and absentmindedly turns on the tv and clicks through the channels. "Tea sounds great."

"Herbal?" He asks walking toward the kitchen.

"I'd like some of that new stuff we got at Teavana." She pressed violently on the remote, eventually settling on a rerun of a soap opera. other people drama, even fiction, made her feel better somehow.

"Lemon Ginger?" He asks, opening a cupboard.

"No... it had berries in it." She mutters and flicks the tv off.

"Oh! Yes, I remember." He says. "It was Berry Kiwi something."

"That's the one," she replies and walks over toward the door and grabs her bag before walking back toward the couch.

She reaches into her bag and pulls out her laptop. She turns it on and pulls up Penthius and types in:

Amber Britton - Grandview, NY

You'd think the young woman would at least have a social media page, but alas, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She idly begins typing in searches for recently deceased young adults and teenage girls, but her hands freeze when she notices Amber sitting in the recliner holding the air like it were a baby. Her muscles tense as she sets her compute aside and sits up. Amber looks up and locks eyes with her, unblinking.

Her eyes are a clear, lively, shocking blue. She stares back apprehensively and looks at her wrist to see a Mercy General hospital band. It had the old logo back from twenty years ago.

"You don't know what it's like," Amber sobs.

"Know what?" She replies softly.

"You don't know!" Amber answers and stands up, walking toward her slowly. "Oh, but I'll show you..."

Amber presses her hand on Katie's forehead and she sucks her into a vision. She finds herself lying on a hospital bed and feels as if her stomach is being ripped open.

"No... this is not happening." She groans and pulls the blanket away to reveal her enormous stomach. She quickly tries to get out of bed and almost falls over as the pain spreads throughout her whole body.

"Amber... you need to stay in bed." A man says trying to push her back onto the bed.

"No Jake! I need to get some air... walk somewhere." She pleads as he tucks her back in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Please... I'm begging you to just let me get some exercise."

"You're in no condition to walk," he sighs and touches her stomach carefully. "Our son will be here soon and all of this pain will be over and done with."

"I don't care, Jake! I need to get some air," she cries and winces in pain.

"Then at least let me push you in this," he says pushing a wheelchair toward her.

"As long as I can get out of this hell hole of a room..." She says taking his hand and sitting down just as another rippling contraction appears. She yells out in pain as he pushes her out of the room.

"Where to?" He asks.

"That way," she winces and touches her stomach. "Why does this have to be so damn painful...?"

"You're about to push a human baby out of you... it's going to hurt Amber." He chuckles and turns the corner slowly and pushes her toward the nurse's station. "Where's the cafeteria?"

"Go down the hall and to your left there will be an elevator. Go to floor three and walk straight down that hallway and you'll find it," a nurse says nicely.

"Thank you," he says and begins to walk again.

"Food? Really Jake?" She winces as a few nurses rush past them with a wheelchair.

"I thought food would help you calm down..." He says pushing her down the hallway. "What do you think is going on?"

"I have no clue," she sighs. "Let's just go eat..."

"Someone is probably just arriving." He replies as the nurses come pushing in a woman who's crying from labor pains.

"Melinda Clancy, 2 centimeters dilated and counting. Husband is on the way. She's here with her friend." A nurse says and she looks over her shoulder. "It's her first born."

"Mom..." She mutters softly under her breath as the world started to fade.

Katie opens her eyes to see Ned in front of her with a steaming cup of tea. He grinned when she saw him, but when couldn't catch her breath, he sat down immediately, pulling her into his lap.

"You look shaken up... was she here?" He says, touching her forehead. "You're burning up." He kissed her cheek then, wiping the bit of sweat of her forehead. "What happened?

"A vision," she says, her voice shaking still as he places the cup on the coffee table. "Amber is not recently dead. I believe she died the night I was born because I saw my mom in labor with what what the nurses said was her first born."

"Was it a bad one?" He asks hugging her tightly and rubbing her back softly as he sits down next to her. "You're not hurt right?"

"No. I'm fine," she breathes, reassuring him. "It wasn't too bad other than the fact that I was having my stomach ripped apart by an unborn child that wasn't mine." She sighs and leans back. "But I guess it's payback... my mom was in a lot pain for the few seconds I saw her."

"Are you sure she was having you?" He grabbed the still steaming cup of tea. "Here, have a sip."

"Yeah... the nurse said it was her first born. So unless my mom had another baby before me that I don't know about..." She gave Ned a look and then laughed, kissing his cheek before she takes a sip. "This hits the spot. Thank you." He begins nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they are whispers. "Ned..." She sighs, setting the cup on the table. "I have to call my dad and get info from him on this ghost." She settles against his warm chest as his hand mindlessly traces lines against her skin. "And I might have to run over to my parents house anyway to talk about all of this with mom."

"Later," he begs and tries to pull her atop him. "Just let me help you relax?"

He slowly leans in, kissing her into a reclining position. She slides her body further under him, allowing his weight and warmth to settle over her. She could tell he was hesitant to rest all of his weight on her, but she wanted him flush against her body, and so she wrapped her arms around his broad back and pulled him closer. The symphony of tongues and limbs built to a frenzy.

"If I didn't love you..." She gasps as he kissed her neck then, adding a bit of teeth as he suck on her. "You would so be out of luck."

His hands drifts up her dress and cup her ass. "I'm lovin' this dress..." He chuckles and presses his lips against her collarbone, his fingers unzipping the dress and pulling it away from her body.

"Oh yeah?" She whispers against his lips.

"Definitely," he kisses her harder, silencing her as his hands roam over her body slowly, alighting a fire inside her even as he just traced over her. Her skin is like bright silk, yet without a light on her, she is glowing. As always she is wearing black lace, so soft over her skin, mahogany hair tumbling to the small of her back.

Her hands cup his face, moving down past his collarbone. Already his brain is on fire, she's his angel, his angel with fingertips of flame. In these moments, she loves him with her eyes as much as her body, their souls mingling in the quiet moments between action and stillness. The cool living room already feels warm, even as he raised his body away from hers and removed his shirt. She reaches up and runs her hands over his hard abs, loving her husbands fit body. As he leans forward and begins applying soft, sloppy kisses to her stomach, she keens against him.

He is moving agonizingly slow and it is driving her insane. He dips his fingertips under the cups of her bra and slowly lifts it over head, kissing all the way up until he finally reaches her nipples. She is sure her moans from that initial contact of his lips to her breasts would've been heard if anyone is nearby their house. He alternates his kisses and ministrations from one side to the other until she is begging him to just fuck her already.

It's hard to hold back, to make a moment last, but Ned is on a mission.

"Ned. Please."

She can feel his lips contort into a grin. "No." More kisses. More nips. Lower. Slower. "I have a plan... kinda hungry for you baby." Lower. Slower. She understands now.

"What are you..." Her breath quickens, "..hungry for?"

A low growl exits his throat. He loves being teased with her words. "A little Katie would be good."

"I hear...ah..." He sucks on her thighs, making her there. "It's pretty good this time of year. And plentiful." Another moan. Is it hers? Or his?

"I like it warm." His tongue flicked around the waistband of her panties. "And moist." He slid her soaked underwear down her thighs, with her eager help. "Are you moist, Katie?"

"Yes!" She felt his strong hands slide beneath her bottom and lift her to his mouth just before his tongue slid. Ever. So. Slowly. From the top of her sex to the very bottom. And back up again. She knows she is embarrassingly wet, but she didn't care. The feeling of his tongue circling her center, makes her thighs quiver and her hips buck, is one of her favorite things.

He knows every curve and crevice in her that makes her scream. She can hear and feel the vibrations of his moans against her skin as he laves her clean and makes way for more juices to cover her folds. He nibbles on her soft, slick center before latching onto it that one last fateful time before she screamed his name in ecstasy. Her thighs quivered. Her hips bucked forward. She comes against his mouth with a writhing that nearly makes her fall off the couch if it wasn't for Ned's steady hand pressing down on her abdomen.

He quickly pulls his pants off and falls back against her, kissing her. Every nerve ending in her body is on fire as he enters her. He kisses her again, gently and slowly, allowing her time to adjust to the differing sensations. She can see the tension in his face, thick with the desire to move and find some relief himself. He begins to move painstakingly slow inside her. She can still feel herself coming down from before as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ugh! Fuck, Katie." He carefully moves her legs higher until the backs of her knees made contact with the crooks of his shoulders. "I'm so deep inside you." He says, shuddering as if in disbelief.

The sensation of her slick softness wrapped around him is so deliciously painful. He moves inside her and tries to maintain his composure. He grunts and moans through each thrust, rocking the couch. She braces her arms overhead and against the arm of the couch, pushing her body further down beneath him. Closer. Deeper. His body is slick with sweat, creating shadows across his chiseled arms and torso. Just looking at him could get her off. But, having him inside her is beyond description.

She releases her hands to claw at his back and holds on for dear life. His face hovers just above hers as he tries to form a kiss on her lips but, fails as he continues to pulse away inside her. She tilts her hips upwards to meet his thrusts, creating an intensity for them. Each pulse of him inside her massages a place that can only be reached like this. With him.

"I love you," she gasps and pulls him close.

And with that, he went harder. The knot that has been building in his stomach all day, ever since he saw her in that damn dress, undid itself as he feels himself climbing towards release. She pants and moans each time his hips slap against her thighs as her calves hung, forgotten, over his shoulder. Only one thing existed: the place where they connect with each other.

He felt his arms weakening just as the tidal wave hits him. His final groans are released into her mouth along. The feel of him tensing against her, sent her over the edge with him for a second time that night. He slumps forward and completes the kiss before resting his shaky weight on top of her. He releases her legs from their precarious positions and they stay joined until their breaths even out. The nearby fire light illuminates their satiated faces as they look at each other and simultaneously burst into happy grins.

"You're too good to me," he groans and then smiles.

"I think that was where you were supposed to say that you love me too," she replies and then pulls on his hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

It was sloppy, neither of them had much energy right now.

"I love you, too," he rests his head in the crook of her neck, pressing another soft kiss there. "I really do, Katie. Never think I don't."

* * *

Even at twenty-one she was like a little kid for her birthdays. But not this year, this year, she just wants to sleep.

"Rise and shine, birthday girl." He whispers softly against her cheek.

"Is it my birthday?" She giggles sleepily.

"I believe that July 18th is your birthday!" He pulls the blanket off of her. "Now come on... time to get up."

"I don't wanna..." She mutters sleepily and grips the blanket tightly and covers her face.

"Come on babe," he says tugging on the blanket but she holds on. "We have a lot to do today.. including going to get you drunk on your 21st birthday."

Slowly and reluctantly, she uncovers her face. She blinks, closes her eyes, and blinks again.

She sits up, drags her feet off the bed and rubs her eyes. She stretches her arms above her head and yawns. She watches her legs dangle above the hardwood floor. She slowly lifts her head and looks at him.

"You happy now?" She growls and pushes herself up to her feet.

"Very... now go hop in the shower and get all spiffed up before coming down for your breakfast," he says kissing her cheek and rushing off toward the kitchen. "Okay?"

Why did he have to be like this? She thinks. The best present would be letting her sleep all day. Well not all day, but maybe until eleven. She sees that it is ten and shrugged, wiping her eyes again and walks into the master bathroom. She pauses in the doorway before going to splash water on her face.

A bath would wake her up, but take too much time and a shower would wake her up too, but leave her with having to wet her hair since she lost her shower cap in the move.

Why did everything have to take so much energy?

She didn't really have to shower, she looked at her hair in the mirror.

"Dry shampoo it is," she yawns.

She looks at herself in the mirror an hour later and is satisfied.

Her hair is tied up securely into a top knot bun with a little fake white flower. She is wearing a pair of light blue high waist jean shorts with a lacy tight white crop top to match it and a cute pair of white sandals. She leans toward the full-length mirror and quickly runs her fingers underneath her eyes to rub any excess makeup off before applying her favorite red lipstick.

"Perfect," she says smacking her lips and checking her hair one last time before placing her lipstick in her pocket and grabbing her phone off the nightstand and walking out of the bedroom. "Ned?"

"Finally..." He laughs and walks out of the living room to meet her in the kitchen with a kiss. "You taste like mint."

"It's called brushing my teeth?" She says sitting down at the island. "So what do you have planned?"

"Lunch," he says unwrapping the grilled cheese sandwich from the tin foil he'd wrapped it in. He'd also grabbed her the bag of doritos and a water for her. "Eat up."

"It looks delicious," she said looking at melted cheese and taking a big bite. It was. "So good." She covered her mouth as she chewed and smiled at him.

"Of course. You look gorgeous," he says placing the water and chips in front of her.

"Thank you," she replies and then holds her phone up the air slightly and smiles.

"I swear if you are taking selfies before eating..." He sighs.

"It's my annual birthday selfie. Shut up," she says tapping her screen and then settling back into her seat. "Now go like it and comment something cute and adorable like you always do."

"More like you always force me to do," he says sitting next to her and unlocking his phone. "But of course... anything for you, my dear."

"That's what I thought..." She laughs and takes a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich after placing her phone down on the kitchen counter.

Her phone vibrates and she looks, seeing the words:

My beautiful wife looking gorgeous on her 21st bday. I love you.

She smiles before blowing him a kiss.

* * *

Ned and Katie both knew that stopping at her parents house was must before going to Delia's.

"Mom?" Katie calls out as they step in a rather oddly quiet house.

"There's my birthday girl!" Melinda says sprinting down the stairs, enveloping her little into the tightest hug the moment she could. "I thought that was you!" She kissing her cheeks and squeezes them. Her mother was always a touchy person, but on her babies birthdays, she went into overlove mode. "Oh I miss when you were little… you were so cute. I can't believe I'm a mom to a 21 year old!"

"Oh mom," she feels another kiss pressed to her cheek before she finally pulls away. "I love you too. Now what did you have to tell me?"

"Oh! Right! We should probably wait for your dad to get down here," Melinda ushered the pair into the living room, giving Ned a side squeeze before sitting down on the couch next to Katie.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" She asks as Ned slides his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. "I thought there was a glow to you and you and dad have been awfully close lately. And whispering a lot, so I just knew something was going to come out about something." Her mother snickered and Katie hugged her. "I'm so excited to be a big sister again, but please… this better be the last one."

"Already made the appointment to get my tubes tied," Melinda chuckles, kissing her daughter again. "Okay, want your gift?" She grabs a neatly wrapped teal gift box from the coffee table. "But here... happy birthday baby girl."

"Thank you," she says smiling as her father comes running down the stairs and into the living room

"Alright... what did I miss?" Jim asks.

"She already knew," Mel replies.

"What? How?" He laughs and sits down in the lounger.

Katie neatly tears the wrapping paper off and opens the box to reveal the blue dress her mother had talked to her about the day before when she had coffee on herself. On top of it lies a necklace, two sets of earrings and a card. There was a gift card inside to her favorite salon.

"I know you've been talking about wanting a haircut or spa day... so it's on us," Mel says smiling as Katie opens the card and holds it to her heart.

"Thank you guys..." She says placing the box aside standing up and hugging both of her parents. "You had no idea what was in that did you dad?"

"Nope. I just signed the card," he laughs. "But I did get you something." He went over to the dining room where she could see a gift basket was sitting.

"What? Oh god... I'm gonna cry aren't I?" She says looking up at him.

"Probably not," he says walking toward his office. He grabbed a basket, which he'd filled with different kinds of alcohol for her. "Thought this would be a nice touch being that you are legal to drink now." He hands her the basket, as she sees that he's gotten her five types of wine and a bottle of rum and vodka, her favorite mixers. At least her dad knew what she drank. He hands her a file next. "And that file is everything I could find on Amber Britton at the hospital last night."

"Oh! Thanks dad." She says, hugging him. "I'm glad you know my favorite mixers."

"May have called Hannah about that one," he grins and kisses her cheek. "Just thought it be nice to have at the house."

"It definitely will be," she smiles at him. "Thank you for the presents. Both of you."

Melinda pushes into the hug, making it one big hug once Ned came in as well. They stay like that for another minute or so before the rest of the Clancy kids came running down, excited to see their sister on her birthday.

* * *

It isn't until later, when Katie, finally 21, truly knew what it is like to be trashed. Ten shots of vodka, three mojitos and half of Ned's beer at dinner definitely did it. She nearly broke her ankle trying to walk to Ned's truck with him, but he'd caught her.

"Whoa there," he steadied her as she tripped over the crack in the sidewalk. "I've got you."

"Thank you," she grabbed onto him and smiled at him. "I had fun tonight!"

"Me too," he grinned at her, opening the cab door and boosting her up into the truck. "I don't think I've seen you think drunk ever."

She laughs, her whole body shaking as she lays her head back on the seat. She looks over at him, her face flushed from all of the drinking and she grins wide.

"I don't think-" She lost her train of thought, poking his nose instead. "I've ever noticed how cute your nose is." She giggles, a high pitched, child-like snicker that spread her smile even wider than before. "And I hope our kids get this nose… It would be so cute on a baby."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" He laughs at her, kissing her cheek.

"Not really," she sighs and he kisses her again. "You ready to go?"

She nods against him and he closes the door then, running over to his side and driving off. They arrive at their home rather quickly, only having to stop once so Katie could puke outside of his truck. He'd held her hair back, rubbing her back and whispering sweet words to her.

It isn't until Ned helped her from the truck after arriving home, that Katie could no longer deny the condition of her feet and she is forced to cling to Ned as she hobbles up the driveway. He helps her sit on the grass, and kneels to remove the shoes. He gasps when he sees the size of the blister and the way the skin above her toes has been rubbed raw.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asks.

She's sobered up some, now able to hold a conversation long enough before she felt sick. "I just wanted the evening to be good. I didn't even really notice until now." She answers.

He scoffs as he massages her throbbing arches. "Katie, it's your birthday. I just wanted you to have fun, but not at the expense of your poor feet."

"Next year, just wine and dine me at home," she grumbles.

He grins, nodding to their home beside them. "Done. Now, we need to get you home." He says, as he got to his feet. "I'm making pancakes in the morning." Before Katie knows what is happening, the shoes are tossed in her lap and he scoops her up into his arms. He is glad he left the door unlocked earlier and opens it wade so he can step in with her.

"Ned, I can walk without my shoes." She protests as he kicks the front door closed. "You don't have to carry me anymore."

"I could carry you for miles," he says, not even out of breath, bring her to their bedroom. "I never get to play your knight in shining armor. Let me take care of you for once."

It is kind of romantic, Katie is forced to admit, if only to herself. She collects her shoes by their straps and then snuggles into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I guess I can allow it," she answers as he places her on the bed. "But only because it's my birthday." The comfort of the bed consumes her then, and she rolls onto her side, fitfully pressing a pillow to her face. She could definitely fall asleep like this, even in her dress. She feels Ned's hands pull the zipper down and pull the dress off of her, tucking the blanket around her before kissing her shoulder.

He goes around to his side of the bed, carefully taking off his watch and then stripping down to his boxers, before going to the bathroom. Hearing the shower flick on, it wakes her enough to realize he's undressed her and tucked her in.

He hadn't even thought twice. He'd just put her first, tucking her in and going to shower.

She'd needed to pee anyway, she thinks as she goes into the bathroom. The steam warms her as she unfastens her bra and slides her panties down her legs. Quickly going to the bathroom, she closes the toilet seat and slips into the shower.

And she didn't have to say it, but this shower with him was just about the perfect birthday present ever.


	4. Hangovers and Nasuea

**A/N: The day after a night of drinking is never fun haha. Enjoy this! xx Mariah**

* * *

The party that Katie had thrown for her twenty first birthday the night before was quite a bash, Ned realizes. He had been so happy to see his wife have a completely carefree night. It had been nice to see so many of their friends get together. Katie had called her few friends from her classes at Rockland and a few of Ned's colleagues girlfriends were closer to Katie as well and came too, tagging their boyfriends along so they too could have fun. They'd had good food and plenty of alcohol to drink at the local bar and Melinda even came for a bit to help set up and it had been a rather good time.

She did overindulge a bit, though, but he didn't blame her. She hardly has the time to have a night of drinking and last night she definitely had the time and she wasn't going to waste it, even if she would pay for it the morning. But, all in all, she had felt it had been well worth it when she settled in bed next to Ned. He'd put her to bed first, going to shower, but she'd snuck in and got one last birthday present from him. Sated and content, they found themselves asleep quickly.

She wakes up to the beep of Ned's alarm. He has to work. She however did not and with bright sunlight streaming in the bedroom window and over her face, she groans, pulling a pillow over her face. She rolls onto her stomach, feeling her head throb to the beep of the alarm and her stomach lurch as she settled into the new position.

"Sorry," Ned grunts, he'd meant to shut it off beforehand so she wouldn't wake, but had forgot and drifted back to sleep. He wipes his eyes, stretching as he settles back against his pillow. After a moment, she feels Ned's lips against her side. "Are you awake?" He kisses her shoulder next, rubbing his hand up her blanket covered form. "Katie?"

She grunts slightly before actually answering. "Yeah," she sighs, her mouth feeling slightly dry.

Really, how much had she had to drink last night? She remembers sharing half of Ned's beer at dinner and the three mojitos with the girls after when the guys went to play pool. She couldn't quite remember how many shots Ramona had brought over after that.

Had it been five or eight? Maybe ten?

She couldn't remember. At all.

Blurry fragments of Katie's memory from the previous night started piecing together. She drank way more than she usually did, letting loose after a stressful semester.

It was her twenty first birthday. She'd just gotten married. She had a lot to celebrate and let loose about.

It did suck that Hannah couldn't be there. She just had Jace, but she knows they will party one day soon when Jace is older. But Katie had plenty of friends from her writing groups and classes at Rockland. Not to mention all of the women she meets through Ned's colleagues at parties and holiday mixers.

She'd let loose on the dancefloor, dancing freely to the beat of the music. She dances with her friends and her mom. Her siblings had come for the dinner part of the party, leaving before the real drinking began. Jim took them home and her mother lingered, helping Ned stay sober for some bit before leaving at nine when Lana wouldn't go to bed without a lullaby.

Katie brought Ned to the dance floor, dancing to a groovy R&B song and letting him feel her up in the darkest corner of the room.

She'd gone comfortable with her outfit, wearing the new dress her mother had gotten her. The blue looked amazing on her and the skirt came low on her thigh, showing a nice amount of leg. It was spaghetti strap and with the hotness of July it was perfect. It also complemented the tan she'd gotten from walking to and from class all of the summer.

"Oh, I really did drink quite a bit last night, didn't I?" She asks with a little laugh, the pillow lifted up just a little and Katie squinted against the light to see Ned smiling down at her.

"You did," he nods, kissing her forehead and then her nose. "Fortunately for you, I put aspirin and water on the table next to you last night," he peers back at the clock before looking back at her. "I can even make you a light breakfast if you can stomach it. Unless you want to get more sleep."

"What time is it?" She lifts her head enough to place the pillow underneath it, her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Nearly half past seven," He says. "I work at eight."

She closed her eyes then. "Bloody hell."

"You know I'm an early riser for my patrols and this isn't my usual morning routine," he kisses her cheek as he sits up in bed. "I'll close the drapes for you. Just take the aspirin and go back to bed. I'll come home and make you some lunch and wake you up."

Ned gets off the bed and pulls the drapes shut, making the room darker, which helped quite a bit. She slowly then sits up as he sits on her side, kissing her as he held out the two pills and water. She tosses them in her mouth and swallows them, drinking more of the water than she needed to because it helps make her mouth feel less dry.

"I think I'll get some sleep," she rubs her eyes and yawns, covering her mouth in case of morning breath as he leans in to kiss her lips.

"I've dealt with my fair share of morning breath with you," he moves her hand slightly, stealing one peck before saying, "And we're married. A kiss goodbye is in the vows."

"Is it?" She says, her smile growing wider as he kisses her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he pushes off the bed, gong about to change into his uniform.

She settles into the bed, watching his dress and ready for the day. He always looks so handsome in his uniform. She's always thought that.

"You like the view?" He asks, buttoning his cuffs.

"Very much," she smiles, bringing the blanket up to her chin. "You're just so darn handsome in uniform."

"I'm glad someone thinks so," he bends over to open his side drawer. He carefully brings out his weapon, discharging it and reloading it before placing it in his holster and leaning over the bed to kiss Katie again. "I'll see you in a few hours."

She nods, kissing his lips, loving the smell of his aftershave. "Love you," she says again.

"Love you too," he closes the door quietly on his way out.

* * *

Katie spends most of the day watching the dark clouds begin to roll in overhead. Ned had come home for lunch as promised, waking Katie up with his version of mac and cheese. Her nausea had subsided after she got a few more hours of sleep and dehydrated.

But now, instead of looking out her bedroom window in her pajamas, she's gotten dressed and showered and is at the store looking at the dark clouds looming over Grandview from the storefront window. Delia had taken the morning off and Melinda called Katie in, saying that she was swamped.

The morning had been busy, but since Katie came and finished the rush only a few people have trickled in. Neither of the women minded, they got a lot of inventory done downstairs which meant Katie and Melinda played old records and danced to 1930's music while they did inventory.

Unlike most people, Katie didn't mind rain. It wasn't the rain itself really, but the way the air smells after, especially in the summer, almost like the essence of a fresh start.

"Alright," Melinda says to her after a full hour of no customers. They'd finished all of the inventory for the month and that hardly ever happened. "Looks like the clouds scared everyone off."

"I know," she replies, turning her head.

"They've already cancelled the movies in the park for the weekend," Melinda tells her. "Mackenzie's bummed. They were going to play Shrek and she wanted to be able to watch it with Lana since they took it out of the rentals at the library."

"Really?" She asks. She had been looking forward to tagging along with Ned. It was always nice to snuggle up on a blanket and watch a movie in the park with your family. "I was hoping to come too."

"Don't get too bummed," Melinda makes a weak attempt at hiding her own smile to whatever she was about to share. "Dad has his own movie night planned if you're still up for it."

"What?" She starts to walk toward the register, leaning against the post.

"Yeah. He and Mack went to the dollar store and got all kinds of goodies. We're gonna make the living room into a comfy blanket lounge area and watch a few different movies." Melinda explains, her hands were all over the place as she explains, something Katie herself inherited from her mother. "Plus it'll be cool with the AC."

"That sounds fun!" She grins. "Ned and I will definitely pop over. We can bring a snack if you want."

"You don't have too, but it'd be great if you did too." Melinda smiles. "But if you want to go off and see Ned at the station you can. I can hold down the fort here until we close at four. It's almost three."

"You close at four on a Tuesday? Since when?" She asks.

"New summer hours," Melinda gives her daughter the new business cards her father had convinced her to get with the remodel this year. They'd gotten a new logo and new hours. She just didn't know about the seasonal times. "Delia convinced me to close a bit earlier in the summer so I'd have a bit more time to do things with the kids. Plus next summer I'll have a new baby and I thought it was a good idea to get it started now for next year."

"That'll be nice, especially like you said." She hands it back. "I like that you added color to the logo. It's really cool and abstract almost."

Her mother laughed, pausing to look at the card before sliding it back with the rest. "It was Lana's work more so than mine. She'd drawn on the logo page on accident and it looked pretty cool so I just kept it and sent it in like that," Melinda shrugs, her laugh taking over the end of the sentence. "Your dad was so mad." She paused, laughing again before continuing. "He thought it was on accident and that we'd have to reprint them until I told him. He was mad that I hadn't asked him and it took him three days until he finally was like 'I guess it's kind of cute'. He can be so stubborn."

Katie laughs then, hearing her mother's spot on impression of her father's voice always gave her a genuine belly laugh. Her mother could be so funny. Sh loves spending time with her like this, it is one of her favorite things to do.

"Look who's talking!" She throws at her, crossing her arms. "But I'm not one to judge. I'm as stubborn as you both are too." She went to collect her jacket then, glad she'd brought it not that it is starting to drizzle now outside. "Do you have an umbrella I could borrow? I feel like it's going to start pouring before I finish talking to Ned."

"I'll go check," Melinda walks into the back room and Katie follows, grabbing her purse and sending a quick text to Ned.

You busy?

Melinda goes to the wardrobe she recently got for coats and other belongings. She sees the red umbrella that Jim had gotten her so man years ago, grinning as she grabbed the wooden handle.

"I have this," Melinda says, dusting it off. "Just be careful with it."

"Is there sentimental value?" She asks, taking the umbrella from her mother.

Her mother's cheeks blushed and she smiled at her daughter.

So there was.

Her phone dinged and she glanced down. Ned.

Yeah. I was just thinking of sneaking over to see you ;)

Melinda waits to reply as Katie laughs, replying.

Maybe I'll have to sneak over first ;)

"Your father gave to me," Melinda says simply as Katie meets her gaze again. The story was far too long for a simple conversation with Katie on her way out. Katie would have to ask another time. "It's just very special to me."

"It won't leave my sight," she smiles, going to hug her mother. "Promise. Cross my heart." She repeats the action she used to as a child and kisses her cross necklace.

It is something she'd never forget to do before leaving. Her mother's hugs are something Katie could never get enough of. Her arms envelop around her mother, kissing her cheek as she smells her lavender perfume. She will never not relax at the smell and she squeezes her before pulling back.

"You should come for dinner tonight," Melinda pinches her cheek, straightening her necklace on her blouse. When she got dressed this morning the sun had been shining, it was humid, a high of eighty. She paired a pair cotton black shorts with a yellow blouse covered in daisies and strappy black heels.

She'd brought a leather jacket in case of rain. "I'll make something special for your birthday yesterday. Name a dish."

"I'm not sure if Ned will be off early enough, but I will be there." She beams, back stepping toward the front of the store. "I'm not sure… surprise me with something cheesy. Love you mom." She blew her a kiss.

"Love you too, dancing girl." Melinda rubs her back as they walk out together, stepping off toward the register as she went to the door. "Oh! Katie!" She stops and turns back, the door open as the thunder cracks above the clouds, the rain suddenly falling faster and heavier now. "Don't forget to wear pajamas over. Mackenzie made the rule for the movie night."

"I'll bring some to change into after dinner," she laughs, opening the umbrella and holding above her head.

Her phone dinged again and the door closed as she fished her phone out again. Melinda watches as her daughter replies to the text, looking around for Ned, who she presumed was the textee. She held onto the umbrella and stepped out, she shined in the darkness of Grandview in bright yellow just like Melinda would've.

Seeing her with the umbrella warmed her heart as she saw her meet Ned across the street, kissing him and walking off.

Melinda grabs her phone, calling her husband to see what he is doing. She would definitely close early if he had some free time.

"Hey Mel," his voice floods her ears and smiles, blushing.

"Hey you," she grins, going about to close out the till, pressing the phone to her ear. "What are you up to?"

"I'm just watching the rain fall over the square from my office," he says. "I just finished my last round check before I was about to leave. What are you doing?"

"I'm closing out my till," she says, pressing print and pulling the receipt out. She checked over the numbers, opening the drawer. She counted the bills, seeing that the money matched at four hundred dollars. A hundred dollar profit from the rush earlier. "Gonna put the money in the safe downstairs and close the shop. Wanna come by? I'm not due home for another hour... and I'd love some time alone with you."

"I think that can be arranged," he grins, grabbing his briefcase as he walked out of his office, locking it on his way out. He made it to the elevator quickly, pressing the down button and the doors open. "I'm gonna lose you. About to step in the elevator. Meet me in the basement?"

"Maybe," she laughs, placing the money in the blue deposit bag. "You'll just have to come find me now won't you?"

He steps into the elevator, humming as he pictures finding her in the dark basement and kissing her.

"I'll always find you," he says and then the doors close.

* * *

After Katie visited Ned, she went home. Her stomach acted up again and she lost her lunch, not having the energy or the stomach to make any snacks, she just napped until her mother called.

The ring startles her awake and she sees that its five thirty.

"Hello?" She yawns, sitting up slowly.

She leans into the headboard and rubs her eyes, seeing the sky has opened up again and now the sun is about to set.

"Hey, are you coming over for dinner?" Melinda asks, Katie could hear her pulling something from the over and setting it on the counter. "Shoo Aaron. It'll be ready in ten minutes," Melinda smacks his hand away. "I'm just pulled dinner from the oven and thought I'd call you and see what's up."

"I took a nap," she yawns, getting off the bed. "I wasn't feeling good when I got home from the station. I threw up my lunch."

"Well, I know how that feels." Melinda sighs, laughing a little. "I had to make your dad make the sides because they were making me nauseous."

"At least mine was alcohol related," she smiles, opening a drawer to grab a pair of pajamas.

She grabbed her purple and grey shorts and shirt set and walks toward the stairs. She grabs her purse and places the clothes in there as she grabs her mom's umbrella. She could hear the storm, the wind howling and the thunder booking.

"Yeah," she could picture her mother's hands at her stomach. "Mine's a baby. Best blessings of my life though."

"Thanks for having me mom," she pulls a jacket on, tossing the hood up to protect her from getting to wet as she opens the umbrella. "I'm just about to leave. I shouldn't be too long. Wait for me?"

"I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat baby girl and of course we'll wait. The casserole is still cooling anyways," Melinda hums and the phone moves as she yells. "Aaron come help me set the table!" She moved it back. "Alright Katie. I'll see you when you get here."

She walks out the door, holding the umbrella firmly as she walks to her car. Although raining, the day was still humid. She hops in her car and once she pulls out of the driveway, steering her car towards her parents house.

She reaches it in plenty of time, going straight in from the humid, straight into pre-dinner routine. She could see Aaron setting the table as Mackenzie is fighting with her father over a movie choice. Lana was dancing in the foyer.

And her mom is absent. As far as she can tell.

She closes the umbrella, shaking the water off as she places it with the other one near the door. She kicks her boots off then and slides her coat off.

"Hey, Lana," Katie says, walking forward and picking her up. She is almost three, and she smiled wide to see her big sister, even if she interrupted her dance. "Doesn't it smell yummy in here?"

"Super yummy in my tummy! Mommy let me help her with all the cheese," Lana wiggled her tongue between her gap in her top teeth.

"Katie!" Mackenzie concedes on her argument with Jim to jump over the couch and hug her sister. "I'm so glad you came."

"Me too," she squeezed Mackenzie as she placed Lana down, who ran off to see if she could convince Jim into a Disney movie. "Where's mom?"

"I think she went upstairs," Mackenzie dips under her arm to sneak into the kitchen as Katie went to the stairs, just as Melinda rounds the corner.

"Hey!" Her smile grows as she sees her oldest, pulling her into a hug.

When she pulled back, she notices her mother midsection was a little more plump than usual. Her sweater that usually was loose, was tight against her stomach, showing the slight curve. Instead of the skinnier mother with wide hips that she usually is, Katie saw a woman breathing life into this world. It's impossible to deny the happiness that seems to radiate from her eyes and skin.

"You look beautiful mom," she hugs her again. "You're showing."

"Not much," Melinda says, running her hands over her abdomen. "But a little. Not as much as I showed with you at fourteen weeks."

"How long did you know?" She asks.

"We found out at seven, so longer than usual," Melinda says, but motions for Katie to let her explain, which she intends to. "But there was a reason. You remember when I had Kenz, the labor was early and long and risky. And ever since then Dr. Carr had been worried with how another pregnancy would end. Lana was smooth. No complications, thank god, but she wasn't completely sure if this baby would be the same. I'm not as young as I used to be Katie." She walks forward and Katie follows. "Even if I like to think I am."

"I know, but still. I just wish I would've known sooner," she sighs. "I would've been there for you. At every appointment and every test."

"I know," Melinda smiles, holding her hands tightly. "Which is why I didn't tell you. You had a wedding to plan baby. You did not need to be worrying about me."

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugs. "I'm just happy you told me now. Does that mean everything is on track?"

"Yes, everything is perfect. A very healthy baby," Melinday says.

Dinner had gone smoothly. Ned arrived halfway through and Katie made him a plate, kissing him as he sat down. The rain had gotten harder and he was soaked through and through. He'd ended up stripping down to his boxers in the kitchen so Melinda could dry his uniform. Jim had loaned him a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt while he showered to warm up.

It wasn't too long after that when they all settle in for the first movie. With fresh popcorn being passed around and varieties of candy in bowls on the coffee table, they are set.

Katie lounges over the couch, her head in Ned's lap. Jim and Melinda sat on the other end, curled up

in each other, while Jim's lap hosted Katie's feet. Aaron took the lounger and Mackenzie and Lana snuggled up on the love seat. It had been peaceful until Katie bolts up from the couch.

There's a lurch and she claps her hand over her mouth, swallowing the bile just long enough to get into the bathroom under the stairs. It's a mad dash until she is kneeling in front of the toilet, spilling her dinner into the bowl.

The movie had been left on, but the adults moved from the room, concerned for Katie.

Melinda stays back, saying that if she catches one whiff she'll be a goner too. Ned is by his wife's side, holding her hair back. Jim is trying to think if hangover effects usually last this long. When she finally flushes the toilet and cleans herself up, her mother hands her a glass of cold water. She takes small sips while Ned rubs her back.

"I'm so sorry," she tells them, putting the glass on the sink. "I ruined movie night."

"Don't talk like that," Melinda leans against the doorway. "Everyone has a few days like this in their lifetime. More if you're a mother."

Katie sighs and leans into Ned's shoulder. She didn't want to move yet, just in case of the aftertaste bringing up anything more.

"I just want this hangover to be over," she sighs, closing her eyes.

"I might be more than a hangover," Jim says, scrolling through his feed on Facebook. "Moe's bar just got flagged for e coli."

"Of course," she huffs. "I had the chicken pasta too."

"You should definitely just get some rest tomorrow," Jim says, sliding his phone into his jeans pocket as he leans into the doorway. "Hydrate and eat healthy foods. Get all of the toxins from your body and take a nice bubble bath."

"I have tomorrow off," Ned smiles, kissing her cheek as he wipes the corners of her mouth with a wet washcloth. "We can just have a nice day in. Crank the AC up and everything."

"Okay," she pressed her face into his arm, basking in the warmth of his body. She felt so cold sitting on the floor and so empty from just having throw up. "Would you care if we went home? I'm not feeling up to another movie. I kinda just want to go home and sleep."

Katie and Ned stand then, hugging her dad and mom.

"You do what you need to do," Melinda squeezes her and then Ned. "You should always put yourself first."

They continue talking as they walk toward the door, leaving the boys in the bathroom.

"I think your uniform is done drying," Jim opens the closet in the bathroom and the stackable washer and dryer are in there. The drying cycle had just finished. He pulls the uniform out for Ned, giving it to him. "Just in time, eh?"

"My lucky day," Ned chuckles. "I'll bring these back another time. I'm too lazy to switch."

"I feel you," Jim claps the young man's back and hugs him as they walk out, meeting where Katie and Melinda are chitchatting. Katie is dressed in her shoes and jacket when Ned comes, pulling his shoes and coat on.

Melinda is telling her to use an essential oil that she's giving her to help relax her body. "The best time to use it is after a bath," Melinda says. "Just squirt some in your hand and rub it into your skin. I can feel my body relax. It does wonders when you're sick and after a long day."

"I was thinking about a nice warm bath," she grins, thinking of the warm water enveloping her. It would be so perfect.

"I'll give you a massage after," he says, taking the bottle of essential oil lotion. "With this. If you want."

Katie smiles at him, nodding as she kisses him and going to open the door. "Bye guys, Ned and I are going." Katie says, blowing a kiss toward her siblings. "Love you!"

"Wait!" Mackenzie rounds the corner and steals a quick hug. "Bye."

"Bye," she kisses the blondes hair and squeezes her little sister just as Lana squeezes her leg. She swings the little girl up and kisses her chubby cheek. "Bye miss lanabanana."

"Bye Katie," Lana whispers and wiggles to be set down.

She waves to her brother, who salutes her from the lounger and she rolls her eyes at him. "Love you too Aaron."

"Not big on hugs," Aaron shrugs, looking back down at his phone. "Love you."

She hugs her dad last and they leave, hand in hand.

"I hope this stupid sickness goes away soon," she sighs.

"Me too, for your sake and mine." He agrees.


	5. Finger Nicking Hospital Visit

**AN: A few days pass and Katie's still as nauseous as ever… what's going on? Something more than just some food poisoning? You'll just have to wait and see… enjoy!** **p.s. MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 12TH OF THIS MONTH AND I'M KIND OF EXCITED. Can you tell? Lol xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie has been in bed for five days now. Her stomach bug has not let up at all. Every bit of food she's able to eat comes up within the hour. Like clockwork.

She's gotten restless, tossing and turning in her sleep now. She can't get comfortable, even when Ned would kiss her worries away. He'd make love to her in the dead of night, hoping to help her sleep, but she'd fake it for him. She'd roll onto her stomach and pretend that she could sleep, but she couldn't.

Ned isn't oblivious to the dark circles under her eyes. He knows she's not sleeping. He isn't really either.

He'd get small increments of sleep. A few hours here and there and then he'd take care of Katie when he didn't have to be at work.

He's just gotten back from his shift at four that afternoon when he hears Katie in the kitchen.

"Katie?" He closes the door as he pulls his work boots off, walking toward the kitchen.

He had smelled her cooking before he'd even opened the front door door. He'd just been so surprised to see her up from bed.

"Hi," she smiles at him, looking up from the pot she is stirring.

The color is back in her face and it's the first time that she isn't feeling woozy and she had an appetite.

It was already late when she turned to see that Ned's side of the bed was empty. She'd come down, set on a mission to make a warm comforting dinner for when he got home and she is almost finished when he kisses her cheek.

"You look better," he kisses her neck then, feeling her lean into him.

"I feel so much better," she says. "I woke up hungry. I haven't woke up with the idea of food in my head in a week."

"I'm so happy for you," he smiles, leaning forward to peer inside the pot. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"I thought it would be best to make a big batch of soup. My mom always goes on a soup diet for the first trimester of her pregnancies to help with the morning sickness," she says, stirring the broth. She just needed for it to start to bubble up before she put any ingredients in it. "Hannah brought me over a recipe and fresh veggies from her garden. I even got some baby time. It's definitely hard to be sad while holding a newborn." She smiles at him, turning in his arms. "It made me think of having babies with you… I've always pictured a boy and a girl. A boy with blond hair and brown eyes."

"And a little girl just like you," he smiles, kissing her lips. "Or with blonde hair. Your whole family is dark haired besides Mack."

"It's the dominant gene," she shrugs, smiling at him as he kisses her chin and jaw. "Oh Ned… I love talking about babies with you."

They always talk about their future. About plans, their timeline.

Katie wants to graduate and get settled in working before having a baby. Ned didn't really mind when. He just wants Katie to be ready.

"Oh yeah?" He smiles.

She touches his face, holding it in her hands as she kisses him softly.

"Mhmm," she hums, walking to the fridge.

She opens it, grabbing the fresh carrots and celery that Hannah had brought over from her garden. She'd become quite the gardener since she and Brandom moved home at the beginning of this year.

"I was thinking of bringing a container to mom later," she says, setting the veggies in the sink and rinsing the dirt off of them. She grabbed a knife and walked to the island, setting the veggies on the cutting block, beginning to chop the carrots into small circles. "Dad says she hasn't eaten anything today. Can't keep anything down because of the morning sickness."

"I think I can manage a visit to your folks," he stifles a yawn and itches his head.

"Go catch up on your sleep Ned," she smiles at him, looking up from the carrot as she keeps chopping until the carrot is done. "I know you haven't been sleeping lately because of me." He yawns again and she points her knife at him from across the island. "Go to the couch or else."

He put his hands up in surrender, backing into the living room. She was definitely glad they'd gotten an open floor plan home. It just made the thousand square feet feel so much larger. He nearly bumps into the dining room as he cockily walks backwards and she laughs, going back to chop her second carrot.

He plops on the couch and places the couch pillow over his head.

It isn't very long until Ned wakes up, maybe twenty minutes until he hears Katie curse and the clamor of the knife hitting the counter.

"Something wrong?" he asks, sitting up.

Katie is huddled over the kitchen sink, wincing and cursing under her breath as he comes into the kitchen.

There was a few drops of blood on the counter, where the last celery stock is halfway through being chopped.

She'd just added the chicken and carrots to the bubbling broth and he could smell how delicious it already way. He looms over it, taking in the strong savory smell before turning to Katie.

"Babe?" He kisses her shoulder and looks in the sink to see her finger bleeding. "What happened?" He pulls her hand up, looking at the cut across her pointer finger. "You're gonna need stitches."

The small slic across her finger pulses as he applies pressure to it and she cries out as he runs water over it.

The pain throbs through her whole body, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way.

"Let's get you to the ER," he says, grabbing a hand towel and wrapping it around her hand tightly. "I'll call your dad."

"Are you sure I need stitches," she winces. "I just nicked it."

"Yes, that's why I ran water over it. To make sure." He says, grabbing his phone from his back pocket.

"I really don't want my dad to freak out," she sighs. "He's always so over the top."

"He's your dad," he smiles.

"Just bring me in," she says, putting the phone in his pocket again. "No need to worry him if he's at home. He'll find out the second I check in if he's at the hospital."

Ned nods and they set off for the hospital.

* * *

They'd been there for a half an hour before Katie starts to get restless.

She just wants to go home and finish her damn soup.

"Maybe we should've called your dad," he says, looking about the emergency room waiting floor. There had to be twenty people waiting to be seen.

"Maybe," she sighs, feeling her finger pulse across her whole body. "I just wish my finger would stop pulsing."

"Yeah," he rubs her back, kissing her shoulder.

A wave of nauseousness floods her and she groans. Her head begins to pound and spin as she leans into Ned.

"No," she mutters. "Not now…"

"Do you need something to drink?" He asks, grabbing a water bottle he'd gotten earlier.

"No," she shook her head and presses the cold bottle to her forehead. "I'm getting woozy and all nauseous again.'

He rubs his hand up her back before standing up. He walks to the nurses station, where one sits at the computer.

"We'll call your name when we're ready for you sir," the woman smiles at him. She must be new, he didn't recognize the name on her scrubs. "Sorry about the wait. We're a little understaffed in the ER today. The chief is starting to call some people back along with the on-call residents."

"I just need something for my wife," he says, motioning over to her. He thought about dropping the daughter card, but remembers that Katie hadn't wanted him too. "She's not feeling too good."

The nurse peeks at Katie, who is looking a little green and grabs a plastic basin for him.

"If she needs another one just holler," the nurse says.

"Thank you," he turns and hears a familiar laugh from behind a curtain.

Jim is here somewhere.

"Harper," Jim comes from behind the curtain and to the nurse's station as Ned sits back with Katie, rubbing her back softly. "Where's the next chart?"

"Right here sir," the young woman says, handing him a file.

Jim opens the files and begins reading. He looks up the moment he reads her name, finding their faces in the crowd.

"Katie?" Jim walks over just as she throws up in the basin, choking on the bile. She'd only ate a sandwich before they'd left. "Why didn't you just call me? You wouldn't of had to wait so long."

She looks up to met his eyes, wiping her mouth. "I don't need special treatment," she whispers and he helps her up.

"Isn't that point of having a dad who runs the hospital?" Jim grasps her other side, helping her walk to the nearby clear bed. "Is this the stomach bug? Has it gotten worse?"

He goes about to turn on the blood purse machine, wrapping it around her arm. It is normal. He goes to check her breathing, interrupted by her stomach lurching. SHe just wants this to stop.

He hadn't completely read through her chart, but he'd noticed the rag tied tightly around her finger.

"It didn't let up until this morning, but it looks like all I get is half a day off because its back and better than ever," she sighs, but raises her hand. "But that's not why I'm here. I cut my finger open chopping celery." She pauses, gripping Ned's hand with her free hand as she throws up again. "I'm sorry," she whispers as he wipes off her face.

"Don't be..." He says kissing the top of her head. "She's burning up."

"I'm gonna run some tests after I take a look at this," Jim grabs his glasses from his pocket and places them on his face, taking her hand carefully and unwrapping the rag.

The rag had soaked through with blood in some places, but it had clotted and stop bleeding some time ago.

He took the antiseptic wipe and wipes the blood clean off her finger. He kisses the cut, even with the antiseptic and she winces as the wipe stings around the cut.

He examines the bruised finger, with a perfect slice down the middle. She'd nicked herself good.

"Just gonna need to stitch this up," Jim says. "Won't take long. I can give you a painkiller to help."

She nods and holds onto Ned's hand as he readies the needle. She'd never been a fan of needles, remembering the many times she'd begged her father to not make her have to get shots.

He'd been able to compromise and done them at home, but she'd still hated him for the entire day after. And that was the most six year old Katie could ever hate her dad for.

He carefully stitches her finger closed and she winces as he pulls for the final time, cutting the sutor at the end. He wraps a bandage around her finger and kisses it before smiling at her.

"There," Jim says and moves around, throwing away the wipes and needle. Grabs a vile from behind the bed and a swab. "Now I'm gonna run a few tests to see what's causing this stomach bug, so open wide." He swaps the inside of her cheeks and kisses her forehead. "Have Harper page me if you need anything. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she says as he pulls the curtain around her, giving her some privacy.

She lies back against the pillow as Ned settles in next to her, kissing her cheek.

"Feel any better?" He asks.

"Not really," she curls onto her left side, lying her head on his chest as she pushes himself more on the bed now. "I just want to go home."

Just then, a woman enters the makeshift hospital room in green scrubs, her black hair tied low in a ponytail.

Katie sits up a little more to get a better look at her.

"Intern," she mouths and settle back into bed.

"How do you know?" He mouths back to her.

"The color of her scrubs," she mouths again and rolls her eyes.

The intern is Indian looking with large brown eyes, neatly lined with black eyeliner. She has the lithe movement of an athlete and the easy smile of one visiting a dear friend.

"Have you been helped?" The woman asks.

"Yes," she says. "The Chief just came through and stitched my finger up."

"That's awfully lucky of you," the woman went about toe check her heart rate with the stethoscope, the cold ran through her body and she breathes in and out as she asks. "He doesn't just do that for anyone."

"I know,he's a very busy man." she says, a laugh taking over the end of her sentence. "He's also my dad."

"So you're one of the Clancy crew," the woman's smile grows as she logs into the computer beside her, typing away. "I've never met any of his kids. Just heard stories. Lots of stories come out during late nights."

"I bet," she closes her eyes then, her head pulsing at the harsh light above her.

"Your dad's a superman around here," the woman continued to talk, but it only made Katie's headache worse. "Always running around."

"Yeah, he's always been like that." She mutters, squeezing Ned's hand as her head throbs. "I'd love to keep talking… but my head."

"Your head?" The woman turns to her. She presses the back of her palm to her forehead and pulls back. It was hot to the touch. "I'm going to take your temp." She places a cold stick against her ear and it beeps. "Slight fever. 100.3." She goes back to typing as the curtain is pulled back.

"Katie... how you feelin sweet pea?" Jim says, sitting at the foot of the bed and presses his hand against her forehead. "The tests should be back any minute now. I see you've met our new floor nurse Rose."

"She was telling me about the stories you tell her," she says, opening her eyes. Her dad still wore his glasses, the tiredness of the shift is in his eyes more than anything. He always had a smile on his face when he works, her mom says it causes miracles to happen. "What stories dad?"

"Oh all kinds," he laughs. "It gets boring sometimes around here you know." He pauses, thinking of one. "I remember telling her about Jelly Bean earlier. Once she lost a leg and I had to stitch it back on to get you to stop crying."

"Oh Jelly Bean was my favorite," she laughs, feeling better almost instantly at the sound of her favorite toy. "How's mom?"

"Mom was doing better when I came in at three," he says. "Aaron is taking care of her. You know how these things go."

"Yeah, the first three months of all mom's pregnancies are terrible. She mopes around and can't eat anything." She pauses, just as her stomach lurches and she looks at Ned. "Just like I am right now."

"What?" Ned squeezes her hand and smiles at her. "What's going through your mind?"

She didn't know how to say it, but the first thing that pops in her head didn't want to be said outloud yet because it might just be true.

What if she's pregnant?


	6. Pregnant and Confused

**AN: Does anyone reading this like One Tree Hill? I just start watching and am deep into it even though I'm only in early season two. Also guess who bought the season ten dvds for Criminal Minds? This girl! Lol Anyways enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

"Katie," Jim says, shutting the door behind him. He'd moved her to a more comfortable room since she is waiting on an ultrasound. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighs, giving him a small smile for his comfort more than her own.

He wheels in a large machine then. She sucks in her breath when he turns it on and readies the wand, the gel had been just as cold as she remembered from the last time she'd gotten an ultrasound. That had been just as nerve wracking too, just that she'd had her appendix burst instead.

She's not even aware that she's closed my eyes until she hears a double rhythmic pulse from the machine.

"We have a steady double heartbeat, just like your mom had with you." He tells her before she has a chance a look at the monitor. Ned is beside her, holding her hand, practically beaming at the sigh of their baby on screen. "So far, everything looks good. I would put you at about eight weeks, so your approximate due date would be February twenty first."

"Mom's birthday," she laughs, thinking of how ecstatic her mother would be to hear that her first grandchild might share a birthday with her. "Of course." It was a blur of movements as she looks over at the machine, tears falling from her eyes as she watches the black and white image on the monitor, turning and changing before her eyes. She looks over at Ned and laughs as he kisses her hand. "This definitely is not apart of our timeline Ned."

It's all beginning to feel so real and so incredibly unimaginable.

"Yeah," he sits beside her, cupping her cheek. "Definitely not something I saw coming."

She nods and looks back over at her dad as he prints off two pictures and places them on the tray in front of her.

"I'll give you both some time," Jim smiles at her. "Just know that you have your mom and I here. We'll be there every step of the way."

"Thanks dad," she sighs and feels his lips press to her forehead. "Could you promise me something?"

"Sure thing bug," he takes a glance at the picture, smiling at the small embryo. It is his grandchild after all. His first.

"Please keep this from mom," she says. "I know that's a lot to ask, but I want to be the one to tell her and I'm not ready to have the conversation with her yet."

He nods, and turns to leave. This is a different circumstance. It isn't something he has a choice in. This is Katie's news and if Melinda is to find out about it, it has to come from her.

He left shortly after and she looks back to the black and white picture.

"So," Ned sits on the edge of the bed. "A baby."

"Funny how I was talking about babies earlier, right?" She laughs, looking up at him. "I didn't even know."

"Eight weeks…" He smiles. That means it happened before the wedding even. "That put that at…"

"The memorial weekend trip," she says. "We were drinking and having fun at the cabin. Who knew you'd knock me up!"

He laughs then, the serious of the situation long gone.

"Are we ready for this?" She asks, a bit creeping back in. "For midnight feedings and seven more months of cravings and gaining weight."

"We don't really have a choice Katie," he says, squeezing her hand. "As much as I'd like to say we do, we really don't."

She nods, sitting back in the bed. "I could never end this pregnancy Ned if that's what you're saying."

"No," he scoots closer, kissing her then. "I wasn't saying that. I'd never say that." His hands met at the curve of her stomach, which is still flat and he smiles. She'd look so beautiful pregnant. He just knows it. "This is our kid and I love you, even if we aren't ready I'm ready to get ready with you."

"You are?" She asks, silently staring into her favorite eyes.

"I am," his lips curl up into a tiny smile, as his hand slowly traces along her stomach.

She moves her hand to place it on top of his before capturing his lips into a kiss that feels just right.

* * *

That night somehow ends well, with Katie and Ned arriving home to her finished soup and Katie even had the appetite for a bowl of it. They'd moved to their room and watched a movie, trying to distract themselves of the obvious topic.

Katie didn't want to talk about it. Not yet.

She agreed on talking the next day after Ned got home from work. He works a third shift, from three in the morning until nine and would be home by the time she woke up. They'd lounged in bed and giggled about the future all that next day. They agreed to be positive about this. This baby was going to be loved, even if they hadn't planned on him or her.

All of the topics came out.

Baby names. Birthdays. Holidays. Would they baptize their children?

Yes. Ned had agreed that for her sake and for her connection with God that they would baptize their children just as she had been.

Then the ultimate question came up. Would it be a boy or a girl?

Katie said boy and Ned shrugged, saying he didn't know.

That night she dreams of a baby boy, one with her dark hair and Ned's bright eyes. She held him in her arms in the hospital, pressing a kiss to his forehead. They hadn't picked out a name, she was laughing with Ned over two options that she couldn't quite make out.

The dream didn't make much sense.

It had since moved to another picture, where Ned is building a snowman with a little blonde boy and little brunette girl, her stomach swollen with another child. They sure did have a bigger family like they always talked about.

"Mommy!" The little girl runs toward her, her cheeks bright red from the cold. She has two long braids over her shoulders and bright blue eyes that remind her of her father's. "Wanna build a snowman mommy?" The girl takes her hand and they walk to the boys, who are eagerly rolling the head of the snowman ahead of the game. "Daddy and Asher are making the head."

She looks around for the other little boy, but doesn't see him. Where is he? She wakes before she can find out, Ned's lips pressing to her most sensitive spot as she raises her head from the pillow.

This is definitely a better wake up than the past two days. He truly did want to be happy about this. To move on as if nothing changed, which nothing had, yet.

"Ned?" She swivels her hips and keens against him as she feels his tongue wrap around her nipple, pushing the blanket back to reveal Ned dressed in uniform, eagerly tasting her breast. "Oh Ned..."

"Katie," he breathes, moving up her neck to her lips. "You're up."

"You woke me up," she giggles, almost forgetting that she was pregnant until she pushes him off, bolting to the bathroom.

Her bile hit the toilet immediately as Ned rubs her back and holds her hair back. This goes on for another minute or so before her stomach lets up and she can lean back into Ned.

He's gone into full husband mode, filling her a glass of water and dampening a rag to wipe the corners of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she says as he holds the cup to her lips. "I really wanted to just relax with you."

"It's okay," he smiles. "Nothing you can do about it now. If anything I did this to you."

She shrugs, he is right. He did get her pregnant. "It wasn't just you," she grins at him. "I definitely played a part in the baby making."

"You did," he smiles at her. "We should talk about this Katie. We're only stalling the inevitable."

She nods and takes another drink of water. "Let's go eat something," she says. "I need to eat something. It's not just about me anymore."

He helps her up a second later and they make their way to the kitchen. Ned set about to make her breakfast and she is able to get a pancake and an egg in her stomach, even a glass of orange juice too.

"I think we should just get back into routine," she says to him. "I'm supposed to be at the store with my mom in a half and hour."

"We should talk," Ned took a bite of his third pancake, which Katie hadn't had the stomach for.

"I know," she sighs. "I just... I don't know what to say. I'm pregnant Ned. There's nothing else to really talk about." She stands up from the chair of the dining room table and goes toward the hallway that leads to the office and their bedroom. "I'm not ready for a baby. I didn't want this right now. I wanted this in like three years when I finished college and had at least a year under my belt at a school."

"I thought you were happy," he says, setting his fork down as he chews, no longer really wanting to eat. "I thought we were going to be positive about this."

"I am," she says, looking back at him. "But that doesn't mean this isn't unplanned and that I'm ready because I'm not." She turns then, going down the hallway. "I'm done talk about this for now Ned. We'll talk when I come home."

* * *

It's a mad rush to make it to the store twenty minutes late. It's nearly twenty minutes after she was supposed to be there when she walks through the door, her hair half dry and half wet. She'd given up on drying it and threw it in a top bun.

Melinda had already opened the store up and Delia is talking to a customer about a chest when she walks to the back room. She didn't even bat an eyelash when she strolls in and tosses her jacket into the wardrobe. She doesn't say anything as she moves to her consignment desk and begins to shuffle through the papers. Her mother had asked her to alphabetize them and she is almost to the F's when her mother finally speaks, rolling her chair all the way over.

"So you gonna tell me about your ER visit?" Melinda asks. "I can't believe I had to find out from your father two nights ago."

"I just cut my finger," she says, showing the bandage. "Dad stitched it up."

"What were you doing?" Melinda's sentence caught in a laugh and Katie turns slightly to look at her.

"I was chopping celery and like an armature, I cut my finger. I was making homemade soup." She curses under her breath and shoots Ned a quick text. "I forgot your container. I made it because I know how it soothes your stomach when you're pregnant."

"Oh that's sweet of you," Melinda smiles. "I've been getting by on canned for now, but homemade is just so much better."

"I know," she says. "It's even better because Hannah brought me fresh veggies over from her garden."

"Uh hell yes... garden veggies are the best!" Melinda hums, licking her lips. "That soup sounds so good right now."

"Ned's bringing it," she says, turning and going about to read through the consignment slips.

"No cheerful grin? Or blush on your cheeks at the mention of Ned?" Melinda gasps, rolling closer to her. "What happened? Did you guys fight over the bill from the hospital because I'll yell at your dad to find some money in the hospital finances to cover it. It's ridiculous how much stitches can cost you."

"No, it's not that." She says, pulling all of the G last names and placing them behind the F's. "Our insurance covered that. Ned's got good benefits at work."

"Then what?" Melinda prods, sensing her daughter is stressed. "You can you tell me anything."

"I know I can," she whispers. "And that's what makes this so hard. I'm so scared mom." She looks over at her and sighs. Maybe she should just tell her. "I don't know what to do."

"Well I can't help unless you tell me," Melinda presses a kiss to her daughter's cheek and then squeezes her hand.

She looks at her mom as the first tear rolls down her cheek. She reaches for her purse at her feet and pulls out the little picture, glancing at the small embryo before handing it to her mom.

"Oh!" Melinda gasps, looking at the ultrasound picture. "Is this?"

"Eight weeks," she says. "I want to be happy mom but I'm just so scared. I'm not out of school and we just got married. This happened before we even got married if we get technical." Her mom hasn't said anything yet, just continues looking at the picture. A smile is spread on her lips, so at least Katie knows she isn't angry. "And Ned... he's making it even more hard to be sad and mope because he's actually been really wonderful. I don't know what to do mom... I just want you to tell me what to do and how to make this better."

Melinda stands and pulls her into a tight hug. She buries her head in her mother's arms, inhaling the flowery scent of her hair.

"It's gonna be fine, you just need to take a few days and just let this set in." Melinda tells her. "An it's okay to be scared. I was scared out of my mind when I first held you but it comes with pregnancy. You're always scared you won't be good enough or you'll mess up and you will. Every mother mother does. You'll know what to do even when you think you don't. It's just an instinct. Just like it was an instinct for me to ask you what was wrong because I knew something wasn't right. It's all the little things that a mother sees that help her learn how to raise a family. And you'll learn baby... you'll learn."

She squeezes her tightly to show her gratitude. The two of them have always been able to communicate without words. It's a perfect moment, until she feels a pinch in her side and groans as she tries to massage it away.

"You okay?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah," she nods, rubbing her stomach. "Just cramps or least that's what dad said they were. Is that bad?"

"It's normal," Melinda replies, having a brain full of knowledge from four pregnancies before. "Just your body making room for the baby." That's when the name stuck out to her. Dad. "Your father knew first?"

"He did an ultrasound that night," she says, hoping she won't be too mad. She understood her sadness. She'd hoped her mother would've been the first one she'd called too when she'd gotten pregnant down the line. "I told him not to tell you. I wanted to be the one."

"Oh," Melinda breathes, her hand lingering above her belly. "Can I-"

"There's not much," she tells her, but raises her shirt anyway.

Ever since she found out the night before, she's noticed a minuscule swell at the base of her navel. It's probably just her imagination but she swears there's a hint of a belly growing and it only got bigger throughout the day, especially with her growing appetite. By the time she went to sleep last night, she could practically feel her stomach pushing against her shirt.

"Oh, you're showing. A little, not much, but there's a baby bump there." Melinda touches her warm skin, smiling at her. "I'm gonna be a grandma? Really?" Melinda sighs, looking at her with a furrowed brow. "We're pregnant together? Oh vey..."

"Yeah, I know." She laughs, sitting back down. "I wasn't planning this either." Her next question came out before she even had time to process it completely. "Should I be this big? Sorry, I just...I already feel like my clothes are too snug for just having found our two days ago."

"That's absolutely normal," Melinda assures her, "especially with your small frame. It's mostly bloating in the early stages but your uterus is expanding so you should feel like you're getting bigger every day. But all women are different, some begin showing sooner than others. I showed right away with you. Aaron took some time and so did Mack, but I showed right away with Lana. Not too sure about this one yet."

"Dad says I have to have a boy," she grins.

"To balance out the girls," Melinda rolls her eyes. "That's so your father."

"He feels bad," she sighs. "He knows you wish you had another boy."

"We don't know about this one yet," Melinda's fingers splayed over her stomach, which looked more like she'd eaten a big meal than that she is pregnant. "We could have a boy you know."

"I've given up on you having a boy," she says, thinking of how much she'd hoped Lana had been a boy. "Especially after Lana. That's three out of four."

"Yeah," Melinda says, looking down at her belly. "My pregnancy with Aaron was 300 times different than any of my other pregnancies. I carried low and I didn't have an energy until the last month. This one is a lot like the other girls, so I'm just trying to stay positive and hope for a boy." Melinda smiles. "But I'll take whatever I get. A healthy baby and a healthy mama is all that matters."


	7. Everyone is Happy

**AN: I love when school gets cancelled because of weather because then I have time to just write and not worry about anything lol :) It's been like that for two days and it's been glorious! Spring Break starts after tomorrow! I'll be updating each of my ongoing stories, so keep an eye out.**

 **A special thanks to Meowser Hotchner for helping me out with something in here! I'm glad I can always count on you to talk to when it comes to writing and even some of the most random of things. It's nice to know that I have you as a friend :)** **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie already knows that pregnancy is not always the blissful, ethereal time TV and the movies portray. She's seen it first hand with her mother three times and now will be seeing it for the fifth time by her side.

The past two weeks have been the most frustrating of her life. Fatigue is crushing, sending her to bed early every night and weighing her limbs down like lead in the morning. Not to mention Ned is pulling later shifts to save money, working well into the night and sometimes even working double shifts and coming home to sleep for a few hours before going back in.

There had been a time when she couldn't sleep well without him by her side, but these past few nights she is pulled into a sleep so deep and swift it feel like she's been drugged.

Lately to fill her time in between helping at the store, she's been reading the pregnancy books her mother has given her. She's read up on everything to where she is at in her pregnancy.

Ten weeks.

Though the baby is barely over an inch or so long and weighs less than a quarter of an ounce, he or she has now completed the most critical portion of development.

Typical symptoms for now are mood swings and morning sickness, but for Kate's sake the contrast lurching had let up and she's been able to eat freely the past few days. However, she's gone up two pant sizes and her had to get a new bra too. That went up two as well.

Ned's been gawking at her for the past two weeks, running his hands all over her whenever he has the chance.

And somehow, no matter how tiring her day has been Ned could always find some sort of hidden patch of energy. Even at the earliest hour.

Not to mention, her mother wouldn't let up on comparing her pregnancy to hers with her brothers. All Melinda can do is ramble on about how cute dressing a little boy can be when you're used to dressing girls. And she isn't lying when she says their family is lacking male energy because it definitely is.

To complicate things further, a routine ultrasound detected irregularities with the placenta that will need to be watched. The doctors assure her it is very common and typically nothing to worry about, but their words did nothing to ease her mind.

Mostly, she worries that she is already a terrible mother. She is committed to this pregnancy, and would do everything in her power to keep the baby safe and protected for as long as possible. Ned loves to talk to her belly constantly - singing off key and telling stories about his day in an endearing cooing voice. She likes to harmonize once in a while as she reads a book and they always end up kissing before the song is over.

They told stories of how they met and how difficult Ned could be sometimes. Ned couldn't wait to mention how stubborn Katie is and then whispers softly that he hopes they are as strong willed as she is about the people and things she cares about.

Her heart melts for him and he kisses her then, falling against her carefully.

"I love you," she smiles at him. "And thank you for being absolutely amazing."

"That's all you," he kisses her shoulder and lays beside her. "I really think this baby could change us for the better you know?"

"Yeah," she says. "Me too."

* * *

That next afternoon Katie pulls into the driveway just as her mother is unloading the jeep of groceries.

"Oh Katie," Melinda smiles, opening the trunk. "Could you help me?"

"Sure," Katie slid out from her car and walks over to grab a few recyclable bags that Melinda left. there had only four of five bags, but she hadn't wanted to carry all of the weight. "How did your appointment go yesterday?"

"Great! Baby is all on track," her mother's stomach is a little more prominent and her hips sway more with each step. "I've been feeling little flutters but that's something only I can feel at this point."

"That's awesome," Katie opens the door for her as she walks through.

The living room has been taken over by Aaron and his buddies since it is a Saturday and her father is making mac and cheese in the kitchen with Lana, who is sitting in her high chair awaiting her bowl of cheesy goodness.

"Hey honey!" Jim places a small bowl of mac and cheese in front of her. "Katiebug it's nice to see you too. Don't you look extra beautiful today! Want some mac and cheese?"

"Cheese sounds great," Katie's face lit up at the sound of mac and cheese, her favorite comfort food. "I wish I'd known Aaron had friends over..." She sets the groceries on the counter as Jim meets Melinda to take hers from her. "I would've worn something less... short."

Her strapless, blue sundress accentuates her pregnancy body, hugging her hips and flaring out a bit. She tugs the skirt down a bit as she slips her sandals off and walks into the kitchen. Jim gives her a fresh warm bowl of mac and cheese before she even has a chance to sit down and it melts in her mouth.

"This is great," she takes a large bite as he places a glass of water in front of her, kissing her head.

"Reminds me of you," Jim winks to Melinda as he places a bowl in her hands, making her smile. Katie is similar to her mom in all aspects, even pregnancy.

He kisses her temple, leaning into her as his arms wrap around her waist. He rubs his hands over hers, feeling her rub his hands with her own in return.

"I thought Aaron was having just Luke over?" Jim asks, having peeked in the living room.

"What? Who else is here?" Melinda asks and turns to look at her husband.

Jim kisses her first, a simple peck. She moves off the chair, taking the mac and cheese with her. "I think I saw that kid on the football team and Lucas playing madden with Aaron." He says.

"I thought he was just having Luke over," Melinda says and looks over at Katie. "And I think you look beautiful Katie." She wraps Jim in a hug.

Katie chuckles, turning on the stool as she takes a bite of her food. "Thanks mom," she says. "Having fun over there you two?"

"Aaron! Kitchen, now." Melinda turns in Jim's arms as Katie continues to eat.

The sound of the latest Madden game ceases, following a bunch of disgruntled moans.

"Oh guys, shut up." Aaron yells as he comes around the corner. "Do you need help with the groceries mom? Hey Katie." He side hugs her.

"Your dad has it covered," Melinda says as Jim moves to put groceries away. "Are you guys hungry? There's a whole pot of mac and cheese. I think your dad made enough."

"I always make enough," he fists bumps Aaron as he calls in his buddies.

"Luke, Nathan, food!" Aaron says.

"Hey little brother," she smiles as she takes another bite, rustling his hair from her stool.

"I thought only Luke was coming over," Melinda says then.

"I knew this involved food," Lucas says walking into the kitchen. "Hey Katie."

"I knew that would get you in here Luke! How's your mom?" Melinda asks.

"Hi Lucas," she smiles toward him.

Lucas been friends with Aaron as long as Katie had been with Hannah. Since preschool. She'd babysit him multiple times when he'd come over, making easy money. They'd had a lot of fun times as kids together.

"She's good. I'll tell her you say hello." Lucas says softly. "It's nice to see you Katie. Marriage is definitely doing your good."

It dawns on her that it must've been the last time she saw the kid and hugs him.

"You're so sweet Luke," she smiles at him. "Say hi to your mom for me too."

"I will," Lucas grins at her and walks over to get a bowl of mac and cheese.

"Who else is here Aaron?" Melinda asks directing her attention to him. He's snuck over to get himself a bowl of mac and cheese and is almost to the doorway when she catches him.

"Nathan. I hope you don't mind..." He says smiling sheepishly just like his father. "I know you don't like him all that much."

He leans forward to kiss her cheek and she rolls his eyes. The Clancy boys were both the same. It was too easy for them to make Melinda's heart melt.

"Just wish you would've told me," Melinda says, rubbing his side and hugging him. "Is he staying over?"

"Nope," he says leaning against the doorway. "Nathan has a football game tonight. Just Luke and I tonight."

"Like always!" Lucas fist pumps Aaron and they chest bump too.

"Are you guys going to the game?" Katie asks, finishing her last bite of mac and cheese before licking the spoon clean. "Football games were the best in high school. Hannah and I used to sneak snacks in so we wouldn't have to buy any."

"I thought you were going to be cool and say beer," Aaron shakes his head. "I'm disappointed." He crosses his arms and Katie punches him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Aaron Daniel," Melinda says, leveling her fork at him after she cleans the last bite off it. "If I ever hear you mention beer in front of me again I'll take away you XBOX."

"You know little brother, I used to party. There are some good times that I like to look back on." She collects her and her mother's clean bowls. "I just wasn't stupid and told mom until after I moved out and graduated."

Aaron's other friend came running in then, nearly sliding right into Katie.

"It's like fate or something," Nathan said, his hands at Katie's waist. She moves his hands off and Jim walks past him, laughing.

"Nice try," He'd just shut the fridge after all had been put away and is making his way back over. He pats his back, moving behind him. "But never talk about my daughter like that again Nathan."

Nathan nods as he passes. "And who would that chick be be?" Nathan asks elbowing Aaron.

"My older sister," Aaron says punching him back. "Have you never met her?"

"Watch it! That's my throwing arm jackass," Nathan scoops himself a bowl of mac and cheese, sitting down next to Melinda who'd also sat down again. "And no I haven't."

"Language Nathan, there is a little kid right there." Melinda says quietly as she sorts through the mail. Jim is behind her, rubbing her shoulders lightly as he plays with Lana across the room who has also just finished her lunch.

"Sorry Mrs. Clancy," Nathan hushes himself with a bite of food as the boys make their way to feed themselves. "I didn't know you had an older sister? I thought you were the oldest."0

"Nah, I got four years on him." She elbows her brother and he goes to repeat it back to her, before remembering the recent news and seeing the slight bump. "Oh I saw you contemplate that. Good decision. Ned would've had to kill you."

"I would've had to kill myself," Aaron sighs, side hugging his sister. "Congrats by the way. Definitely excited to be an uncle."

"Thanks Aaron," she pulls him in for a proper hug and somehow, he complies without a fight. His arms may not have been completely wrapped around her, but he squeezed her enough for her to be satisfied and let him slink off to his friends.

"I just realized your sister is totally smokin' hot and pregnant!" Nathan sighs, shaking his head. "It's like the universe wants us to be apart."

"Shut up dude," Aaron punches him in the back as he hugs his mom. "How you feeling mom?"

Melinda smiles at his interest in how she's been feeling lately and they have their own little private conversation. He's definitely manned up some this past year, even if he only shows it sometimes.

"I can hear you... and thanks... I guess?" She answers awkwardly. "I'm also totally married."

After a few more seconds the boys collect their food and make their way back to the living room. The gameplay starts soon after and the groaning resumes within a few seconds.

"Why is it that teenage boys hit on me now but not when I was actually in high school?" She laughs and leans against the counter.

"Don't take it too personal. I heard Nathan talking about my ass the other day," Melinda mutters and then cringes. "It grosses me out. I'm just glad he's not over often enough for me to really care and send your dad after him."

"Really?" She crosses her arms and see her dad shrug. "What's so attractive about older women to them?" She snickers.

"I don't know. Ask your father," Melinda laughs as she opens another envelope.

"It's mostly experience," Jim says walking toward the fridge and grabbing himself a beer. "I once had a crush on my teacher. I used to write her poems in third grade and sneak her my cookie from lunch."

"That's sweet dad," Katie smiles at him as he passes. "It's not like Nathan who's just looking to get off."

"Yeah, that's understandable," he mutters. "But some could say Ned's just as much older than you as you are of Aaron's friends."

"That's different," she rolls her eyes. "The age difference may be the same but neither of us were minors when we first got together. Now I'd totally stay and debate about this, but I've really gotta go to the bathroom. Then I'm gonna head out and go see Hannah. She wants to try and get a nap in and I said I'd watch Jace for her downstairs while she did. Thought it would be good practice."

"That sounds nice bug," he kisses her forehead, side squeezing her. "Did you make your next appointment with Dr. Carr?"

"I did," she says, grabbing her purse off the nearby counter but is still stuck in her father's arms. "It's tomorrow morning. Ned is off and we're going together."

"Call me after?" Melinda comes over and hugs her as well. "I want to know all about what you hear and see."

"I will," they had stuck her in a really tight group hug. "I really have to go to the bathroom guys."

"Oh sorry," her parents move and she slips into the bathroom under the stairs.

It really came in handy sometimes.

He walks over to Lana, who's finished with her mac and cheese and quietly eating the tangerines Jim had also put out for her too. "Almost done Lan?"

"Here you go daddy," Lana gave him the last tangerine as she chomps on one. "For you."

"Thank you," he munches on it and kisses her cheek, pulling her up from the high chair. Her face was covered in the cheese and she has a few noodles in her hair. It is impossible for her to eat without getting full of her food. "I guess it's time for a bath, don't you say mommy?"

"I think that's a good idea," she smiles at him, walking over to kiss him. "You might even be able to get Mackenzie to watch her..."

"Oh yeah?" He asks.

"Yeah," she leans into his ear to whisper the next sentence very carefully. "Mommy just might need some daddy time. I'll be waiting for you."

She leaves him with a grin on his face and he looks over at Lana.

Melinda is going to kill him.

"Let's go see your sister about that bath, huh?" he winks at the toddler and she claps, kissing her dad's cheek as he climbs the stairs after Melinda.

* * *

 **It didn't take much persuasion of Mackenzie to get her to bathe Lana. She's been begging to go to the pool and Jim promises her that they will go tomorrow with the whole family. That got her in enough spirits to take Lana's hand and bring her into the bathroom to bathe her.**

Jim nearly trips over his own feet to get to their room where Melinda isn't casually waiting for him on the bed.

"Mel?" He calls out.

She peeks her head from the bathroom, she is brushing her teeth.

"What's with the toothbrush?" He asks.

"I opened the window and got hit the face with the smell of something cooking on the block and it didn't agree with me," she sighs, spitting the mint toothpaste into the sink before coming out. "Didn't think you'd want to taste that anymore than I did."

She meets him with a kiss on his side of the bed. She is still small enough to wear he can pick her up without hesitation and lay her down on the bed.

Jim squeezes her breast lightly. She gasps. "Jim, don't…" she begin, but it is too late. "Not that hard."

"What's wrong?" he asks, alarmed, as he pulls his hand away quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

She looks down at the wet spot that is now on her nightgown below her nipple. "No, it's just that they leak sometimes, and it's really annoying," she sighs. This had never happened this early before in any of her previous pregnancies.

"You have breast milk already?" he asks, confused. "It's a little early isn't it?"

"The doctor said this might happen a little early because I'm older. It's not quite breast milk, but it's not exactly the same," she says, remembering what the doctor has told her. The doctor had called it something, but she couldn't remember what. "I don't remember."

"Oh…right. I can't remember what its called either." He whispers seductively, kissing her neck.

"I hadn't thought about it long enough to remember either, it looks weird," she tells him.

It is starting to get too hot, and Jim cuddling up on her isn't helping, so she sits up and removes her tank top and tosses it aside as she lays back down.

This only seems to excite him more and he kisses her neck then, moving is way down her body. He kisses her shoulder next, then her collarbone and the skin above her nipple. He hooks his fingers around the leggings she is wearing and slides them off of her.

He slides one finger in and she keens against him, grabbing at his hair, and then two more inside her next and she whimpers against his neck. She brings his face to hers next, kissing him passionately. It takes everything in him not the lose himself in her, in her smell, in the way she wiggles her hips towards him and whispers in his ear.

It never did take him very long to get her off. This time is no different. He pulls back from her lips and finds her center and slid his fingers over it, causing her to buckle under his touch. Pressing his lips against her shoulder first, he sucks on her nipples neck and she moans, seeing him lick up the bit of liquid that had leaked earlier turns her on even more. The overwhelming pressure builds so high until she came in powerful spasms that sent moisture all over his hand.

He pulls his pajama pants down as he prepares himself for what's next. "It tastes sweet," he comments, aroused. "Sweet…like the taste of bread and chocolate in my mouth"

"Oh, Jim!" she laughs as he kisses her neck, tasting the sweet liquid on his lips.

She will love this man for eternity. That is something she just knew.

* * *

Katie slowly enters the house from the back door, having parked her car in the garage and immediately smells chicken wafting through the air. She wonders what Ned's cooking. He hardly ever had the time to cook since they got married, his hours getting longer and his cases getting harder.

And then her craving hits, a new found beauty in her life. She doesn't exactly care what he's making, but she needs something juicy, and fast.

"Hungry?" Ned asks, turning to kiss her lips as she slides her sandals off..

"I could eat a cow right now," she says.

"Here… try this." He says as he lifts the spoon to her mouth. "How's it taste?"

"So good Ned," she licks the spoon clean. "What is it?"

"A homemade gravy," he smiles, turning that burner off and placing the lid over the small pot. "How was Hannah and little J-man?"

Her tongue licks across the lips as she sits on the stool across from him. "Hannah was doing good," she says. "Very tired, but she's the mother of a new baby, what else would you expect? Jace was so good. He slept most of the time while I watched him, but I did feed him a bottle."

"That's nice. I'm glad you could relieve Hannah for a nap," he smiles, bending to check the oven. "The chicken should be done in like five minutes, but it'll have to cool." He makes his way around the island, leaning on the counter next to her seat. "How was your mom? Did you have time to check on her?"

"I did," she says. "She's doing better. I got to eat some mac and cheese while I was over. We didn't really talk that much."

"You two are one of the same," he laughs, his hand running over her back and rubbing it softly. "So I assume Amber's left you alone lately? You haven't mentioned her."

"She hasn't shown herself to me since she gave me that vision in July." She explains, pausing to look at him. "But she was in my dream the other day. I woke up in the morgue and was being sliced into."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, holding her. "That must've been terrible."

"I couldn't move or speak," she whispers. "All I was trying to do was move my little finger so they would know I was alive. And that I could feel everything, but when I finally fought myself awake you'd already left for work… I didn't want to worry you."

"I wish you would've told me. We should deal with this together, like we're supposed to Katie. Like married people." He kisses her forehead, feeling her laugh.

"Like married people?" She looks up at him, her tear-filled eyes are spilling from laughter.

"Yes," he kisses her, and she hugs him as she gets up from her seat. "I love you Katie."

She presses herself deeper into his arms and breathe in the smell of him. A familiar smell, one that brings happy memories, can relax her at even the toughest time. He smells of the forest, of trees after the rain.

"I love you too," she says as the oven beeps.

He goes about to take the chicken out of the oven which also has seasoned asparagus to the side.

"So something creepy happened at mom's and I don't want you to freak out." She says.

"What?" He takes the oven mitt off and checks on the sauce again.

"One of Aaron's friends has the hots for me," she sighs, looking at him. "And he's really creepy about it."

"It's not Luke right? I like him." He mutters.

"No. Some varsity football player named Nathan," she says, moving around the island and stealing another taste of the sauce.

"Did you google stalk the kid?" He laughs.

"He was wearing his stupid letterman jacket like the jackass flirt he is," she mutters.

"Down kitten," he says looking at her. "Want me to talk some sense into him?"

"Nothing too serious. Just scare him a little," she smiles at him. "Maybe send Jamison after the boys. I think they're gonna bring beer into the football game."

"Sounds like a plan," he laughs and fishes out his phone. "Jamison is going to see his grandson play anyway." He puts his phone on the counter and walks over to her. "So I thought we could maybe mess around while the chicken cools."

He leans her up against the kitchen island, his hand cupping her cheek as he kisses her deeply. His hands roam up and underneath the short, blue sundress she is wearing. He sets her at top the counter and spreads her thighs apart.

"God... you've got some talents. You actually got me up here without a fight," she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was rather easy. All I've got to do is race up your thigh and you'll squirm," he says doing so and she snaps her legs closed.

"Now Ned…" She says softly, his lips kiss her earlobe first, softly, with just the right hint of passion, then work his way down her neck to her collarbone where he marks her.

He knows that once he kisses her neck again that her resistance will crumble. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips her hands will start to do his bidding. They fall down his back as her head swims, all previous thoughts in her head stop in their tracks. His lips came back up for the lips he knows are waiting for him.

"I believe this is why I'm pregnant," she says as his lips press softly against hers.

"You're cute when you get like this," he whispers as he traces his finger up her thigh, the tension between her legs weakening as he slowly pushes her legs apart. "Also I think this is definitely the reason you're pregnant."

He picks her up a second later, bringing her to the couch as she laughs against him.


	8. Worries and Greasy Food

It's safe to say Katie is nervous.

The last time she went to the doctor's was for a routine check up last week. The ultrasound had detected irregularities with the placenta and ever since then Katie has been reading up on every possible thing to worry about.

Ned's words have done nothing to reassure her. Even the doctor had told her that it is very common and typically nothing to worry about, but nothing could ease her mind.

She stands in front of her full length mirror, adjusting her green knee length dress. She blows out a breath as she adjusts her hair, making sure the pins were holding her dark hair back securely. She turns to the side and pulls on the loose fabric before smoothing her hands over her belly.

"Hey there... mommy's a little nervous today," she laughs. "This is something I'm not used to you know."

"Enjoying your pregnancy?" Amber laughs, popping into the room behind her.

"Amber... what do you want?" She says clutching her chest slightly, her heart racing.

"I want my son, what else is new." Amber scoffs, sitting on the bed.

She turns to see her, she looks just as she did when she first saw her. Her skin is ghostly pale, her hair a yellowish blonde. She is drowning in her hospital gown, which is pink and made of a scratchy material.

"I wish you could tell me more about him," she moves to sit beside her. "I could only find the name Peter in your file." She pulls the manila folder from her side drawer, opening it. There is a morgue photo paperclipped to the top of the file. "It says the biological father signed closed adoption papers on July nineteenth to an unnamed couple. Your son was then discharged to them on the twenty first after a few routine tests which he passed with flying colors." A piece of paper falls from the file as Amber moves to window seat. "What's this…" he'd never seen this little piece of paper.

"Does it matter?" Amber mutters, fading out even more than usual. The more she lost hope, the less energy she had to show herself. "You have everything. Why would you want to help me?"

"You deserve to be at peace," Katie picks the slip of paper up. It was the top half of an emergency room report. "Hey… your son's name was Peter. We just never knew his last name." she reads over the top half of the ripped piece of hospital charts. "Peter Wexler, eight years old. He came in with a broken arm from football practice."

"Wexler? Is that his last name?" Amber's face lit up as she stands.

Katie sets the file aside. "Amber, you shouldn't do anything rash. I'm not positive."

"I have to see him," Amber says, draining energy from her. "You won't stop me. I want to be with my son and he'll be with his mother. What is better than that?"

She firmly grasps the bed as Ned comes in, catching her and sititing her down.

"Whoa there," he says. "Maybe we should reschedule this appointment."

"Amber, don't-" She says but she's already gone. She grasps Ned's forearm as another wave of fatigue hit her. "Ned, we have to track someone down."

"Hey, just breathe. We'll worry about that later," he kisses her cheek, feeling for her pulse. "Right now we need to worry about you and this baby okay? Some ghost does not take priority over that."

"I know," she breathes. "It's just… I'm worried Amber might hurt him."

"Him, who?" After doing some breathing exercises, he kneels in front of her, listening.

"Peter Wexler," she says. "Her son."

* * *

After a frantic phone call to her mother and then the doctor's office to move her appointment back in hour so Ned could calm her down.

Her mother and Eli were on it, Melinda has said. Katie wishes she had the energy to ghost bust with her mother, but she didn't and Ned wouldn't let her.

"You know you don't have the energy to be stomping around Grandview with your mom," he says, pulling up the hospital doors. "I'll go park. Wait inside for me?"

"Yeah," she presses a kiss to his cheek before she steps out, walking into the hospital.

A few people recognized her from the pictures that are placed around her father's office and she waves at the few that wave to her. She finds a seat, waiting until Ned finds her and they make their way to the elevators.

The make it to the maternity floor and checks in with the receptionist before sitting down to wait. The room is filled with expectant mother, many further along than Katie is.

"I can't wait until you're bigger," his hand is at her stomach when he says that with a smile on his face.

"Of course you can't wait," she shakes her head at him. "It's not like you're the one gaining the weight."

"I'll put some weight on for you," he kisses her cheek as she laughs at him, loving his enthusiasm.

"You would?" Her face blushes as he nods. "That's sweet, but I love your body. Please let that be something I can bask in while I get huge."

"I guess I can agree to that too," he shrugs as a nurse walks out.

"Katie Banks?" The nurse says and he winks before they both stand and walk to meet her.

* * *

They walk hand-in-hand out of the maternity ward, Katie's eyes gazing down at the newest sonogram picture. Her fingers slowly trace over the babies little features. He or she has little fingers and toes to wiggle around now. The doctor had even told her she may experience heartburn from the possible hair growth that will start soon.

She'd also told them they should try and take a little vacation once she is through the first trimester. She'd called it a babymoon.

Not only would it be a way to relax, but a way to spend time with Ned before the baby starts taking over their lives.

The nausea would start to subside soon and she'd regain her energy back. And Katie couldn't wait. She'd been in bed early for the past few weeks and some days she didn't even have the energy to get herself up from bed.

"Eleven weeks," Katie says. "I can't wait to be out of this trimester and be back to myself a bit more."

"I can't wait either," he says honestly. "It's been a lot of work taking care of you. It'll be nice to have you back."

"Should we go find my dad?" She asks smiling at him. "Then we can go eat because I'm starving. As usual."

"Yeah, we can go find your dad." He kisses her cheeks as they walk down the hallway.

A few people had gathered a nearby window, which they could see the nursery through.

"Oh look!" She says as they stop to look through the glass window

"Someone's excited," he laughs and places his hand at the small of her back.

"Hearing the heartbeat made everything real. We created another life Ned and no matter if we're ready or not, he or she is going to come in a matter months." She explains as she looks over all of the little newborn babies. "Also the amount of money we have doesn't matter. We will love that baby and give him or her the best life we can regardless."

"Yes, we will." He whispers and kisses the top of her head. "They all look so new. Don't you think?"

"I think we should go stop by Hannah & Brandon's... I wanna cuddle up on Jace," she says softly. "I'll call her and see if we could do dinner too."

"That sounds nice," he says and rubs her sides. "We should go find your dad."

She turns and smiles at him, nodding and walking down the rest of the hallway. She leans into him as they walk and kisses his cheek. She could remember ever being happier with him, besides their wedding day.

"I told you we'd find them here," Jim says as he pulls her mother toward them. "Hey guys, how'd the appointment go?"

"Hey dad, it went great. They found the heartbeat and we got a recording. Plus the placenta levels are normal again so I'm not so worried anymore." She says going to hug him. She goes to her mom next, hugging her tightly. "I need to talk with you about something a little later."

"Amber?" Melinda asks.

"Yep," she says back and hands her a copy of the sonogram. "Look at little fingers and toes!"

"Oh, my first grandbaby. Jim, c'mere." Melinda squeezes his hand. "Look! Anything else?"

"Not really. It was really quick. Everything is on track and he or she is the size of a lime, which is probably why I couldn't fit into my new jeans this morning. I'm already up another size." She says, feeling the hem of her dress. "I'm in dresses for now until we can go shopping again. The doctor also told me we should try and go on a vacation to spend some time together before the baby comes once I start to get my energy back."

Her mother agrees and they keep walking, until they reach the elevator. Jim warns Ned of how Melinda can be when she is pregnant, the very possibility of his wife's next few months. The cravings and mood swings can get back when it's humid so be wary of a tropical place for the vacation. They also talk about baseball and make plans to catch a game before the summer ends.

"Wanna join us for brunch?" Jim asks.

"You did not just say that to me," Ned walks forward, kissing Katie as the elevator door opens and Melinda waits for Jim as he meets her with a kiss as well.

"So are you going to join us for food?" Jim says this time as they enter the elevator together.

"I'm always down for food," Katie says, then pointing to her stomach. "Even before I was pregnant."

"Alright. What are we feeling like?" Jim asks, pressing the first floor button.

"Lento's?" Melinda suggests.

"No! I want something greasy," Katie sighs, leaning into Ned.

"I'm down for stopping at Rose's. They have great burgers and cheese fries," Ned suggests.

"That's how I ate with Aaron you know," Melinda hums, smiling toward her.

"Mom stop!" Katie laughs.

But her mother never did, and that's why she loves her.

* * *

After getting to Rose's they ordered and had a great time talking about different pregnancy things to think about and it ended with Katie and Ned deciding that they were going to have to move.

Their house just isn't big enough for them and a baby. And they needed to think of the future. They hadn't seen this pregnancy happening this soon. If they were to have a baby on accident, Katie had at least hoped she'd been done with college.

Their food comes not long after and Katie is so excited to eat all of what she'd ordered. She'd gotten two pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage and bagels with strawberry cream cheese.

Melinda sticks with a big juicy chicken burger and french fries and a strawberry shake which she has half of before she gives it to Katie.

Jim and Ned quietly talk about sports while Melinda gabs to Katie about planning a baby shower. Hannah had already said she wanted to help, but didn't have the time to plan it with a newborn so Delia had said she would help with Melinda.

Katie is worried, but knows her mother won't let anything too crazy happen. They also talk about a good place for a trip.

Ned will have to put a time off slip in now for hopes of a week off in a month or so to take a trip somewhere nice. Ned even stole a pancake from Katie and nearly got stabbed with a fork in return, but he shares it with her and in the end ended up just giving him half of her first onegave t to him in order to finish her last one. She'd overseen her hunger after finishing all of the eggs, bacon and sausage.

But she can't help but smile at how nice it feels to keep food down. Katie feels no remorse in pigging out and even leans into Ned after. He kisses her forehead, happy to see her so relaxed. Melinda could see the pure joy on her daughter's face. She's really let this surprise be the best on of her life. And all she wants for her daughter is to see her happy.

* * *

She lays in bed that night, writing away in her journal as Ned flips through the channels on the tv beside her, his right hand lying across her belly in a protective gesture that had become all too familiar recently.

"I was thinking," he says. "What about we go to your parents cabin for our baby-moon? It would be a lot easier for us to get a new place and moved if we go somewhere easy on our wallets."

She didn't even look up from her journal, her pen moving across the page. "That would be nice," she says softly. "We could go in October."

Ned scoots up next to her and puts an arm around her, kissing her cheek. "Well, you'd be just around five months. Are you sure you want to go that late?"

"Yes, we'll go in the beginning of the month before it gets too cold. We may even get a nice enough day to go swimming," she explains, turning to face him as she closes her journal, shrugging his arm off in the process. "Plus you know how much I love that old cabin."

"Yeah," he reaches out to put a hand on her belly again. "Well, we'll have to talk to your parents but I don't see why they wouldn't let us."

She nods and sets her journal on the table as she moves out of the bed. "Of course they will let us," she yawns, stretching. She makes her way to the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth before coming to bed. Ned has settled on a recap of the Buccaneers and Jaguars preseason game. "Please tell me you didn't put money down."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Not this game," he says. "I did put a twenty down on the Packers beating the Vikings. Those silly Minnesotans lose every time." Katie shakes her head as she gets into bed, but he puts a finger to her lips to stop her before she can say anything. "The Packers won too. Pure luck."

"That's not luck," she mumbles from behind his finger. "That's you making a qualified guess."

He smiles, kissing her cheek. "Call it what you want. I still won." He quirks an eyebrow, challenging her to argue, but she just shrugs. He leans down and places a gentle kiss to her lips. "And anyway, I might just beat on the Super Bowl and be right this time."

This time.

She laughs, slapping his chest and rolling her eyes. "Best use your own money then," she says.


	9. Baby Shower

**A/N: It's been a few months... and we're to Katie's baby shower :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

"You know, this would be so much easier if you would just find out if you're having a boy or a girl," Hannah mutters, taping blue and pink streamers to the trimming around the room.

She glances around the home. It is her and Ned's last day in the house before they move. Everything has been packed and shoved into a moving truck besides the furniture of the living room. And clothes they'd packed for their weekend at her parents cabin.

Her dad, some of his old firehouse buddies and Aaron are going to move them into their new while they were on their baby-moon.

Katie sends a glare Hannah's way and rests her hands on her stomach. She is feeling particularly irritable today, and Hannah's insistence that it would have been easier if she would just find out the sex of the baby isn't helping matters.

"Do not," she snaps. "Not today Han."

The baby delivers a swift kick to Katie's kidney, and she sucks in a sharp breath. Another woman plops down on the couch next to Katie. It is Jamie.. She'd met her in her and Ned's birthing class with her husband. They'd become fast friends, both due in February.

"You only have like three months left. You could totally still find out Katie." Jamie rests her hands on her swollen stomach, nudging Katie's side playfully. "Don't you wanna know?"

Katie has enough of their antics. She had made a bet with Hannah and Jamie and she is going to see it through even if it is going to drive her insane. But right now, she didn't want to put up with it. She is pregnant and feels huge and really wants some peanut butter on top of some chicken. She struggles to her feet with one hand on her back and one on her stomach. She may have only been six months along, but she is huge. Whether she was having a boy or girl, this child is going to be ten pounder for sure.

Ned meets her before she is able to stand, helping her the rest of the way up. She smiles at him and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" He knows her too well and helps her into the kitchen. Most of the kitchen had been packed, but they'd left a few things for the party today. "What are you hungry for?"

She sits on a chair from the dining room, pulling it into the kitchen. "I want something with chicken. Something really good Ned." She says.

He opens the fridge and there isn't much besides the food for the party, but after searching he's able to find a leftover chicken breast from the previous night's dinner and some shredded cheese. He takes the last two tortillas from the pantry and grabs a paper plate. He places a tortilla shell on the plate and pulls apart the chicken before adds cheese to it before putting a tortilla on top. He quickly made the quesadilla and gives it to Katie.

"This smells good," she kisses him and he gives her the plate, pulling back with a wink at her.

"Good," he leans against the counter and she devours it quickly, handing him the empty plate. "Taste good?"

"So good. Thank you," she glances to the time as she stands, hugging him. "I'm not excited for this party."

They have twenty minutes until the party started and all she wants right now is to be alone with Ned. She is not excited for this party one bit. It's hard to be excited when the whole party is just going to be everyone annoying her about not knowing if she is having a boy or girl.

Katie makes her way back into the living room with Ned, just as her mom and Delia arrive. She has just sat down when Delia rushes to her, her hand at her stomach.

"Hello, Katie," Delia says. "How are you and the little one feeling?"

"We're good," she smiles at her mother in-law. "Ned just made me some food."

"Good boy!" Delia hugs her son next as Melinda sits down, also pregnant.

"Hey baby," Melinda squeezes her hand in support and she shrugs. "Not excited for your shower?"

"Not really," she sighs, laying her head on Melinda's shoulder. "Everyone's just going to bug about the gender."

"I know how you feel," Melinda points to her stomach. "We usually don't find out, but this is the last time I'll be pregnant and that's why we found out with this little girl. We wanted this pregnancy to be as worry free as possible. I want to enjoy it and not be annoyed by everyone."

"I'm not letting anyone mess with me," she shrugs. "And if anyone asks I'll just ignore them."

"Atta girl," Melinda laughs.

* * *

An hour later the party is in full swing.

Katie has excused herself from the living room and is in the kitchen, scanning all of the available food in front of her. She frowns when she sees that there is exactly zero things smothered in peanut butter. That's all she wanted.

"I just want something with peanut butter on it," she scoffs, looking around the food again. she spots a pasta dish and scoops herself a healthy amount of it before grabbing some celery and carrot sticks.

"You always want something with peanut butter," Ned's hands touched her bare arms and she turns to look at him, glaring at him as he chuckles at her. "Just wait until dessert," he says. "There's a chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream topped with peanut butter with your name on it."

Katie nods once, pleased with that revelation. She reaches for the jar of black olives on the counter, suddenly craving something salty. She pops the lid off, sticking one in her mouth.

"How much longer until dessert?" She asks.

"We'll have it after you open your presents. Go on and go sit down," Ned says.

Katie picks up the jar of olives with one hand and tucks into her arm, pressing her free hand to the small of her back. She breathes in deeply when Baby Banks delivers another kick to her bladder. This kid better play sports or something, because he or she was always very active. She blames Ned for that one.

"So have you picked out names?" One of Katie's friends from college asked.

Katie pauses with an olive halfway to her mouth. She absolutely hates that question. Of course she and Ned have discussed many names at length. At this point, they had finally narrowed it down to four or five that they really liked. Katie wants to wait until she meets the baby until they pick. She just wants make sure the name will fit with how their son or daughter looks.

Hannah, having heard someone ask her that question, immediately came to her rescue. "It's a surprise," Hannah answered, shooing the other girl away as she moves Katie from room to room. She brings Katie to the couch and sits beside her, stealing a bite of her pasta. "You're welcome."

Katie scowls at her best friend, slapping her hand away from the pasta. "You know, stealing food from a pregnant person isn't very nice."

Hannah laughs and pats her hair. "You know I love you, Katie." Hannah claps her hands together to get everyone's attention as Brandon passes her a crying Jace. The five month settles into his mother's arms as she rocks him. "Alright! It's time to open the presents, so everyone gather around!"

Hannah settles Jace for another moment and then gestures for Jamie and her husband to bring the first set of presents over. Jamie plops the first present down on her lap and she smiles. Katie rips open the pastel colored wrapping paper and immediately turns into a pile of mush at the little baby outfit she finds. It is a onsie paired with warm comfy pants. The onsie is a light green with the word "Momma's little editor" with little circle glasses and a pen design around it.

It is perfect!

Forty minutes later, Katie is surrounded by piles upon piles of baby outfits, toys, books, blankets, diaper bags, and stuffed animals. Delia had purchased an expensive running stroller for her among many other things. Everyone had made sure that items such as bottles, hats and mittens and thermometers were on the list as well, so she unwrapped plenty of those.

"Are you ready for your last present, Bug?" Jim asks.

Melinda looked up at her father with wide eyes. "There's more?" she asks.

She has no idea how she and Ned are going to transport all of the things they got for the baby back to their new home, let alone where they were going to put it. Jim smiles, his eyes shining with what looked suspiciously like tears.

"Just one more," he corrects.

Without waiting for his daughter's response, he leaves the room. It is he returns with Ned, and Katie sees that he is helping him carry something. Katie's father and husband make their way over to her and set down a beautiful bassinet. It is made out of dark wood and is dressed with pristine white inside, she sees there is a blanket with a teddy bear stitched on the front. She picks up the soft blanket and holds it to her face, trying to hide the tears that have appeared. Jim smiles and helps his wife up from the couch and she hugs her daughter, well aware of Katie's constant change in moods.

"This was your bassinet," she says. "When we found it up in the attic and I had your dad fix it up for the two of you. That blanket was yours too. Definitely washed and everything."

Katie pulls the blanket away from her face long enough to say, "Oh, mom. It's beautiful! Thank you," she hugged her as tightly as she could then, kissing her cheek.

It truly is the best present they could've given her.


	10. Graduating and Worried

**AN: It's been to more months. Everything is in full swing. Katie and Ned have finally completely moved in to their new house in preparation for the baby. Katie's college graduation is coming up and she's eight months pregnant. Melinda's a little further along and is expected to have her baby any day now.**

* * *

Katie stands in front of her full length mirror, adjusting her blue knee length dress. She blows out a breath as she adjusts her hair, making sure the pins were holding her dark hair back securely. She turns to the side and pulls on the loose fabric, her swollen stomach prominent now.

"Hey there... mommy's a little nervous today," she laughs and feels a jab to bladder. "And now I have to pee. You're not helping." She holds her stomach lovingly in her hands and smiles in the mirror.

Everything is on track, he or she is developing normally and the nursery is coming along great. Ned had just painted the room and assembled the changing station. Now they just had to start decorating it. All of the decorations they'd gotten from her baby shower two months prior are still in boxes. Katie glaces over to the basinet near their bed and smiles.

Her parents had really given her the best gift.

"Enjoying your pregnancy?" Amber laughs, popping into the room behind her.

"Amber... what do you want?" She says clutching her chest slightly, her heart racing. "Where have you been?"

"I want my son!" Amber yells.

"My mother and I have both tried to reach out to him. He won't return our phone calls or answer the door. There's nothing else I can do if doesn't want anything to do with us." She explains, her heart rate speeding up and her blood pressure rising. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're lying. My son deserves to know I didn't give him up." Amber mumbles.

"Why would I lie? What good would it do me to lie?" She yells and then grips her stomach. She needs to calm down, this is not good for the baby. "Just leave me alone Amber... you're hurting me." She feels her strength slip and she grabs onto the doorway nearby, feeling faint. "Ned!"

"I don't know. Your whole family lies..." Amber mutters. Her energy feels like death as she holds her to the wall, her hand graces over her stomach as she scowls. "And do you really want to bring a baby into this world and teach him to lie?"

"Him?" She says looking down at her stomach.

"You didn't know?" Amber chuckles. "I can feel his energy from here. Strong little guy you've got in here..." Amber whispers and places her hand firmly on her stomach. "Too bad I have plans for the little guy on the other side. So many people are excited to meet the little guy."

"Don't you dare threaten my child!" She shouts and Amber disappears out of fear.

She feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she is lost in thought. She smiles when she feels a kiss being pressed at the junction of her shoulder and neck. She closes her eyes with a smile on her face, leaning into the embrace. She opens them to find Ned's head resting on her shoulder, his fingers tracing over her stomach.

"You okay?" Ned asks.

"Amber..." She sighs and he brings her to the bed, sitting her down. "She's stronger."

"Just breathe," he whispers. "And don't be nervous about today."

"I'm not nervous," she answers.

He chuckles just as a knock sounds on the front door.

"Right... and the Pope isn't Catholic," he says smiling at her.

"Ha. Ha." She sighs, pulling herself from his embrace just as another knock came. "You're so funny."

"That's what they tell me." He laughs as he follows her out of the bedroom. "I'm gonna go get myself something to drink."

Her entire family is coming into town today. She is graduating today. Her college graduation.

It has been a long four years, with a lot of heartache, late night phone calls and near mental breakdowns but she has done it. She is graduating from the Rockland University (after transferring to move in with Ned, her junior year) with a Bachelor degree in English Education at the top of her class.

She even has a few job offers for the start of next year, but she hasn't decided on anything yet. She wants to be more settled with the baby and everything first.

"We're coming!" She calls as they walk through the hallway, just as another more impatient knock sounds.

She maneuvers around various boxes they have yet to unpack.

"Remind me to get started on these when I have energy," she sighs as they make their way downstairs. They'd decided to go bigger for this house and got a three bedroom and two bathroom. It even had a full basement downstairs with laundry. She stops in front of the front door. "Ready?"

"Always," he laughs and kisses her head before going toward the kitchen to get his drink.

She throws open the door to reveal her mother, father, Aaron, Mackenzie and Lana standing on the porch. The look on her brother's face is priceless, a cross somewhere between complete boredom and happiness that only stems from being able to cut school. Kenz on the other hand throws her arms around her big sister almost immediately.

"About time you answered the door," Aaron grumbles as he walks into the house, just as Kenz broke contact and her mother throws her arms on her shoulders.

"I'd hug you but you know..." Melinda says pointing at her stomach. "You look gorgeous baby-girl!"

"Well thank you," she smiles, brushing her dress free of the imaginary lint.

She moves away from the door a little bit, allowing her mother and father into the house. Jim gives her a hug just a Ned walks into the living room where the family is standing. Katie watches as her parents both embracedNed.

"Are you going to hug me or..." He laughs.

"Hi Ned," Kenz says hugging him.

"Aaron?" He asks.

"Hey Ned," Aaron laughs and gives him a half hug.

"Ned!" Lana squeezes his legs as he picks her up, throwing her into the air. "You throw so good! Like daddy!"

"Well good thing," Ned chuckles, tickling the girls sides. "I've got a baby to throw one day now."

"Well we better get going," she says looking at her watch. "Don't want to be late."

* * *

They drive together to the school, which isn't far from the house. She is met there by Hannah, Brandon and baby Jace along with her grandma Faith and Delia. She has to leave them all at the door and head off to where the graduates receive their caps and gowns. Her nerves gets worse as she finds her place in line with all the other graduates with last names starting with B.

A few girls snick toward her and she rolls her eyes.

What is this? High school?

It's not like she's a single whore who didn't know how to use a condom. She got pregnant with her husband, a person she planned on having children in the future.

She swallows hard when they file into the courtyard, where the ceremony is taking place. She doesn't know where her family is sitting, but she is sure she would be able to hear them soon enough. If there is one thing she knows for sure, her family always makes their presence known.

Her family is kind of embarrassing like that, but she loves them so much for it. She'd never take anything they do for granted.

The ceremony itself is actually quite boring. There is a lot of long winded speeches about making the most of your lives, the journey forward and all that cliché stuff that she could have gone without. Her emotions are already on edge today, as it marked the end of a chapter for her, but the sudden jab to the abdomen.

She smiles and claps when she sees a few of her friends walk across the stage but it is when she stands up with her row and walks towards the stairs of the stage that she feels her nerves get the best of her.

Why did she chose heels?

Oh wait, because her mother convinced her after she showed her the dress a few weeks ago. She should've known better.

"Katherine Banks," she hears her name and she slowly makes her walk up the stairs and across the stage to where the Dean of Education is standing.

She hears the hoots and howls of her family, her father's and Ned's voice are distinctive, shouting her name. She feels herself blushing as she accepts the diploma and shakes the Dean's hand before walking down on the other side of the stage.

Her family finds her before she even has a chance to look for them. She is engulfed in her dad's arms and finds herself being lifted off the ground as she begins to laugh.

"Dad, you're drawing attention to us! Plus I don't think I'm liking this being in the air thing," she laughs when he finally puts her down on the floor.

"You didn't fall Katie. I was sure you were going to trip on the stage..." Aaron says as she leans over to punch his arm, just as she is pulled into a hug by her grandma Faith.

"I'm so proud of you!" Faith mumbles into her hair. "So proud."

"Thanks grandma," she smiles when she pulls away it is a beat before Delia pull her in for a hug.

She is going to be smothered today.

"You're gonna make an excellent teacher," Delia says hugging her softly. "And a brilliant mother."

"Thank you." She says wiping ears from her eyes. "Okay. I'm emotional. Let's get out of here."

"But first, let's take some pictures." Melinda says as Lana jumps into her sister's arms.

"Oh Lana... I bet you were super bored," she laughs and kisses the toddlers head.

"I was," Lana mutters and squeezes her sister.

Ned offers to walk with her to take her gown back after they had taken what felt like a million pictures.

She smiles when she catches him staring at her, the butterflies rising in her stomach as his gaze follows her.

"I'm so proud of you," he says when she approaches him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She kisses him gently for a moment before pulling away.

"You're really quiet today," she says looking at him.

"I'm just tired." He yawns and then smiles. "I really shouldn't of taken that night shift last night."

"Well come on. My entire family is waiting, and the sooner we entertain them... the sooner they'll leave us be. Which means we can have some alone time later," she explains.

She pulls out of his arms and starts to walk away from him. He catches up to her and immediately wraps his arm around her waist as they walk to meet their family.

* * *

Before dinner, back at the Clancy household, Jim stands up from his spot at the head of the table, holding his wine glass high.

"I'd like to make a toast," he tries. He waits a beat, and when the family didn't stop talking he raises his voice. "Guys!"

The family stops talking and all turn to look at him.

"Thank you," he clears his throat. "As I was saying. I'd like to make a toast, to my little girl Katie." She feels her cheeks go red. "Even though she isn't quite so little anymore. Especially in those sky high heels. Thanks for that Mel." The table laughs. "All joking aside, I just wanted to stand up here and just say how proud both your mother and I are of you. I'll admit, when you first told me you'd chosen the University of New York, I was really hesitant to let you go. But only because it was so far away from home, from us." He points to Melinda. "But I knew then that you were a smart girl with a strong head on your shoulders. You've proven that and then some over the last four years. Then you transferred back home when you moved in with Ned, another thing I was extremely hesitant about. Then you were engaged..."

"Something else you were extremely hesitant about," Katie laughs.

"Anyways, we love you so much and you're going to do a lot of good in this world. You're going to go places kid. Just make sure they're near home this time." He winks, holding up his glass a little more as the family laughed again. "To Katie, congratulations on graduating baby girl. You and Ned are gonna make great parents. We are all so incredibly proud of you."

"To Katie!" The rest of the family hold up their various glasses before taking long swigs.

"Oh daddy..." She says pushing herself up from the chair, Ned's hand on her back to help her up, before she makes her way to hug her dad. "I love you."

"I love you too bug," he whispers in her ear.

* * *

Katie pushes through her bedroom door and plops down on the bed.

"Exhausted," Katie sighs and throws a pillow over her face.

"Me too," Ned says and plops down next to her.

"But you're not carrying a child in you. I'm overheating and just want to sleep but someone is kicking my internal organs." She mutters and then rolls onto her side.

"Want me to set up a shower for you?" He asks.

"Would you? That sounds really nice," she laughs and peeks her face out from behind the pillow to look at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he laughs and kisses her cheek. "I'm just gonna go."

"Yeah... you do that," she says pushing him toward the master bath. "I love you!"

"I love you too," he says as she hears the water gush out. "Hot or cold?"

"You know I love blazing hot water," she says and stands up. "I'll be in there in a minute."

She stands up and undresses herself, pulling on her bathrobe once undressed before walking into the bathroom.

It is her favorite room in the whole house.

The gleaming granite counter tops with the double vanity, walnut framed mirrors, jacuzzi tub, walk in shower with a small bench and a over-sized shower head, fluffy towels neatly arranged, tile flooring, a fluffy green bath mat to match the seafoam walls and a wicker laundry basket.

"I'm going to go make something to snack on," he says kissing her neck. "Want some tea? It may help with that headache you were telling me about at your parents."

"Lemon ginger?" She smiles up at him.

"Yes," he whispers in her ear and walks out.

She strips the robe off and steps slowly into the shower, the water on high and beating over her head in steamy rivulets. Closing her eyes to the water as the heat soaks into her skin, she sits down on the shower bench as her weak legs threaten to buckle, her swollen feet aching.

The shower door slides open and she doesn't even move, engrossed with the hot water cascading down her body and massaging muscles long past cramped.

"Katie," he sighs, the exasperation clear in his tone. "Feeling any better?"

She cracks an eyelid and raises a brow at the same time, watching him.

"No. My feet are aching," she whispers and then sighs. "Something's wrong... he hasn't moved since this morning before my graduation."

His concerned eyes flash down her body to the callouses on her feet before flashing back to her face.

"Katie... oh, honey." He kisses her knees and then her cheek. "I bet he's just relaxing like his mother should. He's fine."

She watches him as the water runs over her skin like a caress, he grabs the lufa and squeezes some soap onto it before lathering the bubbles onto her.

"Come here..." He whispers, pulling her to her feet. "This might help."

"Ned," she says looking up at him.

"Hmm?" He asks and then kisses her cheek as he lathers soap around her swollen stomach.

"I'm- I'm bleeding," she says pointing to the shower floor. "I don't think that's supposed to happen." He turns the shower off and reaches for a towel for her. "Ned... I'm scared," she says touching her stomach. "Something's wrong... I-I just know it and I'm scared."

"There is nothing to worry about. This happens sometimes and everything is usually okay," he whispers and then kisses her forehead. "Just stay calm. I'm gonna go get dressed and start the car. You stay here and I'll come back and help you. Ok?"

"Okay," she sighs and wrapping the towel around herself as he slips out. "Ned?"

"Yeah?" He calls out as he stumbles into his boxers and jeans.

"Call my dad... he always knows what to do," she mutters softly and looks down at her stomach, praying that everything will be okay.

"I will," he kisses her then, helping her from the shower. "Do you need anymore help?"

"I should be okay," her hands are shaking and holds them tightly in this until they shoulder. "Go start the car."

He leaves her then and she lets her tears finally fall. This is everything she has been worried about. Everything her dreams have been pointing towards and she wishes she would've just told someone about the dreams sooner.


	11. January 19th

Things had gone sour fast.

Not long after Ned had gone downstairs to turn the car on, Katie collapses onto the bedroom floor after putting clothes on. Amber stands over her, watching as Ned comes into the room and finds her lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

Amber can only chuckle at the young couple's despair, feeding off their energy. "I told you," Amber whispers in Kate's ear as Ned picks her up. "There is nothing you can do now."

"Baby, please wake up." He begged.

He brought her to the car, carefully lying her down on the seat. He buckled her in and kissed her cheek, going down to kiss her stomach too. Her hand touched his hair and he looked up to see her barely awake.

"Katie," he stood up, almost hitting his head but looking at her. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Not good," she whispered, crying. "What if something happened Ned…"

He kissed her, the only thing he could think to do. She touched his face, smiling as she pulled back. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm here and I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. "We need to go."

He agreed and closed the door before rushing back to lock the house up and get into the car.

She was awake for most of the car ride until her abdominal pain became too much. One second she'd was squeezing his hand and the next she'd gone limp in the seat again. He'd sped the rest of the way, quickly parking and carrying his wife through the automatic doors that lead into trauma center, his pulse spiking higher as he runs faster.

"I need help! My wife needs help!" He yells as they push out a gurney. "She's thirty weeks pregnant and was bleeding in the shower. She collapsed on our way here."

"Her name?" A nurse asks as they all start pushing the gurney down the hallway, Ned reaches for her hand and squeezes it. "We'll try our best to save both, but the mother always takes a higher priority."

He knows what Katie would want him to say. To save the baby over her. To do everything to save that little human that grown inside her for the past eight months.

But Ned's selfish and he isn't Katie. As much as he loved his son, he could never save him over Katie. They deserved the same chance.

"Save the baby," she whispers as they bring her into an ICU trauma room.

"What's your wife's name?" The nurse asks, keeping him in the hallway.

"Her name's Katie... Katie Banks," he says as he tries to enter, but restrict him. "Please let me come with. Please I want to be with her."

"We can't allow you in there until she's stable. Someone will come get you once she is," the nurse explained, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"I'm Ned. Ned Banks. Her husband. Her father is the chief and he isn't answering any of my phone calls. My phone is dead now." He explains, tapping his dead phone. He shoved it in his pocket. "She was going to call, but we'd left everything else in the house. Can you make sure he knows?"

"I'll do that and bring you information when I can." The nurse says pointing him to the waiting room nearby.

He sits down on the metal chairs near the room, his head falling into his hands as he waits. It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes before Jim came running in. He barks orders and people move out of his way as he runs down to the hallway. Melinda comes in next with Mackenzie who had a McDonald's bag in hand.

"Ned," Melinda came to him first, sitting next to him. "What happened?"

"They said she wasn't stable," he whispered, blankly staring at her. He didn't know how to focus, bit Mackenzie was holding out a burger.

"Don't shove food in his face," Melinda said, rubbing his back. "Sorry about her."

"I thought it would help," Mackenzie rolled her eyes before turning to Ned. "I eat in a crisis. Do you want one?"

The only thing Ned could focus on was the braid of Mackenzie's blonde hair and her eyes. The blue of them and he saw the burger in her hand. He touched the nail polish on her nails, not realizing it was wet.

"Oh sorry. I was doing that when mom told me. I just ran, followed and pulled my jacket and shoes on." Mackenzie said, wiping the leftover nail polish on her jeans, shrugging as he took it.

"I guess I could eat," he muttered, hugging her then.

She didn't say anything, just gave her mother the bag of food and wrapped her arms around Ned. "I'm scared for her," the blonde whispered. "She's my big sister."

"I know," he said, pulling back and smiling at her. He hugged her once more as he said, "I tell you as soon as I know what's going on."

"Your father will find out what's going on as soon as possible. You know that Kenz," Melinda reassures them both as she puts the bag on the seat next to her. "Your mother would be here, but I needed her to watch Lana since Aaron is off with his girlfriend at NYU."

"Okay. I'll call her when I can then," he had wished his mother was hear and sat down to eat his burger. Mackenzie went to sit by her mother, dishing out her mother's food and beginning to eat her own fries. "This is all my fault. I should've known something was wrong."

"Hey. Look at me," Melinda says, shaking her head. She rubs his back and tries to reassure him, but it didn't do much. "Come on, Ned, just look at me." He slowly lifts his head up and looks at his mother in-law. How come she was so nice to him? She'd always been so nice and the best babysitter. At least that he remembered. "This is not your fault. No one saw it this coming."

"How do you know that?" He sighs. "You don't have to say things to make me feel better."

"Katie is my daughter and you're her husband. I will always take care of you both." Melinda squeezes his shoulder and smiles at him. "Ok? Don't worry about it..."

"Yeah," he says. "I could never thank you for everything you've done."

Melinda shrugs and sits back. "You should go take a breather Ned," she says. "You look like you need one. Isn't that the same nurse?"

"I think so," he finishes his burger then, running his hands through his hair. He stands, going to stand near the ICU room where the nurse is standing with her chart.

"You can see her. A doctor is about to check on the baby now that we have her stabilized." She explained, stepping out. "The chief was just here. He'll be back soon I bet."

He nods, turning to look in the room. He could barely see Katie through the sea of doctors and nurses tending to her. The room starts to clear and he steps inside, walking toward her.

Katie is awake, lying there with different wires coming in and out of her arms. A doctor is just beginning to perform an ultrasound, waving the wand over her swollen stomach, which had a wired belt wrapped around it to read the heartbeat and any possible contractions.

"Ned," Katie sobs, grabbing for his hand as he reaches the side of the bed "Where have you been?" Once she got a hold of it, she brought it to her mouth and smiled. "I missed you. I wanted you here."

"They wouldn't let me see you," he whispers as he kisses her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to be here."

She nods and they both turn to look at the blank screen. The doctor hadn't turned it on. It feels like hours until they finally see the doctor's hand still on Katie's belly.

She hasn't taken her eyes off it.

He watches the disbelief cover her face as she can't find any sign of life inside of his wife's stomach. And he knows he doesn't want to hear the words she's preparing herself to say to the expectant couple.

The doctor exhales before she sets the wand down and reaches for Katie's hand, gripping it tightly. "Your placenta ruptured, that explains the bleeding. Your son is in distress. We need to act fast before he's deprived of any nutrients for too long." Dr. Carr begins to say, squeezing her hand. "I know you wanted to wait as long as we could, but there's only one option and that's to get this baby out of you right now. Okay?"

"Okay," she squeezes the doctor's hand. "How soon is soon?"

"I can give you a moment with your husband while they prep the OR, but then we'll need to take you down." The doctor says, leaving the room. "It's the only way to save him."

She turns to Ned and she loses all strength when she sees the pain in his eyes. Her tears spill as she hugs him, kissing his neck.

"I wish you could be there," she whispers, kissing his throat next, feeling him chuckle at her touch. "I love you. I need you to be there for my mom. I'm guessing she's here."

"Yeah. Right out in the hallway with Mack and your dad." He looks to the door. "Want me to get them?"

"No, I just want you right now." She looks to the ceiling, her hand rubbing over her swollen stomach. "This is it. I won't be pregnant when I wake up."

They are silent from then on until the doctor comes back to get her.

"I'll be right here," he reassures her and sits back in the chair as they wheel her out.

He knew he should fill everyone in on what's going on, but he stays in the chair until Jim, Melinda and Mack come in. It is more comfortable in here, private too. Mackenzie falls asleep on a cot Jim brings for her and Melinda sits in the lounge chair opposite of Ned's. She flips through the channels as Ned tries to catch some sleep too, but only finds himself blinking at the ceiling.

When the doctor returns, the orderly's push Katie in to where the bed goes.

He stretches, standing up to walks out into the hallway with the doctor.

"Well," he mutters. "Just give it to me."

"We were too late," the doctor pauses, looking up at him. "I'm so sorry. Your son didn't make it. We did everything."

"Thank you for trying," he mutters, walking past her.

"When your wife wakes," the doctor's voice makes him stop before he enters the room, his eyes glancing to his sleeping wife. She didn't even know yet. "I thought it would be best for her to hear it from you. Let one of the nurses know and she'll bring your son to you both so you can be with him if you'd like."

He nods, going back to his chair, pulling it to Katie's side. He feels his world come crashing down. He doesn't remember much of what follows but he goes numb. His tears are silent, soaking into her hand and the scratchy sheets of the hospital bed.

Melinda must've come over before she swears she can feel her hug him from behind, her pregnant belly against his back.

Their son had entered the world sleeping on January 19th.

* * *

 **A/N: This took everything out of me to write. I've been holding off on posting it out of wanting it to be perfect which is a hard request, especially with the time being 1:44 in the morning and I have school in less the seven hours. But I needed to post this now. My cousin suffered a stillbirth a few years ago, we're close and being that I was there through the whole process, I was there when she got the news. And this was her first child and she'd recently lost her husband during his final tour of duty in Iraq, I watched the light go from her eyes. She puts a smile now, but I don't think she's ever fully recovered. Enjoy xx Mariah**


	12. Denial and Anger

**A/N: Grief comes in many ways, it can come slow or fast, it all really depends on the person, but it usually comes in five stages. Many people do not experience the stages in this order, some even skip steps completely and solely go through only two or three of them, which is okay.**

 **The key to understanding the stages is not to feel like you must go through every one of them, in precise order. Instead, it's more helpful to look at them as guides in the grieving process — it helps you understand and put into context where you are. Keeping that in mind — all people grieve differently. Some people will wear their emotions on their sleeve and be outwardly emotional. Others will experience their grief more internally, and may not cry. You should never judge how a person experiences their grief, as each person will experience it differently.**

 **The stages of grief are:**

 **1\. Denial and Isolation**

 **2\. Anger**

 **3\. Bargaining**

 **4\. Depression**

 **5\. Acceptance**

 **Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

It hadn't been long since Katie had her c-section, maybe an hour. Maybe less. She'd just started to wake up, her throat dry and her eyes heavy.

"Hey," Ned presses a kiss to her hand.

"Hey," she whispers, her mind is groggy from the medication and she couldn't remember to the full extent of why she'd come to the hospital. She'd remembered the car ride there, how scared she was, but she couldn't remember what the doctor had said. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He whispers, wondering.

"I'm little a groggy," she groaned, her abdomen aching as she moves slightly in the bed. She reaches out to touch her stomach, which is still swollen with extra weight from the pregnancy. "Was there an emergency c-section? Is everything okay?"

"Katie," he kisses her hand again, moving up to sit next to her. He moves slowly, careful not to touch her stomach. "The baby…" His face fell into her shoulder. "The placenta ruptured. They rushed you into surgery, hoping to save you both but they couldn't bring him back. He was without oxygen for too long."

He doesn't remember much after that. He can only hear Katie's cries fill the room. Loud strangled sobs. In that moment, he watches the light go from her eyes. He watches the pain come and her face break like waves on frigid sand. Her grief surges with every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks, never sufficiently soothed by her long intakes of the damp spring air. Tears spill from her eyes onto sheets. Her gaze falls from him to the floor.

In that moment the sure knowledge that life would go on without him, that time won't stop over their son, undid her completely.

All pretence of quiet coping is lost and she sinks into his arms, neither of them caring about the fact her tears are quickly soaking his shirt. Her fingers grasp him close, he is crying with her, truly letting his emotions run free now that he is with her, Katie, his wife, the mother of his child.

She casts her eyes to God, she needs his love more than ever now.

"Dear God, take care of our son." She sobs and holds Ned just a little closer.

He manages to comfort her and he just holds her as she buries her face into his shirt. He lets her sob and clutch for him. Clutch to the hope that this is just a dream.

He never moved a muscle, only held Katie as she went further into this. Jim came in after checking on a few of his patients. Melinda is fast asleep now, along with Mackenzie and he held his daughter's hand as she grieved for her son.

Ned decides to give them a moment alone as his phone rings. It is his mother.

"Hey, I've been calling all night. What's going on?" Delia asks.

"Still at the hospital," He mutters.

"So Katie is having the baby?" Delia says.

"A lot happened," he mutters. He broke down to his mother, his tears choking him. He gathers his breath and collects himself. "Katie's okay now. She just woke up. They brought her back for an emergency c-section. Her placenta ruptured, but the baby didn't survive." The other end is silent, until he hears his mother cry. "Mom, I don't know how to comfort her. She carried our son for months, and now he's dead. I don't know how she's gonna get through this."

"You have to be there for Ned. You can't leave her side. I'll come by in the morning once Aaron is back. Stay strong." She says. "I'm so sorry Ned."

This is the worst day of his life.

He enters to room once the phone call is over and Katie is leaning into her mother, his tears just silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom," she whispers. "You should go home and get some rest. That chair nor this bed can be comfortable enough for your back."

"I'm fine here. You need me right now." Melinda squeezes her daughter's hand.

"I do," she sniffles. "But I kind of wanted some time with Ned. That's why you should go home."

"Ok," Melinda yawns, as Ned helps her up. Jim collects Mackenzie and winks to Katie with a sad smile, who smiles back at him.

The family leaves and Ned closes the door before he climbs into the bed with Katie.

"Oh honey..." He whispers and pulls her into his arms. She tucks herself into him, sobbing softly. "It's going to be okay. We'll have another one day… and it will be right. And they will know about their big brother."

"They will?" She looks up at him and he wipes away the crust from her eyes.

"They will," he whispers.

She hugs him tightly, and he kisses her then. She melts into him and he holds her so tight she thinks she might not be able to breathe, but it's the first time she's felt a little lift on the weight on her chest.

"I want to see him," she whispers, pressing a kiss into his shirt. "Could you go tell the nurse… tell her I'm ready."

"Yes," he says. "I'll go."

He steps onto the quiet hospital floor. No other moms are in labor tonight. He avoids the nursery where the perfect tiny new babies lay. He avoids the rooms where the families are celebrating the new life that had come into the world. The new life that joins their families.

He'd gone to get the nurse, and she'd said they'd bring their son to the room as soon as they can.

He didn't go back right away. He walks the halls mindlessly and eventually walks past the nursery. There is a man there, smiling a little girl and he'd given anything for that to be him. For him to peer through that glass and see a bassinet with their son in it.

"Which one is yours?" The man asks.

Ned blinks, realizing he'd stepped up to the glass to look inside. He looks to the man, whose smile is spread across his face wide and bright.

"Mine's Rosie," he points to the little girl in front of him. "She's just a day old. I can't wait to bring her home. She's just a little underweight still. Which one's yours?"

"My son died instead of being born today," Ned's tears run down his cheeks and he looks over at the man. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I should be with my wife."

"Hey," the man reaches out to put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Thank you," he keeps walking this time and comes to her room.

He hasn't been back since she asked to see their son. He couldn't bare to look at the boy who wouldn't be coming home with them. He didn't have the strength to seem him but she did. She has that inner strength.

It is silent, the sound of a pin dropping would echo in this room. The emotional tension is high as he hesitates before entering.

"Would you like to hold him?" Her voice comes to his ears first as he makes his way over to him. "He's smaller than I thought he'd be."

Kate's hands are slow and cautious as she passes their son to him. His son in his arms is lifeless. Still, cold and lifeless.

He's no bigger than a teddy bear and had a head full of auburn hair that is stained with dried blood; crimson.

His eyes, scrunched shut, and skin cold to the touch and light blue.

"I think he looks like a Charlie," she says lying back against the firm pillows.

"My dad's name? Are you sure?" He asks, his fingers touching his son's face.

"It has a ring to it... Charles James after both of our fathers," she replies and looks up at Ned with a tearful smile.

"That really does have a nice ring to it." He smiles softly. "He looks like you, his nose and lips and the way his face is all scrunched up like yours when you wake up in the morning."

"You think?" She says, looking back down at him. "We should take some pictures... so we can remember how beautiful he is." Ned moves, wanting to be closer to her. He sits beside her on the bed and she lays her head on his shoulder. "He really is beautiful, and it's hard to think that we made him."

"He's perfect," he whispers, passing him back to her.

Ned takes a few simple shots of just him in her arms and one of her in the frame holding him.

"Here. Let me take some of you with him..." She sighs and kisses the top of his head before she gives him to her husband. She takes a few pictures before setting the camera down. "I can't do this... I need a minute. A day with no sadness and death." She sighs and looks at the birth record that's sitting on the tray in front of her. "Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah..." He says setting it down next to her.

Ned makes his way to the lounge chair and sits down to take time with Charlie.

He's just so small. Smaller than he would have ever imagined.

Meanwhile, Katie neatly fills out the form.

Charles James Banks was born on January nineteenth at 2:32 pm. He was four pounds and three ounces, and nine inches long. His mother is Katherine Ann Banks, 21 and father is Ned Charles Banks, 24. His grandparents are Melinda Irene Clancy, James Allen Clancy and Delia Mae Banks and the deceased Charles Nathaniel Banks. His godparents would have been Hannah Marie Carson and...

"Ned, who would have been your pick for godparent?" She asks.

"Probably Josh..." He answers. "I hadn't asked him yet. I thought we still had time."

"Yeah. We were supposed to," she whispers. "He would have been a great godfather." She writes his name down.

"Yeah... he would have brought all the balloons he could find and some big stuffed animal and ran down here." He says while looking down at him. "He's my best friend and my captain. You would've loved him little man, and he would have loved you."

"I-I finished." She sighs. "I need my mom. Now. She's good with this, with me when I'm going through these things."

Almost on cue, her parents and Reverend Daniels walks in and a bit of tension creeps inside as well.

* * *

The funeral director wears empathy like his overcoat, just for work.

It isn't that he's a cold person, quite the opposite actually, but he has this fakeness about him as his hand graces her forearm. The way he said that no parent should have to go through this. That's such a cliche thing to say.

"We have a small collection of newborn coffins. Gray, green and purple." The funeral director asks as he looks at the set of papers in his hands. "Unless you want cremation."

She squeezes her husband's hand and looks at the table.

"Gray. We'll take gray," Ned answers and looks at her, his beautiful wife who can barely look anyone in the eye anymore.

She hadn't pulled herself out of bed in two days. It took an hour to get her out for this.

It's hard to believe this is the same person whose smile could light up the night sky. The same person who's laugh is absolutely contagious.

"And the date? What date do you have in mind?" The director asks.

"The twenty fourth," she speaks up quietly.

"Does eleven in the morning work?" The director says writing some things down. They both nod. "I'll see you then. Once again, my condolences." The director says extending his hand to cover both of theirs for a moment before excusing himself.

They stand, Katie collects her purse and they leave the funeral home.

"Are you hungry? We could go get a bite to eat and maybe stop by and see your mom." He says, unlocking the car.

"I wanna go home." She sighs.

"Katie..." He says opening the car door for her.

"I just want to go home, Ned." She says a little louder as she gets in the passenger seat and slams the car door shut behind her.

He gets in on the other side and drives off.

The tension between them has been high since she came home from the hospital two days ago. She hasn't ate or slept. Only laid in bed, silent to him and the world.

"I need to see my mom. I'm stopping by the store." He says suddenly, his voice louder than the hum of the radio.

"Fine," she whispers. "But I'm not getting out. I hate that place."

"How can you hate it Katie, it your mom's place." He mutters. "You used to be there every day."

"Yeah. I used to do a lot of things," she sighs. "I used to feel a lot of things that I don't feel now too."

"Katie," he pulls to the curb beside the store, reaching out to hold her hand. "Why can't you just talk to me? I love you… I love you so much."

"I love you too," she looks over at him. "I just can't right now. Okay? I just want to go home and be alone."

He walks into the store and sees both of his mothers, whether one is by marriage or not it's all the same to him.

"Ned..." Delia says softly. "How did the meeting go?"

"It was hard to get Katie up and out of bed," he sighs. "But she gave in. After an hour of begging. The funeral is set for the twenty fourth at eleven at the Cathedral."

"Is Katie with you?" Melinda asks looking up from the delivery list.

"She won't get out of the car." He sighs. "She just wants to go home. Probably crawl back into the spare bedroom and just stare at the wall for the next two days."

"Spare bedroom?" Melinda asks walking toward the front door, pulling back the curtain to peer out at her daughter who's staring directly ahead at the theatre. She is dressed in all black, her hair straight and flowing over her shoulders. "She's not in the master with you?"

"She won't go in the room. Won't tell me why either." He explains. "She won't or sleep or talk to me for more than two moments at a time."

"I'll be back," Melinda says grabbing her coat and walking out. "I'll try my best." She slips into the driver's seat within seconds and looks at her daughter. "If you won't talk to him then talk to me..."

"There is nothing to talk about mom," she sighs. "I just want to go home."

"Katherine Ann, you don't get to act like nothing going on." Melinda explains and then touches her daughter's arm softly. "Why are you cutting Ned out? He didn't do anything... you didn't do anything."

"I can't look at him," she whispers. "I only see him when I look at him."

"Katie," Melinda holds her hand. "You need to open up to him about this. Maybe go back into your room?"

"I know. I'm just not ready," she mutters.

"Baby, talk to me." Melinda kisses her hand, squeezing it. "Please. Just tell me what's going on in your head."

"Can you go tell Ned I wanna go home?" She takes her hand back, placing them in her lap.

"Yeah," Melinda looks over at her, her hand resting on her shoulder. "I'm a phone call away baby. You know that right?"

She nods slightly, looking over at her through her sunglasses. "I know mom." She smiles softly. "And I love you."

"Oh Katie," Melinda wants to lean over the console and hug her daughter, but she knew it isn't the right time for that. As much as Katie loved her mother's hugs, Melinda knew she wouldn't lean into it. "I love you so much," Melinda whispered ad held out her hand. "I'll always be here."

Katie removes the sunglasses from her face and sighs, looking over at her mom. Her eyes soften, the anger from before leaving the second she met her mother's eyes.

And there are words in her head now, but she can't answer because she's choking on her frantic lungs and she's scared of what will come out if she opens her mouth. But then comes a broken cry and her mother is the only person who Katie has ever been able to cry in front of like that.

And despite herself, despite her anger and her self hatred and her loss, she reaches across the console and grabs onto her mom's hand, throwing out a lifeline, the last one she's got. When fingers find hers, when she feels weight press down beside her, she almost recoils but then there's the warmth and the smell of her mother that calms her and she leans into her hug.

Once Kate's tears subside, she pulls back, wiping the tears off her cheeks and gets out of the car. Melinda follows, silently. She definitely hadn't seen this coming.

Katie crossed the sidewalk quickly, entering the store. Ned turns as the bell chimes, expecting Melinda, but saw his wife and her mother.

"I know, you want to go home." He walks toward her, and she holds out her hand to him.

"Not yet," she whispers, smiling at him as she leans into him. "Wanna grab that lunch you mentioned earlier?"

He pressed a wet kiss to her forehead as she tucks her head on his chest, his tears present on his cheeks and in his eyes as he mouths his thanks to Melinda as she walks past them.

Melinda's hand lingers on his shoulder and smiles at him softly. Ned had never been an emotional man, but after the past few days he had really missed his wife, and even if this is temporary and just for lunch, he had her back for now.

* * *

Two days later, they enter the cathedral.

Katie and Ned are one of the last to arrive, both dressed entirely in black. Katie's face partially covered by a black veil to avoid eye contact and Ned wearing his aviators.

Only the front two pews are left empty, for the immediate family of the deceased. All eyes turn to them as they walks down the aisle, nearing the coffin.

He reaches out for her hand, but she pulls away, again, and walks into Reverend Daniels' embrace.

"Katie... I'm so sorry that this happened to you, but you and I both know He works in mysterious ways." Father Daniels voice is soft in her ear as he hugs her. "Everything will straighten out with time. If you and Ned ever need anything... don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," she mutters and then looks past him, the gray coffin in sight. "It's nice to know so many people care."

"Yes. Thank you," Ned says, holding his hand out as he walks up to them.

"Of course," the Priest says, shaking Ned's hand. "I have a few things that I need to get done before the service, so please excuse me."

The coffin gleams in the early morning light that streams through the multicolored stained cathedral glass windows.

It is expertly crafted not to bring comfort to the departed but to soothe living. It is built to be the final resting place of one who hadn't gotten the chance to live their life. It's faux-silver handles and polished sheen helps to reduce their trauma to wracking waves that were at least more manageable.

They had to see their son in something of beauty, something that showed what he had meant to them.

"I can't..." She says handing him the bouquet flowers. "Not yet. I need some air."

"Katie," he holds onto her hand for another moment, nearly pulling her back to him, but she lingers in his embrace for a moment before she turns around to walk back out the double doors and slip away.

He takes in a breath before walking toward the altar. He lays flowers on top, everything beautiful to hide a reality neither of their hearts could not bare. They brought him here to entrust him to God, to pray that he take good care of him, as in their hearts they knew he would.

But all at once heaven seems to far away and they would be glad of the grave they had picked out to visit for when they needed him. Then too they would bring flowers and imagine him safe and sleeping in this fine casket.

"Ned..." Melinda says touching his shoulder.

He turns to see the Clancy family, all dressed in their best.

"Melinda, Jim. It's good to see you here. I need your help finding Katie. She ran off." He says looking to the pair and then to Aaron, Mackenzie and Lana. "Hey guys."

"I'll go look for her," Jim says softly, pressing a kiss to Melinda's hand before slipping off.

"Ned?" Lana says tugging on his jacket.

"What's up kiddo?" He asks squatting down to Lana's level.

"For the baby," Lana whispers and holds out the rose.

"He'll love it," he says looking at the pink rose in her hand. "Do you want to put it up there?"

"Could I?" Lana asks looking at the coffin.

"Sure..." He says picking up the three year-old and helping her places the rose next to the bouquet.

"Thanks," Lana whispers and ducks behind her mom.

Mackenzie embraces him, her arms tightening as she cries. "You would've been great... I just know you would've. I'm so sorry Ned," the eleven year old says into his jacket.

"Thanks Kenz," he says kissing the top of her head.

"I can't find her," Jim says, coming back. "I spoke with the Priest, but he said he hasn't seen her since she was in here."

"I might know where she is," Mackenzie mutters. "But only I can go. It's our thing."

"Where Kenz?" He asks.

"Our hiding place... it's our spot. She hid their before the rehearsal for your guys' wedding too." She sighs. "I have to find her. It's our place." She walks out the double doors and toward the left.

"Mackenzie? What are you doing?" A voice calls out as she slips under the chair that says do not enter.

"Father... I was just-" She stammers.

"Don't worry. I won't spoil your secret hiding place." Father Daniels says with a smile.

"How'd did you know?" She asks.

"I know everything that goes on in these walls. Plus I've seen you two slip up there once or twice." He laughs. "It became your places after you got scared and ran up there when you were four and Katie found you. Right?"

"Yeah..." She says softly.

"Well don't let me keep you." He smiles and she slips toward up the small, hidden staircase.

The stone staircase winds up in a tight spiral, so that the inner part of each step is so narrow and pointed it is impossible to use. It curls around to the right with no handrail and only the narrowest of stained glass windows to provide light, which crept in gingerly as if unsure it is welcome. The stones are cold, even through her winter boots she could feel her body heat seeping out. Each step echoed around, emphasizing that she is the only one here.

Katie's sobs can be heard as she reaches the top of the tower, she sits atop the stairs, and the cathedral bells behind her.

"Katie?" She says rounding the last corner.

"Mackenzie," Katie cries. "I came here to be alone."

"This is our place. You came here to be alone until I found you," she says sitting next to her.

"It's just so crowded down there... everyone was staring and it just got to hot and I had to clear my head," Katie explains. "I hate when people stare. It's just so incredibly rude and inconsiderate."

"I know," she says leaning her head on her shoulder. "But he needs you, Katie."

"Don't tell me what Ned needs. What about what I need?" Katie sighs.

"Katie, you can't just expect him to be there for you when you aren't there for him..." She says nudging her side. "You have to be a team. You can't do this alone, and you don't have to. Everyone is here for you. Especially mom and dad, Delia, Ned and me. Even Aaron if you asked. You know he'd be there for you too. Lana's little, but she gives good hugs."

"How'd you get so smart?" Katie sniffles, and rubs her sister's back.

"I have an excellent big sister and she teaching me these things. She's always there for me and now it's my turn to be there for her." She says looking up at her. "To be her shoulder to lean on."

"Your sister... she sounds pretty awesome." Katie sighs.

"You really are and you'll be okay again." She reassures her. "I know you will. You just have to take things slow and lean on people. You think your strong enough on your own, and you are, but right now you need help. And that's okay."

"You're right." Katie whispers. "We should probably get out there. Even if I'm not ready to say goodbye to him."

"I'll be right next to you, holding your hand." She says standing up, ducking under the low ceiling.

"I don't want to," Katie mutters.

"Well I'm pulling your butt in there then," she says holding out her hand.

"Ugh... fine." Katie sighs and grabs her little sister's hand. "You're annoying, you know."

"I know. I take after you," she laughs and smiles up at her as the climb down the staircase.

She laughs for the first time in days and looks down at her little sister, hugging her tightly. "Thank you," Katie says and once they reach the bottom of the stairs she hugs her again. "I love you Kenz."

"I love you too, Katie." She says squeezing her hand. "Ready?"

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be," Katie sighs and then opens the doors.


	13. Farthest From Each Other

It has been a long day for both Katie and Ned. Many hugs, handshakes and sad smiles has been exchanged, but nothing helps.

At the end of the day, they still are going home to an empty home, an empty nursery and empty hearts.

"I think today went well," Ned says loosening his tie. "As well as it could've."

She slides her heels off and walks into the living, shrugging. She lies onto the couch, pulling the blanket over her.

"I guess," she mutters.

He follows her, pulling her legs over his lap as he sits on the couch too.

"The food after was good," he tries to keep small talk going, hoping she'll open up to him.

"Yeah. My mom made good choices didn't she?" she stares at the wall, only able to feel herself breathe. Her body still aches from the surgery, her stomach still pout with pregnancy weight as Ned's hands run over her sides. She feels so disgusted in her own body, even as Ned touches her.

"She did," he says, pushing his way against her, lying with her, his hands ghosting over her as he kisses her shoulder.

She wants to push him away, to tell him how she feels when he touches her, but she can barely look at him so she devices having him behind her is the better option. She can only see their son in his eyes. Even if she'd never seen Charlie's eyes, she just knows he would've shared his father's green color.

"I love you," she says for the first time all, and it's the first time she doesn't feel like it's a lie. Her heart pulls for him, a little bit of numbness escaping.

Lately she either feels everything or nothing at all, and she didn't know which is worse- to feel everything so intensely, to want to cry until she suffocates or to feel absolutely nothing. Numb to Ned, to the world around her almost as if she'd stepped out of her body to float as a ghost through the world.

"Katie, I love you too." He breathes, holding her tighter. He's never been so glad to hear those words before in his life. "Will you come back to our room tonight?"

As Katie turns in his arms, her heart beats so fast she can hear it in her ears. Her eyes meet his as she settles her head against his arm, feeling the muscle there.

"I need one more night," she sighs, unable to look at him. "Please… I know you need me, but I need one more night."

"Whatever Katie, I thought we were supposed to be a team." he says flatly and she moves to get off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"You obviously are upset with me," she stands up. "I'm going to take a bath."

Sadness is her master, for now. She is at the mercy of its whims and at times it bit at her with such ferocity she fears it will leave her an empty shell.

"You tell me that we're a team, but when I need one more day you just say, whatever!" She yells, her voice bubbling near a scream as he stands up. "You close your ears and ignore me and this... this is exactly why I wasn't talking to you. This is exactly why I haven't been sleeping in the room."

"Why is it that you get to run away?" He screams, his face turning red as his eyes pop, his tree trunk neck vein strains. "When does it get to be my turn to grieve? When will you take care of me?" His words are spat out with the ferocity and rapidity of machine gun fire. "It's like you've forgotten he was my son too! I lost just as much as you have. I was all alone while you were in surgery and all alone when I was told our son was dead and not once have you taken the time to hold me or tell me everything is going to be okay."

Without wiping the spit from her ashen face she stands there, perfectly composed and as still as a cadaver. His fuse simmers and fizzes like a firework as he explodes with unrestrained fury. She waits for him to finish, her entire body numb to his words.

She wishes she could be there for him, but right now, she could barely keep herself together let alone take care of him.

When he runs out of worse at last, he looks up at her and there is no trace of tears, not in his eyes or in track marks on his reddening face. His eyes are narrowed, rigid, cold, hard.

"You promised that you wouldn't check out." His voice breaks as he steps closer to her.

"I'm not checking out," she mutters. "I just need another day."

"You can have all the time you want," he rolls his eyes, turning to leave the room.

"Ned... where are you going?" She reaches out for him, grabbing his hand as she follows him into the foyer.

"Don't worry. I won't be back tonight, so there, now you have your one night." He grabs the keys from the dish and pulls her hand from him as he slams the door behind him.

Her body jumps as the door slams, startling her, even if she knew it would happen. She fells to the floor, leaning against the door.

She didn't mean to hurt him, to make him want to leave.

All she wanted is one more night alone to think through everything. Maybe it isn't worth it, maybe she isn't worth anything anymore.

Her mind is all over the place, her son and how happy she was with Ned. She replays his death and how it haunts her, that she should've protected him.

It kills her to know that if she would've just gotten Amber to leave her alone that maybe he would've been okay. Maybe he would've had a chance. She can't hug him, tickle him, or laugh with him. She doesn't get to see him graduate or get married. Her son died before he even got the chance to breathe real air, smile, or feel the sun on his face.

She has never felt so empty in her entire life.

She stands, collecting herself enough to make it upstairs and into her and Ned's shared office. She grabs herself a piece of computer paper and an envelope.

Her hand shakes as she reaches for the pen.

Breathe. Just breathe.

She carefully writes her heart out and signs it before slipping something into the envelope and writing Ned's name on the front of it before cleaning up after herself.

This is for the better. Ned will be okay. He'll find someone new, fall in love for real this time and have a family that she could never give to him. No one will miss her. No one will shed a tear for the young girl who lost her son and wished to be with him. They'd understand that nothing would fill this void enough now to get her through this.

She carefully closes the office door behind her as she crosses the hall again and walks over to Ned's beside. She places the envelope on his pillow and turns to the bathroom, walking inside, the cold tile against her toes and closes the door behind her.

She let go of all hope as she looks at herself in the mirror. The usual chipper and beautiful appearance has been stripped down to a pale blotchy face, bloodshot eyes, ratty hair and dark circles under her eyes.

Four days... it only took four days for Katie's entire world to crumble. Still starring in the mirror, she touches her sunken cheeks softly.

"It's like lookin' in a mirror," she sighs and furrows her brow.

Her mom. The one constant female role model in her life.

Her gaze fell with every grief surged breath. She looks down at her wrists and carefully examines the veins. She imagines the blade slicing through her skin, blood pouring out and onto the tile.

Should I cut them, bleed out, and die?

No. Too messy.

She could never force Ned to have to clean up that mess. He'd stare at it for weeks, months even before finally erasing the last impact she had on this world.

She slowly opens the medicine cabinet and sees the little bottle of pain medication Ned had prescribed to him after he took a bad fall and broke three ribs. She remembered the nights of carefully making love with him, to make sure he didn't move the wrong way and hurt himself. She closes the cabinet, she couldn't take something of his.

He'd never forgive himself for leaving it around her.

The emptiness in her heart, the numbness pounding her brain, the salty tears that flow from her eyes, the sheer nothingness that now holds of her soul that threatens to engulf her entirely.

She mindlessly turns on the faucet and washes off her face, it doesn't do much other than leave her chin dripping with water. Maybe it would help if she took a bath, soothe her skin, her mind, and get her in that place of serenity.

Within minutes, the tub is filled with water and she strips down to what God gave her. She looks at herself, and really looks. Her once prized body is now a thing of the past, she peels the bandage from her stomach.

She doesn't feel any pain. Not really.

She lost her baby, her body has betrayed her. The same body that she has treated with such care, and this is what it did to her in return. And it didn't even hurt.

Not enough.

She presses against the fresh bruised and stitched up scar and gasps in pain, finally feeling it. The scar lies fresh and new against her pale olive skin. It's pink shininess is shocking. It would forever remind her of what happened. Of how her son died inside of her.

She feels dead inside. Worthless. She doesn't like life as it is right now. Not at all. She'd never fought with Ned, or felt like this before and she never wanted to.

The bottle of medication she'd been prescribed is sitting right there, not even out of arm's reach...

 _"This should help," the doctor says handing her the bottle._

 _"With what?" She sighs, spinning the orange bottle in her fingers._

 _"It'll calm your mind and help you get some sleep. Katie you need to let your body heal. You lost more than just-" The doctor replies._

 _"I know what I lost. You don't need to remind me," she murmurs. "Can I go now?"_

 _"Of course... just remember don't mix those with anything." The doctor reminds her. "Only take one every 6 hours, as needed. And Katie?"_

 _She turns around and looks at the doctor._

 _"Maybe you should talk to someone..." The doctor says touching her shoulder, holding out a card to a specialist in grief. "Bottling your feeling sup and shutting out your husband and family isn't going to help you."_

 _"I'm fine," she says closing the door behind her. "I have my family. And my husband. We'll be fine."_

Would it really help? She wonders. Did it even matter? She reaches for the bottle, her fingers latching around it and twisting the cap off.

The grief that usually just comes in waves has finally consumed her entirely. It will do that, you see, if you let it. Sadness will swallow a person whole, and leave a fragment in the dust.

She reaches for glass cup that has been used countless times in the morning and fills it with water before walking over and easing herself into the warm bath water. Her breath comes in uneasy gasps as she desperately tries to calm herself down.

Her hands shake as she pours the tablets into her palm, one falling in the water and dissolving to nothing, much like herself. You'd think she'd hesitate, maybe even try to think of something to keep herself afloat and in this world but she lifts her palm and downs the glass of water.

It had a quick effect, she slowly drifted away. Her body sinking under the water as Ned's truck pulls up in the driveway.

* * *

Ned walks into the house, there is an eerie silence to it. He knew Katie had to still be home. Her car is still in the driveway. Climbing the stairs quickly, he opens the bedroom door hoping not to find an empty closet. He sees the usual neat bedroom and dashes over to find her closet still full.

"Katie?" He calls out.

No answer.

He looks around and sees an envelope places on his pillow.

 _Read me, Ned_ is written in her neat cursive handwriting across the white front. He reaches for it as he sits down on her side of the bed, carefully opening the letter and unfolding the parchment. He reads carefully...

 _Ned,_

 _I love you, so please understand. I mean, understand that every day since Charlie died I wake up with this gnawing feeling. I try to push it away, but it gets worse. It doesn't stop. This feeling. It hurts. It stings. All the heartache, the stress… it gets to me. And I tried at first to be there, for you. For myself, really. So if anyone, especially you, thinks suicidal people are stupid, please realize that when you are holding the knife or pills like I am, that it's not easy to put them down._

 _I can't tell you how many times I almost killed myself. 100? 200? But all I ask, is that you understand. Depression and suicide aren't like diseases. They don't go away after time. They are deep depths of darkness, and loneliness. Depression is like a boulder of weight always on your back. Slowly hurting you. Day by day until you say enough, and it says no. It doesn't stop unless you make it._

 _Suicide isn't about killing yourself. It's about starting new, a clean slate. To forget your troubles, and finally drop the boulder. Some take the leap, and I really do envy them. Please just understand that I'm not trying to be selfish or hurtful. I just wanted that boulder to stop hurting me, to let me go. And this was the only way._

 _I love you, so please understand I didn't do this to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you Ned._

 _Katie_

No. She wouldn't.

There is still a heaviness to the envelope and he shakes its contents onto his palm. Her rings, both engagement and wedding, sit atop the palm of his hand and that is when he really lost it.

He bolts from the bed, crashing into the bathroom door. He turns the handle, which clicks. It's locked.

"Katie!" He yells, pushing against the door. He feels the wood bend, but it doesn't open. "KATIE! YOU OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

He pushes himself up against it, putting all his weight against the door. The door began to rattle, and the center begin to bulge slightly, but it doesn't break. He runs at it again and the handle looks as if it would pop out, and dust puffs out from the frame, which started to separate from the wall. He runs at it again, breaking through and slipping against on tile as he steps in a water spill out from the tub.

Katie is in the tub, water surrounding her, preparing to overtake her face. She lays unconscious, the water seeping into her.

He pulls her from the water, soaking himself as she lays against him. He feels for a pulse, finding a weak one made him burst into sobs and pull her into his arms. He sees the pill bottle near the tub and pushes his fist into her stomach, over and over again until she comes to, vomiting over him as gasping for air. She lays back against him, sobbing into him as she slowly regains her breath, holding onto him.

She rolls onto the floor and vomits again as he grabs her robe from the floor where it had fallen off the broken door. He wraps the rob around her as she sobs, just glad to feel her alive in his arms. He feels her slump against him, no longer having the strength the fight off the pills still in her system and he grabs his phone from his back pocket.

He is not going to lose her again. Not now, not ever.


	14. When All Katie Needed Was Ned

At first, the feeling is no more than a chill in her stomach, a lightness in her step. She didn't know where her true happy place would be, the place she would first appear. She'd never thought about it. Would it be at her parent's cabin? In her old bedroom? Her wedding? The day she knew Ned was the one for her? Her old high school English room? Or could it even be her first apartment in the city?

For a moment all was dark, her mind a blank slate, until it came to her. She opened her eyes, the sunlight was streaming through the open window on her face. She rolled over onto her opposite side, and caught sight of her Ned's handsome face. He was the most beautiful man. She loved him. Oh did Katie love him.

His fingers ran through her hair and he smiled. His eyes were tired, still glazed over from sleep and he yawned, sitting up a little. "Hey beautiful," he said, in a grunt as he leaned forward to kiss her. He tasted of booze and cake, a little hint of herself. She smiled then, kissing him again, losing herself in him. He moved on top of her, his hands sliding up her sides as his mouth touched the corner of hers, moving up her jaw, sucking at her neck.

"I thought you were sleeping..." she moaned, feeling him pull back. She met his green eyes at he grinned, moving back to his warm spot in bed.

"I was, but when you tossed over here you shook me awake." He laughed, pressing a kiss into her shoulder as he moved a little closer to her. "Good Morning to you too Mrs. Banks."

"More like afternoon, Mr. Banks." She turned onto her side, smiling at him softly as the sheet gaped and he saw all that really was Katie. "I'm hungry… will you make food?"

"What are you in the mood for? Hangover food?" He felt her laugh, his lips pressing to hers briefly. "I'll make lots of greasy food."

She nodded at his suggestion, still absentmindedly kissing his lips. She enjoyed his company so much. She could hardly believe she, Katie Clancy was married to Ned Banks, so technically she wasn't even Katie Clancy anymore. She was Katie Banks. Ahh if her twelve year old self could see her now. She moved from his lips to his jaw and then to his neck, feeling extra bold today as she marked him. He was her husband now after all. "It's our first whole day as a married couple…" She whispered, her tongue grazing over his jaw as he chuckled. "What would you like to do?"

"I think a day in bed would suffice, so why don't I go make us some hangover food and you recover from last night for right now. We both know you're headache will surface at some point." He spoke softly, moving to get out of bed. "Do you need an Advil?"

"Mmmhmm," she muttered, her hands going to touch her head as it throbbed. "And coffee… lots and lots of coffee."

"Sounds good," he went into the bathroom, grabbing the Advil and filling the nearby glass on the counter with water. He brought them to her, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

She took the medicine and took a drink before kissing him. "I love you too," she said as she pulled back and he headed for the door. Once he left, the room dimmed, going dark until she realized she was all alone. She let out a deep sigh, rubbing her hands over her face as she settled into the soft sheets of her bed. She wished it were real. That she were actually here, alive right now because at least then she wouldn't have to worry if she were dead or alivestill

She couldn't believe she'd done it. That she'd gone through with it. Had she made the right decision? Was hurting herself worth it?

"Katie… what did you do?" A voice echoed and she felt a presence. She moved from the bed, looking around the room.

"Where are you?" She asked, moving out into the hallway. She was in her first home, the one she'd spent month loo

She'd heard that voice before. In home videos from before she was born. Andrea had been her mother's best friend.

"Andrea?" She looked around, until the woman appeared to her.

The woman glided weightlessly across the room, her eyes studying her. For a second, the young woman was seen as a toddler, one with braids and big eyes looking up at her with the biggest grin.

"Katie… what… what did you do?" Andrea says appearing in front of her.

"I didn't know what to do," she whimpered, her tears spilling over her cheeks. "I'm in so much pain and I just wanted to be with my son."

"And you thought killing yourself was the best option?" Andrea sighed.

"Well," she muttered. "I'm not dead yet," She could feel the things being poked and prodded into her body. "I'm at the hospital."

"Key word. Yet," Andrea said looking down at her. "God, you look like your mother." She brought her hands as close to her face as she could, smiling. "I met her when she was just a little younger than you."

"I get that a lot," she smiled. "I wish I could've met you. My mom used to talk about you a lot when I was little, but not so much anymore. It hurts her. I see it every time she talks about you."

"I bet you do," Andrea laughed and hugged her. "I wish I could've met you too. Your mom was just starting to think about a family with your dad one of the last times I talked to her." A smile grew on her face. "We were in the store…"

The room around them changed and Katie glanced around, seeing the store that she loved so much.

Melinda came through the front doors, after unlocking them and turning the lights on. She looked so young, like she had in her first few memories she remembered with her mother. Her bangs were straight across her forehead and she wore glasses, making her smile. She could even be lazy back then.

"Mel, you're not gonna believe it!" Andrea came through the doors, holding two coffees.

"You're on time?" Melinda laughed, taking the coffee from her. "I know! I can't believe it."

"Not only that, but you know my poet? He wants to take me on a road trip this summer," Andrea exclaimed. "And I mentioned bringing you and Jim. He said that would be even better because then we could go more places and split the driving."

"Oh… well as fun as that sounds I don't know." Melinda muttered. "Jim and I have been talking a lot and we're thinking about starting a family, so if that happens soon then I could be pregnant. And car rides? Not so fun when you're carrying another human."

"Is this an actual conversation?" Andrea gasped. "You and babies with Jim? Oh my God! I never thought I'd see the day." Andrea rushed over to her friend, embracing her tightly and Katie grinned, watching her mother beam at the thought of children with her father.

The memory faded and she looked over to Andrea.

"You know what you have to do," Andrea whispered.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She reopened them and stood in the front entry of her parents home.

"Remember, we're in a house full of mediums. You need to make your decision on whether or not they can see you." Andrea said, glancing at the wall of pictures. The first one was of her and Melinda.

"What about you?" She sighed, sitting on the stairs. She could see her parents in the living room, her mother was on the couch, her father was perched on the floor rubbing her feet. She could even sense that her siblings were all upstairs. "Can they see you?"

"I'm crossed over. They can't see me." Andrea replied, trying to explain as much as she could in a small amount of words. "Well, except your sister Mackenzie, her gift is already starting to change a little. She stopped getting nightmares and visions a few weeks ago to make room in her mind for something more. I don't think she's noticed it yet."

"Something more? Like what?" She asked.

"I can't tell you," Andrea looked around. "It's something you'll all find out on your own."

She nodded and they appeared in the living room. She sat down on the window seat, watching her parents. Her mother was lounging on the couch with her father opposite of her, rubbing her feet.

"God, nothing has changed between them has it?" Andrea smiled. "I wish you could've seen them when they were just starting out. I'd never seen two people fall for each other so quickly in my entire life."

"I wish I could've too. It would've been a sight for the books," she said. "Almost 25 years and nothing has changed."

"So what are we doing here?" Andrea asked.

"I just need to know if they..." She muttered and her voice dropped to nothing.

"If they know about what you did?" Andrea questioned.

The conversation dropped and so did her eye contact. Her parent's conversation flooded in.

"Why do you wear heels when you know your feet are going to swell?" Jim gasped, as he reached to grab a bottle of lotion from the coffee table.

"I couldn't find my flats and we were already running late." Melinda answered softly. "I wonder how Katie's doing. She looked a little better at dinner, but she was still so withdrawn…" She paused, moaning as her father's fingers kneaded the arches of her feet. "Should I call? I should call." She reached for the home phone, but Jim pulled it off the dock before she could. "What?"

"I think we should leave them be," he warned. "I trust Ned. He'll make sure that she's okay." He handed her her mu of tea instead, now that it had cooled, as her dad's cell phone erupted to life with its preset ringtone. He pulled the phone from his dress shirt pocket with a sullen expression and a deep sigh before answering. "Clancy."

My mom was already reaching for his keys and placing them in his hand as he rose to his feet, phone still clasped to his ear as he listened intently.

"I gotta go." Jim said, snapping his phone shut as he moved toward her. His lips were suddenly on hers, a long, sweet kiss that made her smile. He pulled away and she could tell he wished as much as her mother did, that he could stay. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Jim murmured, before leaning in and kissing her mother again, this time deeper and more passionate.

"If you keep doing that, you're not going to make it into work." Her mother warned him, drawing away. Their faces were inches apart as the desire mingled in the air between them. "What's the case?"

"Suicide attempt," Jim sighed. "I would have turned it down, but George said I better get down there. He didn't really say why."

"I'm coming with you," Melinda said, struggling to stand herself up from the couch.

"Why?" Jim muttered and helped her up. "You're feet are already swollen enough and if you're going anywhere it's upstairs."

"I don't know how to explain this, but there has been this gut feeling that something is wrong for the last half an hour." Melinda explained, sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jim asked grabbing his coat and pulling it on.

"I thought it was just a ghost at first, but it didn't go away and then you get that phone call." Melinda said grabbing her own jacket. "What if it's Katie? What if she did-"

"She wouldn't do that. She knows how special life is and would never do that to herself." Jim stopped, looking down at his wife. "She wouldn't do that, right?"

"Grief is a strange thing. It will make a person do crazy things." Melinda said slipping on some comfy shoes. "Aaron!" She walked over to the banister. "Aaron! Watch the kids, your dad and I will be back as soon as we can."

"It's not her," Jim muttered, opening the door. "She wouldn't... she wouldn't do that."

Andrea looked at her. "He's being called in for you, isn't he?"

She nodded, also knowing that the resident on shift at the emergency room would be paging her father in right about now. How do you handle the Chief of Surgery's daughter coming in after a suicide attempt? "Should I just appear to her?" She asked, her voice desperate for answer. One thing she was certain of is she didn't know what the right choice was. Should she appear to her mother? "Or should I wait?"

"It's going to devastate her. You're her baby, Katie." Andrea explained softly, sighing.

Katie hated the thought of hurting her mother. It was the hardest thing for her to do. She'd avoided it at all costs as a child, although it had happened, she knew this would be the worst.

"Is that really the best thing for her right now? What if she goes into labor early or worse?"

"She has to go with him," she yelled, the lights flickering. She needed to control her anger she knew that, but she couldn't help it. She hated herself for getting everyone into this mess. Why couldn't she have just dealt with her grief? Why couldn't she have just let Ned in? "She has to!"

"Now is not the best time you know," Melinda huffed as she walked out the front door, pulling the door closed behind her as she followed Jim. He was already down the first step, arm outstretched for her as she waddled toward him. "If you'd just appear that would be easier than flickering the lights. I can help you."

Katie listened to her mother. She needed to calm down. Her mother could help her, right?

She moved to the front porch, beside her father on the first step. Her mother stopped in her tracks, grasping Jim's arm before he kept walking.

"Jim," her mother's voice broke. "Do you see her?" Melinda clung to Jim, her legs nearly giving out at the shock of seeing her daughter there. There was a slight glimmer to her apparition, the one that gave away that she wasn't actually there.

"Mom," she spoke softly, not directly looking at her. She couldn't. "I'm so sorry."

Melinda sank to her knees and Jim held her as she sobbed. It was more than just crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that came from a person who'd lost the most important person in their life. Jim knew before his wife even said anything that their daughter was there. A ghost. In between two worlds. Melinda sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his jacket. He held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked his chest. A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears as she looked past him at their daughter, a ghost. Her absolute worst nightmare.


	15. Waiting Game

**A/N: There is a bit of happiness in this chapter :) Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

The only sound in the hospital room is the monotone sound of the heart machine beeping. The breathing tube down her throat helped her breathe, her stomach had been pumped in time to get the medication out of her system.

It had been two days since Katie was admitted and she still hadn't woke up. The doctor's had put her in a light coma to let give her body time to heal from the c-section and suicide attempt. Her father stands in the doorway watching her chest rise and fall. He has a book tucked in his arm and it reminds her of the time she'd gave him a book to take to work at three years old. He started bringing books to work then, to read in between patients.

"Hi daddy," Katie whispers, appearing beside him as he walks inside the room.

"Hey bug," he sighs, as if sensing she is there. He walks over and sits in the chair next to her bedside, leaning down to kiss her hand. He wishes more than anything from her to squeeze his hand and give him her usual smile. "I don't know if you're here or if you can even hear me, but your mom said I should give this a shot and try to talk to you. She says you haven't appeared to her since that night…" He pauses, his hand reaching out to hold hers. He kisses her hand, biting back his tears. "But baby girl, I just want you know that I love you so much and it's okay if you want to go." His voice cracks with emotion. He stops, clearing his throat, taking a breath and continuing. "I know that you want to stop hurting. That you may even want to stop breathing and it's okay if you want to stop fighting now." He presses her hand to his mouth. "I once told you to never regret loving people and that no matter how it comes out in the end that it's worth it. I still have no idea where that came from, but just know that it came from my heart and that I still believe in that. I love you..."

"Daddy, I'm not going anywhere." She kneels next to him, leaning into his arm. He can feel the pressure of her against his arm smiles. For the first time since Charlie died, she feels something release. She feels herself breathe. As if there is a weight lifted off her chest. "You always have a way with your words, don't you?"

She knows that her father would never a be late-inning pinch hitter. He wouldn't unplug her breathing tube or anything like that. She knows that none of her family or loved ones would be able to do that, but this is the first time that anyone has acknowledged what she lost. That maybe living isn't the best for her.

This recognition and the permission her father just offered her-it feels like a gift. He didn't leave her, in fact, he relaxes. He reaches for the book he has tucked under his arm, touching to cover. "I thought I'd read to you," he says softly. "I know how much you loved when I used to read to you. I know you're not so little anymore, but I remember when I first gave you The Great Gatsby and how much you'd loved it." He holds the book in his hands. "So I thought I'd read you some."

It is quiet now and he speaks softly as he reads the first chapters to her. She sits next to him, leaning her into his leg as she listens to him. He smiles as he felt the weight against his leg, resting his hand there.

"You're reading to her?" Melinda calls out, leaning against the doorway. She yawns, rubbing her eyes. She can see that Katie is right there, at her father's side and her heart is put at ease. She hasn't seen her in so long.

"Can you tell him I love it when he reads to me," she whispers, appearing next to her mother when she senses how much Melinda needs her. She wishes she could hug her pain away, but it isn't quite the time yet. Her body isn't ready for her. It is still recovering. "I didn't know how much I missed it."

Jim stands, stretching. He's been sitting for quite a while now and he wants to stretch his legs. "Is she here?" He asks, smiling at her. He hugs Melinda, feeling her sag into him.

"Yeah," Melinda's hands slide under her scrubs as she kisses his throat.. "She was sitting on the floor by you. She's right next to me now." She pauses, wiping a tear away as she turns to look away. "She wants me to tell you how much she loves it when you read to her. She didn't realize how much she missed it until today."

"I missed reading to you too bug," he says, hugging Melinda tighter as she cries. "Hey… it's okay. Do you need a minute with her? I've had my share of time."

Melinda nods, pressing a kiss into her shirt. "Yeah," she says. "I'd like that. Will you go check on Ned? He was with Delia at the cafeteria, but I don't know if they are still here."

"Okay," he whispers, helping her walk over to the chair. He sits her down and kisses her again. "I'll go check on Ned and call the house and check on the kids too."

Melinda breathes in, nodding silently. He closes the door as he leaves and Katie sits at the foot of the hospital bed.

"I miss you," Melinda sighs, holding her hand. "I miss you so much Katie."

"I miss you too," she says. "You should go home and get some rest mom. You have this baby to think about and my siblings needs you. I'm stable okay? And Ned won't go anywhere. I also think I should be able to get out of this ghost state soon."

"Me? Oh Katie, I'm fine... just a little lightheaded and my feet are killing me, usual things." Melinda huffs, smiling. "And your dad is checking on the kids. We'll go home once he gets back, okay? I promise."

The door opens and Jim comes into the room with Ned. He comes to Melinda, helping her up and hugging her. He leans over Katie, kissing her forehead.

"Hey you," Ned whispers, plopping down in the chair by her side. "I missed you."

"Let's get you home…" Jim yawns and walk over to Melinda. "That way Ned can have time alone with his wife and the kids miss you."

"You need sleep too," Melinda says, warning him. "They will page you if anything goes wrong."

"What I need is to stay here and keep an eye on her vitals," he yawns again.

"Dad," Katie huffs, coming to stand in front of him. She used whatever energy she had to open the door, swinging it open. "Go home."

"What was that?" Jim turns, going to step in the hallway for a second.

"That would be your daughter," Melinda follows Jim and blocking his entrance to the door again. "She says go home."

"Oh does she?" Jim laughs, sighing. "Fine. I'll get a few hours rest, but I'm coming right back here when I wake up." He agrees, walking inside to see Ned. "Call me if anything happens?"

"Yes, I will call you if anything happens." Ned reassures the man, stretching his arms above his head.

"Go get the truck. I'll be out in a minute," Melinda says, smiling toward Jim.

"Alright," he closes the door behind him.

Melinda could see her daughter is near her husband, sitting on the arm of the chair he is sitting in.

"She wants you to lay with her," Melinda says, sensing Katie's thoughts. "She misses feeling you close to her and knows how tired you are."

"I need a shower too, but I can't go back there yet. The bedroom is still a mess." He sighs, sitting up a little.

"Tell him I'm sorry," she whispers.

"She's sorry." Melinda says, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be Katie... I should've been there." He stood up, moving to stand by the bed near her.

"It's not your fault, Ned." Both women says at the same time.

"I know it isn't," he whispers. "I know, she may not have made the decision because of me, but if I hadn't left her alone… if I had just been more patient with her." He pauses, his calmness threatening to break. "I should've been there when she needed someone. I wasn't there."

"Just lie with her Ned. That's all she needs now." Melinda says, scooting closer to him. "And get some sleep. Okay?"

"Okay," he nods, lying back on the bed. He was facing her, kissing her cheek, feeling her warmth as she slept in her sedated state. "I love her so much Melinda."

"I know. I'll see you in the morning," Melinda replies and turns to leave. "I love you Ned."

"I love you too," he whispers and waves goodbye. "Shut the lights off for me?"

"Of course," Melinda answers and does so, slowly closing the door behind her.

"I think it's time I go back... you know... in my body." Katie says, following her mom.

Melinda smiles and looks over at her, the light trickling through her spirit form. "I can't wait to hug you again. You have no idea how I want to see you as you, Katie."

"Oh I do," she laughs, smiling at her. "So this goodbye for now. I love you mom."

"I love you too, baby girl." Melinda whispers and then touches her stomach. "Oh God. Oh no."

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"My water just broke," Melinda replies and then looks at her pants, which are soaked through as she doubles over in pain, quickly walking to the chair. "I think it did… oh yeah, this is it." Melinda laughs, moving to sit in a nearby chair. She cries out then, white knuckling the armrest. "Oh I wish you were here."

"Has this been happening all day mom?" She is next to her and Melinda could swear that when she touches her hand, it almost feels real. "Mom, I'm here. I'm so sorry that I'm not really here, but I'm here. You can tell me."

"I felt a few things during the funeral and the lunch." Melinda explains softly, whimpering as she shakes her head. "But I just thought it was gas. I had a lot of food today."

"Okay. I'll be right back," she reassures her before she disappears, appearing next to Ned. The lights flicker and the door flies open, startling Ned. He isn't sleeping, flipping through the channels of the tv. Nothing was on at this time of night. It is almost eleven.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Ned says, slipping out of the bed carefully. "Is this you? Katie?"

She lifts his arm with all of the energy she has and points it to the hallway, her BP dropping and causing a few nurses to run into the room.

"Ned, go to my mom!" She yells before going back to her mother. "He can't even hear me... why do I even bother?"

Ned steps into the hallway as nurses and a doctor attending to Katie, trying to get her to stabilize and calm.

"Melinda?" Ned can see that she is in pain, the way she grasps the armrests and holds her stomach. "Is everything okay? Is it the baby? Are you in labor?"

"My water broke Ned. Yes, I'm in labor." Melinda winces, feeling her body release at the end of the contraction. She grabs his hand with a smile while she can, breathing in. "Can you go get Jim?"

"Yes. I'll get him." Ned says, standing up before dashing down the hallway and out the entrance of the ER.

"Mom, I wish I could be here..." She says softly, sitting beside her. "I'm not leaving until you're okay."

"Katie, go help yourself. That'll make this a lot easier." Melinda sighs, feeling her body tense and burn as another contraction came through. "Okay?" Her brow furrows and she shakes her head. "Why are they so close? The last time it was hours. God, she's going to kill me."

Katie knows she couldn't do anything besides sit there, being by her side until her father gets there. It isn't long before her father and husband come through the doors. She watches her father run, sliding on the floor as he kneels in front of her.

"Mel? Are you okay?" He holds onto both of her hands immediately, kissing her hands. "What's happening?"

"Hi... I'm in labor. I think we should go upstairs before anything else happens," Melinda says, squeezing his hands.

"So this is happening? Are you sure?" Jim asks and kneels down in front of her.

"I'm positive," Melinda gasps and then touches her stomach. "All this stress from the past few days is finally having an effect on me. Ned... you should go to our house and brief the kids on what is happening. Just don't tell them anything about Katie. They don't know yet."

"Well what if they ask about her?" He asks, pulling his keys out of his pocket. His hair was tousled as he runs his hands through it again. "Should I say anything?"

"Umm... I don't know, just please don't tell them yet, especially not Mackenzie. If she asks to come, tell her she can in the morning. I'll be by as soon as I can to check on all of them." Jim explains as he brings a wheelchair over, helping Melinda into into it. "We'll call you if anything happens before you're back. Aaron is in charge, brief him separately. He can handle it."

"Okay. I can handle that," he sighs, kneeling down to hug Melinda. "You good mom?"

"I'm fine. Go," Melinda smiles softly, looking up at Katie next. "Now you…" Jim hugs Ned and she met his eyes for a moment before looking to Katie. "You do what I told you to do."

"I know. I will." She follows Ned and touches his shoulder softly, her fingers passing through his body. "Ned wait," she says, hoping he can feel her.

He comes to a stop as he feels the feather light touch of his wife. "Hi honey," he whispers softly for only her to hear.

"Ned…" She says and passes through him to look at his face.

"You're making me chilly…" He laughs, almost feeling a bit normal with her. Even if it was the least bit of normal they'd ever been in his life. "I miss you Katie."

"I'm sorry," she smiles up at him and goes to fix his tie but only moves it up a little. "I wish I was here."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I know how much you hate when I loosen my tie but don't take it off." He says and fixes it. "I'm guessing this is a goodbye for now? A see you soon?"

"I love you," she laughs and presses a feather like kiss to his lips. "Till we meet again… and I can kiss you for real."

"I love you too," he replies and touches his lips softly. "I've got to get going… umm do think I'll see you soon?" She squeezes his hand before she walks past him toward her hospital room. "I'll take that as a yes." He replies and starts to walk out the exit door, as the doors open he looks back at the empty hallway and smiles before leaving.

She watches him leave before walking into the ICU room, seeing the nurse's work on getting her BP and heart rate back up. Little did they know all she had to do was step back into her body. She stands near herself and feels a presence of someone else.

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you." A voice laughs from behind her.

"Amber…" She mutters and turns around. She wanted nothing more than this woman to leave her alone. To let be. "Haven't you hurt me enough?"

"How did it feel?" Amber asks.

"How did what feel?" She replies, sighing.

"To lose your child Katie," Amber smirks. "How did that feel?"

Her anger bubbles up as Amber appears to be holding a small child in her arms. Is that? Is that her son? She steps closer, her rage bubbling over as she stands nose to nose with Amber.

"Not him," she mutters, seeing her son squirm in his arms. It is right. Everything about this picture is wrong.

"Oh! You didn't know, did you?" Amber says, looking down at the child in her arms. "He's quite the cutie… so I'll give you that."

"You leave my son alone!" She yells, Amber's strength fading as she falls to her knees. Katie then takes her son from Amber's arms. He is warm, his cheeks are flushed pink and he coos like he should've. "Hey baby boy… hi. It's mommy oh hi..."

Amber chuckles, smiling at the pair. "The only way you can make sure he crosses over is if you cross over with him, and I think we both know you aren't going to do that."

"No, she won't be crossing over." Andrea appears next to her. "But that's what family is for. They do the difficult things that you sometimes can't do and this is something I can do for you Katie. Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself and be that happy again." Andrea peers at the baby. "I should get going with this cutie."

"Not yet," she whispers. "I just need a minute."

"I can do that," Andrea turns to Amber, snarling at her. "Why do women take out their pain on other women? It's beyond me."

She looks down at the squirming baby in her arms, smiling at him. "Hi little one. I wish I could be with you. I wish… I wish your daddy could see how handsome you are." She pauses to collect herself, feeling a warmth of happiness spread through her as she looks at her son. He has the most beautiful eyes. A perfect mix of hers and Ned's. The outside has Ned's green, while the middle is her brown. "I never got to see him move like this, you know? Or even see his little eyes. He is so beautiful."

"We better go before anyone tries to interfere," Andrea says and Amber finally disappears. "Good riddance. I hope she never bothers you again."

"I doubt that. Will you take good care of him for me?" She whispered and kissed the top of his head. "Mama loves you."

"I will," Andrea says, taking him and disappearing.

"He's going to be okay." She reminds herself and places her hand against her own. She has to do it. It will be the best option for her. She will be better with time and healing. "And so will I…"


	16. Policeman's Gala and Apologies

**A/N: I'm starting this chapter off with a dreamlike memory scene of her and Ned. Enjoy :) xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned looked at himself in the mirror, brushing back his hair with his comb. He straightened his collar and buttoned his jacket before he walked into their bedroom.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to put on lipstick before your fiancé has had the chance to properly ravage you?" He said, fixing his cuffs.

She turned her head, her hair spilling over her shoulder as she smiled at him. "That's precisely why I put it on," she laughed, tucked the tube away in her clutch. "We have plans, remember?"

"I do," he shrugged, his hand holding onto the back of the chair as he leaned down to kiss her. He stopped right before her lips to brush his other hand against her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed, leaning to press her lips against his.

She could fix her lipstick if she needed to.

They had just moved in together a few months ago when Katie transferred home her junior year. At first, Ned's apartment was all they needed, but they had began looking at houses now that they were engaged and Ned had been trying to talk her into a fixer-upper.

God, he was just like her father sometimes, but as much as building their house together sounded fun, with her schooling and student teaching it just wasn't the best idea to be coming home to an unfinished house. Ned's hours were getting longer too, so he sadly agreed.

Katie smiled as he pulled back, his hands grasping her hips. "If we start something now, Officer Banks, I'm going to lose all motivation to go to this thing and we're just going to have to spend the night holed away in our bedroom."

"Sneaky girl," he grinned, leaning against the chair to trail his lips down her neck, along the curve of her bare shoulder, before helping her up from the chair and turning her around in his arms. "Let me really look at you."

She stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips, posing playfully. He shook his head, his gaze hungry as his eyes raked up and down her figure. She glanced down at the strapless, knee-length red evening gown that her mom helped pick out and she had to admit that it fit her like a second set of skin.

"You are gorgeous," he moaned, pulling her back to him.

"Thank you," she blushed.

His hand moved up and down her back. "With you on my arm I'm going to be the envy of every man tonight." He said matter-of-factly.

Smacking him playfully on the arm, she grinned, kissing him punctually before laughing.

When Ned had first mentioned the annual staff holiday party in November, Katie hadn't really been all that enthusiastic about it. Black-tie affairs were just not her scene and after a long week of student teaching, she preferred spending her Saturday nights at home, picking her way through Netflix or maybe soaking in a bath with a good book and a glass of wine. but Ned never fought fair.

He had brought it up again after arriving home from a family filled Thanksgiving weekend. As they laid on the couch together, sharing a glass of wine, he had nuzzled her neck and sucked on her earlobe, murmuring how nice it will be for him to show off his new fiancé at the party.

She'd never been one for getting dressed up and going out. Not that she didn't like to look nice, but standing in front of a room of ten-year-olds all day was easier when not done in painful high heels. She barely had enough fancy dresses in her wardrobe for dinner at an expensive restaurant, let alone a staff party filled with police officers.

He hadn't balked at that excuse either. He had insisted they go find a dress together and at the third boutique (she had begun thinking that he was just enjoying watching her model gown after gown) his jaw had dropped and his eyes had darkened, and his voice had been thick with lust when he nearly panted, "That's the one."

They had ran into her mother and his at the food court. Melinda had been the one who actually gave her the dress.

Katie and Ned had barely made it to the car before he drove them to a secluded corner of the mall's parking garage and enthusiastically made love to her in the backseat.

That had sparked her interest for after the party. She knew that she could get away with drinking champagne and dancing with him at the party and that was all she needed to excite her for before.

But after a wine filled conversation with Hannah, she made a little pit stop on her way home from school and she had decided to keep the contents of the little Victoria's Secret bag a secret, stashing it under their bed where she assumed he wouldn't look.

A frisson of excitement slithered down her spine at the thought of what she was wearing under the clingy red gown. She felt his warm lips probing the skin below her earlobe, and she swatted at him again.

"C'mon," she said, lifting his chin with one finger to force him to look at her. "Not fair to start something you can't finish."

He exhaled loudly and she smiled coyly when she reached down between them to squeeze the prominent bulge in his tuxedo pants as she walked past him.

"You're mine at midnight," he growled, pinning her with his eyes when he turned and grabbed her wrap from the back of the chair.

He draped it over her shoulders and kissed her jaw gently.

"Who am I, Cinderella?" She teased, shaking her head. "Does that make you my fairy godfather?"

He shrugged on his coat and he wrapped an arm around her as they exited their apartment.

"I guess you'll have to wait until twelve to see what kind of things I can do with my magic wand." He winked at her and her stomach knotted with excitement as the chilly late December air stung her cheeks and they made their way across the icy parking lot to his car.

She shivered as she slid into the passenger seat; the fabric of her gown offered little warmth against the cold leather. Her body shuddered and an audible 'brr' trilled from her lips. He gave her a sympathetic smile as he gunned the engine, and he flicked on the heated seat switch.

"My goodness is it cold," she groused, rubbing her arms as she buckled up. "Is it spring yet?"

"There's still a foot of snow on the ground, babe. I think you'll be waiting a long time for spring." He chuckled and turned onto the highway. "A long, long time."

"Don't remind me," she sighed, sitting back into the seat.

"This car warms up fast," he said fidgeting with the dial again, but quickly resuming his attention to the oad. He settled in his seat and smiled at her. "Don't worry."

She pivoted in her seat, watching the way her gown laid with the seatbelt in place. The fabric wasn't one that would wrinkle too easily, but she didn't want to take any chances for what she had in mind. She stretched over the console and cupped the back of his neck tenderly, combing her fingers through his hair.

"I can think of a faster way to warm up," she purred, reaching down to press her hand against his thigh she licked her lips.

"Weren't you the one telling me not to start something?" He chuckled.

"Mhmm," she agreed, moving her hand up toward his groin. "But I don't have to follow my own rules all the time."

She lets her tongue dart out to lick the curve of his ear before tugging on the lobe with his teeth while her hand worked at the fly of the pants. She sighed triumphantly when she slid the zipper down.

"Katie…" He warned, his breath catching on the last syllable of her name. He could barely concentrate on the road, his hands gripping the wheel as he looked down at her hand.

"Just keep your eyes on the road," she whispered, pressing a kiss against his jaw. Katie had never been more thankful for matte lipstick. She didn't have to worry about staining his face with lipstick. She pulled his head back up and he tired to concentrate on the road as she slipped her hand into his pants, working his erection free.

She let her hand glide up and down a few times, priming him and then she dipped her head to take him into her mouth. Normally she'd take her time teasing him, but it's a short drive to their destination.

Low moans rumbled in his throat and he whispered his encouragement as her head bobbed up and down eagerly. He reached to gently grasp her hair, which flowed over her shoulders.

He slowly began to speed down the road, his eyes almost closing as she moved off of him, kissing his thigh as he hand grasped his erection.

"Katie…god I'm so close." He said, turning the blinker on. He slowed down and she licked up his shaft, kissing his tip. He barely remembered turning into the convention center's parking lot as his head lulled back.

"I know," she giggled, taking him back into her mouth.

"Fuck, babe…now." He said, gripping the steering wheel as he slowly pulled into a parking spot.

He practically slammed his truck into park, leaning back into his seat. His hand met with her hair as he came, grasping his hair. She removed her tongue from him before tucking him back in his pants and zipping him back up.

"Good lord," he breathed, watching her lick her lips before kissing him. "I fucking love you." He whispered as she pulled back. "And not just for this stuff. I love you for everything."

"I know," she leaned up against him, playfully kissing his lips. "But this helps?"

"Definitely," his hand moved up he back as she leaned into him.

She grinned and pulled down the visor, flipping up the panel to expose the lighted mirror so she could reapply her lip gloss and check her make-up once she pulled away.

"Just a little taste of what's to come later tonight." She glided the wand around her mouth once, checked the mirror again, and pursed her lips at him playfully. "I fucking love you too baby."

He shook his head at her as he turned the car off. "I am a lucky, lucky man." He muttered, her ring catching in the moonlight. "Thank you for saying yes." He held her hand then, smiling at her.

"Why would I ever say no?" She smiled at him, leaning across the console to cup his face and kiss him. "Twelve year old me is disappointed." She laughed then, kissing his cheek, his neck.

"I don't know," he sighed, laughing slightly kissed his throat last. "I was worried. Are you sure about the no tie?"

"Yes. You look great," she reassured him, pulling back just as she winked at him.

He stole another kiss from her before he exited the truck and helped her out on his side. She smoothed out her gown while she grabbed her clutch off the seat. He closed the door as she slipped her arm around him. He nuzzled her neck and pressed a kiss to her cheek as they walked toward the steps or the conference center. He pushed the revolving door, tugging her flush against him in the tiny vestibule and nipping at her neck once more.

"It's only a couple of hours. It means so much to me that you're with me tonight, Katie." He said, smiling at her. "I don't like these events any more than you do."

She smiled at him as they stepped into the building, and immediately she looked around the room. She couldn't imagine the hours of work it took to convert the usually stark, dour conference room to the shimmering, glittering winter wonderland spread out before them.

He gently squeezed her shoulders, then took her wrap and removed his coat, pressing a kiss to her temple and telling her to wait for him while he checked their things. She nodded and moved away from the door a little so she wouldn't block anyone from coming in.

Above her head, chandeliers had been hung and strung to look like icicles. Fiber-optic trees in varying hues of blue and silver twinkled on and off, and the double staircase gave way to a landing that's been transformed into a miniature skating rink—likely as much to deter party-goers from exploring the upper floors of the museum without permission, as it is for ambiance.

"Definitely going in my journal tonight," she muttered under her breath.

"Did you want to stick this in your bag or should I put it in my pocket?" He said reappearing.

She glanced at Ned, who was at her side again holding the coat claim ticket in his left hand. She arched a brow at him, smiling. "If you stick it in here," she said knowing there was a hole in this pocket. "You might lose it. There are holes in most of your pockets. I'll just take it." With a smile, she jammed the ticket into her clutch.

"You really do look gorgeous, Katie," he murmured and winded an arm around her waist, his fingers curling around her hip possessively as someone checked her out.

"You clean up nicely yourself," she replied, her fingers toying with the short hairs on the nape of his neck.

He grinned and ushered her into the ballroom and she spied some kind of a makeshift bar that dominated the entire western wall.

A server dressed in white walked by, a tray of champagne flutes held above his head, and he motioned to him to hand them two. She smiled and clinked her glass against his, then took a sip, the effervescent bubbles dancing along her tongue. It's good champagne, much better than the cheap stuff she was used to drinking.

The evening is a blur of introductions, polite smiles and handshakes as Ned networks easily with the other police officers from the other precincts where he's hoping for a permanent position. She reveled in how charming he was to the out of town chief's wives and he had more than a few older ladies giggling and blushing with his pretty words.

He also pulled her out onto the dance floor after they've eaten and again several times when the conversations he got roped into politics or police bureaucracy. She noticed how he deftly managed to avoid those conversations. Always the peacemaker, her fiancé.

As she swayed in her fiancé's arms, she noted with amusement how much younger he was than nearly every other officer and detective in the room and she felt a sense of pride in how much he'd accomplished at his age. She was still not sure how she managed to land herself a man like Ned Banks, but she'd never been happier.

"What's that smile for?" he whispered, the heat of his breath hitting the shell of her ear, and a pleasant shudder courses through her.

"Oh, just admiring the hottest guy at the party," she replied.

He narrowed his eyes jokingly and scanned the room. "Where is he?"

She slapped his arm and he laughed, tugging her against him again, kissing her. He still tasted of expensive the scotch that he'd had with the head chief of the district. "Ned?"

They both turned towards the voice, and Ned's eyes widened imperceptibly.

"Chief, good evening," he said. He shook the man's hand and smiled at Katie. "This is my fiancée, Katherine. I don't believe you've had a chance to meet her yet since you've transferred in."

Joshua LeTrai raised her hand to his lips, a decidedly old-fashioned, but somewhat endearing gesture, and his pale eyes twinkled with mirth. "Ms. Clancy, congratulations on your engagement." The man said with a smile. "Your last name precedes you. Tell your father I say hello."

"I will. Thank you," she said politely, looking to Ned.

"I'd hate to interrupt your dance, but I'd like to borrow your fiancé for a little while." LeTrai chuckled, looking at Ned. "We shouldn't be long."

Ned caressed her hip and when she looked to him, she saw a muddling of curiosity and trepidation etched on his face.

What did his boss want to talk to him about?

"This must be important," he said in a hushed tone, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "So why don't you go explore? I'll come track you down when I've finished."

"You boys have fun," she said, hugging him as she slid out of his arms.

"Thank you for understanding." The man smiled at her then winks conspiratorially.

The gesture assured her anxiety for Ned and he leaned down to claim her mouth in a quick, sweet kiss before the chief lead him away, their heads bowed in immediate conversation.

She snatched another flute of champagne and tracked down some horderves. She'd found a plate and and grabbed herself a few cheese puffs and a slice of cheesecake as she exited the ballroom, wandering from wing to wing. The party seemed to have leaked into every room on the lowest floor of the convention center. Everywhere she walked, elegantly dressed people were mingling, talking and laughing.

When she pulled her cell phone from her clutch to peer at the time, she's startled to see that almost an hour has passed, and she wondered if Ned was still speaking with LeTrai. She tapped out a quick text, figuring at the very least he'd feel the vibration in his pocket and whenever he had a free moment he'd get back to her.

 ** _December 18th, 11:12 pm - [Katie]_**

 ** _Hope your talk is going well. I'm waiting for you._**

It took several minutes for her clutch to jump under her arm and she grabbed her phone from it again, reading his reply.

 **December 18th, 11:17 pm - [Ned]**

 **Very well actually but I'm done now. I'm yours for the rest of the night. Where are you?**

She stared at that last sentence and it kindled a spark of inspiration in her. She bit her lip, typing out her reply

 _ **December 18th, 11:17 pm - [Katie]**_

 _ **Come and find me.**_

She drank the last bit of the champagne she had, setting it on a passing by tray as she walked through the room. Her phone vibrated and she peeked at his reply, rolling her eyes.

 _ **December. 18th, 11:18 pm - [Ned]**_

 _ **Give me a hint.**_

 _ **December. 18th, 11:19 pm - [Katie]**_

 _ **I don't feel like it. Come find me…**_

Her phone fell silent and flutters of anticipation fanned out through her belly, down to her abdomen, resonating in a dull but sweet ache between her legs. She rushed from the room, glancing down the corridor until her eyes landed on a little blue icon mounted above a door. Pushing the door open, she slipped inside the bathroom.

A woman was at a sink and she smiled as she checked her makeup, setting her phone on the small counter. She grabbed it before entering the stall, once safely inside she lifted one leg and precariously balanced it on the edge of the toilet seat, allowing her to hitch up her gown just enough to reveal the lacy edge of her stockings and the clip of the garter belt. Angling her phone down, she pushed the camera icon and snapped a picture of her leg, careful to keep the rest of the scenery out of the frame, then sent it off to him.

 _ **December 18th, 11:23 pm - [Ned]**_

 _ **I've been thinking about what's under that dress all night ;) You never cease to stop surprising me baby.**_

 _ **December 18th, 11:23 pm - [Katie]**_

 _ **Well you should know that that's all that's under this dress…**_

 _ **December 18th, 11:23 pm - [Ned]**_

 _ **When I find you I'm gonna rip those stockings off of you. You can buy another pair.**_

 _ **December 18th, 11: 24 pm - [Katie]**_

 _ **Only if you use your teeth.**_

 _ **December 18th, 11:26 pm - [Ned]**_

 _ **Goddamn what has gotten into you tonight?**_

 _ **December 18th, 11:26 pm – [Katie]**_

 _ **Not you yet. So stop stalling and start looking.**_

 _ **December 18th, 11:26 pm - [Ned]**_

 _ **A clue would be nice…**_

She lowered her gown back to the floor and tucked her clutch under her arm, exiting first the stall then the ladies' room. She sauntered up the corridor, pausing by the west wing staircase, which had been roped off.

After considering it for about two seconds, she shook her head. She couldn't risk doing anything that could get Ned in serious trouble, but her body was strung like a wire, fraying a little more each second, waiting to snap. There had to be someplace here that was private enough to hide them for a little while. She'd never make it home with how badly she wanted him right now.

Her eyes landed on a service elevator at the end of the corridor a moment later. Intrigued, she stalked towards it, sucking in a quick breath when she pressed the button and the doors part. Her heart skipped a beat as she stepped inside and the doors closed.

 _ **December 18th, 11:26 pm - [Katie]**_

 _ **That's not how I played Hide and Seek but okay…a hint…How about what goes up…**_

 _ **December 18th, 11:26 pm - [Ned]**_

 _ **Something else is going up right now…**_

She laughed softly and leaned against the elevator's rear wall. She was not sure how many elevators there were in the museum, but she ventured that most of the standard ones were not in service tonight, much like how the staircases had been blocked off.

 ** _December 18th, 11:26 pm - [Katie]_**

 ** _I can't wait to get that 'something else' in my mouth. Again. I can still taste you on my tongue and I need more._**

She awaited a reply, but her phone stayed quiet. Knitting her brows, she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth.

 _ **December. 28th, 10:29 pm - [Katie]**_

 _ **You're not very good at this game, officer. Looks like I'll have to play alone.**_

She got the camera prepped again and hitched her gown up around her waist, slipping her left hand down between her legs. With a soft laugh, she took the picture and sent it off.

Just as she started to removed her hand from the juncture of her thighs, she felt her phone plucked from her other hand and she inhaled sharply when the doors—which she never even heard open—glided shut.

"Found you. Looks like I'm better at this game than you thought, hmm?" He trapped her with his darkened gaze, pinning her against the wall. "Don't you dare take your hand away."

"Okay," she stammered, tendrils of lust curling through her. "I won't."

She loved it when he took control like this. The way he's looking at her flooded her with more heat and her breath hitched in her throat when he slid his suit jacket off and stepped towards her. "I think you should get out of that dress," he murmured, taking his watch off and tossing it on top of his jacket as he maneuvered his belt off too. "Even if it's not midnight yet."

"It's almost midnight," she laughed. Licking her her lips. She shrugged, suddenly wishing he had a tie on that she could pull him close with. "I can make an exception for you."

He reached around her waist, his fingers climbing her spine to locate the tiny hook at the top of the zipper on he dress. He hovered inches from her mouth, and when he managed to undo the hook and drag down the zipper, she swallowed as the gown pooled around her feet. Her nipples immediately stiffened as they're exposed to the air and his eyes darted down to confirm that other than the tiny black garter belt and lace stockings, she was completely naked—no undergarments at all.

He coaxed her to raise her feet one at a time so that he could remove her heels and he tossed them aside like his jacket, then he nipped a path up one calf, stopping when he reaches the scalloped edge of the stocking. With a wolfish grin, he took the elastic between his teeth and tried to work it free.

She watched him, wide-eyed, her hand frozen between her legs and his smile turned sheepish as he looked up again.

"This is not as easy as I hoped it would be." He chuckled.

"Use your hands then," she urged, hearing the raw desire choking his voice. "I want you."

"You too," he suggested, freeing one strap, then the other. He peeled the garter belt down, bumping her hand as he did and he glanced up at her. A needy whimper leaped from her throat as she touched herself, her head resting against the wall as they both groaned approval. "I like these," he said, gently snapping the stockings. "I might have to leave them on."

"Mmm…okay," she murmured, closing her eyes and tipping her chin up as his lips started to blaze a trail along her inner thighs, inching closer to where was contently touching herself.

"You look so fucking hot right now," he moaned against her skin, licking up her leg. She keened softly again and feels the heat migrating through her belly, the sweet ache building with each revolution of her fingers. "I love watching you touch yourself. But—" he gripped her wrist and yanked her hand away. "I'm going to be the only one who makes you come tonight, my love."

She clamped down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood when he sucked the swollen bundle of nerves into his mouth, flicking out his tongue over it sporadically. The metallic taste danced across her tongue when she licked her lips to soothe the sting.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, grasping his hair.

"Say it," he pulled back, his fingers meeting where his mouth was.

"Say what," she moaned, looking down at him.

"You're my girl," he smiled as she rocked her hips into his hand, whimpering when the pleasure becomes too much. Ned had to steady her as her knees buckled and her body trembled. That lazy, sated feeling claimed her limbs, and her shoulders sagged. She was still seeing flashes of neon pink and orange when she opened her eyes and saw his satisfied smirk.

"I'm your girl Ned," she said, flashing her ring as he kissed her.

He licked her arousal from his lips and pushed his pants off, watching her with a predatory gleam. Her nipples stiffened again under his heated glare and her pulse never got the chance to resume its resting rate. He shuffled forward, pants pooled around his ankles and fused his mouth to hers.

"Are you sure we—?" she murmured against his lips.

"Yes, no one is going to find us," he promised, picking her up and pinning her to the wall.

She wrapped her legs around him and her back climbed the wall when he thrusted into her. She didn't think she'd ever tire of that feeling when he first pushed inside her, stretching her, claiming her, filling her completely, or the exquisite look that dominates his features when he gazed at her in drunken lust.

Their mouths countered the frantic pace at which he pumped into her with slow, sensual movements, their tongues mating languidly. Her palm splayed up and down his back, while one of his hands curls around her hip. His grunts were lost in the warm crevices of her mouth until buried his face in her neck, his hips starting to falter in their rhythmic thrusts.

She nods mutely and heat flooded her neck where he cried her name against her skin.

"Jesus, Katie…fuck," he swore again, dragging his fingers across her abdomen up to the small of her back.

"Shh, it's oh—" The last syllable suck in her throat when her orgasm crashed through her.

He acquiesced and held her tightly for a few moments while they both recovered.

"This…" he finally slipped out of her and rose her chin to look into her eyes, "Is by far… the best work function I've ever gone to."

"Well, I'll just have to find a way to top it next year then, won't I?" She panted.

"Mmm, next year at this time you'll be my wife," he whispered, tilting her neck slightly to descend on her lips for a kiss. He released her, an impish smile creasing his eyes. "And by then, I'll have my shield."

"What?" she shrieked, clapping a hand over her mouth when she realized how high-pitched and loud the noise was. "Babe, oh my god! Is that what he wanted to talk to you about?"

"The board will make it official when they meet at their next executive meeting. I'll be one of six detectives in the precinct." He replied. "I should have my job by next month."

"I'm so proud of you!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips. "We have to celebrate!"

"Isn't that what we just did?" He chuckled and brushed his nose along her cheek.

"Yes, but… we need to celebate with everyone." She smiled at him. "Looks like Josh wants to keep you around…"

"Yeah. Some of the wives were bragging about me and he wanted to make sure I knew I would always have a spot on the team in Grandview, if I ever did want to leave."

She shook her head and slipped her arms around his neck. "Oh no. We're fine right here in Grandview."

"That's what I told him," he said, kissing her before she could say anything else. He pulled back a moment last. "And he told me that my shield was on the table."

"Wonderful," she smiled at him. "I'm so proud of you, but we should get dressed. This was just the beginning. I'm holding you to that midnight promise. We'll go back out there, dance a little more, mingle a little more, but at twelve o'clock we are out of here and we're going to celebrate all…" she pecked his lips again, "…Night…" Another peck. "…Long."

"You won't hear me complaining." Ned's fingers ghosted along Katie spine and he laughed huskily again as she pulled back the final time. "I love you Katie."

"I love you too," she whispered and smiled at him. "Now let's get dressed and back to this party."

* * *

Katie slowly lifted her heavy eyelids and as the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled her nose, she winced. Her mouth was dry and she smacked her lips a few times. She was laying down, in a bed, and the room was bright.

The light from the window reflecting off the white walls made her want to close her eyes again. She felt like she had slept for years, but she was still tired. She could hear the beeping of sometime and slowly turned her head toward the source of the noise, seeing the wires that ran to different machines. The muscles in her neck were stiff and sore, she nearly cried at the pain of moving them. She groaned, turning her head the other way and closing her eyes as a light shined in her eyes.

"Katie?"

It was the soft voice of her mother. One she knew all too well. She focused her eyes on her, trying to readjust to the brightness of the room too.

"Mom," she whispered and rubbed her eyes. Her body ached as she laid in bed. She still hadn't gotten her stitches out, that was for sure, and it burned through her. "I'm in pain… where's the button?"

"Oh Katie.. you're awake," Melinda said in a hushed tone. The baby in her arms stirred as she sat up. "Oh it's okay… it's okay baby girl." Melinda gave her the remote to her bed and pressed the purple medication button for her. "Do you wanna sit up?"

"Yes please," she groaned, feeling her body stretch as the bed moved her into an upright position. "Hi mom," her mother's hand touched hers and she cried at the sensation of feeling again. "It's so nice to feel you."

Her fingers traces across her mother's palm nd she felt her mother's hand come to touch her face as she closed her eyes.

"It's so nice to see you," Melinda sighed, smiling down at the newborn as she stirred a little, her little hand squeezing her mother's finger. "Would you like to meet your new sister?"

Katie opened her eyes, lookign at the baby snug in her mother's arms. She almost didn't trust herself, but Melinda easily transferred the baby into her arms and Katie held the newborn snug to her chest.

"I saw Charlie," she couldn't help but think of her son as the newborn rested against her. Her sister was calm, content with looking at her big sister with wide blue eyes. "Andrea brought him into the light." Katie smoothed her finger across the baby's cheek. She was so new, so pink and small. "What's her name?"

"Emma Faith," Melinda said, smiling at her girls. She sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at her oldest daughter, looking down at her youngest. "Katie, that couldn't have been easy for you."

"Emma is a pretty name," she cooed, kissing the baby's forehead. "A pretty name for a pretty girl. She so beautiful mom." She turned to her mother then, a sad smile on her face. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done, it was like he was alive." Her words caught in her throat as she passed Emma back to her mother. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she laid back into the bed. "He had my eyes. Ned's green kind of pooled in there too, but mom. I didn't want to let him go."

"No one wants to let the child they lost go," Melinda says, looking down at Emma. "You can only make room for better things after. Like this little one. She looks a lot like Kenzie, doesn't she?" Melinda suggested, smiling at Katie.

She turned her head back over, shrugging. "Kind of," she whispers. "I remember when I first saw Mackenzie. She was so early and small. I thought I was gonna break her when I held her little hand in the NICU. And dad pointed out that she had that birthmark on her foot and Aaron said it looked like a unicorn."

Melinda laughed, remembering that day very well. It had been so stressful and quick. One second she was on bed rest because of high blood pressure and the next she was in labor, at eight months and being rushed into surgery.

"I think she needs a new diaper," Melinda said softly as she stood. "I'll be right back. Will you be okay alone? I can just have a nurse do it."

"I'll be fine," she nodded, waving her off. "I promise."

"If you say so," Melinda sighed, closing the door behind her. "There is a bag of stuff for you on your tray. Ned brought it by."

Katie looked around the plain hospital room, sighing as she saw the bag. What had Ned brought by?

She pulled out a book, one of from nightstand. She saw her journal and pen and even her favorite moisturizer and nail file. Even a blue nail polish, but that definitely had to be Mackenzie.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" Ned said, sticking his head open. "Hey beautiful. You're awake."

She laughed. It was a magical sound coming from her. "Hey baby," she said, looking up from the nail polish. "Where did you get this?"

"Mackenzie," he said, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "You parents were worried about telling her, but she was okay. She painted your nails one day and wanted you keep the color in case you liked it when you woke up."

"I do like it," she looked at the dark blue on her nails and smiled. She didn't know how much longer she could go on looking at him without apologizing. She could see the way he crept around her, wanting to hold her hand, but not wanting to upset her. "Ned?"

"Yeah," his eyes fixated off her hand and to her eyes.

"I'm sorry that you had to find me like that," she closed her eyes, not having the strength to look at him as she cried. Her tears spilled and as her chin trembled, she held her hand near her mouth to try and hide it. "I'm really sorry Ned."

Neither of them said anything after that.

What could he say? Nothing he could say would equal up to what she was experiencing.

And what could she say? Nothing she could say would make up for he went through when he'd found her.

She stayed silent, watching him.

"Finding you in the bathroom like that Katie…" he sighed and held her hand tightly. 'You looked so helpless and frail. Why didn't you come to me?" He replied, his voice breaking.

"It wasn't the first time I'd thought about it," she whispered, shaking her head. "You were always there before... if I had that thought… I'd find your hand and remember what it was like to feel something... but that one time when I needed you the most, you weren't there. And that's not your fault." She paused, choking of her tears. "You didn't know. And I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Ned."

"Hey..." He pulled her into his arms. "We should've been communicating more."

"I-I'm so sorry." She whimpered and pulled him closer, tucking her face into his neck. "I love you so much."

"Stop apologizing. You're gonna be okay now babe, and that's all that matters." He replied, kissing her cheek. "I love you so much too."


	17. Just a Massage

**A/N: Katie's home from the hospital! Recap on what just happened: Charlie died on January 19th, Katie attempted suicide on the 24th and made the decision to stay that night too. Melinda went into labor and gave birth to Emma on the 27th. Katie woke up on the 28th and this chapter is set on the 3rd of February. So many dates... Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned tosses another handful of basil leaves into the sauce and stirs it carefully before replacing the lid on the pot and leaving it to finish simmering. He glances at the clock on the wall beside the door.

It is just after six and Katie should be back any moment. She's been out with Hannah for nearly four hours and a light snow had started falling shortly after she left.

He just wants this dinner to be done by the time she gets home. They haven't gone back to normal by any means, but the past two days with Katie out of the hospital have been impossibly good. Better than good, they'd been amazing.

He looks out the window above the sink to see most of the grass covered in white. More snow is predicted tomorrow, heavier than today's flakes that presently swirled down from the sky. He knows what that could do to Katie. It could trap her in the house in more than one way.

He hears the tread of her boots on the steps before the doorknob jiggles and she enters the house, bringing with her a whirl of snow and a sharp blast of icy air. She tromps her boots on the doormat, sending little sprays of flurries flying from them. Katie pulls back her hood, shaking a few more flurries loose as she removed her jacket and hung it up. Unwinding her scarf and pulling off her gloves, she bends down to free her feet from the boots and finally approaches him, purse in hand and a tired smile on her beautiful face.

"Hi," she says softly, tossing her purse onto the counter with a thump. "How was your day?"

She leans up to kiss him hello and when her frigid nose brushes against his, he lifts a hand to her cheek and rubbed the cold skin gently.

"It was kind of boring. I cleaned up and made dinner. You have a good day?" he asks, lowering his head to press a trail of kisses along her jawline before settling his lips over her mouth at the last moment.

"Yeah, really good day." She smiled up at him softly. "Jace is just getting so big and he can crawl now, like super fast."

"That's awesome!" He hugs her, kissing her forehead. "I should come over with you next time so I can see him. It's been too long."

"Yeah, you should." She peers over his shoulder to glance at the stove. "Oooh! Are you cooking for me again?"

"As long as I have time off from work I will be cooking for you," he admits sheepishly. "Which unfortunately, I start work next week."

"Is that pesto sauce?" She asks, licking her lips as she fans the smell to her nose. "Mmm… it smells so good baby. I'm excited."

He nods, wrapping his arms around her waist as she tastes the sauce. "How's it taste?"

"So good," she beams at him. "And I knew you'd have to go back to worker sooner or later."

"Will you be okay home alone?" He asks lightly, not wanting to down the mood too much. The last two days had just been too good. "LeTrai wants me to start on some day shifts doing paperwork until I'm cleared to use my weapon."

"Hey, I'll be fine." She tries to reassure him by, looking up at him with a smile. "I'm a big girl Ned and Eli says I'm making good strides for the first few days being home. How long until dinner is done?"

"I was gonna ask how today with him went. I'm glad it went well," he smiles at her, turning her around. "Dinner shouldn't be too much longer. I've got the chicken in the oven and once that's done I'll start the pasta." He moves his fingers in between hers and pulls her toward the staircase. "C'mon, let's get you relaxing upstairs. You look like you've had a long day."

She laughs, tucking herself in his arms. "You always know. You're the best," she huffs. "I'm just feel so exhausted and my scar is really irritated. I can't wait to get the stitches out tomorrow, but I need to put some ointment on it and clean it."

"I can help," he says, motioning for her to mount the stairs and as she takes one step at a time, his eyes rake over her firm ass, shapely in the dark grey leggings she favors these days.

His pants tighten a little as he climbs slowly behind her. He wonders if his body will ever stop responding to every little thing about her that turned him on—he hopes not.

"What's the deal? You never offer massages..." She stops in the doorway of the bedroom, crossing her arms in front of her chest, a perplexed frown. "Did you do something stupid?"

He carefully walks past her, striding towards the bed. She watches him intently and remains by the door frame, eyes following his every move. He pulls back the comforter and neatly folds down the top sheet, smoothing the soft cotton with his hand. Feeling her eyes still fixed on him, he crosses to the dresser and grabs a small book of matches, striking one. A rope of smoke coils up as he lit the few candles she kept beside the bed.

"Ned, what's going on?" She asks, impatiently tapping her foot, the faint worry lines on her forehead more prominently creased as she narrows her eyes.

He walks back to where she stands and tucks a tendril of hair that has worked free from her braid behind her ear.

"Get undressed," he whispers, a frisson of anticipation curling down his spine as her eyes widen and her eyebrows furrow. "Katie.."

"Ned," she sighs, meeting his eyes uneasily. "I'm not ready for…" She lost her words looking at him, the desire pooling between her thighs as she looks at him. She closes her eyes and bites her lip. "You remember what my therapist said."

He nods, licking his lips and venturing into the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet for the vial he needs. Clutching it in one hand, he opens the tiny linen closet and grabs a clean sheet. He returns to find her rooted in place. He sets down the little bottle and the sheet and tugs off his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

"Do you need help?" He says playfully, unbuckling his belt. It quickly joins the shirt, but he leaves his pants on. "Come on babe… I won't try anything. I just want to give you a massage."

She bites her lip and shakes her head, her fingers wandering to the hem of her sweater, hesitating before she lifts it up and over her head. He grinned and feels himself pulse at the sight of her breasts, barely contained by the simple white cotton bra.

"It's never just a massage with you though," she says as she stepped out of her leggings, leaving her clad in a pair of cotton panties that match her bra.

"Yet you took your clothes off. Take those off too," he chuckles, snapping the free sheet out in front of him, carefully folding it in half once and then in half again.

She opens her mouth as if to protest, but a tremulous sigh escapes her lips at the look he gave her. With one deft movement she releases the clasp and the bra cups feel away from her breasts, her nipples puckering as they're exposed to the air. She shimmies out of her panties and swallows nervously.

He'd never tire of the vision of her naked.

"God, you look... beautiful," he murmurs, smiling at her. "So beautiful Katie."

"No. I really don't," she sighs, her eyes falling to the web of stretch marks that scatter across a round, squishy midsection that make her look like she is still at least six months pregnant. Her scar is covered with gauze and he can see the tender skin around it.

"Katie, you look like you were pregnant and I loved how you looked pregnant," he says walking toward her, his hands falling over her stomach. He kneels, kissing her stomach. "You'll look like yourself again soon."

"You think so?" She asks as he rises to his feet, cupping her face.

"Hannah might even want to workout buddies," he smiles at her before kissing her. "I could even come sometimes too."

"That's a good idea," she replies.

"Now go lie down on your stomach," he says, kissing her cheek.

She nods and climbs onto the bed, pausing on her knees. "This way?" She motions to the headboard.

"Sure, if you'd like." She raises an eyebrow at him and eases her body down against the sheets, her face at the foot of the bed and her toes stretching to skim the pillows.

He smirks at her little act of defiance—always trying to get the upper hand. She folds her arms and rests her chin on them, her back bowed. He couldn't resist bending down to gently move her braid to the side, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. She shivers and fidgets under his lips.

"Hands down at your sides," he commands and she lifts her chin and straightens her arms down to skim her waist and hips.

Snatching the spare sheet from the pillow, he draps it across the lower half of her body. Then he cracks his knuckles, reaches for the vial of oil and carefully climbs over her, straddling her. It takes some effort to get situated, but once he's ready, he tips the bottle into his hand and rubs them together, coating his palms in the sweet-smelling liquid.

She immediately glances back over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Relaxing you," he replies, tenderly touching his hands to her back, easing the pads of his fingertips over her skin. "You looked tense."

The soothing aroma of peppermint and eucalyptus wafts from the oil that he gently kneads over her knotted muscles.

"Mmmm." Her low moan reverberates between his legs and he smiles at the sound, his pants straining tighter.

"Does that feel better?" He asks, pressing his thumbs down at the base of her neck.

She murmurs another moan of approval. He takes his time, probing the muscles, massaging each area deeply and expertly. He rolls his knuckles down her spine, stopping where the sheet just begins to cover her ass, returning back up the row of vertebrae to rub softly at the nape of her neck.

"That feels so good," she whispers, tilting her head to the side and he sees a serene smile playing on her lips as she closes her eyes.

He continues to alternate his touch, applying varying amounts pressure over the expanse of skin and muscle, relishing the feel of her body melting beneath his fingertips. Her breathing has evened out, and if it wasn't for the occasional moans mingling with each puff of air leaving her lips, he'd think she has fallen asleep. He fans his hands out near her waist, dragging them up her sides, his fingers just grazing where her breasts are flattened against the bed. She jolts at the touch and her eyes fly open. Grinning, he slides his hands back toward her spine as she squirms and repositions herself.

After a few more minutes of massaging her back, he pats her rear end and as gracefully as he can manage, he clambers over her to stand beside the bed.

She lifts her head in surprise and furrows her brow at him. "I was enjoying that," she says.

"Turn over," he whispers, his voice tough.

"Why?" She asks.

"Turn over," he says in almost sing-song, smiling wolfishly.

"But it's my back that hurt," she protests.

He leans down and licks his lips, his eyes leveled with hers. "And does your back feel better now?" She nods slowly. "So now it's time to make your front feel better."

"But it doesn't—" She mutters.

"I know," he whispers. "But I can still make it feel good."

"Oh… okay." She says softly.

She carefully twists her body and lays comfortably on her back. Her breasts jiggle with the movement until she finally ceases moving. Fixing his eyes on her, he lowers two fingers achingly slowly to one puckered nipple, lightly tracing a path around the nub before tugging it between the fingertips. Katie's eyes close and she arches into his touch.

He continues to circle his fingers over the taut bud, just barely grazing it and then tweaking it purposefully. Her chest rises and falls in rhythm with the quick breath that escapes her parted lips. When he flattens his palm over the soft mound and squeezes gently, a strangled moan catches in her throat. He smirks to himself and shifts his attention to her other breast, repeating the same careful touches first to her peaked nipple then fondling her breast with more determination.

It has been so long since he's seen her like this, so relaxed and pleased. And it has been even longer since he's had her naked in their bed.

She has began to roll her hips, her tongue darting out to wet her lips and when he pinches both nipples, she cries out and lurches upward, the sheet slipping further down her thighs. Suppressing a growl and ignoring the insistent throb between his legs, he grabs the sheet and throws it to the floor, baring her to him completely. She is enjoying the attention of his able hands too much to instinctively move to cover herself as she usually does and he salivates at the sight of her—he can see a visible glistening at the juncture of her thighs.

"I know you didn't want me to…" He whispers, his mouth finding her neck.

"I want you too," she moans, grasping at his shoulders.

That is all he needed to hear.

Keeping one hand massaging her breast, he slithers the other down her stomach and parts her slick folds, her arousal coating his fingers immediately. He smiles into her skin and she struggles to keep her eyes open, her lids heavy with desire, her pupils fat and black.

"You see the effect you have on me?" She gasps, sinking her teeth into her lower lip as he drags his fingers up and down her while rubbing his thumb back and forth across one nipple then the other.

"So wet. Just for me," he says huskily, pushing two fingers inside her.

She whimpers and arches her back off the bed again, her hips undulating with each pump of his fingers. When she begins to mumble incoherent strings of words punctuated with needy cries of his name, it took all his willpower not to strip off his pants and underwear and mount her there.

God he wants to. He wants to so bad.

With a few more strokes, she tightens around his fingers, her body shuddering and trembling as she comes. He didn't let up until she is quivering and pleading him to stop, her thighs clamped and trembling. She collapses against the bed, chest heaving, her eyes screwed shut as the lingering effects of her orgasm ebbed away.

While she is slowly coming back to her senses, he appraises her naked body again and closes his own eyes, still a little awestruck that after all these years, now he has her and she loves him. He got to do these things to her—to make her fall apart, chanting his name—just from his touch. Only him.

"I should go check on the food," he says, slipping off the bed, not wanting to push anything else on her for today if she didn't want to.

"No. You should stay here," she whispers, gripping his hand and pulling him back to her. "The food will be fine. We should have another half an hour at the least."

"But Eli said," he says, remembering her words earlier.

"Ned," she smiles at him. "I make the rules for my body, not stupid Eli. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" He whispers, moving to squat near the bed. "You know I love you… and I will always want you, but there is no rush. I'm fine waiting."

She smiles at him, her heart full that he'd wait, even after she could feel how hard he'd been during her massage. She pulls him back onto the bed, kissing him.

"I want this," she moans, feeling his hands move up and down her sides. "God, Ned I want you. I will always want you."

"Like I said before," he says his lips at her neck. "I will always want you too. You just have to say the word."

Hours later, after Ned had made love to his wife and brought them dinner in bed, she rests her head on his bare chest, their bodies tangled in the sheets on their bed.

Katie is asleep when he slips from bed to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He comes back to bed, climbing into it, his arm winding around Katie's waist and pulling her close. His lips press against her cheek softly as he smoothes out her hair.

He know how lucky he is to have her here with him now. To be able to hold her close and see her again. It was complete torture for those few days to know she was near him, that she was right in front of his face, but he couldn't see her.

He'd never let go of her again. He'd never take her for granted. She is special to him and always has been.

He may not have seen it at the beginning. He may have been a jerk to her when they were kids, but she is it for him. He knows that now more than ever and he would never stop loving her.


	18. Snow Days

**A/N: I honestly love this story so much and I hope you all love it too :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Mornings used to be Katie's her favorite. They are free of the dark and the nightmares that constantly threatened to consume her, but sometimes her nightmares takes advantage of the fleeting peaceful moments that daybreak awards.

Katie's head rests on a pillow, her body tangled in the sheets on their bed that always feel too big when the nightmares infiltrate her mind and the only comfort is the warm body of her husband. He is gone now. He had a doctor's appointment.

She watches the snow from the bed, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. The big flakes glisten in the morning light. It is nearly eleven and she has yet to get out of bed, her bladder screams to be emptied but she can't summon the will to get up.

It is shaping up to be another bad day. The third one.

Ned had begged her to get out of bed this morning, to come with him while he went out. He'd suggested going to the store while he had his appoint. It was her third day she'd spent in bed.

She hates winter now, it reminds her of so many terrible times in her life.

Her mother miscarried when she was seven in the winter. She tripped and broke her ankle and was out of dancing for eight months with she was fifteen. Lana almost drowned when she fell into the pool at a hotel, while running around, last year. Grandma Beth died in the winter and then finally, Charlie's life was taken during the biggest flurry of snowflakes all year.

The nearly week long snowfall had finally broken her.

The first few days weren't too bad, she could leave the house and see her friends and family. But on the third night, a sheet of ice made it all but impossible to go out. The next day she stayed home all day and she had time to stew and dwell on all the pain winter had brought her over the years. That night she had the worst series of nightmares that she'd had in ages, even her husband's arms did little to bring her comfort.

Yesterday, she never left the room.

Ned made her favorite breakfast and would not leave until she'd eaten at least one waffle with a cup of tea. That night she dreamed of their son and Ned held her, trying to soothe her as best he could. Nothing had stopped her crying.

This morning hadn't gone nearly as well as the day before. When Ned tried to rouse her from bed there was no budging her. She could tell how frustrated he was with her when he'd left.

He deserves better. She knows she needs to get better for him. Be better for him.

Ned, for as much patience he has for Katie, couldn't stay and watch her sloth anymore. He is so sweet and always understanding of her, but even he has his limits.

She promises to herself that she will be out of bed by the time he gets home. She wants to give him that much. When her bladder is ready to burst, that combined with her promise to be up is enough to pull herself out of bed and go to the bathroom. When she is finished and washes her hands, she looks in the mirror and what she sees disgusts her.

Her hair is waxy, her skin oily, there are dark rings around her eyes and she's been in same oversized t-shirt and shorts for days. She backs away from the sink, her mind flashing back to that night as her eyes skims over the same pill bottle that sits on the counter. She remembers when she grabbed it that night and how badly her hand had been shaking. Her hand shakes as she grabs it again, it still had a few inside. She reads the label.

Doxepin - Take one capsule, by mouth, before bed. If still unable to sleep, take in moderation.

She sinks to the floor, holding the bottle in her hand. She brings her knees to her chest and lays her head on them.

"Katie?" The front door closes and she smiles, knowing that Ned is home. "Babe? You up?" She hears the stairs creak as he climbs them and the bedroom door opens. "Babe?"

He stalks into the room, seeing the bed empty.

"In here," she sighs, twisting the bottle in her hand.

"You're out of bed," he smiles, his eyes on the pill bottle. "You okay?"

She nods silently as he sits beside her. His hand touches hers as she spins the bottle in her hands. "I just saw it there," she mutters. "And I thought about that night…" She looks over at him, eyes filling with tears. "I didn't even know there were still some in there."

"I should've just thrown it away," he sighs, wiping away a fallen tear. "I'm sorry." He brings her hand with the bottle to his mouth, coaxing the bottle from her grasp and kissing her palm. "Would you like me to throw it away?"

She shakes her head, taking it back from him. "I want too," she tosses it into the garbage and smiles at him. "A step in the right direction, right?"

"Yes," he whispers, hugging her. "I love you."

She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing her cheek and then his neck. "I need a shower…" She whispers, pulling back a little. "Wanna shower with me?"

He chuckles as she moves to straddle him playfully, her arms around his neck and her lips sucking at his neck.

"You know how much I love to shower with you," he smiles at her, rubbing his hands up and down her sides . "But I have some paperwork I have to get done for work."

"Okay," she licks her lips, kissing him. "I was thinking… and I think it would be good if we went out tonight."

"Like a date?" His face breaks out in a grin and he kisses her. "I would love to take you out on a date."

"Well I better shower then for my hot date," she stands up then, pulling him up and claiming his lips. "Mmm…" His lips move to her cheek and then nip at her neck. "But I won't want to if you keep…" He sucks on her pulse point and she moans, rocking into him. "Ned…"

"Yes, yes…" He pulls back, winking at her. "You shower. I'll go ready all my stuff for work and change and we'll go out and have the day to ourselves."

Once he leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him, she instantly pulls her shirt over her head and casts off her shorts and got into the shower, she sets it in the highest setting and let the hot water sting her flesh. She scrubs off the self pity and loathing as best she can.

She looks over her scarred body, her legs are long past due for a shave and some other areas had been neglected for some time due to having a stomach that covered her sight of her toes. She knows Ned hardly cares and that warms her heart to know that he loves her enough to deal with her in her worst of times.

When she gets out of the shower, she wraps a towel around herself, drying herself off. She brushes out her wet hair and blow dries it until it fell over her shoulders in waves. Going into the bedroom, she searches her drawer for Ned's favorite pair of her sexy underwear until she finally found the soft blue, lace cheeksters that she wouldn't wear as much if it isn't for the hungry look her husband gives her whenever she wears them.

Next, she strips the stale smelling sheets from the bed and replaces them with a fresh set. She lays out a grey sweater and jeans, putting them on and looking at herself in the mirror. She played with her hair, smoothing it out and over her shoulders. She looks more like herself and that is all she wants for herself right now. It was a step in the right direction after a few bad days.

She makes her way downstairs and to the kitchen. She is starving and can see that Ned had left her a loaf of raisin-nut bread on the island before he'd left this morning with a bowl of butter beside it. She cuts off a piece and slathers it with butter, trying to make up for what she didn't eat the day before. Just as she swallows the last bite and reaches for another piece, Ned comes downstairs. He is dressed in a blue button up and a pair of dark pleated pants.

"You look handsome," she smirks, licking the butter off her lips as she slathers more on another piece.

"And you look…" He comes around to where she was, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kisses her cheek. "So good baby." She feels his breath on her neck, then the tender brush of lips. Her perfume is intoxicating as he kisses his way gently up her neck to lips that taste like the icing on the cake. He pulls back and grabs himself a piece of bead, smoothing a tiny bit of butter on it. "You look like yourself… I've missed you."

"I've missed me too," she smiles at him, tossing the last bite of her second piece in her mouth.

His finishes his and wipes some butter off her lips before weaving his hand through her hair. He kisses her a moment later and as their became harder and more urgent he picks her up effortlessly. Ned places her on the counter as she wraps her legs around his waist. She pulls him closer to her, breathing in his pine scented body. His kisses are now on her shoulders as he pushes the neckline of her forgiving sweater over her shoulders, baring her skin to

"I've missed you too," she gasps as he pulls on her hips firmly and breaks her train of thoughts again. Her brain fizzes to nothing as he grappled with the buttons on the waist of her jeans and started to lower to his knees. He nearly had her free as a commotion at the front door stopped them at once. "Mmm keep going… just ignore it."

"Are you expecting someone?" He asks, his mouth pressing a wet kiss to her thigh as he slides her jeans to her knees, his mouth closing in on his target.

"No one," she keens as he presses a kiss to the fabric of her panties.

"Then I'm pretending we didn't hear anything…" He says, licking his lips as he realizes what pair she is wearing. "My favorite, what a nice touch." He whispers, using his teeth to pull them down. "I'll have to enjoy them a little later too."

There is a knock at the door now, followed by another. "Katie?" Her mother's voice comes through the door as she knocks again. "I know you're home. Your car's here." A moment of silence as Ned's mouth first touches her, his tongue lapping around her center. "So is Ned's."

Ned smiles sadly and stands up, kissing her. "This is my fault," he sighs. "She was worried that you hadn't called in a few days or anything. And she called me. I might've said she should stop by and talk… I didn't think you'd be out of bed today."

"I'm glad you did that…" She smiles at him. "I'm happy you're looking out for me," she smiles, kissing him. "Go let her in."

She hops off the counter then, pulling her jeans up and fastening them.

"Later?" He whispers as they both collect themselves.

"Yes," she kisses him as her mother knocks again and she rolls her eyes.

Their blushes are evident, but it isn't any use hiding that they are both up to no good. Her mother knows that.

She opens the door to reveal her mother, who is holding a baby carrier.

"You're up," Melinda comes in and Ned takes the baby carrier to the living room, pulling the blanket off top to reveal a sleeping Emma. Melinda hugs her daughter tightly, kissing her cheek. "You look really good."

"Thanks mom," she says softly. "It's amazing what a hot shower can do."

"I know the feeling," Melinda nods as they makes their way into the living room.

Ned had sit down after taking Emma from the carrier, propping her on his shoulder. She settles into him, sleeping soundly as his hand rubs up and down her back. Melinda smiles at him, touching his arm as she sits next to him.

"Hey Ned. How you doin?" Melinda touches Emma's cheek as she sleeps, looking to Ned a moment later.

"Good. I had my physical for work today and I think it went well." Ned explains. "But holding little Emma here made the day."

"She's a sweetheart, that's for sure." Katie hums, sitting next to her mother.

Melinda squeezes her daughter's thigh, smiling at her before side glancing to Ned. He takes the hint, standing up with Emma and walking into the kitchen.

"So do you want to talk about the past few days?" Her mother asks.

She sighs in reply, she knows that Eli encourages them to talk about her bad days. To work through them instead of bottling things up.

"The snow," she whispers. "It got to me."

"I figured," her mother replies, her hand grasping her daughter's. "I wish you would've called."

"I'm doing better. I threw the pill bottle out today," she says, looking over at her. "And Ned's taking me out so we can get out of the house. You know, like a normal couple."

Melinda laughs, kissing her hand. "That'll be good for you both." Her mother squeezes her hand, smiling at her. "Actually, if you're up to for it I have tickets to a comedy show tonight. I wanted to take your dad, but that was when my due date was in February."

Katie sighs, looking down at her feet. She'd messes everything up.

"I'm sorry that I put you under so much stress," she mutters. "I really am. I messed up everything."

"No baby," Melinda leveled her eyes with her. "Don't apologize. I know that you were going through so much and I wish I could've been there for you." The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down Melinda's cheeks. She watched the muscles of her mother's chin tremble like a small child and she looked away, holding back her own. "I feel like the worst mother in the world. You were hurting and I wasn't there. And it's my job, even though you are an adult, to be there."

"Mom," she whispers. "Nothing would've changed." Her hands come to cover her chest and she sighs, closing her eyes. "I hate this."

"What? What's wrong?" Melinda asks.

Katie sighs, removing her hands from her sweater. There are two wet spots on her sweater, from where she's lactated through. Her body hasn't completely gotten used to her not being pregnant yet. She still has breastmilk and as of now she's been helping Hannah out, who has struggled with breastfeeding once since she'd come home from the hospital and for a time had to feed Jace formula, but seeing has Katie no one to breastfeed she began to pump some of it for Hannah to give to Jace.

It is the least she could do. Even if he is eight months, it is good for him to get the nutrients.

"It sucks," she cries, feeling her mother wipe her tears away. "It happens a lot. Especially when anyone cries around me."

Melinda nods, knowing exactly how she feels. But Melinda knows it comes nowhere near how her daughter is actually feeling. Unlike her, it isn't just annoying. It is a reminder that she didn't have a child to feed her breastmilk to and that was the worst reminder of all.


	19. Date Night Disaster

**A/N: Happier days are ahead for Ked. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ned gets off the phone with AAA; an annoyed look on his face. He tosses his cell phone onto the drash before turning to face Katie.

"They said it would be a bit of a wait," he frustratedly combs his hands through his disheveled hair, his eyes, shining in the moonlight.

Katie is sitting in the passenger side of his truck. They'd ran over something in the road and the tire had blown. And the spare tire had been flat and in no condition to drive more than a mile and the closest gas station is fifteen miles down the road from them.

They are on their way to go see a play a few counties over and were nearly halfway there when they lost.

Their one time going out.

"So what does that mean?" She peers down the darkened road as she speaks, trying to conjure the lights of a tow truck in the distance.

"At least two hours," he sighs. "I should have made you call. No way they would have made you wait that long."

She looks to him and rolls her eyes, huffing a little. She reaches into her own pocket to retrieves her phone and gestures it toward him.

"Do you want me to try?" She asks. "I can use the fake tears card. Very easy."

He studies her for moment, before his eyes drift behind her towards the wooded area set back from the highway. He shakes his head.

"Nah, it's fine. We can just wait it out. Want to check out those woods?" He says, looking up at the night sky.

She turns to look at the dense forest and shrugs. She totally would, but it is so cold outside.

"But, it's cold." She looks back to him and shakes her head. "If I wasn't in a dress and stockings."

"Yeah I suppose that isn't the best clothing to go look around," he laughs, smiling at her. "We can just listen to music. I am disappointed we won't be seeing that play."

"I know you weren't that excited," she smirks at him pushing the console up. She unbuckles her seatbelt gracefully and slides closer to him. "But you know how much I love these kind of things." She hears him snort above her and looks at him. "What's so darn funny?" She inquires with her signature scowl.

He shakes his head and shrugs, a huge grin on his face. She rolls her eyes and turns away from him once more.

The comfortable silence is broken by Ned.

"Nothing," he smiles, rubbing her back. "I just love making you happy and seeing you in your element."

She grins back at him, glancing up to meet his eyes. "I guess I can be okay with that." She giggles, softly and lays her head in his chest. "I'm just happy to be out of the house and alone with you."

He feels the same. It is so nice to feel a semblance if normal in their lives after so much chaos.

"I love you," she breathes, sitting up and smiling at him.

He is her best friend, her husband, her other half, her rock. She didn't know what she'd be without him by her side at this point.

"I love you too," he grabs her face, crashing his lips into hers forcefully, his tongue wasting no time breaking through the seal her lips have made. When his tongue finds the wet warmth of her mouth, she moans in appreciation, having wanted him since this morning in the kitchen. He breaks away, smiling at her and holding her face in his hands and he spoke softly. "I will never live another day where you won't know how much I love you."

His hands slide down to grab her hips, pulling her close, her fingers getting lost in his hair. She kisses him again and when they pull away breathless, their lips plump and red, he moves to lay her down in the seat. His arms were around her waist, pulling her flush against him, the swell of her ass pushing against him. His mouth finds the pulsing flesh of her neck, sucking gently. She lets out a soft moan, rolling her head back against his shoulder.

He lifts his hand to palm and squeezes her breast through her dress. She whimpers and arches against his hand. He pinches her nipple through the restricting cloth in time with his mouth sucking on the skin along her neck. His other hand begins to descend underneath her skirt, inching towards the hem of her tights.

He moves between her thighs, peeling her tights down and pressing a kiss to her navel as he pulls the undergarments further down.

She shudders as the tip of his tongue presses against her panties before he pulls those down too. He slides two fingers into her then. She moans, one that is low and primal, her eyes rolling in the back of head, her hands reaching to grab onto his hair.

"Oh Ned," she bucks against him as his fingers speed up, making sharp and deliberate movements.

"Do you know how long I've needed to hear my name sound like that coming out of your mouth?" He groans, nipping at her thigh. His tongue touches her again, lapping up and down.

She whimpers at his words and then cried out as her orgasm washed her in waves. His fingers slows and he pulls away, leaving her to lay heavily against the seat as he makes his way to her face. Ned lays lightly against, careful not to press to hard as he kisses the shell of her ear.

"Katie," he begs into her ear.

She pulls herself out of her euphoric cloud and roughly pushes her lips against his. His mouth opens for her, his tongue beckoning hers to play. His hands grabs hold of her ass squeezing and pulling her flush against him.

"Can I…" He didn't finish, but she knows what they needed.

It is time.

She moves to sit up and Ned's hands goes to the zipper as he pulls it down, the neckline of her dress toppled and falls down to her waist. He makes quick time of getting it off her, laying her back down as he sheds his pants and button up. He soon rids himself of his boxers too, tossing them onto the floor.

He looks at her, licking his lips as he stares at her. Katie catches on quickly, peeling the bra from her body and now they both are completely naked, regarding each other quickly before crashing into each other once again.

He pulls her up by her ass, her legs wrapping around him. He moves up, sitting upright on the seat. Ned's back presses against the smooth seat inside his truck. He pulls back just far enough to expose her breasts to the air, leaning down he capture her nipple with his mouth, biting down just enough to cause Katie to moan loudly, her lips grazing his ear.

His hand, which has been kneading the pliable flesh of her other breast, begins to snake its way up to the back of her neck. His fingers weaves into her loose, wavy hair, pulling her head back away from his ear. His eyes connects with hers, which are clouded with want.

"I love you," he says intently, his eyes never once leaving hers as he pulls his hand from her hair and positions himself against her. "I love you so much baby."

He looks once more to her, to make sure she wants this, that she hasn't changed her mind. She nods once while biting her lip.

"I want you," she whispers, pulling him close to her.

He holds her tightly to him, his mouth on hers as they make love under the moon.

"Ned..." She draws out in a whimpering moan, a sound so amazing that Ned growls in response.

The cries that come from both of them bounced around the cab of the truck. There is nothing sexier than her in control, her body moving on top of him, her tounge running over her lips as his tongue runs over her. Or the way her mouth opens in a silent gasp when he hits that spot deep inside her, filling her in every possible way.

He knows he wouldn't last much longer, he's been without his wife for the past few weeks, but he could tell she is close again and he wants to make her come one more time. He places his thumb to the place that they connect.

She moves quickly on him, grasping the hair at the base of his neck and crying into his shoulder as she shatters to pieces, her orgasm hitting her hard. She cries out his name into the darkness. While burying his face into her neck, he swears into her humid skin.

For a long while they stays there, clinging to each other. Their eyes on each other, sweat on their brows. Both of them would love to freeze this moment and stay in it always, but that isn't meant to be. A sound in the distance separates them, the distinct sound of a tow truck and the beams of the lights.

The tow truck.

They look to each other, a pleased look on both of their faces.

"Shit," she laughs and then kisses him.

"We better get dressed," he says, grabbing their clothes from around the truck.


	20. Ned's Mission

After getting towed to the nearest gas station, Ned pays the tow guy and starts to fill the spare tire with air. Katie decides to stretch her legs and clean herself up in the bathroom. Her hair is a mess and she wants to properly wipe the lipstick off her lips.

She kind of wants a snack too. Plus they still have a forty-five minute drive home. She grabs a package of twizzlers, a water and a bag of caramel corn before checking out and making her way back to the truck.

Ned has the truck unloaded off to the side of the gas station. He is bent over the tire, arms flexed and sleeves pushed up. He has taken the blown tire off and put it in the back end. He is just starting to roll the spare tire over to it place.

"Hey," Ned waves, seeing Katie walking toward him. She is chewing on a twizzler, watching him intently. "Did you get snacks?"

She shrugs, walking toward her door. "Maybe I was hungry," she mutters, finishing off the twizzler before holding out to him. "Want one?"

"In a minute," he picks up the tire and places it on the wheel. He grabs the bolts from his pocket and cranks them on tight. "Alright. I just gotta wash my hands and we should be good to go. Do you just wanna head home, it's a little late to try and make it to the play. We're still an hour out and it starts in..." He looks at his watch, laughing. "Right now. It's seven."

"I'm fine going home," she sighs, smiling at him. She kisses his cheek before walking past and getting into the truck.

He knows she is disappointed about tonight. They hardly ever get the chance to do something like this, especially with everything that's happened lately.

He walks inside and to the restroom, washing his hands quickly before making his way back to the car. He is on a mission to give her the best night out possible.

"That wasn't too bad of a night out," she sighs, passing him the package of twizzlers as he gets in the truck. "Even if we never made it to the play."

"No. It wasn't," he says, taking one out of the package before placing it on the dash. "And it's not over yet."

"It's not?" She gives him a confused look.

"Buckle up," he says, turning the truck on. "We're gonna find somewhere to eat and take a trip to the mall. I know you've been wanting to get a new bra."

"Sure. I kind of want pasta," she sighs, turning the radio on. "And I guess a new bra would be kind of nice. All of my bras are a size too big." She looks at her phone, scrolling through facebook. She didn't want to talk about why her bra size has shrunk. It just kills her every time she is reminded that she carried a child for eight months and lost him.

They drive for another twenty minutes before Ned sees a billboard for a little Italian place a mile down the road on the next exit. He pulls off and she smiles at him as he squeezes her thigh when they parked outside.

"If you just want to go home tell me now," he says as he shuts the car off.

"I think dinner is a good idea," she says, taking a sip of her water. "It's a step."

He nods, kissing her hand.

They both have their moments, everyone did, but they are doing good right now, even after all of the bad days and that's all that matters.

He gets out of the truck and helps her out, kissing her punctually and linking his hand with hers. They start to walk away from the truck and Katie tucks herself further into Ned's arms away from the cold.

He squeezes her hand as they walk into the restaurant. It seems quaint, very small townish. They are seated quickly in a secluded corner well lit with candles and yellowish lights.

"This is nice," she snuggle into Ned's arms in the cozy booth. "I like how close I can sit with you."

He smiles, nodding at her and sneaking a kiss against her neck. She squirms away, his lips crashing against hers as the waitress fill their glasses with water.

"Can I start you guys off with some appetizers?" The girl asks with a perky smile.

Ned opens the menu and tilted it toward Katie, who peers at it. She hums as she reads each item intently, her mouth watering over the parmesan zucchini bites. She nudges him and he furrows his brow at the idea, but sees how much she wants them.

"We'll get an order of the parmesan zucchini bites," Ned says to the waitress, peering back over the menu. "And some of those garlic breadsticks."

"You got it," the girl says, slinking away.

"I love you," she laughs, kissing neck. "Just because you hate zucchini and you ordered them anyway."

"I'll try it again for you," he rolls his eyes, but cracks a small smile her way. "But I'm still getting old fashioned spaghetti."

"Fine," she beams at him, unable to look at him without smiling as she grabs her menu. "I'll let you get your stupid spaghetti, but I'm trying something new."

* * *

After dinner they go to the Bayview mall, which is open until ten. They mostly walk around until Katie pulls Ned into a store and gets him a new tie for when he starts work. Katie drags Ned into the bookstore and gets two new books to read and Ned picks up a Men's Health magazine with a good article about leg workouts.

They stop at the ice cream shop and shared a cone. She's never laughed so hard in her life when she pushes the cone into his face and he gasps. He's pushed it into her nose in revenge and she snorts, causing him to laugh and kiss her.

The ice cream melts in their mouths as they kisses, her arm wrapping around his neck.

"I love you," he breathes, pulling back, but pressing his face against her. "I'm happy we still made tonight fun."

"Me too," she nods, wiping the ice cream off his cheek. "Tonight was really good."

They cleans up with napkins after that and resumes their stroll around the mall. It is nearly nine when they finally saw a clock.

"Would you hate me if I popped into one store?" She asks with a smile as she swings her and Ned's linked hands.

Her husband groans under his breath. He hates the mall and they'd been there a while now. They'd had the perfect night and he'd almost forgotten the reason they came here. She wants to get some new bras.

"Sure, babe," he says with a forced grin. "Where do you need to go?"

She shoots him a sly little smile and said, "Victoria's Secret," she pulls him into the overcrowded shop.

He has absolutely no problem with a stop if it is there. (He wonders for the millionth time if the staff will let him into the dressing room with his wife when she tries on the goods. He assumes no when he sees about ten guys sitting on the weird pink couches in the back of the store. Damnit.)

"Ned, why don't you go look wait outside? It's pretty packed in here." She calls over her shoulder as she pushes her way through the group of ladies hovering around a table of on sale, barely there panties.

His favorite.

And if there is one thing Katie knows how to do, it is find a bargain for cute lingerie.

"More fun to be surprised anyway," he responds with a laugh.

He chooses to ignore the dirty looks the both the staff and the not -as- lucky guys on the ugly pink couches shot at him. Okay, so Ned really didn't hate the mall, per say, and the Bayview Mall is just so much better than the one in Grandview.

He and Katie are pinching pennies right now since neither of them have been working much, so they haven't gone shopping in forever. But if he gets a good score on his physical he';; be back to work soon and it is always nice to have some retail therapy.

He offers the losers holding their girls' purses a smug smile before stepping out into the busying corridor of the mall. Through a small gap in the flow of traffic he sees a booth set up and decides to take a look.

Maybe they are giving away free samples of something. It is too early for Hickory Farms or other awesome food but who knows. Maybe it is a raffle to win tickets to see the Jets or something.

He makes his way through the crowd and comes face to face with a table recruiting for the National Guard.

"How are you today, son?" An older man in a polo shirt asks as Ned steps up to the table.

"Fine, sir," he responds, his eyes glued on the pamphlets that are spread out over the tablecloth. There are a lot of them. A lot of different programs with different training academies in different places around the US. "How are you?"

"I'm great. You interested in being a soldier?" The older man asks.

Ned scrunches his eyebrows together and thought about it.

Sure, when he first got into the Police Academy and he saw the gleaming badges for their tours of duty and knew how great it would look on a resume. He thought it would be awesome to make a difference like that: save people, help people, do good.

It isn't even about being a hero. (Though he thought his mom would probably think he was one if he signed up. His dad was a soldier when he met his mother, and was on tour when he was born. He was nearly a month old by the time his father got leave to come home).

He knows he wanted to do something good and positive with his life, something worthwhile. He just didn't know if he is committed to being in the military for the next six years in between work. He couldn't get deployed.

"I don't know," He answers. "Wait. That's not true. Well, not entirely. I mean, yes. Yes, when I joined the police force I thought it would be good to have on my resume. But, I mean, a lot has gone on in my life. I got sidetracked and I've been fine without it. But it's always been an idea in the back of my head."

"Yeah, a lot of young men like yourself think about it," the other man says. "It can be really good. But if you think it's too much commitment I understand. I really do."

"I do think it would be good for me," he says, scratching his head uneasily, picking up a pamphlet about basic training in Fort Benning, Georgia. "I mean, right now it's just information right?"

"What's her name?" The older man asks, sitting down behind the booth.

"I'm sorry?" He looks up at him.

"The girl you're thinking about right now." The older man asks. "What's her name?"

"Sir, I don't …" He says, looking at his wedding band and shoving his hand in his pocket.

"Henry," the other man says, holding his hand out for a handshake. "And don't give me that I don't know what you're talking about line, son. I've been doing this job for twenty years and at least twice a day a young man walks up to this table and I see the look in his eyes – the one that says he thinks he may have just found what he didn't know he was looking for – but this guy? He always freezes up. And it's always, always because of a girl. So, I'll ask again. What's her name?"

"Katie, sir. Her name's Katie," he responds softly. He glances over her shoulder and didn't see her at the table she is perusing before. "And she's … she's my world you know? We've only been married for about nine months and we just went through this big… our son died." He spills his heart out to a stranger, but he didn't care. "And we're still rocky, but we're doing better and leaving for basic training would not be good for us. I don't know how she would take it. Or if she'd even be okay with it."

Ned watches as a smile begins to spread across Henry's face and then he feels a pair of slender arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hey, babe. What's goin' on?" Katie chirps, the little pink bag around her wrist.

"Nothing," he responds and turns to face her, his lips automatically seeking to find hers.

She wouldn't be distracted, however. After she gives him a quick peck she steps out of his embrace and glances over at the table.

"National Guard?" She asks, eyes moving from the packets of information to her husband and back.

"We were just talking babe. Honest." He replies.

"But you said once that you might be interested in looking into it," she remembers a conversation, but it seems like forever ago when they had it. "It's always been in the back of my head, just in case you ever brought it out. Do you want to get more information?"

"What?" He asks, clearly confused that Katie isn't freaking out at the idea. "Really?"

"I saw the look in your eyes when you told me that day, Ned. I think it would be really good for if you wanted to take LeTrai's place one day. So I suggest signing up on this list," she tells him as she grabs a pen and scribbles his name, "and taking these," she tells him as she shoves a couple of pamphlets into his hands, "and going to the recruitment meeting on February twentieth. Does that sound reasonable to you?" She asks Henry, a smile on her face.

"Yes, ma'am," Henry responds with a nod. "Ned Banks? Where you from originally, son? Sounds like a last name I've heard before."

"Grandview," he smiles briefly.

"Knew a Banks from a Grandview once," Henry chuckles. "Good guy. He was from the city but settled in Grandview with his wife. He was on his last tour in Bagdad."

Katie grips Ned's forearm tightly and nudges him. He ignores the slight pain of her nails digging into his skin.

"What was his name?" He asks, his arm wrapping around Katie's waist.

"Charlie. Good guy. His wife just had a baby last I saw him. The baby was a boy, looked just like him. He was going home on leave and was waiting for his discharge papers. Had a picture of himself in this ratty chair," the man chuckles, remembering when they were in basic together. "We were bunkmates. Traded a lot of stories between us. Never did find out how he's doing these day."

"He died," He explains, his lips press together in a fine line. "He, uh. He was shot at an ATM when I was two. It was all over his watch."

"So you did know him?" Henry asks, but his voice is sad.

"Yeah, uh," he clears his throat and rubs at the back of his neck. "He was my dad. I had just turned two when it happened."

He stared at the young man for a moment before walking out from behind the table and offering his hand to Ned. When he takes it, Henry looks at him straight in the eyes and smiles.

"It's an honor to meet you, son. Your dad was one of the greatest people I knew. He was a couple of years older than me and taught me what it meant to be a good man. He scolded me a lot for smoking and was the reason I quit." Henry chuckles, giving him a firm handshake. "You should know he loved you. I remember when he got the call that you were born. He never stopped smiling that whole month that he waited for his leave papers."

"Thank you for telling me that," he replies, his voice shaky. He clears his throat. "So, uhm, February twentieth?"

"That's right. The address is on the last pamphlet your wife gave you. I'll see you there," Henry concludes with a smile before nodding to Katie and heading over to talk to a young woman who has wandered to the table. "Can I help you today miss?"

"Ned," she whispers in concern when he starts leading her down to the escalator. "Are you okay?"

"I think it was a sign," he says seriously. "I think … I think this is what I'm supposed to do. This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to help people, protect people." He stops and turns to face her, smiling at her. "You're okay with this? I mean, you're not going to be mad if I get accepted? It's going to be a lot of time away from you. Basic Training is all the in George and is like a whole ten weeks long."

"I'm so proud of you for even considering it, Ned," she tells him honestly. "And if this is what you want to do I promise I will support you. You know I won't like how dangerous it is or long it will be without you, but you've supported me in everything I've done. It's the least I can do to return the favor." She stands on her tip toes and presses a kiss to his lips. "I'll be behind you no matter what you choose, Ned. That's my job as your wife."

"I love you," he tells her.

"I love you, too," she giggles in response.

"I need to get in better shape," he sighs, looking over the requirements. "It'll probably take me a few months and I'll have to study for the ASVAB exam. You know how terrible at that I am."

"I'll make flashcards," she says. "You can do this. I have faith in you." She smiles at him, rubbing his face lightly. "So much faith Ned." She peers at the requirements. "And you're in good shape right now. You'll have to step it up a bit to hit that weight, but you'll get there."

"Yeah," he shrugs. "I have to work on my running too." The minimum time for the two minute mile run is twelve and a half minutes. He knows he could get close to that, but he worried. His average mile these days is seven minutes but that is on a good day. He also needs to work on his push ups and gets past the thirty mark he's been at for the past year. He's always been good at sit-ups and has no worries on reaching that minimum. "And push ups."

"I'm like running," she nudges him. She did want to get back in shape sometime. Maybe this is a good way to spend time together and do that. "Maybe we could do it together? I bet my mile time is pretty bad right now."

"You know I think you're beautiful the way you are, right?" He says, smiling at her.

"I know that. You never let me forget," she rolls her eyes at him and then looks at him. "I still look six months pregnant Ned and I'm not pregnant anymore. I don't like it when people think I still am," she sighs, biting her trembling lip to hold her back her tears. "I am sick and tired of answering questions. Like the attendant in Victoria Secret asked me if I was pregnant and I didn't know what to say to her Ned."

"Katie," he pulls her close, knowing that a hug is all she needs right now.

"I need you to be behind me on this," she whispers, tears present in her voice. "I need you to believe in me."

"I am," he rubs her back, his lips touching he cheek. "I am behind you and I believe in you. I will love you no matter what you look like."

"Okay," she laughs, smiling at him. "Now how about we go home and maybe I'll give you a private fashion show of my purchases?"

She looks up at him with a grin as she wiggles the Victoria's Secret bag in front of him.

He honestly had to tell himself it would be inappropriate to throw her over his shoulder and run out of the mall.

* * *

The next morning, Katie and Ned pull up in front of Same As It Never Was.

"I'm gonna stay out here and look at this," he says, pulling the pamphlet from the visor. "You shouldn't be too long, right?"

"I just wanted to tell my mom about last night and maybe see my sister. If it gets to be too long then you can come in and get me." She laughs and kisses his cheek. "Okay?"

"Alright, I'll do that." He smiles, leaning over to kiss her before she hops out. "You look hot, you know."

She is wearing a black skirt with warm tights and a red sweater. Her boots matched her sweater and she's looked rather warm and soft over these past few days. She smiles at him and plays with her skirt. She always got so giddy whenever he flirts with her like this.

"Thanks Ned," she blushes, smiling at him. He always makes her feel like the sexiest woman alive whenever he looks at her. His eyes would take their time, looking over every inch of her before finally meeting her face with a soft lust filled smile. "I love hearing you say things like that."

"I know," he says, looking at the pamphlet now and waving her off. "Go on. Your mom is probably wondering why you haven't come in by now."

She nods, closing the door and blowing a kiss at him. Katie walks through the front doors of the store a moment later, carefully maneuvering around a few customers and toward her mother.

"Hey you!" Melinda says, hugging her. "How was the play?"

"Wow. It is crowded in here." She looks around at all of the customers browsing at different items in the store. "Is it because of the light show?"

"Probably," Melinda shrugs, opening her ams to hug her daughter. "But I'll take all the business we can get."

"We never ended up making it to the play," Katie sighs as she pulls back from her mom's hug and Melinda excuses herself to talk to Katie in a better setting. "It's complicated. A tire blew out on the truck and we ended up just going to dinner and walking around the mall." Katie peers around for her baby sister and Melinda notices, smiling at her.

"Well I'm glad you were still able to save the night. I hope the tow truck didn't take too long. They can take forever sometimes." Melinda sighs, thinking of a time when she and Jim had a very long wait in a snowstorm in his truck on time. They'd had to snuggle to keep warm and used nearly half a tank of gas waiting. Melinda smiled as her daughter itches to see her little sister. "And Emma is down for her nap in the back in her bassinet. She might be awake by now and just calm and quiet like you used to be. You could lay for hours looking around at everything and everyone. You loved to just sit up in your crib." Melinda says, sitting at her desk. "You were a good advertisement to sell the vintage cribs. All of you kids were."

"I bet we were," Katie laughs. "And I didn't mean to be on such a mission but I just wanted to see her." She looks into the bassinet and sees her sister looking up at her wide-eyed. "Hi little sis. Did you miss me?"

She reaches down and tickles the three week old's belly. Her tiny fingers curl around her older sister's pinky. She watches the newborn peer through brand blue new eyes at what must be such a strange world after life in the womb. Her legs kick in a tiny jagged motion, looking for that resistance they were used to she guessed, but finding nothing but air.

She wonders if that's unsettling or a relief, it must have been pretty cramped in there. When she stretches her hands barely rose above her head and she thought of how strange they'd all look if they kept those body proportions as they grew. She knows she could pick her up if she wanted to, she is her sister, but she looks so comfortable.

She is such a doll.

Then she begins to fret and cry, everyone always told her how annoying that is and of course it is after two straight hours, but at first it's so cute she almost cried.

"What was Ned looking at outside?" Melinda says, grabbing a pre-pumped bottle from the diaper bag on the floor. "Just wait babygirl... your bottle is comin'."

"A National Guard pamphlet," she says picking up the little girl.

"Really?" Melinda asks, squirting a little on her palm. It is still warm from when she'd pumped it earlier this morning. "That's a big conversation. Is it just a conversation still?"

"He's interested because of his dad. Isn't that right Ems?" She cooes and holds her sister tightly to her chest. "Don't you think your Uncle Ned would look super good in uniform?"

"How long is basic training?" Melinda asks, handing her the bottle.

"I'm not thinking about the ten weeks of training in Georgia, am I Emma?" She says, positioning the infant in a football carry. "No... I'm just going along with what my husband wants to do because he's always so supportive of what I want to do."

"That's not too long. That's two and a half months, but still it could be longer." Melinda says, rubbing her daughter's back. "What's going on in your head?"

"I think it would be really good for him," she sighs. "Plus it would look really good on his resume if he wanted to climb the ladder. And If it what he wants then who am I to stop him?" She brings the bottle to Emma's mouth, who wiggles toward it. "You're a hungry little bug aren't you?"

"She does love to eat," Melinda cooes, her finger tracing over her daughter's cheek. "I think you and Ned would do fine even though ten weeks is good chunk of time."

"He'll probably cheat on you." A voice whispers in her ear.

"Go away," she mutters, glancing up at Amber. She doesn't come around often, but she likes to pop in every once and a while and stir things up. She has a knack for it.

"Amber?" Melinda follows the ghost as she walks around the room.

"That's our relationship these days," she sighs, looking over her shoulder. "This isn't going to make you feel better."

"Just a little," the ghost laughs and appears in front of her. "Ooh! Is this the newest little ghostbuster I got word of?"

"Hands off," both women mutter.

"Ooh. I pissed off the mother and the sister," the ghost whispers. "I love pissing you off Katie, but your mom gives me a whole other boost of energy that is rather appealing."

"Back off Amber," she mutters.

"She's powerful, even for a baby." The ghost replies, her fingers grazing over the little child's forehead slowly. "Maybe she'll do better than your son would have ever done. Too bad your little friend crossed him over for you."

"Leave her alone," Melinda replies and moves in front of her children as Katie feeds Emma. "You can mess with me however you'd like but you leave my children alone."

Amber's energy isn't as strong as usual, that is something Melinda could read very easily. She'd use that to her advantage. Amber glares at her, but Melinda stands her ground and levels her gaze at her.

"Go," Melinda speaks flatly, not in her usual perky tone.

"Whatever," the ghost mutters and disappears.

"I need to get her crossed over," she sighs and hands over her little sister to her mother. "But she's so stubborn."

"Let me know if you need my help," Melinda says placing a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "And also let me know if Ned makes his decision."

"I will. Just keep this between us though," she says softly. "I don't know if Ned's ready for Delia to know until it's a bit more finally." She kisses her sister's head then, smiling at her. "Bye Ems."

She walks out into the bustling store to see Delia overwhelmed at the counter.

"I can check someone out up here," Katie says, stepping up to the second register. Ned can see how swamped they are and smiles toward the truck. She motions for twenty minutes and he nods, grabbing another pamphlet from the visor to read up on.

She quickly helps Delia get rid of the crowd and the store is cleared quickly.

"Teamwork!" Delia laughs and they high fived. "Thank you Katie. I never could've gotten through that crowd without you."

"You're just lucky I've been helping out with tourist season since I was little." She says hugging her mother-in-law. "I better get going. Ned's been waiting for like ever."

"I didn't even know he was here," Delia says peering out the window at her son. "Is he looking at what I think he is?"

"Yes it is," she smiles. "He stopped at a recruiting booth while I was in Victoria's Secret. He liked to be surprised at what I buy."

"And you're okay with it? It's a very demanding process in the beginning but after can be a whole new can of worms. He can be deployed and that can get really hard. I remember it with Charlie and it was so lonely when he was gone." Delia explains, blushing when she went back over what Katie has said to her. Victoria Secret. Ned likes to be surprised when she gets lingerie. "Wait... did you say Victoria Secret?"

"Yeah. It's in the car. I'm excited for tonight. I was just so tired last night and I'd forgotten it in the car," she laughs and then blushes, realizing this is Delia and not her own mother. "Oh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

"You didn't overstep," Delia chuckles, waving her okay. "It's just… I was never close with Ned's girlfriends and then there's you and I've been here since you were born. I was there the day you were born and now you're married to my son." Delia smiles at her, rubbing her arm. "Ned loves you so much. I can see it every time he looks at you and you love him very much, I've always known that."

Katie laughs, remembering how in love with Ned she'd been as a preteen. "I was a little over the top then wasn't I?" She says, shaking her head.

"Never," Delia laughs, hugging her. "I'm glad you and Ned are doing better."

"We really are. Our date night didn't completely go to play, but it was really nice to just be with each other and get out of Grandview for a bit," she smiles, holding her at an arm's length. "Well I better get going. I've got a ghost to try and cross and Ned has paperwork he wants me to help him with." She sighs, rubbing her forehead. "And I feel like we never get to hang out. Would you wanna come over for lunch tomorrow? I can whip something good up."

"Lunch would be so great Katie," Delia smiles and waves to Ned who looks up from the pamphlet and waves to her. "And tomorrow works. I'll be over around one."

"One it is," she kisses her mother in-law's cheek before sneaking out the front door and hopping up into the truck.

Ned kisses Katie before she even has the time to buckle and laughs as she kissed him back. And Ned's mother smiles, happy to see her son so happy with his wife, even after all of the darkness this year has brought them so far.


	21. Joyous Mornings and School Meetings

**A/N: Random fact of the day: I am addicted to any kind of HGTV show. Whether it is Tiny House or Property Brothers. I just love house shows haha. And** **I know this chapter is kind of short compared to usual, but I felt like if it was any longer than it would ruin the purpose of the end :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned wasn't sure at first what had woken him up. It was quiet throughout the house, no one had knocked at the door, the sun wasn't even completely spilling into the room yet, and Katie was still asleep. Until she wasn't. It was minutes before she was rolling over, rubbing her eyes and blinking at him sleepily before a slow smile spread across her face.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Hey," he breathed. He felt himself grinning back. "Morning."

She squinted in the general direction of over his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but I don't think the alarm has gone off yet." He yawned.

Which meant no rush to get out of bed, make coffee and breakfast, and go about their day. No helter skelter of their early mornings. No rush to get Ned off to the recruitment meeting and Katie to her meeting at the high school.

She'd made a few calls over the past few days to several high schools in the area. There was an opening at Grandview High and she'd scheduled a meeting with Principal Sparks, but she'd scoped out a few other high schools in other districts just in case. She was stressed about getting a job for when Ned was gone. He was looking at being gone in the summer so he could be there for the entire school year.

He knew how nervous she could get and he wanted to be there to send her off on her first day as a teacher. Just like she was there for his first day as a police rookie.

They were both happy to have the time to enjoy this moment between just the two of them.

He saw the realization on her face too as she hummed contentedly and sank back into the pillow, toes curling against his leg. Ned loved watching her when she decided to savor a moment, loved the way she smiled so wide it made her eyes crinkle and her face glow.

"What?" She asked with a laugh in her voice that made it obvious she didn't actually mind his staring.

"Oh, nothing." He gave a tiny, overly casual shrug. "Just enjoying the view."

"I see." She whispered, licking her lips. Some mornings, that would be her cue to roll over and wake him up in ways that had nothing to do with their hectic schedule and everything to do with how much they enjoyed they being married. This morning, it was apparently her cue to snuggle into his side and tug on his arm until he wrapped it around her properly. "And what do you see?" she asked, faux-serious.

"Well, I see a woman who's happy and content," he began, equally pretend serious, "and so gorgeous."

"Gorgeous, huh?" She didn't even try to stop the grin spreading across her face.

"Yep. And smart and warm and caring…" His mouth found her neck and moaned, tucking herself farther into his arms. She ground against him and nipped at his ear. "And incredibly sexy…"

"And you see all that right now?" She raised her eyebrows, juxtaposing skepticism with dancing eyes and a crooked grin. "Not my messy hair."

"And the morning breath?" he added.

She giggled, blushing at him.

"Maybe." He kissed the top of her head. "Just a tiny bit."

He'd told her a long time ago, he had no deal breakers. He still didn't. Nothing, not even her morning breath, keeping him from pulling her close and letting her curl up in his arms while humming something contentedly under her breath.

"I love you, you know that, right?" She asked, tilting her head up to look at him directly.

"Yeah," he said softly, feeling full of everything she made him feel. "I love you too."

* * *

After her meeting, Katie came out into the hallway with Principal Sparks. The meeting had gone well. He'd been quiet at first, reading over her resume that she brought in.

They talked about her teaching style and what she'd bring to the school. The principal has cut to the chase pretty quickly and offered her the job, saying how lucky they'd be to have Katie work for them. She knew how good her resume was, she'd never been too worried about getting a job. Job searching was just always nerve-wracking.

Thalls were crowded with people and the chaos was perfect, like a movie.

There was a couple that was making out on the left side of the hall, and about ten feet farther down were the cliquey girls. Opposite them, the cliquey jocks, and between them, the parade of band geeks with their huge instrument cases. There were the tech kids who never did anything but make paper airplanes and the drama kids that wheeled props and clothing racks down the halls to the auditorium.

And then there was Katie, standing outside the office with her new boss. She still couldn't believe she'd gotten offered the job. It was such a good feeling to have plans. To have a job secured.

The bell screamed and all of the kids dispersed to their last class of the day.

"I'm so happy to have you signed on. I was worried about figuring out a new English teacher for next year." Principal Sparks said happily shaking Katie's hand. "I always knew you'd do something great. I'm glad it's here. These kids need better teachers."

"I'm glad I could be one of them," she smiled. "Thank you for giving me a chance. Most people wouldn't right now."

"I heard what happened to you and your husband. I'm very sorry." He nodded her way, squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you," she sighed, smiling softly at him. "I know how busy you are so I'll leave you to your day. I'll see you in August."

She couldn't wait for next school year. She was so excited.

* * *

Ned walked out of the informational meeting with a packet of new information applications.

He was going to do this. There was no turning back now.

He'd made a meeting with a local National Guard Recruiter for tomorrow. He wanted to see how he worked out. How he ran, how much he could bench, all of the numbers.

He also needed to bring his birth certificate, social security card, high school diploma, a 10-year history of addresses where he's lived, the name and address of employers for whom he's worked, also three personal references with names, phone numbers, and addresses of people who can verify the three references information.

"So much information to bring," he huffed, rubbing his forehead. He knew the next few weeks we're going to be crazy. There was lots of training that came with basic training and then came the two and a half months where he'd be gone.

He hated being away from his wife, and he couldn't imagine being away from her for that long. He was missing her and that was after not seeing her since this morning.

He drove home quickly, seeing that Katie's care wasn't parked in the driveway. She didn't pull into the garage very often, so he assumed she wasn't home. He came through the front door, pulling off his boots and going upstairs. He set his information on his desk in the office he and Katie had created in one of the three spare bedrooms.

One was still set up as a nursery, but neither of them had gone in there since before Katie lost Charlie. The door had remained closed, but he knew one day he'd have the courage to walk in there again.

He didn't know about Katie though. If she'd ever been ready to go in there. He never thought about asking her. He knew how these topics could go sometimes and he didn't want her to feel pressured to get rid of the nursery. They'd do that when they were ready. He knew that.

He walked toward their bedroom a moment later, pushing the door open, he stepped inside and closed it behind him, nearly dropping his phone when he saw her.

Katie laid upon the small mattress. He gazed upon her perfect, naked form, her skin glistening in the sunlight that came through curtains.

If the gods were real, he told himself, then his wife was their masterpiece.

"Well... hello honey." He muttered and dropped to his knees on the mattress.

"Hi," she smiled. "I thought this would be a nice surprise… and we could celebrate."

"Celebrate?" He asked, pressing his mouth to her neck. "What are we celebrating?"

"I got the job," she said, moaning as his teeth nibbled on her neck. "And I can't wait to see how you up your game."

"You did?" He gasped, hugging her then as he stopped his advances for just a moment. "I'm so proud of you baby. I told you, you would get that job. And just wait for it, Mrs. Banks... I'll get you back." He whispered as his fingers traced up between her thighs.

One touch and it was over, it had always been that way with Katie.

She felt the electricity in her skin, hormones shutting down of her higher brain and the rise of her animal self. From there on in it was all passion, intense, intoxicating. It was her release, her escape, her drug... not that she was easy. She knew well enough how to avoid letting a man lay his hands on her, but with Ned she was helpless. That man knew her inside and out.

He was always there, always met her halfway with a smile and kiss. And with life always bringing so many changes, from youthful teens to newlyweds, from young professionals to grieving parents. There were ups and downs, times of closeness that seared one another forever into each other's souls and times of distance, of near isolation.

Yet they always found a way back to being lovers, to passion's first true kiss, to that moment of the union that made them so special.


	22. Dates and Gifts

**A/N:** **Not quite sure what my plan is for the ending of this story, but I'd like to think that I'm at about the halfway point in this story. My goal is forty chapters, but it may extend to fifty. I'm not completely sure, but I will try and you keep you all in the loop. I hope you enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned's meeting with his recruiter had gone well. He'd passed the tests and was accepted into a Basic Training program in Georgia. He was even given a date for when he'd leave for

He'd be shipped out on April 2nd.

Their plans had been for him to go to basic in the summer, but when Ned was offered a program that would give him the entire summer with Katie he couldn't say no. It just wasn't what they had planned. It was much sooner than either of them had imagined.

There was the noise of a key in the lock and then the door swung open, Katie stood in the kitchen dancing with Jace and Hannah could be seen fast asleep on the couch.

Ned came in, holding his acceptance letter and checklist. He had five weeks to put on ten pounds of muscle and get ready for basic. He was ready for this. He was just worried about how Katie would react to how fast things were going.

"Well aren't you a playful little one, aren't you?" Katie giggled, spinning around with him. "Your mama is fast asleep so you're stuck with me."

"Katie, I'm home." He said, tossing his keys into the dish near the door before kicking off his shoes.

"Your uncle Ned is home!" She exclaimed and ran to greet him with a hug, Jace grabbed his ear and tugs on it softly. "Hey, baby. I missed you. How was your meeting?"

When he'd seen her this morning, she'd been asleep. He'd kissed her goodbye and she'd waved sleepily before tossing onto her stomach. She'd looked like herself, her hair was long, flowing over her shoulders like always.

Except now. Her hair was just past her chin in her usual natural curly form with new side-swept bangs. In the back, it was layered and overall she had added a blonde ombré for a fresh look.

"Your hair? What happened to it?" He laughed and ran his hand through the much shorter length. "I didn't know you were cutting it."

"I needed a change." She sighed, shrugging slowly. "My stylist said it was an option and I think it looks really good," she explained and then smirked. "What do you think?"

"I've just never seen you with such short hair, but I kind of love it." He smiled and then shook his hand loose.

"I'm really glad. I was a little worried you wouldn't like it as much as my long hair," she kissed him softly then. "Could you do me a favor?"

"And what would that be?" He asked, pulling away as Jace squeezed his face. He took the seven-month-old into his arms. "Hey, bud. It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"You should bring Hannah to one of the guest bedrooms. Her back is bad enough as it is, she shouldn't be sleeping on that stupid old couch." She said, taking him back. "Also, we need to get a new couch once we have the money."

"Yes. I'll bring Han upstairs," he said and went over to the couch and picked her up. "When did she fall asleep?"

"Not long ago. Probably an hour and a half," she replied. "Jace went down for a nap in my arms, so we were watching a movie and she knocked out. And then this little man woke up and we've been having a swell time since, haven't we bud?"

"Yes! Yes!" He didn't know many words, but yes was one of the few.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Ned made his way upstairs as she turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Dadadada..." Jace cooed and lightly tugged on her hair.

"Do you miss your daddy, Jacey." She speaks in a soft tone with him as she sets him in the highchair. There had been several useful things she'd kept that was supposed to use with her and Ned's son. Jace used the highchair and different toys and things they didn't really need anymore. Sometimes Hannah would take them home, to lower the number of unneeded baby objects they owned. "How about some blueberries?"

He giggled and then pounded his little hands on the plastic tray like it was a drum.

"Jacey," she sang as she grabbed the container and washed the berries with fresh water. "Almost clean." He responded to her singing with precious baby giggles that made her laugh and kiss both of his cheeks once she turned to face him. "Ok handsome," she laughed, ticking his chin. "I've got your blueberries right here." She poured a handful of berries into her hand and held one to him. "You want these?" She teased him and he squealed, pounding his little hands on the tray. "Here you go."

She brought one to his mouth and he grinned at her, and her heart twitched with sadness.

Sad sounded so childish, like something flimsy, something one should be able to cast off with a happy reflection or the smile of a friend. But "sad" was nothing of the sort.

It sat inside her like the germ seed of depression, just waiting for the right conditions to grow, to send out roots to choke the hope out of her heart. It was the tough enough seeing that bedroom door closed every day and she could never be mad at Hannah for being a mother. For having a beautiful son, but she couldn't always hide her jealousy.

She wanted her son, to be able to hold him and give him berries in his highchair. To see him smile and call her mommy and learn to crawl and walk these hallways.

He would've been a month old today.

"You okay?" Ned asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," she brought a smile to her face as she looked up at Ned with a happiness on her face that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said and his hand slid over her back softly.

"He would've been a month old today," she muttered, pain in her eyes, holding back tears.

Make it all go away, she thought, rampant thoughts in her head, her heart aching from the weight heavier than lead.

"I know." He murmured the words in the dark, voice full of sympathy and a throbbing pain from his heart.

He wished he could make it all go away and bring him back for her. For himself. For both of them, he thought, biting his tongue, wishing he could protect her from the darkness before it overpowered her again.

"I love you, Ned," she whispered back, he pulled her closer then and whispered his return in her ear. She pressed her face into his chest. "So much."

He tried to give her the love he knew she lacked. He filled up all the gaps she didn't quite understand, pretending he could take her thoughts away with a gentle touch of his hand.

The tears in his eyes weren't for himself, she understood that now. He hardly cried for himself, he cried for her, for their son.

"I love you," he said and kissed her forehead. "I got my date."

"Your, what?" She asked, looking up at him.

"The date for basic, in Georgia, I leave April 2nd." He said smiling at her, proud that he was accepted so quickly.

"That's great. That's really great, Ned. I'm proud of you," she whispered and wiped her tears away before she left the room, climbing the stairs quickly. "I'll be right back."

"I'm really dumb," he sighed, smiling at Jace as he fed him another berry.

Jace ate the berries Ned fed him and he giggled and smiled at him. He was so smart for seven months and he knew that it was because his wife was so involved with him, even now. Even after everything she'd been through, this little boy had her wrapped around his finger.

He was such a cute kid, and was so intelligent.

She liked to say it's because she read him books and played learning games with him. Hannah always agreed and says she and Brandon were never that smart, and Brandon always chimed in saying he got it from his mom which earned him and kiss and smile from Hannah.

He knew when she put him in Charlie's crib for a nap today that it set some sort of alarm in her head that it wasn't right. That their son should have been the one to sleep in it first. And then she'd put him in his highchair too.

"Hey, Ned…" Hannah yawned and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Jacey. Mama's awake."

"Mama!" Jace squealed, his grin was purple, from the berries which only made Hannah's smile grow bigger. "Mamamamama!"

"Did Auntie give you berries? That's so sweet of her," Hannah cooed and kissed his forehead. "Your daddy gets off work soon. We'll go pick him up."

"Daddee!" Jace squealed.

"Yes. Your daddy," Hannah said, touching his cheek before looking to Ned. "Where's Katie?"

"She went upstairs," she sighed and then raked his hand through his hair. "She left when I told her I was leaving for basic in April. I didn't want to leave Jace alone."

"So she's most likely freaking out because she's going to be alone here now. Her son is gone and now you're going to be gone too," Hannah muttered, looking back to Jace. "She'll say she's happy for you and whatever to make you feel better, but she doesn't want to be alone. No one does."

"She's not going to be alone," he sighed. "She has her family and you and Jace and Brandon!"

"It's different. No one is grieving Charlie like the way you both are. Not the same way. Without you, she'll have to do it on her own. Now go," Hannah said softly, pointing out of the room. "I can take care of him. Go after her."

"You sure?" He asked. "You still look pretty tired."

"Jace is my son, Ned. I'm always tired. I'm the mom of a seven-month-old," Hannah laughed. "Go after her."

"Don't leave before she comes back down." He said walking toward the stairs. "She's going to want to say goodbye to both of you."

"We won't. Promise," Hannah said bending down to wipe the berry mess from Jace's cheeks. "And Ned?"

"Yeah?" He stopped to look back at her.

"She wants you Ned. She doesn't want you to leave, who wants their husband to leave?" Hannah asked.

He knew Hannah was right and he hated it.

* * *

She sat on the rocking chair in the nursery. It was the first time she'd been in here since January. Since her son died.

Her finger traced over the notebook that was on her lap. It was closed. The papers untouched. She hadn't written since before Charlie.

Life was fast and lately, she couldn't write it down, not even for a second, because words were slow and come when it's time and lately she hadn't got any. For the first time, she couldn't write her thoughts down. There were too many, too many rampant thoughts swirling in her mind.

"Katie?" Ned called out. "Baby?" She felt her walls crack, her tears freely rolling off her cheeks. "Oh there you are," he said quietly as he walked into the room.

He'd never seen Katie sit like that, so deflated. Her loose shoulders shook, her hands hung low, making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away her own tears. Aside from her reddened face, she looked broken. He'd only seen someone cry like that a handful of time and in every case, it was a transition from a person with hope to one without.

It was how a victim cried when she recounted her story on how her husband had been shot in front of her; it was how his mom cried the day his dad passed, and it was how Melinda looked when she thought Katie had killed herself.

It was a kind of crying that showed the child underneath.

"Oh babe," he kneeled before her and took the surprisingly empty notebook from her grasp before pulling her into his arms. "I'm not gonna go. I'll go when you're ready."

"No. You're not gonna give up this for me, you've given up too much for me." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I can't leave you like this. I won't," he reminded her. "You're so strong babe, but you're so fragile at the same time."

"You're not giving this up. It's going to be hard without you for ten weeks, but I'll be fine." She tried to reassure him as she looked up at him. "I'll be okay."

"Katie..." He sighed.

"Don't do that Ned. I'll be okay." She said. "With time, I'll be okay again."

"Maybe we should take this room down… maybe it's what we need." He suggested.

"No," she said immediately. "Not yet. It's all we have left of him."

"You're right," he whispered.

When the words did not come, the tears did. As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water start falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping.

She sat next to him on the floor and held him close.

"I'm here," she said softly. "Let it out."

A single tear slides down from her warm, butterscotch eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flow it's way down her blotchy cheek. She pressed her mouth to his cheek and rubbed his back.

"He would've been smart, so smart like you Katie. You would've taught him how to read, write and speak like you do with Jace." He sighed. "I would've loved to see you with him. To watch you him teach him about ghosts one day."

"And he would've been a good athlete and protective like you," she smiled. "You'd be his hero. He'd be a cop for his first halloween and we'd come in to the precinct that day and get a picture. It would've been the cutest thing ever."

"Yeah," he laughed, knowing his wife would go above and beyond for every single one of his first holidays. "It would've been my favorite picture ever."

"Ned... I love you." She said and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too, girl." He whispered and stroked her cheek before pulling her into his chest. "Hannah's gotta go soon. You should go say goodbye."

"We both should," she replied and stood up, holding her hand for him.

He smiled up at her and took her hand in his as stood up.

"We'll be okay?" He asked. "Even if it's ten weeks."

"Yes," she nodded, hugging him. "We'll be just fine."

* * *

They walked into the store hand in hand, the night before ending better than it began. He pulled her in for a kiss, leaning her up against the front counter and dining the bell in the process.

"How can I help... Ned?" Melinda asked walking out of the back with Jim. "Where's Katie? I swear if you're cheating on her after everything you two have been through in my store... I'm gonna kill you."

"I would never cheat on Katie," he said stepping away from her.

"Then who the hell is that? That is sure as hell not my daughter's hair." Melinda scoffed, her sentence ending in an uneasy laugh. "Katie's hair is very long, thick and dark."

"Mom there is such a thing known as a haircut," Katie turned to face her mom. "What are you doing here? Hi dad."

"Hi sweetheart," Jim said, smiling at her. "I like what you've done with your hair. It's a nice look on you. Very mature."

"Katie? Your hair... um, I wanted to check on you and you weren't here." Melinda stuttered.

"We woke up a little late." She said and fixed her hair a little. "Oh. My hair, do you like? I wanted to change it up a bit."

"More than a bit, don't you think sweetheart?" Melinda hugged her a moment later. "I do love it though. I cut mine like this for a period of time, but you were probably too little to remember."

Her mom pulled her in for a tight hug and then Ned before going to the back and coming out with a stroller.

"Where are you three off too?" She asked walking behind the counter.

"Oh we have some things to do to," Melinda said and pulled up the cover to check on a fast asleep Emma. "Oh good. She's still asleep."

"Ghostly?" She asked, peeking at her little sister.

"No. We're gonna go and see your grandma Faith." Melinda explained simply. "She's been having some trouble with her hip again and we thought she'd enjoy the visit with Emma while we help her around the house."

"Well stop by on your way home. Maybe we could grab some lunch?" She asked as Ned wrapped his arms around her waist. "I feel like we haven't talked in forever."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Melinda replied, smiling at her daughter. "Our treat."

"Oh, mom..." Ned butted in. "You don't have to."

"No. It's our treat. You two are tight on money and we aren't." Jim said, holding the door open for Melinda. "Don't worry about it."

"If you insist," she smiled. "We'll see you at Lento's then? Let's say at two?"

"Make it two thirty," Melinda hugged them both one more time. "Love you both."

She turned the sign to open and pushed Ned toward the counter. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, but she pulled away after a minute.

"We're working," she laughed and she felt his hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of lips, which burned as they made contact with her neck. A hand ran through her hair, as the kisses became harder and more urgent. Another hand slid around her waist and pulled her close to his pine scented body. His kisses were now on her shoulders and collarbone. "Ok. No.. I need to teach you how to work the register." She moaned and pushed away from him. "As much as I love how you kiss my neck, we have to get started."

"Fine," he sighed and followed her.

An hour or so later, Katie was in the back doing her mother's invoices as Ned took care of the floor. There hadn't been that many customers today and she knew he would do fine. He had a knack for getting people to do things with a tender smile.

She was distracted from her work by Ned's laughter. Maybe she should go out and check on him.

"Well, this piece is from the 80's. Rumored to once glance the neck of Audrey Hepburn," Ned explained to a young woman who probably wasn't even paying attention what he was actually saying. His muscles rippled under his plaid button up, and he flashed her a sweet smile. "And it's only fifty bucks. A steal, am I right?"

He'd actually listened to her when she rambled on about how the history side of objects could get a customer to buy an item.

"Well that's a good price," the girl said and reached out to touch his arm lightly, squeezing it. "It's quite beautiful."

Ned gave her a tender smile, and when the girl returned one back, it made her suddenly very protective.

"Uh, I can check you out up here." She said walking toward the counter, turning the register on.

"Well I think Ned can check me out just fine," the girl laughed at her own joke and Katie rolled her eyes. "Right Ned?"

"He has things to do. We're very, uh, busy." She said, flashing her ring as she tossed her hair a bit, biting her lip as she looked over the empty store. "Especially with cataloging at this time of year."

"I'm the only customer here," the girl said taking the necklace from Ned's hand.

"I've got it," He said, rubbing Katie's back. "Come on, Vanessa. I'll get you all squared away."

His lips were light on her cheek like a dew freckled petal caught in a breeze as she turned around and sat back down at her mother's desk.

A few minutes later Ned came into the room and leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"She was flirting with you," she muttered under her breath as she glanced up from her computer.

"A lot of women flirt with me, but you see... I wear this ring on my finger that symbolizes that I am the husband of a beautiful young woman whom I love very much," he said walking closer to her and leaning down, capturing her in a sweet and short kiss. "I don't pay attention to anyone, but you."

She hesitantly looked up at him as he pulled away, the swirls of emotion she saw there made her grin, her lips turning up and spreading to show her smile.

Before she could ponder about it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, the front door opened and closed quietly. It was magic, the way his lips connected with her. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips was soft and she opened her mouth with a low moan as she pulled him in closer.

"So I'm working with lovebirds, one being my son." Delia sighed, taking off her coat.

They parted and she smiled up at him before he excused himself, side hugging his mom on his way out.

"Katie, how are you?" Delia asked, seeing her hair. "I love the new style. Definitely you."

"I'm doing better. I needed a change so I changed something that I've never really changed before, you know?" She explained. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

"It went really good. I'm as healthy as an ox they say," Delia said as she went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "How's today going?"

"I taught Ned the ropes and he's sold a few things. I got a little jealous when a girl was flirting with

him, hence what you walked in on." She blushed, looking back at the computer as she began typing away. "I should get back to doing the invoices. Are you going to work the floor with him?"

"Yeah." Delia replied. "I have some things to chat with him about."

"He has some things to tell you as well." She replied and looked down at her excel spreadsheet. "I should really get back to this. I have a lot to get done."

"Well I'll leave you to it," Delia said and closed the double doors behind her, giving her the peace and quiet she needed.

She read over her mother's neat handwriting on the next slip of paper and slowly began to type up what it said into the spreadsheet.

Ten down, fifty to go.

* * *

Katie was home by nine o'clock and was dead tired.

Delia and her were swamped at the store with a late tourist rush and she'd promised Hannah they would go work out after her shift was over. She hated that she'd let Ned go run errands after lunch, she could've been home earlier if he'd been there to help through the crowd of people.

"Katie? Come up here," Ned called from upstairs. "I've got a present for you."

"I'll be right up." She said sliding her coat off. "Could you start me a bath and maybe light some candles? I'm tense and need to relax."

"Workout go less than good?" He asked.

"No. It went good. I'm just sore," she laughed and began to climb the stairs.

She took a minute or two, but when she got to the top of the stairs, she was met with a kiss by her handsome and shirtless husband.

"Well I can give you a massage too," he said smiling at her. "Now come on. You've got to see what I got you."

"Like last time?" She asked and took his hand. "You better not have bought me anything too expensive."

"It was free actually," he replied and opened the bedroom door.

The kitten looks softer than any department store toy.

"You got me a kitten?" She squealed and looked up at him.

"My coworker Casey, her cat had three little kittens last month and they weren't getting anyone interested in taking one of them off there hands. I asked if she'd give us one of the little guys for free and she was happy to get one off her hands. She even gave me all the stuff for him. I thought it would be a nice for when I go away." He smiled. "He could be your cuddle buddy."

"That's where you went after lunch, isn't it?" She said and hugged him. "So the kitten's a boy?"

"Yeah, and I promised Casey's daughter we'd keep the name she gave him," he laughed. "And that she could come visit him. I hope that's not a problem."

"No. That's not a problem at all," she said, taking the little kitten into her hands. "What's his name?"

"Stitches," he said.

"That's so cute," she gasped, kissing his little cat chin. "And of course she can come see him. Ned, he's so cute."

He's still so small. His little meow, was still so newborn, right? And the way he felt, that downy tabby fur, softer than any commercial toy. She brought him closer so she could see his eyes, bluer than glacier water. Along the outside of his irises, reminded Katie of spring grass. His fur had faint brighter stripes of white, while the rest of him was gray. And his whiskers, so white and soft.

She plopped down on the bed and let him crawl over her, taking her smell in as he rubbed again her. When he trotted along her stomach and up to her chest where he plopped down, his tail was right up in the air.

"I adore him," she squealed and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered and kissed her.

They were interrupted by the meow and soft pawing from Stitches and burst into laughter.

"Best gift ever," she whispered, petting him as he kissed her neck.


	23. April 2nd

**AN: Random Fact of the Day: I have been playing piano since I was five, but lately I haven't been playing as often. It's definitely odd not practicing as much as I used to, but definitely a nice break. Hope you all enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

April first was her last full day with him, and it was perfect. Her mother gave her the day off, a nice surprise to be given when they came to the store. They walked home, hand-in-hand and she felt like someone was following them. She'd noticed a black Buick one to many times outside their house at odd hours of the night and started to see it following her home from the shop, but she brushed it off because Grandview was such a small town. Maybe someone got a new car and lived on her street.

Besides, who could be following her?

Ned squeezed her hand as they crossed the street and she leaned into him, her arms wrapping around his waist. She breathed in his cologne, feeling the softness of his shirt.

She loved Ned. She knew that without a doubt.

They made love when they got home, they explored each other's bodies and then made meatloaf together. His favorite. And that night when they went to bed her heart started to knock frantically against her chest, wondering what happened between them now. As the lights went off she didn't have to worry much longer.

He pulled her against him under the bedding and drowned her in kisses. He kissed her hot, long and needy. He kissed her everywhere. He undressed her slowly and she felt overwhelmed at the way her body burned for his, for the things he could make her feel.

Tonight was different.

There wasn't anything they needed to get done afterward. No rush. It was just Katie and Ned. Together, as one. They took their time, savoring every moment. Two and a half months was a long time, especially for them. This time, they came together as his thrusts got faster and more hectic.

She cried out, her orgasm the most intense one she'd ever had. And this time she was the first to speak afterward.

"I love you," she said in a hushed whisper, smiling at him. "I never want this night to end."

He grinned and pressed his mouth to hers, starting the process all over again.

* * *

The morning after, Ned was the first to wake.

Eight o'clock.

He could sleep a little longer, his train departed at one and it wasn't a long drive there. He was mesmerized by the sight of her, she looked completely natural, all relaxed and sleeping. He shifted from where he was lying on the bed to look at her better. He wanted to remember this, her in just a natural moment. When she flipped over and pressed her face into his chest, he took in a deep breath.

He wanted her. Badly.

He gulped at the feeling of her hardened nipples pressed against him, running his hand over her back.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

She rolled onto her back and smiled at him sleepily as he took the moment to really appreciate her body.

She was at the healthiest weight he'd ever seen her. After three months of eating healthier and working herself basically to the bone, she looked so good. Better than good. Even her skin was healing nicely, the stretch marks and scar. Not that he minded, he knew every imperfection on her skin was a reminder that she survived, another reason why he loved her.

He focused on her breasts. They're plump and round. Perfect. Bigger than before. Before he can stop himself he was moving closer to her, laying on his side, propping his head up with his hand as he gazed down at her.

He rested a hand on her hip just as she looked up at him.

"What?" She laughed.

His breath caught in his throat and he licked his lips, studying her.

"Ned," she whispered and he had to close his eyes and slow his breathing at the way her saying his name made his heart beat faster.

His hand tightened around her waist as he looked down at her again, suddenly he had the urge to move his fingers between her legs, to touch her in the most intimate place and make her squirm in pleasure under him. The look in her eyes told him she might be thinking the same thing.

But their moment was interrupted by the sounds of Stitches pawing at the sheets.

"He's hungry," she whispered, patting his side. "I'll be right back."

"Ok. I'm gonna shower," he replied and sat up in bed, lying against the headboard. "In a minute," he rubbed his eyes then, yawning.

"Hey bud... you hungry?" She kneeled down and he jumped into her hands.

She set him on the bed as she grabbed her panties off the floor and pulled them over her hips. She grabbed the larger shirt she'd been wearing when she got into bed and pulled that on before turning to smile at him. She crawled back on the bed, straddling him as she kissed him.

"Wait for me?" She whispered, kisses his throat softly, with just the right hint of passion. "One last time..."

"Of course," he smiled and she hopped off, running quickly with Stitches following her.

* * *

They pulled up to the train station and walked to the platform. They'd stopped at his parents, and hers and they took too many pictures, but this was for them. The train station was their time.

Their goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you," she whispered into his shoulder, holding onto him tightly.

He took the time to smell her hair and kiss her forehead, pulling back a little. She held out her hand and he took it, squeezing her hand tightly.

"I–" he tried as they pull away, he sighed, cupping her cheek. "I'll miss you so much, Katie. You'll write to me, right? Because I don't know how long I'll be without my phone or internet."

"Whenever I get the chance, so you better write back." She answered, smiling at him. "I might even send some dirty pictures… if you are good enough."

"Maybe. If you don't bore me too much." He grinned.

"How is writing a love letter to your wife boring?" she asked, jokingly.

"I was kidding," he groaned but laughed. The train whistled as it pulled into the station. "That's me," he said, dropping his bag and pulling her in one last time. "I'll call you before I board at JFK. I promise. Because three days is too long without hearing your voice."

"I know," she whispered. "And you'll call me as soon as you can, right?'

"Yes," he nodded.

"Okay. I guess this is goodbye then. I love you," she stepped back, squeezing his hand.

"I love you too," he replied, turning away quickly and starting to walk towards the train. She reluctantly turned as well and walked toward the exit, until she heard his voice again. "Katie!" He yelled.

She turned and saw him sprinting toward her, his bag long forgotten on the floor. He rushed to her and grabbed her face as his lips crashed again hers passionately. His hands moved to her hair as he deepened the kiss and she melted again him, her hands grasping his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible until all to suddenly, he pulled away.

"I just had to kiss you one last time," he whispered and kissed her once more briefly as his train whistled again.

"You've gotta go." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at him.

"I know. I love you," he wiped it away, kissing her again before he took off running toward the train.

"I love you," she whispered to herself.

She stood waited and was still there until the train was long out of sight. She walked toward the exit then and noticed the Buick again.

How weird.

She got into her car, thinking maybe her parents would enjoy her company for dinner because she didn't want to go home just yet and that car was following her again.

She watched as it parked a bit away from her parents house as she got out. Maybe she'd ask her dad to look into it, he still had cop buddies and so did Ned, so she quickly scribbled down the licence plate.

 _YDF-060_

And then walked into her parents house.

"Katie, hi baby." Her mom said, hugging her as she kicked off her flats. "What's up, bug? Did you see Ned off?"

"You up for another person at the dinner table?" She asked, smiling sadly at her mother. "I just got back from the train station."

"Don't want to go home yet?" Her mom asked, rubbing her side.

"No, not really," she sighed.

"Well you're welcome here anytime, you know that." Her mom reassured her, smiling.

"I was thinking maybe I could take Kenz for a sleepover? I know it's Sunday and she has school tomorrow, but I'll get her to sleep early and to school on time. I promise." She explained. "I thought it would be nice to have some quiet time with dad since Lana and Emma don't really get out of bed on their own and Aaron is Aaron." She paused then, a bit of sadness creeping in. "Plus I just don't want to be alone tonight, that's all."

"She's up in her room doing some homework. You can go ask her." Her mom said as Emma's cries poured out from the living room and startled Melinda. "I bet she'd love to have a sleepover with you." She quickly went to pick up Emma, kissing her little cheek. "Hi, little one… I know you're hungry. Mama's here."

"Ok. I'll be down to help with dinner in a bit." She replied. "I hope I'm not being a burden."

"Katie, you'll never be a burden." Melinda smiled at her from across the room as she slipped up the stairs and knocked on her sister's door.

It was still so weird for her to see Mackenzie in what was her old room. She'd changed everything, the paint color being a bright blue and the room itself is more disorganized, but that's just eleven-year-olds in general.

"Come in," Mackenzie said and she came through the open door.

"Hey Mack," she chirped, coming to sit by her on the bed.

"Hey, sis. Do you think you could help me with this?" Mackenzie asked, holding her homework sheet to her. "I have this English assignment, and you're better at this stuff than me." Mackenzie sighed. "My teacher said I was dumb if I didn't understand this."

"Let me see," she said and looked at the assignment sheet. "And you are so smart, Mack. Any teacher that says that shouldn't be a teacher. Did you tell mom and dad?"

"No. I don't want to get him in trouble," Mackenzie answered softly. "You know how mom can get…"

"Well, what he said to you was wrong." She explained. "How about when I drop you off at school I have a talk with her?"

"But mom drops me off in the morning," Mackenzie laughed, looking up at her.

"Well, mom said you can have a sleepover over at my house, if you want. I came up to ask you," she said, nudging her side. "Unless you don't want too."

"Okay! I love sleepovers with you," Mackenzie cheered. "But let's get this done first."

"So you're having trouble with haiku's?" She asked. "These are my favorites."

"How do they even work?" Mackenzie sighed, itching her side. "I don't understand them at all."

"Well, a haiku is a type of Japanese poetry. A haiku has three lines which do not rhyme. Each line of the poem has a specific number of syllables. The first line has five syllables, the second has seven, and the last line has five." She explained, showing her through the example. "Looks like according to this paper you've got to write one about your favorite month. Make sense?"

"I guess... could you maybe give me a better example?" Mackenzie asked.

"Sure! What month should I do?" She asks with a smile.

"I want to do October because of Halloween!" Mackenzie giggles. "How about you do June?"

"Alright." She hummed, thinking for a moment before she wrote off to the side of the sheet.

 _July steals away spring_

 _for the summer's longest and hottest days_

 _summer has officially begun_

"I'll never be as good as you," Mackenzie sighed, reading it. "That's so good."

"Well, I write all the time Mack. Give it a try." She said and rubbed her back. "You might come up with a good one. You just have to try."

"Alright," Mackenzie said and took the pencil.

It took her a minute before she started to write.

 _witches, goblins, ghosts,_

 _terrifying creatures,_

 _out for Halloween_

"How's that?" Mackenzie asked. "Not too boring?"

"That's really good, Mackenzie!" She exclaimed. "Even better than mine."

"You're just saying that," Mackenzie muttered.

"No. It's very good Mack, I wouldn't ever lie to you." She smiled at her. "Trust me."

"I do," Mackenzie said and smiled at her sister. "Let's go help mom with dinner."

"Let's," she hugged her, kissing her cheek. "Just get your clothes and school stuff situated first."

"I will. Thanks, Katie," Mackenzie said and hugged her sister tightly. "I love you."

"Of course," she said and squeezed her sister. "I love you too, little sis. I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

After running to the grocery store with her mom and Mackenzie, a wonderful dinner and being talked into a board game with her family, Katie and Mackenzie pulled into her driveway.

"Do you need to shower?" Katie asked, pressing the garage door opener. "Can you grab that bag?"

"Yeah." Mackenzie says grabbing the bag of groceries they'd gotten while out with her mom.

"Alright. You go hop in the shower and I'll make popcorn so we can watch a movie before we go to bed, alright?" She explained quickly. "You can use the shower in my room."

"Are those flowers?" Mackenzie pointed to the side door.

"Where?" She asked, pulling into the garage. Tonight was supposed to drop into the negatives with a large snowfall. "I didn't see anything."

"They were leaning on the side door, off to the side of the garage." Mackenzie said as she hopped out of the car with the grocery bag and her backpack over her shoulder. She ran up to the door and grabbed them, bringing them to Katie, who was just getting out of the car. "They're beautiful Katie. I bet Ned sent them to you."

"He didn't say anything about flowers to me," she smiled. "But this is so him."

She unlocked the door and they walked inside, Stitches ran up and pawed at Kenz's feet, smelling her mother's cat that she'd finally convinced her father to get.

"He's so much cuter than I remember," Mackenzie gushed. "Aren't you a cutie? Hey, Stitches."

Katie walked past her, who's still playing with the kitten, and grabbed the grocery bag from her, placing it on the island looking over the flowers.

The bouquet of flowers had all Katie's favorites, mini-sunflowers, white daisies, purple asters and pink roses. She searched for a label, a card, anything, but came up empty handed. Ned always left cards with a corny little dumb poem and they never failed to make her laugh, but they always came from his heart.

Weird.

He always made sure there was a card. Every time.

"I'm gonna go shower!" Mackenzie called as she ran up the stairs.

Stitches winded between her legs and she reached down and picked him up, kissing his soft cat face.

"Look what Ned got for me, Stitches." She cooed and pressed her face against his fur. "I know. I'm gonna miss him too bud. So much, you don't even know."

Then her phone vibrated and her whole life changed.

 _ **April 2nd, 7:40 pm - [No Caller ID] - I love you. I hope you loved the flowers xxoo**_


	24. Letters

**A/N: Random Fact of the Day: I've been writing stories since I was 9. I think it will be my tradition to start and end each chapter with a letter. This chapter I had no inspiration for anything besides the letters, so enjoy them. One is from Katie and the other is from Ned. Hope you all enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

 _Dear Ned,_

 _It's me, your hot mess of a wife. It's so hard to think it's been five days since I've seen your face and two days since I've heard your voice. Your phone call was the best surprise I've gotten in so long, even if we only got two minutes. I thought since you gave me your address I'd send you a letter, so I'll try to make this short and to the point because let's be honest, I'll burst out in tears if I don't and if there are any stains, I apologize, but that's why you love me, right? I'm way too sensitive for my own good._

 _It sucks that we don't have the privilege of being with each other every day and we don't have the privilege to talk very often either, but as I write this letter to you just know that I am waiting right here in Grandview for you. We may be almost a thousand miles away from each other, but soon we will never be that far away. You're all the way in sunny and humid Georgia and, for now, I have to be okay with it. I miss you like crazy and I've gotten so used to sleeping with you that it's hard to fall asleep without cuddling with your pillow at night._

 _Stitches is doing good. He is the best pal ever and he's gotten so big! He likes to lay with me, but never for very long. He usually will sleep on your side. I think he misses you too._

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._

 _Writing it down doesn't do it justice, but I wouldn't trade our relationship for the world. Writing just a simple "I love you" does not wrap up the memories I hold so close to my heart while you are away from me. I love the man you have become over these past few years we've been together. I love the man that you have always been and I love your strength and determination in everything you do. You work so incredibly hard, and it is an honor to be able to call you mine._

 _You're my husband, you're my soldier and you, my darling, are my superhero. Some people only experience superheroes in books and movie, and how lucky am I to get to call the love of my life mine._

 _I love and miss you so much._

 _Katie_

* * *

 _My dearest Katie,_

 _You have no idea how nice it was to receive this! I've missed you so much lately. Basic has been hell. It's been a lot of early morning wake ups and five and drills. So many drills babe. I'm the oldest here, besides a twenty-five-year-old, and it sucks. Everyone is faster and stronger than me. It really sucks. So bad. My body also aches, everywhere. There are muscles that ache that I didn't even know were muscles. I'd kill for a massage from you right now. I don't think I realized how much you did for me, but without you life is hell._

 _Sorry for the delay on my reply. This is day three of trying to finish this. My schedule can get pretty hectic. It's a little better here now, we got our first day off today and sleeping in definitely helped. I have become good friends with two other guys; Jensen is my bunk mate and we play cards most of the time to keep us occupied. He's not too good, but I've been teaching him. I also befriended the only person who's older than me. His name is Jeff, we share a common interest, beer and sports. But that's about it._

 _I can't tell you how much I miss seeing your beautiful face everyday. Or how much I miss our bed. These mattresses here are so uncomfortable and I have the flimsiest blanket. I can't even describe it. I miss kissing your delicious skin and lips. I miss smelling your hair and feeling your arms wrap around me. I miss everything so much. I never thought I'd be without everything I love so dearly, you know. I saw the most beautiful sunset the last night and all I could think about was how I wish you were there to see it with me. To just sit in silence with you and watch the sunset, to kiss your forehead and breathe in your perfume._

 _I'm not sure when I'll be able to call you again, but I say a prayer every night that it will be soon. My sergeant is very strict, so I'm not sure if it will be anytime soon. But I hope he will give us our phone privileges soon. Please write again soon! I've read your letter every night before I go to bed. I love you so much Katie. I miss you even more. PS: I got your picture. It made all of the guys jealous to hear about it. Sarg made me give him fifty push-ups for the nudity. Definitely worth it though. Love the color you are wearing ;) Red is just so sexy on you_

 _Ned_


	25. Seeing Her Face Again

**A/N: I have no idea what I am doing at this point lol. At one point I was going to just write two letters again and be boring, but I don't know what happened in the middle to be quite honest lol. I hope you enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

 _Ned,_

 _My days feel so long without you. The house is so empty alone. It gets so quiet too. I miss you. I always want you always to remember that my heart is forever yours. There is no other man who can replace the love and support you have given me throughout our beautiful relationship. I know that my stubbornness and anxiety can be unbearable to live with at times, but you have chosen to stand by my side. I fell in love with you hard with no regrets. I could not imagine my life without you._

 _This distance has not been easy for me. The feeling of not physically embracing you in my arms, comforting you after a rough day of work or cooking your soup to make your cold go away bothers me. As your wife, I am used to taking care of your needs even though I acknowledge how well you can take care of yourself. As long as we maintain constant communication within the next few weeks, I believe our marriage will be stronger than ever._

 _I'm so sorry you had to do so many push-ups! But I'm glad you liked the pictures. I thought the red would be a nice surprise. I haven't worn that color in so long. I felt so naughty when I put the envelope in the mailbox. My cheeks were so red when I heard the mailman take it._

 _I hope you're doing better! How have the guys been since you called me last? I know you said Jensen's girlfriend dumped him. I hope he's doing better. My advice to you is to keep busy and to maintain your strength. The more involved you are with activities, the quicker time will pass. Eat healthily, sleep well and work out, if you have time. Take care of your fellow soldiers. They sometimes need support, you know. Socialize with people on a professional and casual level. Make friends and memories. Even though I never have to tell you this, please check your surroundings. Be aware. Okay? I just worry so much about you._

 _I only see great things in store for us after this, from me starting my career to us having another child one day. There are so many beautiful things to look forward to with you, and I could not be any prouder of the man I married. Thank you for letting me into your heart and lighting up my world. Nonetheless, this is not a goodbye. This is an "I'll see you soon." I send you all my love, kisses and hugs._

 _Oh, also, Mack's birthday is coming up. April 22nd. I know she'd appreciate a card or something from you. She was asking all sorts of questions at dinner this week. Call me when you can :)_

 _Katie_

* * *

When it was time for mail, Ned was so happy to hear his name called.

He was given his letter and he laid on his bunk reading Katie's soft, neat handwriting. His heart grew as she asked how his buddies had been. Especially Jensen, who wasn't in the best mental state after his high school sweetheart broke his heart.

The girl had barely made it two weeks into basic before the distance became "too much". Ned and few other guys were betting that she was sleeping around and was too guilty. Ned hated locker room talk. He'd never liked to brag unless it was to his colleagues at the station back home, but that was different. Those guys were his buddies. He'd gone through the academy with them. He'd even gone to school with a few of them.

These guys were different. They were young, fresh-faced eighteen and twenty-year-old guys. He would never speak a word about his sex life, especially not about Katie. She was only for him to this about in that way.

The guys loved to pick fun at him. Especially after Sarg caught him getting dirty photos.

He'd taken his punishment in stride and did all fifty push-ups, earning his photos with a proud pat on the back.

The guys had tried to sneak looks, but Ned kept them on him at all times. They were always tucked on the inside of his uniform, as they were for his eyes only.

The first time Ned had been given computer privileges was the next day. He'd decided to put off replying to her letter and skyped her instead. The guys around tried not to act crazily excited to finally see the mystery face of their buddies wife.

He always talked about beautiful she was, and they believed him after they saw a photo of them that had been in his wallet forever. They still didn't believe she was real. The photo he had of her was old, they'd always say.

It was true. It was from when she still lived in the city and went to school. During their first holidays together as a couple.

The crease down the middle of the photo was more prominent than the faded colors at this point, but the memory that came along with the frozen moment was still just as vibrant as it was the night it was taken.

Her hair was unusually flying free in the cold, Grandview wind and her mouth were open with laughter, the biggest grin spread across her cheeks. His arms were wrapped tightly around her middle and the joy across his features mirrored hers. The snow falling around them was light, and from the amounts sitting atop his wet curls in the photo, it was obvious she had something to do with it. And she must have run right after she did because the picture was of him just catching up with her and lifting her in the air, in front of her parent's house.

Neither of them were looking at the camera because neither of them seemed to notice anyone had a camera out or anything. They were so attuned to each other that it was like no else mattered but each other.

When her face loaded on the screen, half of the guys hooted and hollered.

"She's real!" Someone cheered.

"Aw damn," another muttered. "I'm out ten bucks."

Katie chuckled, hearing every comment as she blew a kiss to Ned. "I've missed your handsome face so much," she breathed. "You look so tan!"

"It's finally turned into a tan, at least on my face and chest. Can't say the same for my legs and shoulders," he sighed, itching his head. "My skin is not too happy with me."

"Oh no!" She sighed, scolding him for not using sunscreen. "I told you the sun is different down there Ned."

"I know. I know. I just missed you scolding me, so I thought… why not." He shrugged, hissing as his shoulders burned.

She laughed, her infectious laughter was music to his ears. He'd missed her so much. He couldn't wait to be home.

* * *

 _Dear Katie,_

 _I was so happy to see your face last night. It's been too long :) Next time I'll have to sneak a face time with you in private instead of Skype._

 _I have enclosed a small something for Mack's birthday. Tell her I'm sorry that it's not much but I hope she likes it. I found it on my run by the beach. It may only be some shark teeth and seashells, but I know how much she loves the ocean. I tried to get a birthday card, but couldn't find any. Just give her a hug from me, will ya?_

 _Everything is pretty normal here. Like it always is. I've gotten into a routine, my body is used to the workouts and drills now. We're almost to the fourth-week mark! Only six more to go babe and I'm home :)_

 _Jensen is doing better these. I think he's finally starting to get over that girl of his. I hope he finally stops crying himself to sleep. It can get annoying sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night. Something new I learned is my other bud, Jeff, can be rather arrogant, but he seems very loyal and he is very dedicated to the serving. You would like him, I think. Sarg has started to soften a little. He's assigned me computer time every Friday at six like clockwork. Should we make that our skype date time?_

 _Say hello to everyone for me please, I miss everyone so much. How has Emma been? And Jace? Have they gotten bigger? Has Jace learned any new words?_

 _Most importantly, how have you been? I know this nineteenth couldn't have been easy without me. Just remember how much I love you, how much I appreciate you and how much I cherish that you are alive and with me today. I don't know what I'd be without you. I wish I could've called. I tried to explain to Sarg, but he wouldn't budge. I'll try next month. I promise._

 _How has Stitches been? Hope he's finally potty trained and everything. I know he had an accident the last you spoke of him, but you said he's gotten better._

 _I dream about you every night. I can't wait until I can touch you again. Kiss you. Feel you. It's been a hell of a month without you. I don't know how I'll last another. Miss you._

 _Ned_


	26. Memorial Day Weekend Part One

**A/N: In my updating, I felt like it would be nice to mention something my best friend wrote for me once. There is a story on Archive, under Meowser's user called Write On Me. It's series of little chapters she writes for me of Ked and a while back she mentioned a blouse button pop Katie had perfected in a chapter and I thought it would be nice to mention it here since it's about a year or so in the future from where this chapter is now, but she had to start it somewhere, right? All credit to my dear friend, Meowser, for that plot point, because she was the one who she wrote in their timeline. I'm just adding to it now.**

 **I hope you all enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Life went on. Another month passed and it was nearly Memorial Weekend, which Ned had gotten leave for. He'd passed all of his exams and drills with flying colors, so his Sargent gave him a few days leave as a reward.

"What are you doing right now?" Ned asked in a low voice.

The sound made Katie close her eyes and sigh wistfully. She placed down her paint-covered roller and shifted her cell phone to her other ear.

"Painting the room," she answered softly.

She recently got the courage to take down Charlie's room and turn into an office for her. She was just waiting on the furniture be delivered.

"Ahh," he said. "How's that going?"

"He should be in here," she answered. She could feel her eyes begin to sting with inevitable tears, which happened every time Charlie was mentioned. Her throat began to constrict with emotion, causing her to cough before uttering her reply. "Just a few more days right?" She asked. "I'm gonna need your help to put the office furniture together."

"Yes," he replied. "How's the family?"

"Good. We all miss you," she replied and picked the roller pack up, starting to paint the wall again. "There's a barbecue at my parent's on Sunday. Everyone is gonna be there."

Since he left a seven weeks ago, Katie set herself on a mission to finish moving them into their new house to keep her mind off the stalker fiasco.

No one would be able to recognize the house after its transformation. Aside from a few more coats of paint, the house was done. Their home had a manicured lawn with a white picket fence. The inside was clean, contemporary and furnished. Katie was beyond proud of what she accomplished on her own. She refused to send Ned any pictures— even though he begged— because she wanted to surprise him when he arrived home for Memorial Day weekend.

However, as the projects became fewer, that overwhelming sadness had begun to creep in again. As she sat there on the phone with her husband in the nearly painted "office", she cc couldn't help the emotion that built up in her chest and the painful need to have him by her side at this very moment, holding her hand.

This was to be their son's room, but there was no need for a nursery anymore.

"Katie? Are you still there?" Ned's voice began to echo, making it hard for her to hear him.

"Hang on. I can't hear you..." She replied, moving to the other side of the wall, panting the few mishaps here and there. "Say that again?"

"Ok… I said I was excited for the barbeque, but you didn't respond…" Still echoing.

"Sorry, babe, hang on a second." She pulled the phone away from her ear to examine and noticed not all her reception bars were lit up. "Ned, your voice is echoing." She set down the roller in the paint tin. "I'm gonna see if I can get better recep…"

She turned and the rest of her words were replaced by a surprised screech when standing in front of her, with a cell phone pressed to his ear, wearing his uniform was her very real husband.

Ned let out a laughing cry at her reaction, as the tears in his glistening eyes began to spill over. She was stunned and couldn't seem to do anything, but stare at her gorgeous, very tanned, and incredibly muscular blonde husband who was standing in front of her. It's not until her cell phone slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor that she was snapped out of her trance and leaped into her husband's arms.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Ned!" She sobbed, wrapping her legs around his waist as she cried hysterically into his chest.

"Shh, Katie. It's ok." But he's not fooling her, as his voice cracked and she could feel his tears splash down onto her back. "I'm here."

"How?" She asked. "You weren't supposed to get in until Friday! It's Wednesday..."

"I won a poker game." He shrugged, kissing her cheeks.

"Wait, what?" She pulled back to look up at his eyes, holding his tear-streaked face in her palms. "You actually won?"

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled softly, touching her face. She was here. He was here. This was real. "We have plenty of time for that later. Right now I just need to do something…"

He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close, crashing his lips into hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, causing her to whimper against his lips. He slanted his mouth to capture more of hers and pushed his tongue through the already opened seam of her lips. She began sucking on it as soon as it entered her mouth and could taste the lingering cinnamon on it from his mints. He groaned, and then pulled away.

"Oh, god, I've wanted to do that since the night I left." He pulled her back in for another kiss, this one is more languid, and Katie can taste their mingling tears on his lips. "I've missed you."

His fingers drifted down her back, his hands finding purchase on the malleable swells of her ass.

"Ned..." She gasped as she pulled away from him, causing him to look at her with confused concern.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Katie looked down at herself and cringed. She'd been doing so much work around the house and knew she hadn't washed her hair in two days. She hadn't done maintenance on herself that often since he'd left. No one was looking at her with her husband gone, especially not down there.

Her legs, when was the last time she fucking shaved her legs? Or her armpits? Hell, she wasn't even sure she put on deodorant today. Her arms moved up to cover what they could as she felt her skin heat with embarrassment, her eyes were cast to the floor.

"Oh no!" He said sternly. "This is not going to happen. I have thought about this moment every night for the past forty-nine days, and not in one of those fantasies were you shy." He closed the newly made distance between them, and grabbed her chin with his fingers, tilting it up so her eyes can meet his. "You are so beautiful," he cupped her cheek and then his mouth was on hers again. His hands grasped onto her hips as he moved her backward until she was stopped by the edge of the table in the half painted room. Ned fell to his knees in front of her, pulling at her button and zipper on her jeans.

"Ned!" She hissed at him. "Move the paint..."

"Fine," he groaned and moved the paint container, roller and roller-tin to the floor. "Hush," he said gruffly. "I need to remember how you taste." He pulled at her jeans and was able to get them down to her ankles and she kicked them off, his fingers pushed her panties to the side. He lifted his fingers up to her glistening dark curls and spread the lips apart, and before she could think about how not clean she was, the flat of his tongue was pressing against her, and lapped up until the tip drug against her center, causing her to shudder. He groaned in satisfaction against her. "I needed that," he growled before his tongue lapped at her again and again, until he began lavishing her needy bundle of nerves with all his attention, sucking the nub of flesh into his mouth. "Oh god, you taste good. So good baby."

"Ahhh! Ned..." She cried out as her hands thrust into his— little longer than the last time she saw him— blonde hair. "Ned..." She stuttered out as he gently nibbled on her. "Oh, Ned!"

He began to hum, causing her to scream and grind against him until her orgasm hit her and caused her knees to buckle. "Woah," he said and grasped onto her hips to steady her. "I've got you." He got back on his feet and lifted her up into his arms. He brought her to their room and laid her on their bed, nearly crying at how soft it was. "I've got you, babe."

This was so much better than his bed at the barracks in Georgia. He couldn't wait to sleep in it for the next five days.

She was still recovering from her orgasm as he began to undress, his eyes fastened on her. She watched as he took off his shoes, then pulled off his socks. Her tongue jutted out of her mouth to wet her lips as she stared longingly at her husband as he unbuttoned his white shirt, it had been so long since she'd watching him undress for her.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor behind him, then slowly peeling the white tank from his toned body revealing his obvious tan lines. She leaned forward and drug her nails down his broad bare chest, causing him to groan. He made quick work of his belt, pants button and zipper. The dark green material fell to the ground, followed by his boxers.

He stepped out of both and kicked them away, suddenly more naked than she was. He slid his arm around him and grabbed her shirt and pulled it off her torso before yanking down her black panties and throwing them both on the floor, both of them bared to each other except for the metal dog tags that dangled around his neck.

He crawled toward her, pushing her back as he loomed over her.

"I love you," he said as his eyes smoldered as they stared into hers, and she could see the seriousness in them. He took her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder, he leaned over and kissed her once gently. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She answered back just moments before he thrust into her.

Both of them groan with the satisfaction of being one again. She molded around Ned as he began moving in and out of her at an achingly slow pace. Once they have acclimated to each other again, his thrusts began to pick up in speed and intensity.

"Oh, Katie! You feel so perfect." He moaned. "You have no idea how much I've missed this… I've missed just being able to see you or hear your voice."

She couldn't express into words the feeling of him as he moved into her, causing her whole body to tremble with terrible need, so instead, she whimpered and moaned and cried with each thrust.

She began to flutter as he pushed against the perfect spot with each pass, and he brought his thumb up to press against her, causing her second mind boggling orgasm in a little over an hour to wash over her.

"Ned," she whispered as the perfect bliss that she felt in this situation overwhelmed her, and tears sprang to her eyes. "Two months is too long. I missed you too much. I don't know if I can let you go again."

Ned was home, here in front of her safe, and buried inside her, after seven weeks and all of it just took her breath away.

She sat up, causing him to stop his movements, which have become jerkier as he got closer to his own release. She pushed him off her, flat onto his back. He took a step back, confused. She quickly slid off the table and was now on her knees.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his erection— slick from being inside of her— causing him to suck air in through his teeth. She pumped him twice and then wrapped her lips around him, slowly taking him completely into her mouth. She could taste herself on him, but it didn't bother her, because she had missed this. She had missed the sounds of his groans in person as he got closer, and the way he tried to fight the urge, but always gave in just a little, just enough, to make her hot for him all over again.

"Oh, Katie..." He hissed, grasping her hair. "Babe, I'm… I'm going to come."

She ignored his warning and continued to suck and pump him in time. He let out a series of whimpering grunts and then spilled himself into her mouth. She proceeded to swallow all of it, because she has missed his taste too.

She pulled her mouth off of him and looked up, watching as he caught his breath and looked down at her with a goofy grin on his face. A moment later he scooped her up as if she weighed nothing at all. He held her the way he did when he carried her into their old house after getting married. He kissed the top of her head.

"You lost weight," he whispered.

"I fit in my old clothes again," she muttered. "All of them."

He smiled and kissed her once more. He was so proud of her and how she'd regained her figure. Not that she needed to, he'd love her no matter what her size was.

"The house looks amazing, Katie. You did such an incredible job. I… I just can't believe this is the same place we bought all that time ago." He explained and she beamed proudly at his words. "I thought I had the wrong house when I first arrived."

"It was the only thing that kept me together all that time you were away," she sighed.

He nodded in understanding. She curled up at his side and rested her head on his chest, draping her arm over his stomach.

"Well I'm here now," he whispered into her hair. "It may only be until Tuesday morning, but I'm here."

"Welcome home, Ned." She said softly. "For now at least."

She could feel him hold her tighter and they both— wrapped around each other— fell blissfully asleep.

Neither of them knew he was there, but he was. He was watching from the hallway, and waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"He isn't supposed to be here!" Mason cursed quietly and turned to leave. "He'll play for that. They both will." He paused and hit himself in the head. "I know I need to wait. Don't remind me."

Ned stirred slightly and Mason froze, hoping he doesn't see him. He looked out the bedroom door, where he thought he'd heard a noise. Seeing nothing, he let sleep pull at hm, pressing a kiss to Katie's head before closing his eyes.

"Idiot. She'll realize you've never loved her." Mason laughed. "And then she'll be mine."

* * *

The next morning began with him watching her and working her through another two orgasms.

She missed him.

Then she showered, shaving her entire body in the process and washing herself of all the housework grime before walking over to her closet with nothing but a towel.

"I missed little things like this," he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering in her ear. "Like seeing you in a towel."

"Get dressed," she laughed.

"I thought you could multitask," he joked and squeezed her ass.

"I can, but I need to get ready. I'm already late for work," she sighed. "And my mom has been super swamped since it started to warm up. Delia is off today and I know my dad took today off to be with Emma, but I'm just worried she's gonna be so mad at me." She huffed and looked at her closet full of clothes, with no inspiration to wear any of it. "I don't know what to wear."

He kissed her neck and she laughed as she leaned into his embrace. "How about I pick out your outfit?" He asked, looking over the different colors and fabrics of all of the clothes in her closet.

"You?" She laughed, thinking of a time when he thought orange matched with, well, anything.

"I have come long past my orange faze!" He exclaimed, knowing that was exactly what she was thinking about. "I promise."

She sighed, turning to look at him and roll her eyes. "Fine. You can pick my outfit out." She sat on the bed and closed her eyes, giving him the element of surprise.

He took a step forward and looked at all of her clothes. She had a nice variety of colors, but he'd felt like it had been too long since he'd seen her in yellow.

"Clear skies today, right?" He asked.

"Yes, clear and sunny." She smiled, glancing down at her wedding ring as she waited for him to pick an outfit. "What are you thinking?"

He found a sleeveless yellow blouse that he clearly remembered from one of her many lunch dates at the precinct before life got crazy. She'd come in all cheery, a blissful time when they were engaged. She'd sat on his lap and kissed his cheek, showing him a brown paper bag with pasta that she'd picked up from Lento's.

"Wanna share lunch with me?" She'd grinned.

It was then that his gaze dropped to the buttons on her blouse, the very ones he was touching now. The button had strained against her ample cleavage and he chuckled, knowing how she'd perfected that button pop with the push of her shoulders, which had brought out a delicious giggle from Katie that he'd eaten up with a kiss to her neck.

She'd looked so beautiful in it that day. She'd paired it with a skirt then, and he'd liked it, but not as much as he liked it when his wife wore jeans.

"You should wear this," he brought the blouse out. "And a dark pair of jeans."

"I could pair a cute pair of heels with this," she said to herself, taking the shirts from him with a smile. "This was a good idea. Maybe you do know what I like a lot more than I thought you did." She set the shirt on the bed and grabbed her phone, dialing her mother's number.

Ned smiled, kissing her neck as she spoke softly to her mother, informing her of Ned's surprise arrival and that she'd be there, just a little later than she'd planned. She'd snuck past without too much of a scolding with the promise of getting coffee from Village Java.

One of Ned's favorite things to do was to be at home with Katie. Because it gave him a sense of comfort when they were relaxed, together. Because he loved when she'd be near him, holding onto him in someway. That way he could smell her shampoo, press kisses against her skin and shower her with love. Because, in a simple way, it made him feel whole. He'd missed that most when he was at training.


	27. Memorial Day Weekend Part Two

A few days have passed and now it was Saturday. Ned only had a few more days with Katie before he went back to Georgia to finish out his training. Luckily, it was only for another three weeks and then he'd be home for good this time.

"We're going to church tomorrow, right?" Katie asked, chopping carrots slowly before scraping them into the chicken broth. "Or are we going to my mom's early to help set up?"

"Are you giving me a say in it or just asking the question but not giving me a say in it," Ned laughed and cleared his cutting board of celery.

"Sorry, thinking out loud." She smiled at him. "We're going. Everyone will be excited to see you."

"You're gonna make me put my uniform on, aren't you?" He cleared his throat as she stirred the soon-to-be homemade chicken noodle soup.

"Of course!" She cheered. "You look so handsome in it. Plus I have a new dress that I want to wear and we'll look so good together."

"Under one condition," he sighed, setting the cutting boards in the sink.

"And what would that be, Mr. Banks?" She asked as he pinned her up against the counter, turning the burner to low.

"You let me fuck your brains out on the kitchen floor," he smirked.

"Mmm maybe," she pulled his lips to hers and he picked her up into his arms with ease.

They were never the type to bend over the countertop, they liked to be face to face. To watch the other as they came. They went slow, torturing each other on the kitchen floor which should probably be scrubbed clean after this.

She took off her clothes devilishly slow while straddling his hips, giving him a show as she removed each article of clothing before leaving her completely true to her form.

This weekend was all about taking their time, reminiscing in the little time they have with each other.

She was going to take his time whether he wanted her to or not. So he returned the gesture and with slow and meaningful movements, Ned made love to his wife, enjoying as her face twisted and turned in pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulder and scratched at him softly as he brought her to ecstasy. He lost himself in the smell of her neck, the taste of her skin, the feel of her against him.

With one final thrust into her, he went rigid and spilled himself inside of her. She continued to pant and writhe underneath him, having found her own release just moments before. He planted a kiss on his wife's lips, salty from sweat, their acts leaving them both flushed.

"Katie," he whispered and rolled under her so she was able to relax on top of him, failing to wipe the goofy grin off his face. "You've been a dream for me, you know?"

He couldn't remember the last time she was so wild while making love. She seemed so carefree, so confident in herself, in her body, and it showed how slow she took her clothes off to reveal herself to him. Or the way she brought him to her mouth. The filthy things that came out of her mouth. He groaned at the memory, already starting to harden again.

His wife's question snapped him to attention. "Have you ever thought about being with another girl?" She'd said.

"Wh..what? He stammered. "No..no, never. Never ever. Why?" He could hear the panic in his own voice, not sure what brought this line of questioning on. "Did you find a blonde hair or something on my clothes because I can explain that. I would never cheat on you... ever."

"Oh. Yeah, I know that Ned," she answered. "I was just wondering."

He must have literally fucked his brains out because he swore he could hear the disappointment in her voice. "What? Why would you ask me that?"

"Nothing… it's nothing," she said quickly before looking away.

"Katherine…look at me." He sat up a bit so he could get a better look at her. Reluctantly she turned her head back to him and he could see a distinct shade of red on her cheeks. "Oh my god, Katie, are you blushing?"

"No!" She scowled.

"I haven't seen you blush since... I can't even remember." He laughed.

"I'm not blushing!" she snapped, and he had to stifle a chuckle at his wife's frustration.

He leaned forward and took her erect nipple into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth until a low moan spilled from her mouth.

"Tell me," he plead while the pebbled pink flesh was still trapped between his teeth.

She somehow summoned strength as his tongue flicked around his nipple. "No," she said, breathlessly.

He pushed her underneath him and planted a searing, open-mouthed kiss from the swell of her breast, down her taut stomach and against her center.

"Ned," she whined.

"Tell me," he said in a low voice.

"No!" She strained as her hips bucked up to meet his mouth.

He retaliated by sucking her center into his mouth, causing his name to jump from her lips in a shriek.

"Fine!" she yelled when he failed to relent, his hands pinning her hips to the floor no matter how much she squirmed. "I had a dream last night, okay?"

"Oh yeah, what about?" He asked, his mouth moving away as his fingers slid into her.

He moved to his chin rested on her pelvis. He watched her sink her teeth into her lower lip and chew on it nervously, and the blush was also back.

"Don't look at me, ok?" She muttered, covering her face.

He scrunched his eyes at her in confusion. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Look away or I'm not telling you." He huffed in frustration, but still turned his head. Katie took a deep, shaky breath. "In the dream, you were with me, but then there was this other girl and I don't know…when I woke up instead of feeling jealous or upset…I was incredibly turned on."

"Oh." He whispered against her skin, smirking at her as he went to turn his head to look at her.

"I said don't look!" She snapped and he obeyed immediately, not wanting to miss any of what she had to say. "Anyways, you were still asleep and so that's why I woke you up this morning. I was thinking about the way it looked when she had you in her mouth, and… I mean… it made me come so hard… and now I'm having difficulty thinking of anything else… when…"

"Oh?" He said, allowing her to hear the grin in his voice.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." She groaned, trying to wiggle away from him.

He quickly halted her movement with his hands on her hips again. He's looking straight at her now and he can see her cheeks have continued to cherry.

"Katie, no, don't be upset. I wasn't laughing at you." He explained, holding her face in his hands. "It's just I find the idea of you thinking about that so fucking hot."

"You do?" She cocked her head at him, and he can hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, are you kidding me? My wife makes herself come to the visual of another girl giving me head…" He laughed, kissing her and then pulling back. "Um that's so hot Katie. I never knew you could be so… scandalous."

"Really?" And he nodded in response. "So would that be something you would be interested in."

"What?" He choked out, pulling back. "Having someone else suck me off? Is this a test?"

"No…well yes, but I more so meant would us being with someone else be something you would ever be interested in?" She asked shyly. "I would never do anything you weren't comfortable with."

"Like a threesome?" He swallowed.

"Yeah, like a threesome." He could see a fire light in her eyes. Her voice was low and sultry, and even though he was lying on her, mostly, his erection pressed painfully against her, her voice making him throb.

"Ah… I mean, I've thought about it." He muttered. "But I love you, Katie. I only want you."

She smiled at him satisfactorily before pulling his mouth to meet hers. He reveled in the feel of his wife's tongue against his. He pushed her into hardwood with a grin, grasped his rock hard length with his right hand and was about to thrust into her again when he felt her hand press into his chest. When he looked at her, she was wagging her finger at him.

"No way," she gestured down between her legs. "Finish what you started."

He grinned, laughing against her before dipping his head. He'd do anything she asked him to do.

* * *

Ned loved to hate Sundays. Besides football, it meant having to give himself a handjob furiously in the shower because his wife would never have sex before going to church.

He thought of the image of his wife making out with another woman until he finally grunted in relief, and he didn't think much more about the idea of the threesome again. By the end of the day he had forgotten about it entirely; after all his wife may be sexually adventurous, but bringing another woman into their bed seemed preposterous.

He still remembered a time when Katie would practically breathe fire when another woman so much as looked at him, yet he was supposed to believe that she would sit back and happily let another woman touch him like that.

That night rolled around, and they were just getting home from the dinner at her parents. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and make love to his wife and not get out of it until tomorrow afternoon.

He walked into their house, shrugging off his jacket and toeing off his shoes before padding up the stairs. Katie followed suit, her hand tucked in his.

"You wanna massage?" She asked as they made it up the last of the stairs.

"Not really?" He sighed. "I just wanna shower right now. Playing all that basketball with your dad and brother really wiped me out."

"Okay," she walked past him and into her closet. "You go shower. I'll be waiting."

"Oh, you will?" He looked over at her, almost wanting to wait and watch her undress.

"You bet," slid off her tongue as her lips turned up into a smug smile. She pushed the straps of her white dress off her shoulders, stepping out of it as she entered her closet.

He caught the sight of her smirk as he walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and turning the water on hot. God, he was tired. His body ached for a good shower. He had definitely been enjoying the better water pressure while he was home. He undressed and slipped into the hot water, sighing. His shoulders ached, his body relaxing as the warm water spilled over him. He stepped out a moment later and wrapped a towel around his waist, ready for bed, and walked into the bedroom.

The scene he walked in on was completely different from the one he'd walked out on. The light was off, the only light came from the candles Katie had lit and the moonlight that spilled through the windows. Katie was sprawled across the bed, dressed in the sheets of the bed and nothing else. He swallowed, feeling himself swell in his towel, feeling her gaze shoot there and feeling him get even harder then.

"Fuck," he cursed as his throat jumped. He licked his lips, rubbing his chin. "Hey, honey."

"Hi," she mused.

"Mmm… you sure know how to make a guy feel welcome," he said, coming over to the bedside.

Her eyes bore into his, and he smirked. Her eyes that were always so warm and bright were now hooded, clouded by his words, and that's when he pounced.


	28. Last Day Home

**A/N: Ned's last day :( Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie had only been home for a few minutes when she saw Ned through the window cutting the grass in the backyard. She poured herself a glass of iced tea and went to sit on the back patio.

She thoroughly enjoyed the weather right now. It had just started to warm up, reaching the upper sixties today.

After sitting down, she relaxed into the comfy cushion. She loved to watch him do his thing. Whether that be fixing the leaky faucet in the kitchen, mowing the lawn or fixing a broken doorknob.

They locked eyes and she beckoned for him with the wag of her pointer finger. A slow grin spread across his face as he pulled his tank top up and wiped his face of sweat before pulling it off. He shut the mower off a second later and was bending over to see her in an instant.

"Hey stranger," he whispered as she kissed him. "Where have you been?"

"The store... Mom was swamped." She replied. "I stayed after breakfast with my mom to help out and got caught there for a little while." She practically melted against him with a sigh, pressing another kiss to his lips. "So hey."

He brushed some hair back from her forehead, feeling the beads of sweat drip down. "Long day?" He asked.

"Exhausting," she sighed.

"Poor baby. What can I do to help?" he asked, grabbing her loosely by the waist and pulling her to her feet.

Today was his last full day home before they left for the city tomorrow. He had every intention to make sure she was taken care of before he left.

"I think you know," she said softly.

He hummed in thought. "Yeah, you're right. honey." He whispered. "We should take advantage of the time we have before I leave."

She scowled at him for reminding her that he's going to be gone tomorrow, before capturing her mouth in an adequate kiss. He cupped her face as he deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking hers into willing participation. She clung to his shirt, and when he finally pulled away, she stared at him, dazed.

"I can finish this later," he said and she let him pick her up effortlessly and carry her to their room. "This can't wait."

Once in their bedroom, he laid her down on their bed and crawled over her, drawing her mouth to his again. She arched against him, trying to get closer as he sucked on her lips, sweeping his tongue against hers alternatingly. His hand squeezed her breast through her shirt and she sighed. When he broke the kiss, he flashed her a reassuring smirk before pushing her shirt up, trailing his fingers under the cup of her bra, teasing her nipple.

Moaning in approval, she unclasped the contraption. With her breasts free, Ned pushed the bra up with her shirt so he could eagerly suck a nipple into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth.

Katie squealed, closing her eyes; his hand molded her other breast expertly, his thumb traces circled around the nipple. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth when she felt him unfastening her pants, pushing them and her panties down her hips. His mouth and hand momentarily stop their attention to her breasts as he sat back to remove her clothes, and she lifted her own hands to cup them, teasing her nipples in his absence.

She could feel how wet she was, the cold air ghosting between her thighs, a stark contrast to the heat emanating from her.

With her jean shorts off, Ned grabbed her ankles and parted her legs on either side of him, pushing her knees up so her legs were bent and spread before him. When he didn't immediately return to his position on top of her, she opened her eyes. A blush tinted her cheeks when she saw how intently he was watching her, and she self-consciously released her breasts to reach for him.

He just shook his head.

"What?" she asked, confused.

He smiled, but his pupils were fat with his want for her. She could see the prominent bulge in his pants.

"Keep going. I want to watch you," he said, his voice husky.

Wavering, she went to rub her breasts again, but he grabbed one hand and brought it between her legs, resting it over her center.

"There," he whispered.

"But I want you to do that," she frowned.

He grinned at her, manipulating her fingers to trail them through her slick folds and over her swollen center. She bit back a gasp, her eyes threatening to close.

"I will, soon. I just want to see you bring yourself as close to orgasm as possible before I take over." He laughed and leaned down to kiss her, his hand snaking around her head.

He pulled back and they smiled at each other.

His hand disappeared from between her thighs, but her hand kept moving, gathering her wetness on her fingers before she dragged them back up to her center. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began drawing taut, precise circles over her; she pinched her nipple between her fingers and released a low moan. She heard Ned's sharp intake of breath as he watched, his large hands settling on her knees to keep them open.

"Do you know how hot this is?" he murmured. She wasn't sure if he expected an answer—she guessed not, as he kept talking. "God, I can see how wet you're getting. Fuck, I am so hard right now." He groaned and she could hear the sound of his zipper. "I wanna make love to you so badly, Katie."

Her breath hitched in her throat at his words and she opened her eyes, wanting to tell him to just do it already. But she was mesmerized by how he watched her movements between her legs, his face tight with lust and need.

It reminded her of how he'd looked at her the time they first made love to each other. That had been so long ago. A different life almost.

Her entire body flushed at the memory, and she mewled, her legs kicking out in a jagged motion. Her fingers moved faster, foregoing the circles on her center in favor of hard, quick strokes.

"Ned," she begged, bucking her hips slightly and he spread her knees farther apart.

"Do you know how often I touch myself to memories of you?" He groaned, his voice straining and she whimpered, squeezing her breast harder. "This will definitely take the cherry."

She could feel the coiling between her thighs, ready to release. He slid his cargo shorts and boxers down just enough to free himself, taking himself into his hand pumping at the sight of her.

"I'm gonna come," she cried, gasping when he jerked her hand away suddenly.

She groaned in frustration, feeling the warning contractions of her walls, the throbbing in her center as her orgasm was denied just at the precipice, but Ned moved fast. He didn't even bother with his shirt, jerking her down the bed some so her hips were aligned with his.

He held himself in hand, he positioned himself and then pushed into her, making her cry out. He groaned fully, already starting to thrust.

"God, you really wanna come, don't you? I can feel it," he grunted, her walls fluttering around him as it slid in and out of her.

She nodded frantically, but he pinned her arms down by her sides as he shifted his position over her, thrusting into her harder. Ned released her hands to grasp her hips, angling them up some to brace her ass against his thighs; she moaned as he slid inside her deeper.

"Yes! Oh yess... Ned," she gasped, her eyes, her hands, every muscle in her body clenching with pleasure.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he finally took mercy on her; he reached his hand between their bodies, his fingers spreading her to rub her center. She practically shrieked at the contact, her hands flying up to hold onto him tighter.

His breaths were hot against her face, his mouth open as he groaned into her skin. It didn't take much longer for him to get there; she felt the muscles tighten in his back and arms as she slid her hands over him.

He went still a second later, as he spilled himself inside her and he muffled his soft moan against her shoulder. They laid there for a moment, breathing heavily, Katie stroking his sweaty back. He rolled onto his back beside her with a groan and she sighed, smiling at him.

This was the kind of exhaustion she preferred. Nothing was a good as this.

She slid her hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head. Her hands smoothed over his chest, feeling the muscle there and her lips pressing a kiss to his peck.

Once he'd cooled off, Katie was still relaxing from her release when Ned pulled her into his lap, sliding his hands up the slick plane of her bareback. His fingers trailed the ridges of her spine up to neck where he tangled them in the hair at the base of her skull. She sighed as she nuzzled into his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close, content to just embrace for the moment, despite the way the soft skin of her rubbing against him.

Sometimes, he still couldn't believe this is real, that she was his. That this was his life. That he woke up in bed every day beside her.

He never told her any of this. He knew she worried the same things he did; he could feel it in how tightly she held him at night.

She looked up at him wearily and he flashed her a weak, tired smile.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he muttered and then kissed her deeply. "I'll come back in one piece. I promise."

She pushed her face into his chest and kissed him all over. "I know you will, I just hate being away from you." She muttered. "I really do."

She fell asleep soon after in his arms and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He counted the rise and fall of her chest instead of sheep, restraint lost by the time he got to 100. Following the path of the sunlight, he drew an invisible line up the side of her body, from her hip to the bottom of her ribs and he could feel her heart beating.

He'd never be ungrateful to feel her heartbeat. It easily could've never started again after everything.

His fingered take the steps of her ribs, pretending he can could his own fingerprints in the gaps between each one. He counted them too but stopped when she stirred, her face twisted in discomfort from the sun being in her eyes. She turned to face him, half-consciously grabbing him. He didn't hesitate to pull her closer, press her against his chest.

"Sorry." He muttered lowly and she pressed her lips against his skin, just above his collarbone.

"Don't be," she yawned. "I'm hungry. What about you?"

"A little," he whispered. "What do you want?"

"How about we go out? Get dressed up and have a night in the city and stay at a hotel. You're flight is tomorrow at nine thirty, right?" She asked. "We could get there by four o'clock if we leave now."

He smiled and pulled her from the bed, giving her a quick kiss before pulling on his clothes quickly.

"Then let's get the hell out of here," he said looping his belt through his jeans after sliding them on.

He went to pack his bag and made sure everything he needed was there, and it was. He turned to see Katie in had changed. She was in a purple romper and had a bag packed on her lap.

"You take too long," she joked and stood up, pulling him close and kissing him. "Carry me to the car?"

"Such a princess," he swung into his arms her and carried her, and their bags down the stairs as there was a knock on the front door. "You expecting someone?"

He set her down on her feet as there was another knock.

"No," she answered. "Are you?"

"No," he reached for the doorknob as there was another knock. "Can I help you?"

The door opened to reveal a man wearing a loose black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers.

"Katie, look I know your husband is in town and you'll deny this, but-" The man said and held out a bouquet of flowers.

She pushed the door closed and locked it.

"What the hell?" He laughed.

"That was Mason," she said looking through the crack.

"Wait, stalker Mason?" He whispered and then dropped the bags. "Move."

"Ned, no." She pressed her hands to his chest, pushing him back. He pushed forward, but she persisted, holding him back. "You are not going to ruin your career over him. You could get kicked out of basic."

He bit his lip, drawing blood. He wanted to kill this bastard.

"Katie, open the door. We shouldn't have to hide our relationship from him anymore!" Mason yelled. "I love you! I know you love me."

She pulled Ned to her and kissed him, but her tears choked through and he held her to his chest after. His lips pressed into her hair as he rubbed her back. He felt her shaking, her tears staining his shirt with mascara.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered. "I know you don't."

She didn't want him to leave, he knew that more than anyone, but she would never hold him back. She let him go because he needed this, but she shouldn't have to be alone and have to deal with Mason all by herself.

"Come on Katie... you can't deny it anymore. I know we have something. The way you were blushing the day we met and how you looked when I watched you touch yourself before Ned came back." Mason chuckled and pounded on the door. "You knew I was there, You knew! The way you didn't hide under the sheets and showed yourself to me. You're so beautiful, Katherine."

It took everything inside Ned to keep himself calm. He held onto Katie, his hands tightly holding her to his chest. He breathed into her hair, rubbing his hand against her back.

"I know how lonely you are here," Mason banged on the door. "He would never be able to take care of you the way I could."

He couldn't take it any longer. Katie knew that. She couldn't hold him back as he walked to the door, she just moved out of his way, going to grab the landline. She dialed 911 as he opened the door.

"Hey Mason," Ned's voice was lethal, rightfully so. "I'm Ned. Katie's husband." He lunged forward and caught Mason off guard, grasping his shoulders and slamming him against the wall of the house. Mason was momentarily stunned but recovered in time for him to connect his fist with Ned's jaw. Bending slightly in pain, he stumbled and Mason took him down to the floor of the deck.

Katie was still on the phone with the 911 operator and the police were dispatched. She hung up and ran to Ned, yanking Mason off him. She turned to him and punched him square in the nose. She watched the blood pour down his face as cop sirens came into earshot. Mason ran then, getting into his vehicle and driving off as she dropped to Ned, kissing his face.

"I didn't even get a punch in," he winced, touching his jaw. He sat up a little and touched her hand. "But you did."

"My dad taught me, punch first. Think later. I think I broke his nose," she winced as he kissed her knuckles.

"Good," he muttered. "That bastard deserved more."

She stood up before he said anything else, going into the house. She returned with a bag of frozen corn, holding it to him. "Here, take this." He waved it away but she sat beside him and held the ice against his jaw. "Stubborn as an ox," she muttered as he sucked in air at the sensation. "Are you—" she cleared her throat before continuing, "—are you alright Ned?" She tried to glance at him in the early afternoon light but only caught a glimpse of his swollen jaw. "He took you down pretty hard."

"I'll be fine," he grunted, rubbing the back of his head. "As long as I have you?"

Ned Banks was a paragon of the male species, for sure. That she knew.

"You'll always have me," she said softly, kissing him lightly. She touched his cheek, pulling away just as a cop car pulled up in front of their home.

LeTrai and Jamison stepped out and she stood, waving them over. Ned stood up a moment later, the corn still firmly pressed to his jaw. He held his hand to her and she slid hers into his, bringing it to her mouth as she leaned into him.

They were gonna be okay, as long as they had each other.


	29. Morning in the City

**A/N: The morning after their night in the city. Definitely had fun with this chapter! Lol xx Mariah**

* * *

It's an effort to get her eyes open, sleep crud gluing her lashes together. But as soon as she did, she immediately regretted it. The traitorous morning light pierced her unsuspecting eyes, and she groaned as she sluggishly lifted her hand to block it out. Suddenly, it was like her head started pounding all at once and she whimpered pathetically.

How much did she drink at dinner last night? Forcing her eyes open again, she squinted at her hand.

A lot.

Struggling into a sitting position, she swallowed a liquid burp as her stomach lurches, and then she shook her head. "Oh God," she croaked, hoping her voice carried far enough through the suite for Ned to hear.

She snapped around to find the time, which was a terrible idea because all at once her stomach and head protested in unison and as soon as her eyes land on the clock next to the bed, she jumped from bed to the bathroom.

It was eleven thirty. Ned's flight left at nine thirty.

She'd missed him before he left.

Bile rose in her throat and she kneeled down to puke her guts out in the toilet bowl. Once her stomach stopped heaving, she wiped her mouth with the nearest towel and grimaced, sitting up against the tub. She let the tears flow as she realized she missed saying goodbye to her husband. She wasn't going to see him again for three weeks.

That's when a fully dressed Ned walked in the bathroom eating an apple a moment later and threw some Advil her way.

"Ned! What the hell are you doing here?" She gasped and stood up, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I went to go get some Advil from the vending machine," he said, shrugging, his arm sliding up her back. "I knew you would need it."

"But," she stuttered. "Your flight was at nine thirty! I thought I'd missed you."

"It was canceled because of some huge storm system coming our way. I called base and they said to wait for the storm to clear out because there isn't anything flying right now." He explained. "So I've got another few days with you."

"You do?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I do," he whispered and then looked down smiling. "A little overdressed, aren't you?"

She looked over her bra and panties before palming him, feeling him harden a little at her touch. "Screw me, Ned," she groaned as he picked her up into his arms effortlessly and brought her back to the bed. "And you're the one fully dressed here."

With a chuckle, he set her down on her feet and tore the sheets and blankets back so they draped loosely over the footboard of the bed. There's nothing sweet about him when he turned back around, his green eyes surveying her like she's edible.

"I'm gonna miss you," he growled.

Her skin pebbled up with gooseflesh from neck to ankle from the lust in his voice. His hair was damp when she slid her hands in the golden curls at the nape of his neck when he covered her mouth with his own, swallowing the happy moan that bubbled up from her throat. His hand clasped her ass tightly as their pelvises grind together. She could already feel that he's rock hard and wondered briefly if he had been since he saw her. She wickedly hoped he had been.

His mouth left hers with a hollow pop and the very tip of his tongue traces a path from the tip of her chin to the corner of her jaw. He grazed against the skin under her ear before charting the muscles of her neck with his lips and front teeth, causing her to hiss. He picked her up and tossed her onto her bed, grunting at her as though he's frustrated with her wiggling underneath him; it's not like he hasn't ever mauled her neck before. She has had to wear scarves for days at a time to hide a couple of particularly embarrassing love bites before.

"Ned…careful, okay?" She gasped as she felt him nip particularly hard on one of her pulse points. "Only where they can't be seen, remember?"

Usually, he'd protest by way of murmuring something about how delicious her skin tastes, but this time he obeyed willingly and trailed his mouth down to undo the clasp in the front of her bra.

He pulled the scraps of lingerie from her body and latched onto her breasts. Her back arched up against him, her fingers weaving ever tighter in his hair as he suckled and lapped at the bud. She tugged on his hair to coax him to her other breast when his ministrations began to made her feel warm and over-sensitive, and while he willingly wrenched his mouth away, he paid no attention to the other. His nails raked gently over the curve of her ass and along her side as he rolled onto supporting himself on his left elbow. His eyes found hers in the darkness as he hovered over her, his lips painfully too far out of reach. He rose his right hand to his mouth and laved his tongue over his three center digits.

"Spread your thighs so I can touch you," he instructed. She whimpered, pressing her hand lightly on the top of his head. His laugh was a deep rumble from his chest; he loved to tease her about her lack of subtlety. "I can't watch your face when I have my tongue inside you. Let me touch you so I can watch you—watching you fall apart is the best foreplay."

Her knees fell open with his honey-coated words and he lowered his moistened fingers to the apex of her thighs, running up her thighs. Sometimes he'd run his fingers through the soft curls there to tease her or circle his fingertip at the very cleft of her opening until she thrust against his hand to get him to do something more. Today, he went straight for the gold and ripped her panties from her, causing her laugh as he pressed the pads of his fingers roughly against the already pulsing mound of her center.

"Oh," she whined as he circled the nub mercilessly. "Ned."

Her eyes closed as he worked her, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips just before she began to pant and claw at his sinewy shoulders. His fingers worked with well-practiced precision, almost as if he's winding the hands of a watch or spinning the dial of a combination lock as opposed to bringing her rapidly closer and closer to orgasm. Her knees locked and her toes pointed straight as her chest began to quake with the first wave of delight.

"That's my girl. That's my girl, Katie," he purred into her ear. "Katherine, oh baby let go."

Her hands flew to his muscular forearm for something to cling to as he somehow sped up, even more, sending her plummeting over the edge as he purred her full name in her ear again.

"Ned," she cried out.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she wrenched her eyes open to see him smiling down at her reverently. The kiss he placed on her lips was feather light and frustratingly brief, so he rolled over so he could lean back on his haunches, leaving her skin prickling with the loss of his body heat.

"Roll over onto your belly. Don't stick your ass up in the air or anything, just lay there and get cozy." He whispered. "Let me take care of everything else."

She trembled as she rolled over, crossing her arms over her head so she had something to rest her forehead on without being completely smothered. Her ears pricked up to identify the sound of his shirt whispering over his head as he yanked it off and the button-fly of his jeans separating so they could follow over the end of the bed. His weight shifted to the other side of the mattress and it took everything she had to not watch him.

There were nights for watching and there were nights for feeling everything—he clearly wanted this to be a night for the latter. She swallowed a heady whine when she heard the luscious rip of the foil packet Ned always seemed to have handy lately.

"No," she said, rolling over and sitting up.

"What?" He asked and then kissed her.

"What's one time gonna do? I want to feel you," she purred, her hands grasping his faced as she kissed him.

"One time can get you pregnant, Katherine." He warned, searching her eyes. "Unless…"

"Would that be so bad?" She asked, biting her lip. He hadn't thought about this, not really. He hadn't expected Katie to be so open, so soon. "Just forget it," she sighed and turned back around, pressing her chin to her forearm. "I'm not feeling well."

"I won't wear it if you don't want me too." He whispered, kissing her shoulder. He coaxed her to sit up and face him, smiling at her. "Oh, come on Katie. Look at me." She avoided his stare, but he sat on the bed next to her and cradled her face. Her eyes were glassy and wild, the corner of her mouth was chewed pink by her front teeth, and yet she had never, ever, looked more gorgeous. He felt the corners of his mouth rise up to what felt like right underneath his eyes before he leaned in and kissed her again and again. "You wanna have another baby?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Well good," he laughed, lying her back down. "I do too."

She shuddered out the breath she'd been holding when his body settled on top of her, having been turned around like he wanted. He's only a scant few inches taller than she was, but his broader, stockier body covered hers completely and pressed her deep into her plush pillow top mattress. His lips pepped the curve of her shoulder as he insinuated his fingers between hers, coaxing her palms up to press flush against the solid wood panel of her headboard. She could feel the length of him slipping easily between her thighs, achingly closer and closer to her with every gentle thrust of his pelvis.

"Do you like this? How's it feel?" He grunted into her ear as his superior body weight pushed her ever deeper into the cushion below them.

"G-God Ned…" She panted, trying in vain to thrust her hips back enough so that the tip of him hooked against her entrance. "Please..." She swore she felt the very tip of his erection where she wanted it for a fraction of a second before he glided through her slit and toed briefly with her still pulsating center. "Oh god, Ned... please."

"That's not an answer, lovely. Do you like feeling me like this?" He whispered.

"Ned!" She keened as she tried to thrust her up again for the better angle. "Yes, but I want more..."

"You're ready for me to fuck you?" He chuckled, kissing her neck.

"I'm always ready for you to fuck me," she moaned, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into the mattress.

"I love that answer," his hands trailed down her sides, pinching the curve of her breasts and caressing the skin of her ass that wasn't covered by his body before he wedged his hands under her hip bones. She clamped down on the bow of her top lip with her bottom teeth as his pelvis drew back, knowing with the next thrust he'd be inside her. Only naturally, he didn't so much surge into her as much as his inches. But inch by lovely inch, his rigid length sheathed itself inside her and they both groaned in appreciation. "Sweet mother of Christ, Katherine. You're perfect," he bellowed as he began to rock in and out of her.

She sighed in appreciation as his tempo picked up and his head brushed blissfully against her front most wall. As if he knew exactly what she wanted (and maybe he did), he balled his hands into fists; the gentle lift was exactly what she needs. She buried her face in the fitted sheet beneath her to muffle just how loud she knew she was about to be.

It could be the muted sound of her cries into the mattress or the way she clenched and released her walls around him, but he sped up then and his breathing became heavy in her ear. It took an impressive amount of willpower, but she's able to choke back one of her squeals long enough to listen to him pant harder and harder as he tried to fuse her body into the mattress and make love to her senseless at the same time.

When he finally snapped his hips against her and snore profusely, she bit down into the fitted sheet again so she could call out her adoration of the man on top of her without waking the other hotel stayers.

"Come with me," he grunted as he pulled back, gasping as her ass in his hands. His palm came to smack it, and she grunted, keening against him. "Come with me, Katherine. You're close, I can tell."

She nodded, catching just the shortest gasp of fresh oxygen into her lungs before she began to thrash underneath him in wanton desperation to finish him off in the same sort of luscious way he always got her. She bore down on him inside her, squeezing her walls like a vice around him before she tossed her head to the side and caught his eye. His eyelids were heavily hooded, but she's able to make contact ever briefly before his mouth crashed down on hers. She inhaled through her nose almost as fast as she's panting it into his mouth, their tongues tangling into knots as he buried himself inside her deeper and deeper.

One of his fists uncured and inched towards her center; he only had to rub a couple of tight circles before she shattered around him, her entire body going rigid as she waited for him to follow her over the edge. He pulled his mouth away when he came so he could whimper out her name as he shuddered and slumped still on top of her.

As much as she loved the weight of him on top of her, she wiggled after a minute or two to coax him to roll onto his back. The air cooled her fevered skin and she drew a deep breath into her lungs just before he looped his arm under her chest and pulled her against his. She softly kissed his neck before resting her cheek against it and splayed her fingers out on his rapidly rising and falling stomach. He laughed that low, sexy chuckle she's sort of obsessed with as he ran the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

"What's so funny?" she whispered.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just…nothing," he said as he sobered, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. He didn't anticipate the hard pinch to his oblique from the way he whined out a pathetic "Ow!", followed by another chuckle.

"Tell me," she said.

He looked timid as he worried the corner of his mouth. He sighed before he spoke.

"I um…I was just wondering - if this was, you know, a couple of years back - what my grade for that might be." He replied.

The smile spread on her face for just a moment before she remembered that one of their ground rules included the occasional joke about their respective pasts in the years before this ever began.

"A-minus," she said impishly, glancing up at the horrified look on his face.

"A-minus?! What the hell?" He sat up, looking down at her.

She shook her head as she rolled onto her back, feigning a wide yawn. "You skipped the oral exam," she smirked.

He chuckled, like he did before, and licked his lips. "Can I get a makeup test, Mrs. Banks?"


	30. Just a Kiss?

That afternoon she drove home after bringing Ned to the airport. The storm ended up passing and he was able to board his plane faster than they had first thought he would. After a long drive home, she just wanted to take a nice bath and relax. Maybe call Hannah and watch a movie together. One she safely pulled into her driveway, she texted her friend.

 **May 30th, 6:35 pm - Katie: Movie at my place?**

 **May 30th, 6:37 pm - Hannah: Ooh can I bring Jace? He's missing his Auntie Katie.**

 **May 30th, 6:37 pm - Katie:** **Of course! I'd love to see my nephew.**

 **May 30th, 6:37 pm - Hannah:** **I'll be over in let's say a half an hour since I'm guessing you just got home.**

 **May 30th, 6:38 pm - Katie:** **See you then Han. I miss you.**

 **May 30th, 6:38 pm - Hannah:** **I miss you too Katie. We should get lunch sometime soon :)**

 **May 30th, 6:39 pm - Katie:** **We should. I'm gonna go take a quick bath and relax before you come over.**

 **May 30th, 6:39 pm - Hannah:** **Alright. I'll let you go and take a bath. Jace and I made cookies, I'll bring you some.**

 **May 30th, 6:40 pm - Katie:** **Ooh cookies! Can't wait. Love you.**

She smiled as grabbed her bag from the passenger seat before getting out of her car and locking it. She was dead tired, but she always loved getting time with her best friend and nephew, so she would never say no to them even if she was the one who asked first.

She unlocked her door and walked inside, locking it behind her. All she could hope for was a nice night.

No Mason. No ghosts. No sadness. Just fun with Hannah and Jace and some good night sleep.

She scaled the stairs and blindly walked into her and Ned's room to see a flower petal heart on the bed and multiple candles lit.

"What?" She asked and dropped her bag down.

Had Ned done this? No. That was last night, everything would've died out by now. Maybe he had someone do it for him? Who else would do it?

The bedroom door closed behind her and she tensed up as someone wrapped their arm around her.

"You miss me?" Mason whispered. His hands touched the zipper of her dress, pulling it down some to kiss the bare skin he revealed there. "I knew coming when Ned was here would be a bad choice, but now that we're alone..."

She had to play along. She had to get him out of here.

"I know. I know," she said and turned around to face him. "But not now. Hannah's coming over."

"Didn't you get my text?" He hugged her. "I texted you."

"I didn't get anything. I swear." she said and pulled out her phone, showing him. "See?"

"You were with Ned while you were in the city?" He touched the hickey on her neck, touching the one that followed a few inches after that one too. "Why?"

How would she answer this correctly.

She pressed her lips into a fine line and sighed, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "Of course I was." She answered. "He's my husband."

"But you don't love him like you do me, right?" He asked.

"Of course I love you." She fed his ego, touching his face. "Mason, you should really go. Before Han gets here."

"Yes. You're right." He whispered, touching her face. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded uneasily, feeling his lips brush against her tenderly. He pulled back a moment later, itching the back of his head.

"I'll see you soon." He left after that.

The guilt came immediately to haunt her as she took in a breath. She would never forgive herself.

She kissed another man.

After everything, she'd been through with Ned. She loved that man so much and she just told Mason she loved him. She kissed him. Mason kissed her. Either way, her lips were on another man's and they shouldn't have been.

One second passed.

Two seconds passed.

Three seconds passed.

Guilt was eating and pestering her. A fire burned in her mind and throat. Remorse hit her like a sledgehammer. Her heartbeat seemed to echo in the room.

She had to tell Ned, before it was too late. He'd believe her, right? He wouldn't be mad? But he could be so possessive, so possessive. How could he ever forgive her for doing that?

For kissing Mason.

The doorbell rang and she picked herself up, going to blow out all the candles and switch into something more comfortable.

Hannah would know what to do. She always knew how to cheer her up and help her bring her life from shattered to whole again, just like Ned did.

She'd be fine. She always was. Eventually. Usually.


	31. Face Time

**A/N: I thought about just jumping the gun to when Ned returns… but I kind of forgot what I wanted to do so I just started writing and this is what came out lol. Lots of love xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie was woken by the sound of the phone ringing. Bleary-eyed and covered in Cheetos that have fallen out of the packet when she fell asleep on the couch with Hannah, she blindly grabbed for her phone on the floor and saw the caller ID.

It's Ned.

She was immediately awake then, even if she really wasn't. She rubbed her eyes, pressing accept and tucking her phone near her ear.

"Hey baby," her voice was soft as she yawned.

"Katie?" Ned's voice was sharp and clear.

"Ned," she breathed. "Hey."

"Did I wake you?" He asked. "I thought it was like eleven in Grandview. I hoped you'd be awake."

"No, okay yes." She said, relaxing into the couch. She pulled the blanket that was bundled around her hips up to her shoulders. "I've just had a tiresome start to the day. Hannah came over after. We ended up taking a nap."

"Oh! That's right, you both started work today, didn't you?" He chuckled and there was a shout in the background. The phone crinkled as he yelled, "Shut up. I'm on the phone. Sorry about that. How did your first staff meeting go?"

"It went well. I'm not the only new teacher this year, plus I have Han, and we both still know most of the teachers from when I went there." She sighed, stretching. "It'll take time for them to see me as a teacher you know, but it went well."

"I bet," Ned said. The line went silent for a while. "How are you doing babe? Anything new with Mason? Has he stayed away?"

"I've been good. It's getting so warm that I wore shorts today." She explained, sitting up and grabbing a throw pillow to put behind her back. "When you get back we'll have to take a day and go to the beach or something."

"That sounds good." He said. "So something happened with him? You ignored my question."

"Ned," she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"What happened Katie?" Ned pushed.

He wanted to know why Katie felt the need to keep this stuff from him. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he thought about what Mason could've done. But that it wasn't Mason that made him jealous, though he felt himself wanting to do a set of pull-ups in hopes of his arms doubling in size.

"You don't want to know," she muttered. She sunk into the sofa, thinking back to last week. Mason had kissed her and she'd let him. "Ned, please."

"Katie, just tell me. I know you aren't asking for this. I know this isn't your fault. I love you." He paused, sighing. He rubbed his chin as he settled into his chair. "I'm your husband. I wish you would tell me what happened."

"You wanna know? He kissed me the night I came back from bringing you to the city." The line went silent again. The boys could be heard yelling over the baseball game in the background and she sighed. "Ned?"

"Did you kiss him back?" He asked.

"No. I would never kiss him back," she whispered, her tears finally spilling. There were another few minutes of silence before she filled it with another question. She wanted to talk about him. "How've you been? Is Jason treating you better?"

"I'm okay. It's been a rough few days, actually." Ned's voice was low, tired. He sounded like he needed a day off. Katie knew he did and couldn't wait until he came home. She knew he couldn't wait either. "Tension has been building between us and such. Plus it doesn't help that Sarg has been running us ragged every morning with drills."

"Isn't he always?" She sighed, knowing how often Ned would talk about running for hours or doing obstacles courses over and over until their entire squad would go through in under three minutes.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He answered.

"Is everything okay? Did you get cleared for the day before graduation so we can get dinner alone? It will be our only time alone all weekend. I'll be flying down with your mom on Thursday and you and your buddies will meet us and the rest of their folks at the airport, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Uh, there's been a change of plans," Ned said. She could practically see him rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "The boys invited me to go out for drinks."

"Oh," she hummed, her heart sinking.

This couldn't be happening. She'd been waiting and looking forward to having one night alone with Ned. To celebrate all of his accomplishments without his mother breathing down their necks.

"They extended the invitation to you, of course, but I didn't know if you'd want to go drinking." He replied, sighing. "But I can tell them we can do it another time. I know that we both want some alone time."

"I do want some alone time, but I think that would be fun," she smiled, pushing her sadness away. He didn't want to be without her and that's all that mattered. "I'd love to see all of your friends."

"It's a date then," he hummed. "You know," he chuckled then, and she let his laughter warm her up. "I could ask the guys to give me some alone time to skype you tonight."

She perked up immediately, sitting up. "Really? I could use some face time."

The phone crinkled and he shouted, the background noises ceasing. "Hey, could you guys give me a half an hour? I need some time with my wife."

Laughter was loud after that, until another man's voice flooded her ears. She recognized it immediately. It was Jensen, his roommate. "Hey there Katie, it's Jensen. I'll get the boys out of your hair for another hour, okay?" Jensen was always good at distracting the men of their room for a bit of time.

"Hi, Jensen. That's awfully sweet of you. I'll owe you a beer when I'm down there." She laughed. "Beat Ned at poker yet?"

"I'll take you up on that beer for sure. And poker? Not yet," Jensen chuckled. "But I think I will before graduation at least once."

"Just know when he's faking his bluff," she said. "That's how I beat him my first time."

"Good advice," Jensen said, laughing. "Alright. Here's Ned. Enjoy your hour."

"Sorry about that," Ned huffed. "It took all of my strength to get that back."

"I bet it did." Katie laughed, moving off the couch and lying the blanket over Hannah. She ran up the stairs and grabbed her laptop. "I'm going upstairs to boot my my laptop up."

"Wanna get dirty?" Ned chuckled, wanting to keep the mood light. Just like she did.

"You know it. We just have to be quiet, Han is asleep downstairs on the couch." She snickered.


	32. Day Before Graduation

**A/N: We're almost there! Ned's almost home! YAY. Thought it would be fun to throw a twist Katie's way at school... hope you all enjoy it xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie quickly parked her car in the teacher's lot, feeling a little out of place since the last time she'd parked here had been in the student's lot when she was back in high school. Which she was back where she went to high school.

Today was June 5th, her last day of orientation and the day before she left for Ned's graduation.

Grabbing the old ragged messenger bag that she's used since her freshman year, she locked her car and walked toward the front entrance. A man held her door open, his teacher ID clipped to his shirt pocket.

Tobias Sanders, Art Teacher.

She dug in her memory to put the name to his face. He'd cut his hair since she had last seen him, thank god, and gotten a tattoo on his forearm of what she believed was his family's crest from Ireland. He'd even put on a little weight, but it was mostly muscle.

"Toby?" She asked, turning around once she got inside.

"Hey, Katie," Toby said, itching his neck. "I knew I'd run into you eventually. Small town and all."

"Yeah… it's umm... nice to see you. How long has it been? Like three years?" She walked through the hall and toward the gymnasium. There were tables after tables set up for all the teachers. She grabbed her file of papers before looking at him. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah. My wife chose this school, not me." He coughed, grabbing his own file. "It was a fight. I didn't want to see you. Not really."

"I don't blame you," she sighed, biting her lip nervously. "We didn't end on the best of terms. When did you start teaching here?"

"This would be my second year. My wife works here too," he answered.

"That's nice," she replies softly.

"So what have you been up to? Keeping yourself busy I hope," he smiled as she walked down toward the table for the English teacher. "You look good." His eyes burned through her as he looked at her. She felt him check her out like he used to when they were together. "Better than I remember."

The words chilled her. She didn't like the thought of him looking at her. She didn't like it when anyone leered at her. And it happened a lot more than she liked to admit. Sometimes it went in one ear and out the other. Sometimes if she just kept walking, she could get away from it and put it behind her. But sometimes it felt like those TV scenes where the character was walking down a row of prison cells and the inmates were yelling all of those graphic, violent, sexual things. Minus the guards, bars, and anything else that would make her feel even moderately safe.

She pushed forward, taking in a breath before turning to face him. They were at her table. She could sit down, say she had to read through this pamphlet and get him to go. "I've kept busy. Very busy actually. I just got back from a girls weekend with Hannah. I've been babysitting my little sister a lot to keep myself focused." She explained. "I'm about to go down to Georgia for the weekend."

"How old is your sister? She's got to be like around four now, right?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the table as she sat down, setting her bag on the table. "I never remember if she was born before we broke up."

"It was pretty close after. Lana was born in December, but my parents had another baby after her too. Emma is almost six months." She said, unzipping her purse and pulling out a pen. She looked at her watch and saw they still had a few more minutes. She could smell the coffee at the other end of the room and stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "Wanna get a cup of coffee?"

"Wow. Another?" He looked a little shocked, but who wouldn't. Her parents weren't exactly the youngest when they had Lana, let alone now. "Is that her?"

Her phone lit up in her hand, showing her picture of Charlie. "No," she answered, turning her phone. "That's my son. His name was Charlie."

"Oh. Was? I see," he whispered, tapping his foot. "I'm sorry." He took notice in the way her eyes flicked down, the way she pulled her skirt down and itched her knees nervously. "I'll see you around Katie. We'll have to grab lunch sometime. Catch up on everything."

"Yeah," she wiped away a falling tear. His eons fell to her wedding ring as she fidgeted with it, her eyes meeting his. "That sounds nice. Maybe after I get back."

"Alright," he turned and walked away. "Maybe when you get back."

She sat back in her chair, no longer needing the caffeine. She moved her bag to the floor next to her, opening the file as someone sat down next to her. Mrs. Wright. Her favorite English teacher in middle school. The school board had recently added an expansion and update to the school, making it big enough for grades sixth through twelfth.

"Katie?" The older woman smiled at her. "Oh, it is you. I thought it was."

"Yes, Mrs. Wright," she turned, hugging her. "It's so nice to see you! I almost forgot they added the middle school here."

"It's quite the change, yes." Mrs. Wright chuckled. "But this last year was great. I enjoy my first floor room."

"I haven't gotten my room assignment yet," she explained, looking through the papers. "I did get my class lists today." She laughed, seeing her brother's name on there. This was gonna be a fun year.

"Is this your first year? How exciting!" Mrs. Wright exclaimed.

"Yes, first year. I'm nervous and excited and worried all at the time same time." She said, smiling at her and leaning into her chair. "But at the same time, all I can think about is my husband. He's about to graduate from Basic Training in Georgia and I'm so excited to see him."

Mrs. Wright beamed at her, reaching out and squeezing her hand. She went on to tell her she knew how she felt. Her husband had been in the Air Force. She went on and on about the ups and downs of being a military wife, but that she would never change anything. The smile her husband had on his face whenever he talked about his time in the force was the greatest gift.

They eventually turned to read through the topics of conversation, outlined by the president of the board.

Katie stared at the clock above the gymnasium double doors again. Ten minutes past nine. The email and its accompanying memo had said nine a.m. And yet, all the teachers were still milling about, socializing and laughing as if the morning's presentation wasn't supposed to have started ten minutes ago. She rolled her eyes, and tapped her pen against her notebook. Maybe she could write to pass the time. She sighed, tossing her pen down. She knew she couldn't write in this environment, not with all of the noise. Plus, she had been writing a lot lately. She didn't know what it would be, but maybe it would be something. Someday.

It was bad enough she had to waste what should have been a day off stuck in pointless professional development all day. She was two weeks into it and was already dreading having to work with half of the staff. Some recognized her, some even remember her from when she attended this school, but most were new staff and they all had something to whisper about the alumni who was newly hired.

She yearned to be under the covers at home, sleeping in and cuddling with Stitches. Who came up with the idea of going to meetings all day long anyway?

She placed the coffee under her seat and tapped her pen idly against her front teeth, staring at the stark white projection screen, her irritation mounting.

"This seat taken?"

Her stomach flipped and she glanced up into the eyes of Toby. "Ah, no. I thought you would sit with your wife." She gestured to the folding chair beside hers and gave him a look over as he settled into the seat and grinned broadly at her.

Immediately her body became hyper aware of his presence and the familiar notes of his Polo cologne—a scent that she remembered very keenly. She turned in her chair, her stomach grumbling. She should've taken that muffin her mother offered her.

He reached into his messenger bag and produced a small, white parcel. "For you. I heard your stomach. It's better than store-bought ones. Promise."

She accepted the package, and he smiled at her shyly as she unwrapped the wax paper. Her eyes closed instinctively as the nutty, oaky aroma wafted up on a ribbon of steam. "Thank you," she breathed, breaking the yeasty roll apart to watch the cheese ooze from it. She crammed a large chunk of it in her mouth, and he chuckled softly.

"You're welcome." He lowered his voice. "So, are we good? I don't want there to be an awkwardness between us."

The shrill squawk of the public address system preceded the staccato tap of a palm against a microphone. The superintendent coughed and as he began to welcome the assembled teachers and staff, she heard Toby sigh audibly. He straightened up in his chair and pulled out a notebook. Katie jammed the rest of her cheese bun in her cheek and uncapped her pen, straining to listen to the introductory remarks of the superintendent.

By the time he finally announced the guest speaker Katie already found her attention waning. She struggled to listen to Dr. Widdler, who was apparently some kind of renowned guru in the field of education and underachieving students. But for however much of a genius the man was, he was a dreadful public speaker, and within a half hour, Katie was dreadfully bored, doodling in the margins of her notebook. She snuck a peek to her left and saw that Toby was doing the same thing, but she furrowed her brow, annoyed when she saw how detailed and perfect his 'doodle' was.

Figures.

The lines of a jaw. The shading of the faint smattering of freckles on the bridge of a nose. Her eyes widened when she saw familiar brown irises staring back at her.

Holy shit.

He was sketching her.

He hadn't done that since they were together.

She nudged him inconspicuously. "Toby! Stop!"

He grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Stop what?"

Glancing up at the presenter, she pressed her lips together and remained silent. She sensed the menacing glare of Superintendent Parker raking over the rows of chairs from his seat beside Assistant Superintendent Collins. The two were a terrifying pair; Katie always felt her palms get sweaty when she was in the presence of either one. She always had. They'd been around since she was in school.

She tried to listen politely as Dr. Widder reached the part of his PowerPoint where he had included an embedded TED Talk clip. She'd seen her fair share of them in most of her classes throughout college, and they were usually pretty interesting.

Usually. Unfortunately, this clip was not one of them.

She stifled a yawn and resumed her doodling. Suddenly Toby reached over and slid her notebook towards him a smidgen, his pencil moving across the paper with a quick, easy scrawl. Smirking, he turned it back so she could read what he had written.

 _Know what I'm thinking about right now?_

Her stomach fluttered, and she slowly shook her head. The curve of his lips as he took the paper back in his hand sent laughter through her.

 _What?_

She closed her eyes briefly, feeling him slide it back to her and she glanced down.

 _How much I've missed you._

She sighed, looking over at him as she wrote down her response.

 _I'm married you know._

He chuckled, scribbling down an answer.

 _And? So am I..._

She bit her lip before she down the next sentence. She knew it would change everything.

 _I'm married to Ned, Toby._

* * *

The first thing Ned missed was his lazy Wednesday ritual.

His and Katie's Wednesday ritual wasn't an elaborate one. They would wake up, on their own accord and Katie would always end up snuggling into him. Ned would make them breakfast in bed before they went to the gym. After they came home, they would shower together and that always took longer than they planned. They'd snuggle on their living room couch after and watch something while they sipped tea and munched on whatever baked good they had gotten from the bakery (which was across the street from the church).

The screening of the film was always peppered with Ned's comments, which went from witty to goofy, depending on what the movie playing out on the screen was, and Katie's replies, which included eye rolling, scowling or flat out laughing, depending on the occasion.

Except for this Wednesday, like the last ten of them, have been different. He was in Georgia, at basic, in the barracks with his crew. He was currently playing cards with his roommate, Jensen, who even after the last ten weeks of practice still sucks.

Ned wished for his usual routine, to be in the shower with his wife right now. He could picture himself sliding in after her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to him. He'd be flush against her by the time he kissed her, his erection trapped between them. His hands would wander, teasingly at first, but deliberately a moment later. He'd take a breast in each, massaging them before letting his mouth take over. His hands would move south over her stomach then and she tense in anticipation, gasping loudly when he finally reached his destination. The pressure of his fingertips between her legs always got there, and she'd clamp her free hand over his as her way of telling him that.

"Ned?" It wasn't Katie's voice and as he rose his head to look at her, he was looking at Jensen, who'd put his cards down. "I fold."

"Oh," he itched his neck, looking at the table and peeking at his cards. He didn't even have anything that good. The boy could never read his bluff, even if Katie had tried to help him. "Three sevens."

"Damnit," Jensen muttered, standing up. "Okay. Whatever. I'm done for now."

Ned relaxed in his chair, sighing. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He was going to see his wife again.


	33. Seeing Each Other Again

**A/N: We're here! Katie and Ned will meet again somewhere in this chapter! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

It couldn't have been later than seven when Katie started to wake up. It was the feeling of fur and soft kitty paws that wake her up.

"I'm up," she muttered, tossing onto her stomach and yawning. "I'm up Stitches. Okay? I'm up." The cat continued to paw softly as her arm leapt onto her back, nuzzling against her neck. "Ok. I get it," she muttered, moving slightly and letting him jump off as she pulled herself from the bed. She wiped her eyes and walked out of the room and slowly down the stairs. "You're hungry, aren't you?" She yawned, covering her mouth as she hopped off the last stair and picked the cat up, giving him a kiss on the top of his head before setting him back down. "C'mon… I'll fill your bowls."

She walked into the room and quickly filled his food and water bowl as she rubbed her tired eyes with the insides of her palms, her eyes were dry from the brightness of the kitchen. She leaned onto the island and yawned again, rubbing her eyes as she took the minute to try and wake up. It was almost seven thirty, from what she could tell of the blurryish clock. She should've grabbed her glasses. She didn't need them all the time, but she'd had them since she was eleven. She even had contacts that she could put in if she really wants.

"I need coffee," she went around the kitchen and opened a cupboard to grab a coffee mug, filling it with water. After deciding to just go with her usual, she grabbed the coffee grounds container and spooned some into the filter before pouring her water in.

She pressed the medium cup setting and set her cup under the spout and waited for it to make.

"You're a good boy," she whispered, picking up a well fed Stitches and pulling the surprisingly cuddly cat into her arms. A loud purr echoed in her ears as he nuzzled his soft face against her and she kissed him multiple times before she felt satisfied enough. She'd love Ned forever for getting him for her. "I love you so much."

He struggled to get free moments later and she set him down, but he didn't go far, lingering around her bare feet for another minute or two before disappearing back up the stairs.

The machine beeped and she grabbed her mug and bag that sat the door as she rounded the banister and climbed the stairs, sipping from her coffee cautiously. A fleeting expression on her face showed malcontent, yet soon she was smiling broadly once more as if nothing was wrong at all. She glanced down at the green mug, thick, ceramic, warm to touch. It was her favorite. It always protected her hands from being burned even when her coffee was fresh and hot.

She was soon back in bed, lying back as Stitches lounged net to her on Ned's pillow.

"You're so lazy," she laughed and rubbed his back. He rolled onto his back and meows loudly as she rubbed his belly. Stitches loved a good belly rub from Katie, mostly because she always had nails to itch the best places. "Oh I was just kidding. I love how lazy you are. It helps me indulge a little, you know?"

She sighed. Her only companion was a cat right now. She really needed to get out more. Make new friends.

Stitches, who purred against her forearm, rested a soft cat chin on her elbow. She took a sip of her coffee and set it down beside her as she picked Stitches up and kissed his cheek.

Her phone rang and without looking, grabbed and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello," she yawned.

"Morning sunshine," her mom laughed. "You just getting up?"

"No. Stitches woke me up about ten minutes ago," she said. "I have to get dressed soon and pick up Delia."

"You're leaving today. I forgot, honestly." Melinda sighed. "I'm just so tired. Emma has been crying nonstop for the past week. She's teething and nothing helps."

"Oh mom," she muttered. "I'm sorry. But from what I can tell, no crying?"

"Your dad is a baby whisperer," Melinda cursed. "He's perfect."

"And you're the ghost whisperer," she chuckled. "Makes sense."

"God, Katie I haven't slept in like a days. I'm so tired." Melinda hummed. "I'm going to take a nap while I can, okay? I just wanted to check in with you. Call me before you take off?"

"I will," she said, moving to get out of bed. "I better start getting ready. I love you mom and you'll get through this. You always have."

"Yeah, it just sucks." Melinda sighed. "I love you too baby girl. Goodnight. Well, morning. But whatever, goodnight."

"Goodnight mom," she laughed and tossed her phone onto her bed as she opened her closet.

* * *

Katie opened her family's front door and walked in, setting Stitches on the floor. She had settled on comfort for the plane ride with leggings and a flirty blouse. She toed her flats off and walked into the kitchen, where her mother was holding a screaming Emma. Her father was beside her mother, holding an ice cube to her screaming gums, to no avail.

"Katie, I didn't know you were going to stop by." Melinda's face was tired, but bright when she saw her oldest.

"I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to leave Stitches all cooped up in that house, it's starting to become a sauna." She said, walking over to wash her hands.

"Oh of course not! He still so cute and small to leave all alone anyway." Melinda gushed, rubbing Emma's back. "Oh, baby… I know your gums hurt. I don't know what else to do."

"I should probably get going," she sighed, hugging her mother from behind. Her mother kissed her cheek and she rubbed her sides. "Want me to try with her?"

"Knock yourself out," Melinda muttered and Jim kissed her temple as she passed Emma to her sister. "I need coffee."

"I'll make some," Jim whispered in her hair. He held her in his arms, kissing her cheek. "Sit down and relax. I'll take care of you."

Katie cradled Emma in her arms, kissing her forehead. Her face scrunched up to cry again, but Katie moving her finger to mouth, massaging her swollen gums. She could feel three teeth ready to poke through, so her baby sister was almost through this. Emma watched her with wide blue eyes, her crying had stopped.

Melinda had gone into the living room, lying down on the couch, so she walked over to her father.

"When was the last time she slept?" Katie eyed Jim, who was pouring a cup of coffee for himself. He looked almost as tired as her mother did, except his was from work and home.

"She got a couple hours yesterday," Jim sipped at his coffee. "But she was up all last night with Emma while I was at work. I gout hourly texts."

"I wish I could take you," Katie whispered to the calm infant in her arms. "But I hardly like planes on my own, let alone with a six month old."

"At least you'll have Delia on the way there and Ned on the way back." Jim rubbed his daughter's shoulder, kissing her cheek. "I wish we could've come too, but Emma and Lana together are too much work to travel, plus Mack has a swim meet and Aaron has a baseball tournament."

"Hey, Ned understands. He's happy you're throwing him a barbeque when he gets back." She smiled at her father, following him into the living room. She placed Emma on her back in her playpen, kissing her forehead. She'd cried so much, she'd fallen asleep the moment she was tucked in. "She's down. I don't know for how long but… at least you can get a nap."

Jim was sitting on the edge of the couch, helping her mother sip from the cup from where she was laying. It didn't happen to often, but when her mother let her father take care of her, it was a sweet sight. "Get some sleep," he whispered, pulling the blanket over her. "I can take the kids out and keep it quiet for you and Emma."

"Okay. That would be nice," Melinda muttered, turning her head to look past him and at Katie. "Thank you for helping, and stopping by before you left."

"Of course mama," she walked over to her, giving her a hug as her father went to rangle the older kids upstairs. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Melinda kissed her cheek and then closed her eyes.

Katie made her way out and back to her car, ready to pick up Delia and get on the road to the airport.

* * *

After a three hour flight, Katie squeezed Delia's hand when they landed. There had been minimal turbulence, but there had been some, which had caused her to hold her mother in-law's hand multiple times.

"I'm so happy you were here," she sighed, going to unbuckle her seatbelt. "I hate flying."

"I find it peaceful," Delia squeezed her hand and looked out the window.

"I feel like I'm trapped in a metal ball of death. Especially after what happened to Andrea," she muttered, standing up as soon as the plane came to halt. Many other people did too and Katie pulled hers and Delia's carry-ons from the above head cabin. "I just want to get out of here."

She gave Delia hers and made her way to the door, walking out into the airport. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she waited for Delia.

"You excited to see Ned?" Delia locked her arm with Katie's as they made their way through the seas of people.

Katie had been able to see ghosts for as long as she can remember, so her description of the airport was one of a cacophony of noises. She could heard the voices of the young and old spirits, following their loved ones to their destinations. Her surroundings were too loud. She could hear the suitcases being dropped onto the conveyor belts and the cheery welcomes of the check-in assistants. In the background, she heard the soft music of today's hits being played on the overhead speakers and the tinkle of sculptured water features. And all of these ambient sounds were punctuated periodically by the sound of a aeroplane taking off or landing on the tarmac runway outside.

Thankfully, there were so many spirits she was able to get by without any noticing she could see them. Delia pushed her way through the crowd as Katie texted Ned, asking if he was there yet and if he was where they should meet.

"Katie?" Delia caught her attention and she smiled.

"Sorry," she said. "It's kind of loud. With all of ghosts and music and planes and everything. It's just loud."

"Overwhelming?" Delia laughed, rubbing Katie's back.

"A little," she sighed, looking down at her phone. "Ned hasn't answered me. I don't know where he might be. Should we just keep walking until we see him?"

"I think I knew where he is," Delia smiled, taking Katie's bag from her.

"Where?" She looked around, just in case she had missed seeing him, but to no avail.

"Turn around Katie," Ned's voice filled her ears and she felt his hand touch her shoulder.

Her eyes slowly filled with tears and before she knew it, she was hugging him tightly, her tears dripping from her cheeks on to his starched uniform. His arms were encircled around her, making her forget where she was except for that smiling face in front of her.

Seconds passed, her brain taking him in, struggling to comprehend that he wasn't one of the pictures she kept beside their bed or the ones on the wall, that he was right here and he will never go away from her again. Her brain couldn't formulate a thought, at least not one based in any language, and if she didn't kiss him soon her atoms will tear themselves apart.

The warmth of his mouth met hers, giving her hope like he always does. One of his hands clasped around her lower back, the other stroked her hair. With each soft touch more tears feel, tears neither of them wiped away.

"Ned," she whispered into his shoulder as he held her. "I missed you. God, I missed you so much."

"I love you," he tilted her chin up, wiping a tear away. "And these leggings."

"I hate that that is the first thing you said to me," she joked and hugged him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know," he said, kissing her again and picking her up as a few people clapped and whistled. "But I'm so glad you wore these leggings."

"Shut up," she laughed and grabbed his hand as he set her back down. "Come on. Your mom is here and she missed you too."

* * *

 **A/N: There will be a better reunion next chapter. I promise.**


	34. Do Not Distrub

Ned kicked the hotel room door closed and kissed Katie. He pulled her blouse over her head, picking her up by her hips and holding her to the wall. He kissed her neck, his teeth hooking her bra strap and pulling it down.

"You're mine… all mine," she smiled, running her hand through his hair. His mouth nibbled on her neck, and she gasped, keening against him.

"I am," he set her down on her feet and she kicked her heels off as he guided her backward toward the bed.

Her hand touched his face and she smiled at him as he leaned down, capturing her lips in a featherlike kiss. His instincts told him to undress her and his fingers came to the clasp of her bra, pulling it loose, exposing her, before he closed the space between them again. His lips dominated her, fiercely pressing against her. His hands moved over her bare torso, gliding over her hips, pulling her against him and sliding the leggings down her legs. She turned, her back facing him. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips went to her neck, kissing the sweet expanse of her skin. Her hand grasped the back of his neck, pulling him closer, a moan escaping her throat.

Once her leggings were loose around her ankles, she stepped out of them. She faced him, her skin alight with passion and lust for him.

"You're so beautiful," he stepped closer, claiming her lips again.

Her hands went up to his chest, opening his dress shirt and pulling his tie loose. Next, she unbuckled his belt, pulling it from his trousers, which he kicked from his legs, and picked her up.

He brought her to the bed, laying her down on the soft sheets. He pulled back, looking at her. "I love you," he breathed, moving to get off the bed. He found his tie in the mess of clothes on the floor. "Katie, I have an idea."

"I love you too," she whispered, furrowing her brow. "What's that for?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked, smoothing it out.

"Of course I do," she shivered, his hands running over her sides. "Why?"

"No more questions." The tie slid around her eyes and she could feel his fingers moving against the back of her skull, tying it tight enough so that she couldn't see, but not so tight that it hurt. "Remember, you can't talk until I say pearl," Ned said, lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he leaned forward, his bare chest pressing against her.

Katie nodded, shivers dancing down her spine as his hands palmed her bare breasts, flicking his thumbs against the turgid nipples.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he breathed against her nape, teasing the hairs that had escaped her updo. His hands slid slowly down her arms, lifting them and placing her hands palm down on the bed. He pressed kisses down her body as he crouched down, at the edge of the bed, spreading her legs apart with a hand on each ankle. "Stay," he murmured, rising back up. "I'm gonna put the do not disturb out."

Her senses were magnified by the lack of sight. She could hear everything with a clarity that usually she only felt when she was in a writing bubble. He was moving around the room. She heard the heavy tread of his feet against the hardwood floor and the squeak of the box spring as he moved on the bed.

He pulled her up to the pillows, eliciting a giggle from her throat as he moved on top of her. "No sounds," his voice was a deep growl as his hand connected with her ass. "Not until I say so."

Silky heat pooled between her thighs at the commanding tone and the sharp sting of his palm against her ass. It throbbed and pulsed in time with the heat building in her core. His hands were back on her, moving slowly along her collarbone and down the flat expanse of her stomach. They danced over her hips and slid along the crease of her ass. Goosebumps erupted in its wake and she could feel his hot breath on her skin, ghosting along in the wake of whatever it was that he was using to torment her.

"Good girl." A finger trailed over her lips, dragging down her lower one before pushing into her mouth. Her lips closed around it and she began to suck, flicking her tongue against the tip. She heard him groan and sucked harder, squirming when the tension in her center coiled tighter. "You want me in your mouth, don't you? You want to wrap your lips around me and suck me until you milk every damn drop when I come."

She nodded eagerly and he moved closer so that she could feel the hard length of him against her thigh.

"We'll save that for another night, tonight I just want to make love to you," he breathed hotly against her nape. He slid his hand up her arm, guiding her hand down. She stroked and squeezed along the length before beginning a slow exploration. Her fingers teased him, stroking him.

"I'm not going to last, you keep that up," he growled throatily, thrusting into her hand once more before sliding her hand off of him, putting it back on the bed. "I'm going to kiss you now." The words were soft and forceful, his voice low and deep and she could feel it all the way down to her toes as she felt him move around her, her breath coming in short, panting gasps.

He was finally going to do it, finally touch her like she'd been dying for him to do since they started this game. He stopped bare millimeters from her, her breasts brushing up against his chest, the coarse hairs covering that large expanse of muscled perfection stimulating her nipples and teasing them even more firmly erect.

Oh yes… oh yes...oh yes..., her mind whispered over and over, his fingertips sliding along her cheekbone to tilt her face just so. She could feel his breath on her face and it was doing dastardly deeds to her pulse and then she couldn't think anymore as they gently connected - his mouth opening slightly over hers.

The feel of his tongue sliding out and licking her lower lip nearly sent her to the floor, her legs suddenly unwilling or unable to support her. His strong arm wound around her waist, pulling her tightly against his warm, hard body and she moaned softly as her hips brushed up against his, the feel of his erection, hard and aroused against the apex of her thighs making it hard to think, let alone breathe as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her parted lips with ease, making gentle swipes against hers before retreating, teasing her into doing the same.

His hand between her thighs and a long, thick finger brushed against the hood of her center and she gasped.

"Easy," he murmured, slipping a finger into the tight, wet sheath of her, feeling it contract tightly around the digit, slick wetness coating his finger as he drew it out slowly. He teased her center with his thumb, dipping his finger again and again into her, curling it just slightly on every stroke.

Her head dropped back to rest on the pillow as his other hand slid up her chest, cupping her aching breasts, fingers plucking against turgid nipples. She squirmed again as a wash of heat raced through her, fire licking along her veins from the pulsating heat building between her thighs. A soft moan escaped her parted lips and she froze as a hand covered her mouth. "Behave, or I won't fuck you."

Warm, wet need built between her thighs as he licked and sucked at the soft skin of her neck, teeth scraping against her leaping pulse. His hand palmed her thigh, pulling it up and opening her legs. "Put your hands on my shoulders," he commanded gruffly. She complied instantly, relishing the feel of his strong muscles underneath her fingers again.

He bent slightly, lifting her up against him, big hands sliding up to cup her ass. Spinning them around, he pressed himself against the headboard, using it as a brace as he reached between their bodies, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he growled, thrusting forward and filling her with a thick, hard thrust. "Pearl."

"Oh!" she cried, legs locking tightly around him, his hands guiding her into a rhythm that forced the ridge of him against her center with every downstroke. "Ned! Oh, Ned..."

Hard and fast, he fucked her, his mouth was on her skin, leaving biting, nipping kisses at the junction of her neck and shoulders and the pleasure/pain rocketed through her, forcing her quickly to the edge of bliss. "So good, so tight," he growled against her skin, licking and kissing his way up to her ear, breath hot against the shell. "God I missed you," he panted, teeth nipping at her earlobe.

She gasped as his hand dove between them, pinching her center. "Oh yes, please Ned!" She cried out, claiming his mouth. "Harder, I want you to fuck me harder."

"I want to feel you come," he grunted, hips flashing hard against hers.

"Yes, oh yes, I'm gonna come!" Her voice rose higher as her body tightened around him, contractions rippling through her, spreading out in a hot wave from where they were joined.

His strokes lost finesse and he came groaning her name into her shoulder. Katie wrapped her arms tightly around him as she laid back, pulling him down with her. Leaning her cheek on his shoulder, she pushed the blindfold up and off of her eyes, blinking against the light. Ned lifted his head and grinned at her, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips.

"Next time, I think I should wear the blindfold," he said.

She laughed, kissing him. "Does that mean I get to do all the dirty talking?"

His eyes darkened as his lips curved into a wicked grin. "Oh yeah."

She heard a faint knock at the door, groaning into his shoulder. "What time is it? I thought dinner wasn't until six?"

"It's five thirty," he peeked over his shoulder and back at her. "And it's probably my mom. Go duck in the bathroom since she'll probably push herself in."

"I have to shower anyway," she sighed, pushing him up and leaning up to be face to face with him. "I really wish I could keep you with me tonight…"

"I mean, if you can get Sarg to agree then I'm all yours," he laughed, kissing her then.

"Maybe I'll wear my flirty dress for tonight instead of our night out and seduce him into letting you stay with me," she shrugged, moving off the bed then. She grabbed her bag and walked toward the bathroom, feeling Ned pull her back against him. "Hey! Let me go…"

"Never," he whispered, kissing her neck. "I'll never let you go, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled back at him and he winked, walking past her then and opening the door in boxers as she slipped into the bathroom.


	35. Home

They came into their home quietly. Ned held their bags and Katie had Stitches, who she kissed and placed on his feet. The cat scurried off, earning a chuckling from Ned, who closed the front door, being mindful of the squeak of the hinges that he hadn't fixed yet.

He was home, for good. He could fix it now. He could get everything done around here that Katie didn't do, like fix the leaky faucet or the squeaking front door. He wasn't sure if there was much else to do, but if there was, he could do it now.

He toed off his shoes and slid them into the corner so that Katie wouldn't trip on them later. She was clumsy like that. Next, he stripped his jacket off and tossed it onto the couch as he padded through the hardwood floored living room in her socks.

He sat on the couch, taking in his surroundings. He hadn't been in their house for almost ten weeks. It smelled like her. It smelled like them; their life.

He drank in the smell of her perfume as she sat beside him, leaning into him. His senses were completely overwhelmed by her, not that he cared. He loved the way his wife smelled.

He kissed her, hearing her turn the tv on as he watched her. He'd missed relaxing with her like this. He'd never take it for granted again.

He stole the remote from her then, standing up and turning the tv off.

"Hey!" She protested. "I was trying to find a good movie." He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and taking the stairs by two. "Ned!"

He couldn't help but think about the last time when he'd carried her up the stairs.

They hadn't even been home, they'd been at her parents. It was March. They were babysitting Lana and Emma while Melinda took Mackenzie to a swim meet and Jim took Aaron to his basketball game.

The girls had been napping, the best thing about babysitting them. They'd been in the upstairs bathroom, just fooling around like they always did, and she'd set to work on giving him oral while he white-knuckled the sink. She'd spent the rest of the day whispering dirty things in his ear when no one was looking and making a show of staring seductively at him while she played with straw in her smoothie, that she'd made with Lana, with her tongue.

Shit.

He groaned as he looked down at the tent in his pants.

Fucking Katie. She had this effect on him every damn time.

While his friends or colleagues were always complaining about their cold-as-ice girlfriends and wives at home, Ned had Katie waiting for him in bed at the end of every day. The girl he's wanted since he was twenty years old, and she wanted him. Every damn day, she wanted him and loved him.

And she was perfect.

Messy? Jesus, yes. Impatient? Definitely. Impetuous? Oh Yes. Talented? More than he would ever know. Stubborn? As a damn mule.

But god was she perfect.

As he made his way to their bedroom, suddenly the plan too just make love to his wife didn't seem good enough as it did this morning when he was on the plane sleep deprived and fucking Katie-deprived. He wanted more, he had all of his life to just make love like any other night, tonight was going to be something different.

Maybe dinner? A movie? They never went to movies.

"Put me down," she laughed, smacking his ass lightly, which only turned him on more.

"Yes ma'am," he set her down just outside their bedroom door and kissed her, pressing her against the frame. He lifted her up with ease and brought her to the bed, feeling her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers run through his hair. He sat her on the edge, pulling back with a smile. It earned him one in return that he'd never forget. The one only saved for him. "Let me take you out."

"All that fuss just to ask me out?" She laughed, smiling at him. She laid back on the soft sheets, chuckling, as she spun her wedding rings around. "hmm… I'll have to think about it." A moment of silence as she hummed the tune to a Fleetwood Mac song. "Sure. I guess you could take me out, but my husband might not be too okay with it." She grimaced and shrugged looking over at him. "He's a cop, you know."

"I think he's pretty level-headed," he shrugged and walked over to his side of the bed, sitting down as he took off his watch. "And devilishly handsome if I do say so myself."

"He can be quite cocky, sometimes. It can be quite annoying," she sighed, turning onto her stomach and crawling up the bed without another word. Stitches hopped up a second later, settling on her stomach. She scratched his ears and the cat stretched out on top of her, purring loudly. "But... you know. I keep him around because he knows a thing or two in the bedroom."

"Oh, I see," he breathed. He pulled his shirt overhead as he felt the bed lift, turning to only see Stitches, rolling around on the blanket, burrowing himself under. "I see how it is."

He felt her sit in his lap, her hands on his shoulders. She felt the muscles there, the new and the old. Turning his face back to her, she whispered, "I was only joking you know."

"I know, Katie." He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "I think I'm gonna hit the shower. Wanna join me?"

* * *

Ned came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around his hips and the sight that greeted him was like a dream.

Katie stood with her back to him, clad only in a black bra and panties, as she rummaged through our closet. Her left leg was crossed over her right, and she leaned her palm against the wall and blew out a frustrated breath. She'd probably been staring at her clothes for a few long minutes while he shaved, upon her request, because as much as she loved his facial hair she liked it much more when he was cleanly shaven.

Despite the thump in his chest and his body's overwhelming desire to run to her and take her in his arms, he waited, silently, as she pulled out a familiar dress.

One with a neckline sure to flatter her curves as did the flared skirt. She could amuse herself for hours just twirling in it. It made her feel like a modern day princess.

He remembered the first time she'd worn it, the day before they married, which also happened to be the hottest day in July. He'd also remembered how she'd twirled around with Mackenzie for a photo.

Then, the midriff cut out had added a bit of interest, but it didn't show too much and this time she had something to hide. She definitely made sure her scar was covered. He watched as she double and triple checked in the mirror on the closet door. She did not need or want that coming up in passing conversation with, well, anyone.

She unzipped the back and stepped into it, pulling it up and tucking her arms into the sleeves.

"Zip me?" She asked, peering over her shoulder at her husband. She furrowed her brow, licking her lips. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough," he stepped forward, sucking in a breath as his eyes caught the sight of her cleavage as she twirled in the dress. He lifted her hair, kissing her cheek as he took one more step forward, his hands brushing up her spine as he closed the zipper, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck before letting her hair fall. "You look stunning, as always."

"Thank you," she breathed, smiling at him. "You look… not dressed."

"I'm on it," he stepped back, going to his closet. Ned dressed quickly, in pleated black pants and a blue shirt. "You ready?" He asked, watching her step out from the bathroom as she applied her lipstick in a compact mirror. He hadn't even heard her move. Man, was she quiet.

"I was ready long before you were, my love. Don't get cocky on me now." She rolled her eyes, tucking the mirror in her purse. She held out her hand to him, which he took, bring it to his mouth for a clique kiss. "C'mon, Prince Charming."

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to offer to drive, they'd had a long day. They'd we're stuck at the airport for a delay early this morning, until they got a flight home, to which Ned then drove him, Katie and his mother home. Luckily, they had not hit any traffic and the drive home was only two and half hours, but that was still a long day. But he'd opened the passenger door for her before she could ask and she slipped in wordlessly. Driving relaxed him, or so he'd told her a million times.

"I was thinking we should talk about something," he said as he backed out of the driveway. Once they got on the road, his hand touched her thigh, squeezing it. "The topic that came up before."

"The baby topic," she whispered, looking over at him as she squeezed his hand. "I've been thinking about this a lot lately."

"You have?" It warmed his heart. He moved his hand to find hers, squeezing it.

"Yeah. I have been working on my vision for us in ten years. It's my assignment from Eli this week." She sighed, tapping her fingers on the door.

"And what's your vision?" He asked.

"Well, in a perfect world I'd be teaching full time and you'd have your shield. We'd hopefully have children, three of them, and we'd have just moved because I'm pregnant again." She explained, happily, her hands gesturing the more depth she went into. They'd always talked about having a big family. Katie loved all of her siblings, no matter how much older she was, and Ned had always wanted a little brother or sister, but never had the chance to have one once his father died. Tim didn't want children, despite loving Ned and his mother hadn't minded. "We'd have some savings after finally paying your student debt off." This brought a chuckle from him, and she shared it. He'd done a terrible job at financing his way through college. "Maybe we'd have a dog because I'd finally let you talk me into it."

"In that timeline, when would we have another baby?" He asked.

His heart pinched at that word, hers too. Another.

"I think it would be the better decision to wait until we're both settled at work again. We miraculously had enough savings to get us through these past few months, but that's only because I've been working at the store with mom," she sighed, feeling a headache coming on as she thought about bills, and about how far behind they were on their mortgage, and about the hospital bills they were still paying. "There's just too much we need to take care of right now. Because as much as I'd love to say yes, I can't. I wish I hadn't told you I wanted one a few weeks ago. It was before I thought everything through."

She had too many valid points for him to disagree. He'd seen the bill statements she had spread out over the dining room table. Ned relaxed into his seat as he drove, tapping his fingers on the wheel. He itched his neck and rubbed his chin as he thought. "I mean… I guess that would give me time to get back on my feet at work and maybe even get my shield." He sighed, his other hand moving back to the wheel as he turned.

They were silent for the rest of the car ride, only sharing accidental glances as Katie sent a few texts to her mom, updating her on her day.

He took her to the diner in the middle of town. It's a popular destination for the high school crowd, and since not many people leave Grandview after high school, it's still frequented by a lot of people in college and even older.

They ordered burgers and fought over if they both wanted to get fries or if Katie wanted to get onion rings and Ned gets fries and share. It ended with Ned kissing the Dr. Pepper off her lips, wanting his own, different taste of the beloved soft drink. He elicited a belly laugh from her that he'd missed so much.

"Get the onion rings," he said, looking back to the menu as if he hadn't just tried to stick his tongue down her throat a moment before. "I think I'm gonna stick with my fries."

"I don't think I want any fries," she huffed, scrunching her brow.

"You always say that," he laughed. "And you always steal some of mine."

"Haven't you ever heard of the fry tax?" She laughed, giving her menu to the server as she came back around. "Bacon cheeseburger and onion rings."

"I'm glad you decided to go out of your comfort zone," the waitress laughed. "And for you?"

"I'm gonna do the King burger with regular old fries," he nudged Katie and she chuckled as Ned passed the waitress his menu. "I guess… you can have some of my fries."

"I was going to take them whether you let me or not," she shrugged, smiling at him. "I love you." She touched his face. "I love you so much, Ned. I'm so happy you're home."

He kissed her, breathing in her shampoo as their tongues connected and she moaned. He would never get to bask in the love of his life as much as he wished, but he did love the time he had with her.

"Ned!" A rookie cop shouted from across the dinner, pulling Ned's attention. "You're back!"

On the other hand, Katie was still looking at him, eyes glued to his every move. She watched him smile, waving to his colleague who was picking up some food on his way into work.

All through the night different friends stopped at their table to catch up and say hello. And even then she couldn't keep her eyes off him as he talked, a smile spread wide on her face.

She was so happy her husband was home.


	36. Fourth of July Weekend Part One

**A/N: Starting to try up some loose ends :) I'm finally starting to get back in control of everything since I came back from my vacation, but anyways enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Katie stood in the kitchen looking at her pantry as Stitches lazily wandered between her feet, purring against her ankles for food. Now that Ned had been home for a few weeks, Stitches had put some weight on with the extra food Ned had been feeding him, not that she minded. He'd been looking a little on the skinny side if she was being honest.

She skimmed over the empty shelves in her pantry. They really needed to go grocery shopping. It was July 2nd and she had nothing in her pantry. She'd wanted to pack something for the long car ride to her parent's cabin for the holiday weekend, but apparently, that wasn't happening.

"Hey buddy," she crouched down and rubbed Stitches soft fur. He almost replied to her by nuzzling his soft cat cheek into her calf with a soft purr. "Oh Stitches, I love you too." She whispered and pressed a kiss to his head as she eased herself back up to her feet.

She shifted her weight to her other leg to ease the residual soreness of her joints. Since Ned had come home, they had made it a point christen nearly everything in their home. On every surface, against nearly every wall, and this kitchen counter she was leaning on is no stranger to absorbing Katie's cries or Ned's grip.

She sighed in the memory of him taking her on the couch after her phone call with her grandma Faith last night. Ned had thrown her legs over his shoulders and without a chance to stretch beforehand, the rigorous event certainly gave her body a workout.

Katie once again reviewed her pantry before scoffing and shutting the door. They'd shop when they got back. She went to the fridge next, seeing how bare it had gotten too.

"Ned?" She closed the fridge and walked toward the stairs, climbing them. "Baby?" He didn't answer, but she kept walking and entered their bedroom, seeing it was empty and sighing. "Ned? Oh," then she saw him, packing his Dopp kit in the bathroom. "There you are. Why didn't you answer me?"

"Sorry, I spaced out for a second there." He muttered, tossing his toothpaste in the bag. He smiled over his shoulder at her, feeling her hand touch his cheek. "You all packed?"

"Yeah. I was just gonna make some sandwiches for the road when I thought I better come ask you what you wanted," she wrapped her arms around his waist, laughing as she pressed a kiss into his shirt. "I know how hungry you can get and I wanna get to the cabin before it gets too dark."

"Is there still any ham?" He asked, zipping the bag closed. He turned, his hands sliding up her sides, pressing a kiss to her. "Or did I eat it all?"

"I think you ate it all," she nodded, sighing. "There's no food in this house. I'm pretty sure all that's in the fridge at this point is coffee creamer, sauces and moldy carrots."

He chuckled, rubbing her back as he stepped past her. She winded herself in him, walking with him and sitting on the bed as he zipped his duffle bag up. "Well," he muttered softly. "I'm not feeling turkey. Wanna make a pitstop at Subway? I have to fill up the car anyway and if we go to that gas station off 22nd street you can run in."

She stood, grabbing her laptop bag and her travel bag. She'd been so thankful for the luggage set they'd gotten as a wedding gift. It made weekend trips much easier. "I always enjoy Subway," she nodded, and Ned slid the travel bag off her shoulder and onto his. "Hey, I can carry that."

"Yeah, I know." He turned, walking out of the room. "But I've got it."

She rolled her eyes at him, scoffing as she followed. Ned went out the front door as Katie walked into the living room, pressing a kiss to Stitches. He lounged on top of the couch, stretching out and rolling onto his back.

"Hey bud," she scratched his belly. "I know you can't talk or anything, but I put extra food out for you. I know you'll be fine, and you'll probably just stay on your dad's pillow all four days." The door opened again and Ned appeared, smiling at her. "Sorry. I was just giving my mom speech to the cat."

She saw the smile curling his own lips, how his arms rippled with lean muscle as he lifted them to embrace her, and she relished the solid feel of them around her as his lips pressed to her forehead, before moving to her lips and capturing them with his.

She kissed him back passionately, letting her tongue move with his, her hands clutching at his shoulders, pulling him closer as she moaned. She nearly dropped her laptop bag, but he'd caught it, setting it down before she pulled away.

"C'mon lover boy," she laughed and grabbed her laptop, opening the door. "Let's get going."

* * *

Ned and Katie were the second car to pull in, directly after Jim and Melinda had parked. Katie bolted from the car, beating her siblings to the door for the rush to get the best room. Katie was determined not to get stuck in a twin bed room, like before. Ned had slept on the floor beside her, like the gentleman he was, but that didn't leave for a lot of room.

"They never do change, do they?" Jim chuckled, meeting Melinda at the trunk where the rest of the luggage was.

"Ahh, I love watching them rush to the door." Melinda laughed, shrugging. "You got this stuff? I'm gonna get Emma set up."

"Yeah," Jim kissed his wife, winking at her as he grabbed the cooler. He saw Ned then, looking at his phone as he leaned against the car. "Hey, Ned! How was the drive?"

"Jim – hey, do you need some help with that?" Ned asked, pushing up from where he'd been leaning on the car, exasperation evident in his voice. Jim carried the cooler with ease, setting it down inside the cabin and jogging back over to the jeep. "The drive was fine, like it always is. It just gets a little long." Katie reappeared, looking triumphant as she came up to Ned. "Did you get it?"

"Did you doubt me?" She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "A queen bed, just for the two of us. I brought some cute pajamas to wear for you since there are kiddos around."

"Ahh that's enough for my ears," Jim butted in, covering his ears. He grabbed the kids' suitcases, walking into the cabin.

"Sorry, dad," she laughed, pressing her face into Ned's shirt as her face blushed. He could feel just how red her cheeks were at her father's embarrassment.

"Oh don't mind him," Melinda muttered, carrying Emma's car seat. "He's just…" Melinda winked then, and Katie smiled knowingly. "On edge."

"Better do something about that mom," Ned joked, rubbing Katie's back as she pulled her head back and looked at her mother.

"Oh, I plan on it. Can you two maybe watch Emma for a little bit later?" Melinda swung the seat around slowly as Emma whined. "Oh baby.. Yes mama hears you. Just a minute."

"I'll bring her in," Ned took the carrier from her. "You two can chat."

"I think she needs a diaper change Ned," Melinda eyed him. "Can you handle that?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not completely helpless you know." Ned chuckled, looking over at Katie as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It's good practice for someday." He walked on, passing Jim as he stepped over the threshold.

"What was that about?" Melinda leaned on the car next to Katie, folding her arms.

"We had a conversation," she shrugged. "Nothing too big. Just talking."

"That's great news Katie!" Melinda beamed at her daughter, rubbing her forearms. She noticed her daughter's face then, stepping a bit closer so she could talk in a volume that her father couldn't hear. She rubbed her forearm, hoping to get a little further with her. "What's up, bug?"

"What if I can't have another baby mom?" Her voice broke as she dropped her head, her breath catching in her throat. "It's just a thought in the back of my mind, you know?"

"Oh Katie," Melinda pulled her in, kissing her forehead. She let her eyes flutter close, just holding her daughter as she cried. "I know those thoughts and you just need to press on."

"I thought that I was done with this," she whispered, her tears were silent now.

"I know what happened with me is not near your situation, but I do know that grief comes in many waves." Melinda explained, rubbing her back. "Because when you take a leap forward and think that you have put everything behind you and it's better, another wave comes."

"I just… I want it to stop hurting so much," she sniffled, wiping away her tears as she pulled back.

Melinda felt tears spring from her eyes, seeing the look on her face. Katie looked like she did when she was a little girl, the scrunched up brow, puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I know," Melinda whispered, rubbing her sides. "I know baby, and one day, when you think about him… it won't hurt as much as it does now. You have to believe that."

"I do," she looked past her mother, seeing Ned in the window with Emma.

Ned must've pulled off his flannel, only wearing a gray tank top on his torso, showing his muscled arms as he held Emma to his chest, pointing to Melinda as he spoke to the seven month old. Emma's wailing came to a stop as the baby saw her mother, her chubby hand touching the glass. Melinda waved with both hands, grinning widely at her as she walked forward.

Katie smiled at Ned, going to grab their bags then. She knew this long weekend would be just what she needed.

* * *

Their first day at the cabin had been perfect.

They'd had plenty of sunlight to still go swimming. Jim had grilled burgers while everyone changed into comfier clothes. After they ate, Emma went down not long after. Aaron and Jim tossed a baseball back and forth as they all sat by the fire. Lana was asleep in Melinda's arms and Mackenzie had turned in around nine. Katie sat in Ned's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. When she dozed off, he'd turned in, carrying her to their room.

Tomorrow arrived and Ned snuck out for a run. She felt the kiss on her temple as he moved from the bed, nearly waking up, but somehow she pushed herself further into sleep and rolled onto her stomach. Katie had drifted awake a not too long after, the sunlight in her eyes.

"Katie," he snuck an arm around her body, pulling her close to him.

She had almost leaned into his chest, until she remembered that Ned had slipped out of bed earlier. Had he come back while she was asleep? "I'm just waking up," she muttered, leaning into his chest, letting his arms wrap around her.

"I am too," she felt him press his erection into her back and she giggled, moving around in his arms untl she was face to face with Mason. "I love you."

His hand slid over her stomach, which was swollen with child. She couldn't breathe. What was this?

Katie bolted upright in bed, gasping for air. Ned was still gone, the sound of her littlest sister wailing downstairs flooding through her ears.

What could that dream have meant?

She hadn't seen Mason since he'd kissed her. She'd talk to her mom about this at the baseball game later, an annual tradition. Then again Mackenzie was the one who had the most dreams, maybe she'd do more good then mom would.

The door opened, revealing a sweaty Ned and her father. She pulled the blanket up higher, not completely remembering what she'd worn to bed.

"I know that look," Jim said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Nightmare?"

"It was the weirdest dream… I just don't know what it means." She sighed, pulling back from his hand as he went to hold hers. As much as she loved her father and the way he comforted her, she just wanted Ned. That was just something so different about her husband holding her. Ned was by her side, kissing her cheek, rubbing her back. "Hey, you…"

"I'll get your mom," Jim smiled, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine dad. I'll talk to her in a bit," she reassured him. "Just… give us a minute?"

"Of course, bug." Jim winked, standing up and closing the door behind him.

"Alright, what was the dream about?" Ned asked.

"Mason," she sighed, looking up at him.

"When was the last time you saw or heard from him?" He asked, rubbing her forearm absentmindedly.

"I haven't seen him since after Memorial Day," she muttered, shrugging. "I just thought he lost interest. I hoped."

"I'll make a few calls. Look into him at work, LeTrai should be able to pull some strings for us." He smiled, kissing her. "Don't worry about that bastard, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't." She whispered, smiling at him.

"I'm gonna shower," he moved off the bed then, going to his duffle and grabbing his Dopp kit. "I think your mom is making breakfast. I smelt bacon on my way up."

"Okay," she moved to where her feet touched the carpet, rubbing her eyes. "I'll go check it out." She looked at her outfit, shorts and a tank top, going to open the bedroom door. She was hit with the sound of her bustling family, smiling as she basked in another minute before she went down.


	37. Fourth of July Weekend Part Two

**A/N: Time to get some shit done lol. Happy Fourth! Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

"The Fourth of July has to be my favorite holiday. After Christmas and Thanksgiving, that is." Katie giggled as she set the pie she had helped her mother make on the table of desserts.

"That would be your third favorite holiday, then," Mackenzie said, setting down the jello she'd made with Lana.

Katie ignored Mackenzie's correction as she dipped his finger into a bowl of whipped cream. She sucked it off her finger before she said, "Ever since I was a kid, I've always loved going to the block party. And the fireworks have always been my favorite part of the night. I even have a special place to watch them at."

"Oh really? Do I get to see this special place?" Mackenzie beamed. "I love secrets."

"You're not old enough yet, sorry." She shook her head, looping her arm with Mackenzie.

"Everyone always says I'm too little," Mackenzie huffed, groaning. "Will I ever be old enough?"

"One-day little sis… one day." Katie teased, nudging her. "Don't be in a hurry to grow up Mack. It sucks being a grown up."

"Besides getting to do all the fun stuff," Mackenzie twisted the ends of braids as they walked through the street.

They could hear the baseball game starting. It wasn't anything special, but it was a fun pick up game. Their father would pitch, and every year, he and Aaron would wipe the competition every time. This year, the Clancy family had finally talked Ned into playing. Katie had been so excited when he'd told her. He wasn't much for team sports. He loved to watch, but he'd never been much of a player.

"C'mon we're gonna miss the opening pitch and you know how dad gets," Katie sighed and Mackenzie nudged her.

"Wanna race?" Mackenzie's face broke out into a devilish grin that reminded her of her father.

"You're on! Last one there is a rotten egg," Katie broke out into a full run, despite wearing ankle boots. Mackenzie had had a growth spurt this summer and passed her, not that Katie minded. Mackenzie had been in the dumps lately, she needed a win.

Her sister rounded the bleachers and stuck her tongue out as she ran up, out of breath.

"I win!" Mackenzie cheered and then bolted up the bleachers, sitting next to her mother and whisking little Emma into her arms.

She leaned on her knees to catch her breath. She hadn't run that far in such a short amount of time since high school.

"Hey! Why are you out of breath?" Ned came out of the dugout, in his jersey and matching pants. He looked good.

"Race," she muttered.

"A good old-fashioned Clancy sibling race," Ned laughed, walking toward her. "Should've known."

Katie ran a hand through her hair just as Ned wrapped her in a hug. She was wearing a festive tank top of the flag for the holiday and fashionable black shorts, along with her favorite pair of black boots.

"Good luck," she smiled at him.

"I'm gonna need it," he chuckled before she stretched up and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ned squeezed her waist as he pulled away. Before he could say anything else, a voice from the crowd caught his attention.

"Yo, Ned!" Aaron and a pretty blonde came forward. "Good luck out there today."

"Hey Katie," the blonde smiled at her boyfriend's oldest sister.

"Hey, Luc." She hugged the girl, squeezing her arm. They'd been dating since freshman year, she was apart of the family at this point. "I feel like it's been a year."

"Only since Ned's birthday party," Lucy shrugged, tucking herself back under Aaron's arm. "But still, that's like a whole month."

"We'll have to catch up then," she smiled at her. "I was thinking about going to get a pedicure tomorrow. Do you wanna tag along?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Lucy nodded.

Katie turned to Ned and kissed his cheek, whispering to him, "If you need a pick me up… I'll be under the bleachers in the sixth inning."

He squeezed her side, kissing her temple as she slipped out of his grasp and entered the bleacher's area. Her mother and Delia had squared off enough seats for everyone. She'd sat next to Mackenzie, who was stilling holding Emma who babbled happily as she saw Katie.

"Hey Emma girl," she whispered as Mackenzie let her pull the little one from her and nudged her mom, who pulled a chapter book for her out of her purse. "How are you doing?" She breathed in the smell of her mother's perfume and baby lotion, reveling in the smell.

She should be holding her son like this every day.

Charlie.

But she wasn't holding him. She'd hold her sister and just pretend sometimes, pretend her hair was his as she pet it and that when she'd make those unremarkable words, she'd wish that they were coming from his mouth.

But Emma wasn't her son. He was gone.

Emma's bright blue eyes found hers and she laughed, as only a baby can laugh a sweet sound unblemished by the hurts of life. Her little face glowed from a light within, and her miniature fingers grasped hers and held tight.

Somehow it felt like the baby knew she needed comfort, Emma knew she needed joy in the midst of her pain. She held Emma to her chest, kissing her head as she watched the game.

Her father threw a fastball, gaining a second strike. The crowd cheered, her mother's voice prominent from down the bench.

Ter father struck out the man up at bat with his next pitch. That was the third. The teams switched and she watched Ned pick up a bat. He was warming up, swinging his arm, and she felt her breath shorten, her mouth going dry. She licked her lips, noticing Ned glance over at her and wink.

No wonder her mother had always come to watch her father play. Even on the hottest of days.

"Hey mom, take Emma will you?" Katie stood, transferring Emma to her with a kiss on her mother's cheek. Luckily, her mother had gotten there before they did and had saved seats in the first row, so all she had to do was walk to the fence, waving Ned over.

He walked over, looking delectable in the summer sun. His strong legs carried him to the fence, as he leaned in, grinning at her. "Hey you," Ned leaned on his bat, grasping the fence.

"Good luck," she smiled and kissed him through the fence, her tongue claiming his for a split second before she pulled back, smiling. "There's more where that came from later…"

"If you kiss me like that before I hit every time… maybe I'll make this spot a permanent thing," he chuckled, stepping back.

"I'd like that," she laughed, turning and sitting in her seat next to Mackenzie.

"Hey, did you ever cross over Amber?" Mackenzie asked nonchalantly as she flipped the page in her chapter book.

"No, I let that can of beans go when she disappeared back when Charlie crossed over..." she muttered, a bit of sadness creeping through her until she bottled it up in a kiss to Emma's sweet baby cheek. "Why?"

"I just saw her in one of my dreams… it came to me three times this week. She was angry. Very angry Katie." Mackenzie explained, holding her place in her book with her finger. "I'm scared for you Katie. You were there, and I couldn't tell what she was going to do because I woke up, but I just thought you should know."

"Have you seen any mysterious men in your dreams?" She asked as Ned swung, connecting with the ball and dashing to first, then second. She cheered, blowing him a kiss as her father stepped to the plate.

"I don't.. yeah, there was this one guy." Mackenzie muttered softly. "I can't remember his name. He was hooded, I couldn't see his face," her face turned pale as she remembered the missing piece to her dream. She looked at her sister, swallowing hard. "He was watching you from afar, and then the second he was there. You were sleeping and he touched your face. That was when I woke up."

"Great," she sighed and rubbed her forehead, a headache pounding into the front of her head as the crowd cheered. Her father ran to first, Ned dashing to third as Aaron stepped up to the plate. "Oh god, ow..."

"Katie?" Mackenzie's eyes widened and she turned to her mom. "Mom?"

Delia took Emma as Melinda went to Katie, kneeling in front of her. She kissed her hands, talking her through it. Aaron swung once, just a hair too late and Tim whistled, cheering Aaron on and only sending Katie into a deeper migraine.

The announcer for the raffle drawing at the block party nearby began to talk, reading off the first prize.

She grasped her head as the microphone screeched and everyone winced. Her vision blurred and she groaned in pain as she leaned her head into her lap.

When was this going to end?

"I see someone," Mackenzie said, standing up. Melinda turned her head, and despite being in pain, Katie stood. She focused on clearing her mind of Amber's negative energy.

"You still have everything," Amber seethed with anger and Katie grasped the nearby fence. "Let's see you lose something again… will it be Ned?" Her legs shook as Amber flashed behind her husband, who leaned off the base as Aaron prepared to swing. "Or your father?" She was behind her father, who nodded to Aaron in confidence as he prepared to dash to the next base. "Or how about your little brother?"

"Aaron look out!" Mackenzie screamed as Katie collapsed, hitting her head hard against the concrete.

Aaron looked over just as the Amber stepped into him and he too fell to the ground with a thud. Jim ran from his place, gliding across the field to get to his son. Ned had hopped the low fence, dashing over to his wife's side. Amber reappeared and laughed, flashing in front of Katie and looking down a Melinda.

"Get away from my daughter," Melinda sneered as Ned pulls Katie into his arms, checking her for her pulse before screaming for someone to call an ambulance as he touched her head, pulling back to see blood on his hand. "Let her go, you demon."

He pressed his ear to her chest, hearing nothing.

He began to perform CPR on his wife as Mackenzie stares Amber down.

"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you…" Amber whispered, leaning in close to her face as a wicked grin swept across her face.. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. None of you do."

* * *

Katie woke up in the back of an ambulance. The first thing she heard was a light being clicked on before the EMT checked her pupils. It burned her eyes and she turned her head, wincing, regretting her decision to move her head as it throbbed in pain.

A familiar voice came in and the EMT stepped back, letting her father take over as her vision came back and she tried to sit up.

"Whoa, bug, lay back. Just relax." Her father said, clearly, placing an oxygen mask on her. "Breathe in."

"Aaron?" She whispered, blinking her eyes a few times.

"Your brother is alright, a concussion. Your mom is with him." Jim explained quickly, punctually. Like he always did. "You, on the other hand, hit your head. Seven stitches." He paused then, sensing this didn't happen because she just fainted. His voice was softer, quieter, this part only for them. "What did you see?"

"Amber," her voice broke and he knew why. He hated what Amber brought back every time she reappeared. It was never for actual help. Only to cause a ruckus. "She was taunting me. Going from Ned, to you, to Aaron, asking me who was I going to lose next."

Jim's eyes flared with anger as he dabbed ointment on her forehead, somehow he was keeping calm. He let her talk and focusing on beginning to stitch her wound closed. He kept tight lines, not wanting to leave a heavy scar. She winced when he pulled a little too tight, but reassured her it was almost over.

"I think she had something to do with Charlie's death," she sunk then, looking away.

"Oh Katie," her father squeezed her hand, pulling her back, even if just for a split second before going to cut the suture. "There. All clean and stitched up." He put the scissors down. "I'm sorry."

"Where's Ned?" She asked.

"He's calming Mack down. She was shaken up, you just fell. You were gone for two minutes," her father was quiet then. "Ned brought you back."

She met his eyes then, seeing the sadness there. "I don't remember anything," she strained her memory, trying to remember if she'd been on the other side. She had to of. "It was just black."

She felt her dad smooth a piece of gauze over her forehead and kiss her there. "Feel okay?" Jim asked her, finding her hand again.

"Yeah. A little woozy, but can I go back to the cabin?" She asked softly, looking over at him with a smile.

"Ned'll bring you," Jim said and kissed her cheek. "We'll just have to watch the fireworks from the deck tonight."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Sorry for ruining everything."

"All that matters is that you're okay, bug." He helped her stand, her legs a little unstable, and she grasped on him. Her father was strong, always had been, was capable of holding her up as he helped her walk over to Ned. "Is she still here?"

"I feel her," she muttered, her head throbbing. "She's gotten stronger. Not just in what she can do, but her energy. It's like poison."

"Katie," Ned rushed to her side, touching her face. "You scared me. I thought I was gonna lose you. I did lose you." He hugged her, and she held onto him. Her husband. Her anchor.

"I'm okay," she whispered, squeezing his shoulder, kissing him there. "It was just-" she winced and the smiles at him. "It was Amber. Her energy has gotten stronger."

"I don't like this Katie," he muttered. "She's never been like this before. I don't want you messing with this. This is a can of beans you shouldn't handle alone," he sighed, knowing she had to do something about Amber, but if he had any say in it, she wasn't doing it alone. "Promise me you won't do this alone?"

"I promise. I have my whole family here," she squeezed his hand. "We've got this."

He nodded and kissed her softly. She tasted his altoids and smiled, he only chewed on those when he's nervous. When he had nothing else to do but wait. "I'm going to go pull the car up," he whispered, kissing her bandage. "Then we can go back to the cabin."

"That's all I want to do right now," she smiled at him, thinking about laying in bed. Ned would wait on her hand and foot if she asked, and she would, for a little bit at least. "You have no idea."

He kissed her again as she leaned back on her father as he left. Amber appeared beside her with a smug look on her face. Her energy was poisonous, it drained her of everything she had. She sank into her father's hard muscled arm, groaning as Amber touched her arm, pulling the last bit of energy she had.

"Katie? What is it?" Jim felt her balance waver, her weight pressing heavily onto him. "Baby?"

"Miss me?" Amber snickered, pulling her hand back to give her strength. "I've missed playing with you. Thought it was about time I paid you a visit."

"What do you want?" She winced, her words coming through her teeth as she bit back her anger.

"Is she here?" Jim looked around, even though he couldn't see, he knew he held a presence in their world. He was Melinda Gordon's husband after all, and her father. "What can I do?"

"keep a hold of me, just in case." She whispered, closing her eyes. She held together, gathering her inner strength. Her mind cleared as she released a breath, her eyes opening. "I asked you a question. What do you want?"

"I want your life." Amber scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You have it all. You don't deserve it."

"Amber, I'm sorry about what happened to you. I really a-" She whispered, grasping her father as another wave of pain hit her.

"I don't want your sympathy." Amber yelled, cutting her off. "I want what you have."

"I don't have anything for you to take! You already took my son," she scoffed, turning away from her. Her father held her, whispering her favorite bible passage. Psalm 46:1-3. "Please just go."

"You're gonna lose it," Amber chuckled.

"Lose what?" She winced as Amber touched her forehead. "No. You don't get to touch me." Amber's hand repels off of her and she asked again, slower this time. "Lose what?"

"I'm testing a theory." Amber smiled.

"What theory?" She asked as Amber stepped closer.

"Oh, you'll see." Amber chuckled.

She felt her energy be ripped from her body, her eyelids feel heavier, and her body feeling lighter. She leaned into her father, muttering something inaudible about Amber. He didn't quite catch it, and he had told everyone to this day he regretted not listening harder.

"You are breakable Katie. I watched you unravel once, and I'm gonna do it again." Amber whispered in her ear.

She felt lighter, sleep was going to claim her and she didn't like the thought of sleep right now. Sleep meant a vision, something with Amber, and that didn't mean anything good.


	38. Fourth of July Weekend Part Three

**A/N: So for the past few weeks I've been updating this story and I plan to continue on a little farther than I did before, making it fifty chapters instead of forty. How does that sound everyone? Will ya like that? xx Mariah**

* * *

The pain came first, then her surroundings. The sweat dripped down her forehead. The locks of hair stuck fast to her forehead and neck. She reached up and swiped her hand across her forehead. She was breathing fast and heavy and her hands were shaking.

"Get it together," she murmured quietly to herself.

She had to stay calm because freaking out wasn't going to help.

Somehow, she couldn't keep her head from spinning. She had her hands resting atop of her stomach at her fingers tapping softly. She couldn't focus on anything.

The doctor would be here soon. It wouldn't be much longer now. She could do this. She was going to be fine. Yes, she was going to be just fine. She focused on Jacob's face. He was sweating nearly as bad as she was. His mouth was moving.

"Amber!" He said. "Hey!"

Her eyes shot to him, a scowl on her face.

"Have you forgotten that I'm trying to have a baby here or what?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry honey," he said, holding his hand out to her. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you need."

The door swung open.

"Ready to have a baby?" the doctor, Mrs. Young, asked. She shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid you don't really have a choice at this point, Ms. Britton. You're dilated the full ten centimeters, and this baby is ready to come out." Mrs. Young explained as she pulled on rubber gloves.

Her eyes widened, and she squeezed his hand. Her grip was so tight he thought his hand might burst. She gazed at him with big eyes and said, "I'm terrified."

He kissed her, gently and said, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I don't think I can do this. What if he or she comes out and hates me?" She asks.

He laughed, "He or she won't hate you."

"You don't know that!" she yelled.

"Yes," he said, "I do. You're going to be a great mom. You can do this. I believe in you, Amber. I love you so much. Are you ready?"

"No, but I guess I have to be," she answered then said, "I love you too, Jake."

She brought her eyes to the doctor who said to her, "You can start pushing whenever you're ready. Jake and I will count down from ten, and when we finish you can stop. Here we go."

Her face hardened, and she took a deep breath. Then, they were counting down, and she was wailing in pain. Her grip got even tighter on his hand, which he hadn't thought was possible. When we finished she let out a small whimper.

"I can't do this!" She cried out.

He brought his face next to her and made her look at him. "Yes, you can. You can do this." He reassured her.

Her cheeks were flushed, and sweat was dripping down her forehead and soaking into her eyebrows. She was breathing heavy, like him. Her eyes were searching his frantically. He had no idea what she was looking for, but she must have found it because she began to nod.

"You're right. I can do this." She pants and then smiles softly.

He kissed her again, "That's my girl."

She smiled, "I love you so much."

He beamed and began counting down again. She scrunched her nose and pushed as hard as she could.

This time she hadn't yelled out of pain, or even made a sound. She simply had her head down, and her chin rested against her chest. At the end of the push, she let out a cry.

"I see the head," the doctor said.

"That's it?" She asked in shock.

She threw her head back. Her chest was methodically rising and falling.

"Keep pushing," the doctor told her, "Ready?"

They began the countdown. She cried out, and her face turned the color of a cherry.

"Keep pushing!" He encouraged. "Three, two, one!"

She slumped in the bed.

"Keep pushing like that and this baby will be out in no time. Now we have the hardest part, the shoulders. Two more big pushes." The doctor said.

"You hear that? Just two more pushes. Big pushes." Jake gave her an encouraging smile, kissing her hand.

She began to push without the countdown. Her face turned that same color, and this time her scream pierced through the air of the room. Her other hand was gripping the side of the bed. Her knuckles were white. She stopped to breathe. Then she began again in the same way she just had.

"Almost! One more push!" The doctor called out.

"You said only two more!" she bellowed.

"One last giant one!" the doctor said.

Jake tucked the falling pieces of hair behind her ear. She took several quick breaths and started her last push. Halfway through, a smile spread across Dr. Young's face. She caught the baby in her hands and held him up.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said as Jake kissed her forehead and went over to help out.

She slumped over on the bed as Jake brought over the squirming little boy.

Her face softened as the baby was placed in her arms. He was so small but so loud. His eyelids were closed, but his mouth was wide open. She began to cry right along with him. The tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"Oh Jake," she met his eyes, "He's so beautiful."

"He looks like you... he has your eyes." He whispered against her hair.

"And your little nose," she said and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for him. I love you."

"I love you too," he smoothed out her hair and wiped away some sweat with a damp washcloth.

"Jake?" The doctor said turning pale white.

"Hmm?" He said looking up at her.

"I'm gonna need you to take the baby from Amber," the doctor said pulling on a fresh pair of gloves and paging people in here.

"What? No!" She said and gazed down at her son. "I just got him... You can't take him away from me!"

"Amber you're hemorrhaging... I can't have you holding him while I try to stop the bleeding. It will only put him at risk of getting injured. It will only be for a minute... this should be an easy fix. You will be just fine," the doctor explained. "Jake please take your son."

"You'll get him right back. I promise," he said and took the little boy from her arms slowly. "Okay? I'll be right here with him."

"Okay..." She whispered softly, laying back. She smiled at him, looking at the squirming boy. "He's so beautiful."

"From his mother," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned her head against him, her eyes feeling heavy. Maybe she should sleep, it did seem like the best thing for her right now. She had just given birth. Her eyes felt even heavier than, and she gave in, closing them. But only for a minute, she decided. Only for a minute...

* * *

Katie shot up straight in bed, the sunlight was present and she was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. It was the same vision Amber had given her earlier, at the game.

What was so important? What had she missed?

"Bad one?" Ned kissed her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"It was the same one," she sighed and pulled herself out of bed. "I'm sick and tired of giving birth every time I close my eyes. What time is it?"

"I wish you could get some sleep too." He yawned and looked at the clock. "It's eleven."

"I need to get some air." She said walking out into the cabin.

Ned relented, letting her go. He'd wait for her.

She went downstairs, seeing Aaron and Lucy cuddling on the couch. She remembered the days when Ned would have to sleep on the couch at the beginning of their relationship, separate from her. Even though they had been dating, her father wouldn't let them share a room. Not here anyway.

She smiled at them, before slipping out the back door. She could see her father down in the water with Mackenzie and Lana. Her mom was in the kitchen with Emma and she sighed. Her head was filled with images. She felt sharp, alive and curious. She just didn't know what they meant.

She leaned against the cold and damp railing and looks out at the beautiful view of the lake. The sunlight shimmered on the wavy water, the sounds of the forest around her. Boats hummed in the middle of the lake and Lana giggled and splashed as Jim threw her into the water. Mackenzie dove off the dock and came up, high fiving their dad. The branches swayed in the warm summer wind, a bird chirped, despite the early hour and crickets hummed in the distance.

What did that dream mean?

She was scared and confused by it. Why did Amber feel the need to show her how her son was born?

Unless it had some sort of higher meaning that she believed, there was no new information. She already knew Amber had a son, that she'd hemorrhage from childbirth and die on the table moments after her son was born.

What did she want her to see?

She remembered how it felt to be in pain while pregnant. Did Amber need to remind her of that? Of the awful pain that caused her to pass out in the car on the way to the hospital. Eli kept telling her to forget, to let him be in the past with her pain. How could she? It's all part of her, she couldn't let go of the pain without losing something sacred. The good memories of her pregnancy kept her going some days and the bad ones made her want to curl under the duvet and never come out again.

But lately, they hadn't come back. Until now.

She held onto the balcony of the deck and rested her head on her arm. This is what Amber wanted. To see her back at her worst.

"You feeling better?" Her mother's voice was soft, as her hand touched her back, rubbing softly. Melinda rested her head on her daughter's shoulder momentarily, just comforting her. As much as she wished it helped, it didn't. That had only happened one other time. After Charlie. "You should be resting you know. Especially after yesterday."

She turned to face her mother. Their eyes met and her tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. Her chin trembled as Melinda pulled her in, pressing a silent kiss to her forehead. Melinda held her daughter in her arms as though she were a child again.

The mother set down the mugs of tea to cool on a nearby table, pulling her in for a proper hug. It reminded her of that time when Katie had been so young, yet still so in love with Ned. He'd once again hurt her in some way. Loving Ned had never been easy for her. At least not then, now is different.

"What's on your mind?" Melinda whispered, sitting her down in a nearby chair. She sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"I had a daydream from Amber. A vision. The same one from before." She explained, pressing her lips into a fine line. She sighed, frowning. "It made me think of everything that happened. When I was in the car."

Melinda reached out, holding onto her arm. She tried her most to comfort a smile from Katie, but she couldn't. Not this time. It reminded her of an all to recent time.

Katie found her strength, clearing her throat. "I was in so much pain. It was everywhere. I couldn't see or feel anything but pain. I passed out and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital, hooked up to so many different machines and there were so many people. Ned came in some time later, but I just remember the ceiling and a lot of whispering about my blood pressure and body temp." Melinda held onto her as she cried then. Heartbreak was never easy, even if it came as often as it did to Katie.

"Here. I made you some chamomile," Melinda moved to grabbed her the still steaming mug. "It should help you fall back asleep." Emma cried out and Melinda glanced back inside. "I should go. She's probably hungry."

"Thanks, mom. I'm okay," she hummed, bringing the cup to her lips. She took a small sip, knowing it was still hot and followed her over to the chairs nearby. She shooed her as Emma cried a little louder. "Go, mom. I'm fine. I'm gonna go join the girls and dad down in the lake with Ned. Okay?"

"Okay," Melinda nodded, smiling. She paused, glancing at Aaron, who had gone to Emma until she came back. "Aaron won't talk to me about what happened. You should try and see if you can get anything out of him."

"I'll try," she sighed, feeling a tinge of pain in her forehead when she furrowed her brow. "I don't know if I'll get anywhere, but maybe." She trailed off with a sigh, sipping her tea. "I need to talk to Ned too."

Her mom held her eyes sadly, sighing. "Yeah," Melinda muttered. "Just be patient with him. He is always so good at comforting for you."

"Yeah," she took another sip of the tea as she stood up. "Thanks, mom." She walked through the house, going upstairs.

Her mother went to check on Emma and took her from Aaron on the couch, kissing his cheek before tucking back into her room.

Ned was just opening the door when she walked up the last step and he met her in the doorway.

"Less tense?" He asked, opening his arms to her.

"Not really," she muttered, walking into his arms.

She laid her head on his chest and relaxed. He pulled her closer, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of him, appreciative of his love for her. He made her feel so safe like she didn't have to be strong.

She just melted into him, all-encompassing. His touch made her warmer, her day seemed a little less bleak.

He cradled her in his arms, for as long as she needed, pressing kisses to her hair. He breathed her aroma in, his hands move over her hips. He kissed her hair then again and whispered, "Hey… what happened?"

"Amber," she muttered, pulling back and sipping her tea. "Is that enough of an explanation?" She laughed, and he did too, getting back into bed with her. "It brought me back. To that night when Charlie came."

His hand came up to curl around her neck and he hugged her. She tilted her head back, practically sighing when she felt the tip of his tongue trace the seam of her mouth, his lips moving against hers in tentative, constrained exploration. She opened her mouth readily, touching her tongue to his, and it was all the permission he needed. She whimpered and wound her fingers through his hair, trying to pull him closer. He groaned in response, pressing his mouth to hers harder with a neediness and ferocity the left her lightheaded.

The door was closed a second later, she barely remembered walking to the bed before they were lying there, Ned on top of her, his lips already on her neck.

"God, I've wanted to do this all night," he gasped between kisses, and she nodded eagerly, wrapping her arms around him.

She wanted to taste more of him, but he seemed focused on discovering every crevice of her neck, and she was content to let him. She pulled more of his body on top of hers, pulling his shirt off as he covered her neck with kisses. She panted toward the sky as she felt his tongue trail wet paths along the curves and sinews there, his chin nudging her tank top out of the way.

He latched on to the dip near her collarbone and sucked lightly, trailing his hand up her ribcage and pushing the tank up to her breasts. She sucked in a moan when his fingertips brushed the underside of one breast, but then Ned was tearing himself away abruptly, sitting up.

"Ned, no." She pulled him back, kissing him. God, she wanted him. Her whole body was on fire, her hips rubbing against him. She wanted her husband, now, and he was not getting out of this. "You're mine. I don't care."

"Your family," he muttered, kissing her chin. His hands were on her hips, as she ground against his erection. God, she was too good. He groaned, deep and primal as he thrust against her, laying her back down. "We shouldn't."

"I can be quiet," she said softly, eliciting another look of surprise from him. His mouth opened and closed as he searched for a response, but then his eyes clouded over, his face darkening with something she didn't understand.

"That's the problem—I wouldn't want you to be," he murmured, and she looked away, her entire body flushing with heat. The day's air was tense, heavy with humidity and the desire coursing between the two of them. He could never say no to her.

"Then I won't be," she pressed her face against his, bringing a laugh from her throat. She braced her weight on her hands behind her, challenging him with her eyes; they were so close, she could feel his hot breath on her mouth, could see the brown flecks in his blue irises. Dizzy with want, she tipped her face toward his, but he didn't meet her mouth with his own.

Instead, his hand came up to cup her jaw, forcing her head back slightly to expose her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as he dragged his hand down to her chest. She gasped when he slipped his fingers under her tank top, stretching the material down to expose her breast. They both groaned when he palmed the mound, her nipple rubbing against the rough center of his palm. He cupped and kneaded her breast until he yanked the top down farther to free her other breast, showing it the same attention.

Moaning squeaks stuck in her throat, and she tried to thrust her chest into his hands. She was relieved when he laid her back again, lowering his face to suck a nipple into his mouth. Bucking in pleasure, Katie gasped; she weaved her hands through his hair again to hold his head in place as his tongue and teeth teased and worried the pebbled bud. His hand massaged her other breast, his thumb circling the tip. Wetness seeped out of her at an embarrassing rate as she squirmed beneath him.

"Ned," she moaned desperately, and he moved his mouth up to her neck to suck on her pulse point. His hands tugged her top out of her waistband and fumbled to unbutton her shorts and pull down the zipper. He began to push them down her hips but stopped to let her pull his belt loose. Once he had her panties out of the way, he wedged his hand between her thighs to dip his hand between her thigh. She jerked against him with a gasp, but he pinned her down with his weight, his fingers pushing inside her before retreating to rub her center as he dropped his mouth to her breasts again.

Katie bit down on her lip, trying to stifle her loud moans, but it was impossible with the intensity of the pleasure building at her core with a surprising quickness. "Ned, oh… yess.. Ned yess oh god..." she gasped his name again, gyrating her hips against his palm to stimulate more friction on her. "Oh, please, I'm gonna come—"

Her breath hitched, bordering on a raucous moan, but he immediately smothered her sounds with his mouth, thrusting his tongue between her lips to swallow her moan as she shuddered and strained against him, her orgasm ripping through her. She panted against his lips, holding onto his shoulders, but his fingers kept moving against her, easily manipulating her to another orgasm. She finally ripped her mouth away from his to breathe, grunting with the force of her release.

"God, Katie, I so badly want to make you scream. I can't wait until we're back home, as fun as the cabin is," he groaned into her neck, withdrawing his hand, and once she had her bearings again, she reached between them to unfasten his pants, pressing her cheek against the side of his face.

"You can," she gasped deliriously. "Another time. Whenever you want, however many times you want. I just need you to fuck me right now."

He groaned loudly at that and helped her push his pants and boxer-briefs down, toeing his shoes off as he kicked the rest of his clothes off. Then he pulled her shorts and panties off the rest of the way, Katie lifting her legs to help him. When she felt him brush against her thigh, she tensed in anticipation. He was watching her, his eyes dark, his erection straining upward as he took in her state of near undress, her tank top bunched around her stomach, and her stomach tightened.

Pushing him down onto his back on the bed, she hooked her leg over his thigh to straddle his hips. He gaped up at her as she took him in her hand. He grabbed her hips to guide her into place, her hand still gripping him to position him at her entrance. When she felt the tip of him part her folds, she shifted her hips back and then sunk back down onto him fully, moaning as he stretched her completely.

"Oh, my god," she whimpered, bracing her hands against his chest to steady herself. She never would stop loving how he made her feel. How good he was at it. SHe never needed anything but him. She threaded her fingers through the light dusting of hair there, the muscles hard under her palms.

Ned groaned softly, thrusting up into her slightly. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

Using her hands and shins for leverage, she began to rise and fall, clenching her walls around him as he pushed inside her, over and over. Her moans came out in quiet, throaty gasps, echoed by his own groans. He slid his hands up her torso to her breasts, holding the weight of them in his palms, and she sat back some to cover his hands with her own, guiding his movements. The room was hot and stuffy by that point, their body heat trapped by the walls and windows, but she still moved slowly, reveling in how he filled her.

Ned sat up suddenly to wrap his arms around her, and then he rolled her underneath him, hitching one of her knees under his elbow to pull it up to her chest. His thrusts resumed, and she moaned, louder as she arched off the bed and opened her other leg up wider for him.

"God, I need...Can I..." he gasped brokenly, nuzzling into her neck, and she nodded in understanding.

"Harder," she agreed, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and the other around his back, and just like that, his hips began slamming against hers. It was increasingly harder to muffle her moans as she lost herself to him, but he reached the arm hooked around her leg up to cover her mouth with his hand, his other hand tightly gripping her hip.

"You're so hot," he grunted in her ear, and she moaned against his palm, breathing heavily. "You can be loud as you want to next time… when we're home." He promised thickly, and she just nodded, digging her nails into the vertebrae of his back. He began to move faster, more erratically, and she knew he was close. "Fuck, babe, I'm gonna come."

She clenched herself around him again when he thrust into her then, and he lost it, stalling after a few shallow thrusts. He swore again into her ear as he spilled himself into her, his body pulsing, and she moaned softly at the feeling. After a moment, Ned uncovered her mouth and slumped against her, burrowing his face into her shoulder.

"You wanna go swimming?" She whispered, smiling at him as he moved off her. "It's nice out."

"Yeah," he nodded, kissing her lips for a second. "Not yet. Maybe after a little rest."

She closed her eyes, nodding as she smiled into his arm, kissing it. "I can't wait to be home."

"Me either," he whispered, kissing her head.


	39. Last Day at the Cabin

**A/N: The last day of the holiday weekend :)**

* * *

Summer brought warmth to the lake waters, though it was still chilly in its depths. When Katie was young, it was all her father could do to keep her from diving head first into those waters the minute the frost evaporated from the ground. She'd constantly snuck off for a swim before the water got warm enough for it to be safe. She was still the same way, though she was not foolish enough to jump into freezing water anymore. She always tested the water, much more prudent than when she was a girl. But as soon as it was warm enough, she couldn't resist its siren's call.

So when Monday afternoon rolled around, after staying in bed a little longer than she'd wanted with Ned, she went down to the dock. Her father was still there with Mackenzie and Lana. Jim was spinning Lana around and her mother had come down before her, lounging while Emma napped with the baby monitor turned on nearby.

"Hey Katie," Melinda smiled, peeking from behind her sunglasses. "I'm glad you came down. Is Ned coming?"

"He's changing," she nodded, letting her hair down. She placed her towel near Mackenzie's and tossed her cover up there too.

She dove in then, swimming in its clear waters the way she'd always done, with an internal glee that wanted to spill out like a shout into the air. A spring-fed this lake, its water always in motion so that it was clearer than the average mountain lake.

She came up under Mackenzie, raising her onto her shoulders.

"Hey!" Mackenzie screeched as she teetered on Katie's shoulders. "Don't drop me. I don't want to get my hair wet."

Mackenzie had just turned twelve and finally gotten her parents to let her wear a bikini. She remembered how long it had taken her mother to convince her father to let her wear a bikini. She'd been fourteen, well almost. Mackenzie was twelve and as much as Katie wanted to protest, she knew why her father had made her wait longer.

Mackenzie didn't have the same body like Katie did. She had strong, lean legs, being a swimmer and a narrower figure. Katie was graceful and had dancer legs and her mother's hips. Katie had also worn a training bra since she was eleven. Mackenzie didn't need one yet and she was twelve.

"I won't," Katie was on solid ground in the water. She held onto her sister and helped her down without a splash. "There. Scaredy cat. You'd never think you were the swimmer."

"Do you know how hard it is to blow dry my hair?" Mackenzie sighed, making sure her bun was tight.

"I know. Sorry, mermaid." Katie muttered, seeing Ned coming down the stairs to the shore.

He crossed to the dock, walking across and sitting on the edge. She swam up to the dock, between his legs as he leaned down and kissed her. She stood, gaining a little height as he moved to stand again and she sighed when he was too tall for her to kiss him anymore.

Katie pulled out the tube that was hooked up underneath the dock. She pushed herself to lie on top, still damp from the water. She wore an old swimsuit, but nevertheless a good one. It hugged her figure and was white and showed her figure off nicely. Ned cursed as he toed the water, seeing his wife. He wanted to be in the water with her, when she looked as delectable as she did right now.

"Is it cold?" Melinda laughed, sitting up.

"It's not as warm as I'd like it to be," Ned hissed, watching Katie stretch out.

"Maybe it'll help," Melinda suggested and kicked his leg in, tripping him into the deep water.

He surfaced, shaking the water out of his hair and splashing Melinda. She didn't mind though. It cooled her off.

Jim tossed Lana to Ned and he caught her, tossing her back into the water near Jim. He swam over to Mackenzie and shook her around, getting her hair damp. She gave up and shook her hair down, diving after him and pushing him under. They tossed around and Katie groaned, not wanting to get soaked and paddled over to her mother. They'd never soak her if she was near her mother.

"Hey bug," Melinda smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Relaxed," she shook the water from her ears and held onto the dock. "Ned helped. He always does."

"What's on your mind?" Melinda asked, holding her closer by holding her hand.

"Nothing. I just worry too much, especially when Amber is around. Wherever she is," she muttered and stretched out, messing with her top for a second before lying back with her eyes closed. The sun poured over her skin, warming her. "Plus I need to relax before hitting the road later. You know how anxious I get if I'm stressed while driving."

She could hear Mackenzie splash, Ned, feeling a few drops his her feet. She splashed their way and the water stilled. Ned chuckled and she peeked over there, seeing Mackenzie whisper something to Ned as he leaned down.

She was in for something.

Mackenzie so missed having Aaron around to play and mess with. Ever since he got a girlfriend, since he started eighth grade really, he didn't like hanging around with his little sister as much as he used to.

Thankfully, Ned enjoyed kids, but he especially loved the Clancy kids. They'd always been like family to him, even before they were. He was always playing or messing around with Mackenzie like a big brother would.

"You're not staying tonight? No fun!" Melinda sighed but didn't push her. She knew there was a reason for why she wanted to be home and if Katie wanted her to know, she'd tell her. "Are you two at least staying to roast marshmallows? You have to Katie. It's tradition."

"I suppose we can stay until then," she smiled at her mom, taking off her sunglasses. She clipped them to her top before closing her eyes again. "I just miss my bed and being able to stretch out." Melinda laughed then, understanding that the mattress upstairs wasn't the comfiest or the biggest for two people. "Plus I only left enough food for Stitches through tonight, so I have to be there in the morning."

"And you want to be alone with Ned," Melinda hummed, seeing her open an eye. "I heard you this morning." Katie blushed, crimson red and sighed. The mother laughed, shushing her. "Only a little. Don't worry. I've been worse."

"Yes," her eyes flew open and she nodded. "Yes, you have. My fifteenth birthday party mom."

The mother blushed as red as her daughter's had. Melinda pulled her book out again, covering her face. "I still feel so bad about that." Melinda sighed.

"Oh, I'm just messing with you." She laughed and relaxed into the tube. "I'm way over that mom. The girls actually barely even noticed until I pointed it out. Still, you were like the only parents out of my friend group that still talked to each other. Plus it wasn't like we didn't know what sex was. We just watched a scary movie to drown it out. Why do you think we wanted to go to Rings 2? We'd watched the first one the night before."

"Oh my god. I told you not to watch that movie!" Melinda muttered. "You said you went to that new musical thing. Plus wasn't it like NC-17 for that sex scene?"

"No. I flirted with the ticket seller to let us in," she shrugged. "Plus he asked for my ID and saw it was my birthday. He got us popcorn too and sat with me. I let him get to second base."

"Katherine Ann! I would've never thought..." Melinda couldn't hold in her laughter, because at least she was only finding out about this seven years later. "At least you had a normal high school I guess."

"Who had a normal high school experience?" Jim set Lana on the dock as Melinda grabbed her towel, pulling Lana into her lap.

"I did, according to mom." Katie laughed and felt Ned's cool hands touch her stomach. She met his eyes as she opened hers, smiling at him as he surfaced from the water.

"What made yours so different from your moms?" Jim laughed.

"Did you finally tell your them about letting Billy Mathison getting to second base with you?" Ned kissed her shoulder and she looked over at him, shaking her head at him.

"Why Ned?" She laughed, covering her face as Jim pushed himself to sit on the edge of the dock.

"Bill Mathison? He what?" Her father's brow furrowed and he leaned into her mother as she sat up. Lana had moved to sit next to her dad, a towel wrapped around her as her feet toed the water. "Did you know about this?"

"She just told me," Melinda said, rubbing his chest as she kissed her cheek. "

"Oh God," Katie groaned. "Please stop talking."

"On her fifteenth birthday too," Ned laughed and she slapped him. "Yeah. I remember when I peeked over this girl's head and saw you."

"You were there and never told me? Even after I told you about it when-ugh I hate you." She laughed, feeling his lips pepper her neck. The tube rocked from the unsettling water beneath her and she grabbed on, looking at Ned. "What the?"

Mackenzie surfaced, pushing Katie off and into the water. "Got ya!" Mackenzie high fived Ned quickly before Katie pulled him down into the water.

He let her take him down and stood up after, Katie on his back, legs wrapped around him as she pulled him back down.

"You traitor!" She yelled, splashing around as he picked her up and tossed over his shoulder. The water was only about hips deep and he continued walking until it was up to his chest, throwing her out. She surfaced, soaked and annoyed, but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway after she swam over to him. "How could you turn me in?"

"She looped me in long before I came over," he laughed, brushed her hair out of her face. "Sorry. I can never resist a good prank."

"We have to get her back," she muttered, shaking her head at him. "But when?"

"Next time," he laughed, kissing her cheek. "You know we'll probably be back here three times before summer is over."

"Yeah. Next time," she sighed, looking over at Mackenzie, who'd claimed the tube as Jim spun her around to see if she'd stay on. "Mom wants us to stay for marshmallows."

"We can do that," he said, following a drop of water down the side of her neck. He met the drop before it touched the water, licking up the side of her neck. "I'll drive. I know you hate night driving."

"Thanks," she smiled at him, moaning as he sucked at her jaw. Her legs wrapped around him around, her hips grounding against him. She could feel him through his shorts, god, she wanted him. He chuckled as he grasped her ass, pressing into her. "We can't." She gasped, pulling away from him.

"Let's go take a hike then," he chuckled, his mouth nipping at her ear as she tried to pull away. He used her parent's usual way out, eliciting a giggle from her. She turned to look at him, her eyes glazed over with want. She wanted him too, almost as badly as he wanted her. "A long one…" He suggested then, kissing her.

"Ahem," Jim cleared his throat and Katie looked to her father, standing up. The water was to her shoulders and met Ned's nipples as they separated. "Little ones are here."

"Coming from you?" Katie laughed at her father, rolling her eyes and swimming up to the dock. She nudged her dad playfully, pushing herself up and onto the dock with flat feet. "I'd expect it from mom."

"What can I say, maybe its a midlife crisis," Jim shrugged, standing up and giving her, his towel. "You hungry?"

"A little," she toweled her hair of the dripping water before patting herself down. She pulled her cover up back on. "Are you making food?"

"I've had chili in the crockpot since this morning," Jim shrugged, picking up Lana. The little girl was pooped, ready for her afternoon nap after some food. She snuggled into their father's chest, and Katie kissed her sister's cheek. "It should be done by now. The red one has the good stuff. See you up there?" He kissed her forehead, rubbing her back as he stepped away.

"Yes," she groaned happily, smiling at her father as he walked off the dock.

There was nothing like a bowl of her Dad's chili on a summer day.

It had all the same tomato chunks, beef and kidney beans that grandma Faith's did, but it was scorching hot. Dad must have put four or five times the amount of chili in it. Each burning mouthful warmed her up from the inside out. Of course, she washed it down with a glass of milk to help put out the fire in her guts, but that was all part of the fun.

He made two batches, the good stuff and one for the chickens and little kids. Mackenzie and Katie always had two bowls, like their dad. Aaron was the complete opposite and can never handle the heat, which his sisters never let him live down.

Her mother was standing up, collecting towels and stuff as Mackenzie came in. She wrapped a towel around herself before side hugging her sister.

"Truce? I'll let you get me back next time," Mackenzie laughed, squeezing her. She stepped back and pulled the hairband from her wrist, tying her hair up.

"Yeah, whatever." Katie scoffed and hugged her. "Watch your back. Next time."

Mackenzie helped her mother as Katie waited for Ned, kissing him before giving him her towel that she'd held onto.

"What's for lunch?" He asked.

"Dad's chili," she beamed.

"Yes," Ned cheered, tying the towel around his waist. "I bet I can eat more than you."

"It's not an eating contest you know," Melinda laughed, slipping her sandals on.

"Says who?" Katie, Ned, and Mackenzie all said at the same time.

Of course, it was. Everything in their family was a contest.


	40. Further Apart

A week had past and Ned was back to work.

It's late at night, she was in bed writing. She was trying her best to wait up for Ned, who had been called away to a crime scene in the middle of dinner. This was the second time this week and he was already home two hours later than usual when he did sit down to eat with her. She always wrote in cursive. It's pristine and perfect, from years of practice. She wrote Ned's name out, smiling when she remembered the whole notebook she used to have of when she'd practice her signature as Mrs. Banks.

Marrying Ned had been a dream back then to her.

She wrote out their struggles, which didn't come around often, but they'd been fighting so much lately. About stupid things. Ned was working late and Katie didn't like it. He didn't know why.

Mason's name was scribbled out in her journal then and she rested her head on the headboard, sighing as she reminisced about everything that had been going on between them.

Amber had been in and out, only wanting to cause more stress in her life right now. They'd found no leads on her son yet, her boyfriend had turned out to be dead as well. He'd hung himself after Amber died, leaving their son an orphan. She had been looking into as many records as she could while she was training at school to see if their son had come through the Grandview schooling system, to no luck.

Mason had returned with his usual text messages that Katie had been keeping from Ned. There had been four so far since he started working. And she didn't want to worry him, but that didn't help her when she tried to explain why didn't like being home alone at night when he'd work late. He'd reassure her every time that Mason had been gone from their life for some time now. Little did he know.

Her phone pinged then and she glanced over.

 _I'd never leave you alone like this_

She wrote it down, writing how much she wished Mason would just leave her alone. Why couldn't anyone leave her alone?

The rest was a blur, she'd gotten up to fill Stitches water bowl and took another bath. It was near eleven when she finally got back into bed. At first, she'd worn a cute new nightgown to bed. Their first wedding anniversary was tomorrow after all, but when it turned to twelve she'd gotten out of bed and taken it off, tucking it away.

For then. For tomorrow. If Ned ever came home.

* * *

Ned was at the third crime scene. He'd climbed out of the car, flipping his lights on as Jamison walked over to the county sheriff. Ned walked on the side of the road, bending down to get a look at the shoe. He pulled his mini notebook out, his pen in the spiral.

It was fresh scene, a tip was just called in from a forest marshal and deputy sheriff.

A broken heel was found near a stopped car. the red, heel bent to the right. A spot of blood and skin near the shoe.

Ned stood, waving over a medical student. "Check for skin cells and blood. Any traceable DNA," he said, pulling out his flashlight. He shone it in the car, holding the small light in his mouth as he wrote in his notebook.

A blue suitcase has been rummaged through and tossed around in the backseat. A purse sat in the front passenger seat, the wallet emptied and IDs were taken. Any credit cards too.

He turned to the med student who had grabbed her superior to help collect all the possible DNA. "Check the wallet for prints. I didn't touch anything in here," he had moved the light from his mouth and closed the pad. "I'll just look through it once it goes to evidence." He moved away from the car, going to the trunk. He put the flashlight back and opened his notebook again, writing out what he saw as Jamison opened the trunk with gloved hands.

Mostly empty besides jumper cables, a jack, a spare tire and spare quart of oil. Was the victim planning to leave town? Or was her body just transported from Joe's? Was she just well prepared?

Ned glanced around, seeing the scene spread to the woods where the body was out on display. He continued to write.

A bloodied jacket hung over a tree branch off to the side of the road. A body down below, jeans pulled down and blouse pulled off and tossed to the side. Another heel is on the right foot. Muddied, but intact. First DOA crime scene. A rape and homicide. Both previous victims had been found alive with serious injuries consistent with rape. They described a man that matched each other's stories with a scar and tattoo in the same place that was also sketched. DNA found at the scene matched as well. Not in CODA system

Jamison pulled Ned's eyes from his notebook, where his hand still wrote the end of his sentence, asking him "Where do you think he met this one?"

"Probably Joe's, just like the rest. Maybe the reason he killed this girl was because she was bringing him home? Did he use a ruse?" He muttered, writing his theory down. "They never did fix any of those cameras did they?" He glanced down at his watch. 12:30 am

He was supposed to be home at nine. He looked up just in time to see Jamison shake his head about the cameras.

Damn. They really needed to do that.

"Your wife call yet?" Jamison said. It was still unusual for him to be around this late to his colleagues. To him too. He'd done it for a few days, but it never lasted. Ned always went back into a routine and that meant being home by nine, at the latest. "She usually does by one. If you're here this late."

"No," he bit back. "She hasn't."

"Are you fighting? I always fought with my Amanda about working too late. It was when she was quiet when I knew I'd really done her wrong." Jamison seldom talked about his wife. He always said it was in the past. That he loved her, but she was gone. He'd certainly never said her name before.

He checked his phone. There were no messages from Katie. Just one from his mother.

You best be home Ned Banks. I better not hear from Melinda that you were working as late as you were last night again.

He pushed his phone into his pocket. "Kind of," he answered. "I don't know what is happening between us. She has some family drama going on," his code language for ghosts to anyone who didn't know.

Amber had been relentless lately and Katie hardly slept in between all of her nightmares. They were never different. That same endless torture of giving birth and being yanked away from that child. That was hardly easy for her. He knew that better than anyone. He tried so hard to get her to talk to him about what was happening with her.

He always did, but she pushed him away. He didn't carry Charlie. He doesn't know what she feels. As if he didn't know what it was like to be yanked away from someone. He lost his father. He nearly lost Katie right after he'd lost his son.

"Go home," Jamison said, closing the notepad. "I'll head back with Romero. His partner is out sick anyway."

"See you in the morning," he cleared his throat and nodded. He shot Katie a text.

Got called away to another crime scene. On my way home. I love you. And now that it's past twelve, happy anniversary babe xo

He got back into the squad car, turning the overhead lights off and doing a quick U-turn. He drove down the county road, taking a right onto a back road that would take him behind the precinct. He parked the car, leaving the keys in the cup holder like he always did for Jamison and walked through the back door. He scanned his keycard and entered the bullpen, going to his desk.

LeTrai's light was on in his office, signaling he was still there too. That wasn't unusual. Captain hardly ever left the precinct. He could be caught sleeping on his couch from time to time when it came to the most difficult of cases.

Ned tossed his notebook in his top drawer, grabbing his wallet and truck keys before logging out of his computer and shutting the monitor off. He closed the top drawer and walked to the Captain's office, knocking.

"Come in," Ned opened the door and saw his boss scowl when he saw that he was still here too. LeTrai waved him in and he closed the door, sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "What are you still doing here? This is the third day, Ned. Not usual for you. Are you avoiding Katie?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He sighed, leaning into the chair. "Can't a man work a little extra because a case is frustrating?"

"I suppose, but that's still not like you. You never work overtime because a case is frustrating. You go home and relax so that you can look at it differently tomorrow." LeTrai explained, tossing his bed down frustratedly as he rubbed his eyes. "Anything different at this scene?"

"The victim was dead on arrival."

His boss looked up, studying every word he said to him. "A homicide? He escalated… hmm..." LeTrai turned to his computer, typing in his passcode. "Anything else?"

"Injuries and body placement suggest rape just like before," he said, standing up. "We won't know anything more until tests are run. DNA will most likely match. It's the same sloppy work."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at eight sharp," LeTrai nodded and looked at him, waving him off. "Go home and just apologize to your wife. I don't know what you did, but you have a guilty look on your face when you talk about her."

He nodded and turned to leave. He knew he needed to apologize, he just hoped Katie would hear him out.

* * *

Ned pulled into the driveway, his heart lightening at the sight of a light illuminating their bedroom window. He shut the car off and settled into his seat, grabbing the files he'd brought home with him off the passenger seat. He definitely wanted to be prepared for the brief tomorrow if he wanted to be put on this case permanently.

He hopped from the car with purpose, running up the steps and opening the door. The house was quiet when he made his way up the stairs, having kicked his shoes off. He went to his shared office with Katie first, placing his files on his desk on the left side of the room. He tossed his notebook there too, going toward the master bedroom. The door creaked as he stepped into the room and the blankets stirred and Ned knew she'd been woken up. He started to unbutton his uniform, watching as a sleepy Katie sat up in bed, pushing the blankets off and yawning. The book fell off her chest as she rubbed her eyes, sitting up in bed a little.

He smiled, just seeing her made him feel all gooey inside. She was so beautiful. She reached for her glasses on the bedside table, and he bit his lip. She was wearing his plaid shirt, only one button done, and it gaped something huge. He could see everything for a brief moment.

Then her glasses were on. Moment over.

"Hey, baby," she whispered, voice husky with sleep.

"Hi," he replied, leaning to bop a quick kiss on her lips.

"Mm how was work?" she said, reaching for the water bottle on her bedside table and taking a long drink. Another move that accentuated the gap in her shirt. "Even though it's late I feel like this is early for you."

"You're right on both counts," he said, sitting on the bed. "And I'm so sorry for having such late shifts."

She shrugged, leaning over to kiss him briefly, both hands touched his face as she pulled away and smiled at him. "That's just our life, Ned. You work crazy shifts sometimes. I'll have to work late sometimes once school starts," she sighed, shifting so that the blankets fell off her lap as she moved to get out of bed. Her deliciously long legs were bare, and he couldn't tell if she was wearing panties or not.

Oh god. She would be the death of him.

Stitched hopped up onto his lap, rubbing up against him as he purred loudly. "Hi Stitch. I missed you too buddy." He absentmindedly said, his eyes trailing up to her hips. Where the flannel parted he could see the beginnings of lace panties and he licked his lips, sucking in a breath as he made the rest of the way to her face.

"He's not the only one," she sighed, turning the side lamp off as she made her way out of bed. The moonlight shone on her legs as she turned toward the bathroom.

Stitches took his opportunity and leaped from Ned's legs to the warm spot Katie left, purring contently. Ned stood and followed her to the bathroom.

"Hey," he came to the doorway as she stood up, flushing the toilet and coming up to him. She pressed a kiss to his chest and he basked in the warmth that spread through him as her hands curled around him and settled on his back. "I'm sorry for working so late, but the perp has escalated to homicide. It's going to pull me away from home more."

"More? I can't take more." She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I missed you, Ned."

He knew that. His hands slipped around her waist as he hugged her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I missed you too." He pressed his face into her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "So much Katie. After everything I have seen this week all I want to do is hold you close and keep you safe."

"Don't worry about me, okay?" She whispered, her tears present in her voice. She'd been lying to him. She had to tell him now. "I haven't seen Mason since Memorial Day. Maybe he lost interest."

"I don't know," he sighed into her, wrapping his arms around her even tighter. "Stalkers don't just stop Katie. Not when they are like Mason. He's cunning and manipulative. He's broke into our house and taken pictures of you while in the shower just to taunt you."

"I know." She stepped back, sighing. She had to tell him. "There's something I haven't told you."

"What?" He asked.

"Mack had a dream about Mason and about Amber," she started with the easier of the two things she needed to tell him. "They were two separate dreams, but the one with Mason included me. And I forgot to mention it in all the chaos that happened that weekend."

He nodded, leaning on the counter. He folded his arms in front of his chest. He was so worried about her, yet he wanted to beat the hell out the man that was causing them all this stress.

"You're mad," she said then, stepping toward him. If he was mad about this... she couldn't imagine telling him Mason was texting her again. "I didn't mean to not tell you."

"I'm not mad," he sighed, uncrossing his arms to rest them on her waist. "I just worry about you. You have both of these threats in your life. Amber, Mason… and now I'm investigating a murder." He rubbed his chin, his hands going to run through his hair then. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I could never live with myself if you got hurt..." She wrapped her arms around him, soothing him when he needed her to. "What happened in this dream, Katie?"

"Mack just said he was watching me from afar, and then the second he was there. I was sleeping and he touched my face. But then she woke up." She explained, pulling back from him to lean on the counter next to him. "Will we ever have normal lives?" He shrugged, walking into the room. She followed him, waiting for an answer as she got back into bed. He undressed on his side and got into bed wearing just a pair of warm pajama pants. "Well?"

"Normalcy is overrated," He said and contently pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Are we okay?" He asked sincerely, never wanting to go to bed if she was angry at him. He reached out for her hand, and he couldn't help the amount of comfort he was taking from just holding her hand. Her skin was so soft; she smelled so good and he loved her so much.

He'd married her today a year ago, and yet he loved her more than he did then. He didn't know that was even possible, but it was. Anything was with her. Why hadn't he tried harder these past few days?

"Not completely, but we're okay Ned. I understand how important this case is to you. If you're going to stay late please just tell me next time." She leaned toward him, her eyes leaving his as she sighed.

"I will. I will tell you," he promised and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I know, and that's why I hate having to hurt you. There's something I need to tell you and you have to promise not to yell at me." He looked at her then, nodding as she closed her eyes, taking in a relaxing breath. "Mason has been texting me since you went back to work."

"How many?" He asked.

"Four," she muttered.

"Katie," he sighed, closing his eyes to hold in his anger. He had to. He'd promised he wouldn't yell at her. "I know you didn't want to worry me or piss me off, but you need to tell me these things. I'm scared of what he could do to you."

"I know," she curled into his side, saying goodnight in a kiss to his chest. "I just hate that he has this power over us. Every time his name comes up its another fight."

"I'm sorry. Just think, your birthday is around the corner," he whispered in the dark.

"It doesn't help if I'm not excited," she sighed.

She'd told him a few weeks ago that she didn't want to do anything for her birthday. She'd surprisingly told him no gifts, but he wanted to get her something anyway. He knew the day only reminded her of when she started to get sick because she was pregnant with Charlie last year.

Her birthday had always been her favorite day before then, loving the extra attention he'd give her. He planned to do something small this year, just between them. He just didn't know what it yet.

"You know… it's after midnight." He reminded her softly of what that meant, kissing her forehead as he closed his eyes for sleep.

"We've been married a year today," she whispered, her hand moving down his chest and under the blanket. Her fingers slid into his pants and she cupped his length, his eyes flying open as he turned to look at her. He felt himself rise to the occasion, hardening moments after her touch. "Mmmm… someone's happy to see me," she moved to his ear, pressing a kiss there as she slid her palm up and down with slow deliberate strokes.

An involuntary twitch of his hips had him thrusting into her hand, and the low moan in his throat sent a hard shiver through her. She tightened her grip experimentally and moved her hand down. Another moan, this one louder than the first.

"Katie," he gasped, looking at her as her lips pressed against the hard line of his jaw. She grazed the bone there with her teeth and reveled in the way his breath hissed out. Sex hadn't been on the menu since he started working later three days ago, so he'd been surprised at her eagerness and for some reason, pushed her hands away. "We have to talk. We have to figure out how to handle this first." This. This being them. Or their money problems, Amber or their son. And all of the stupid shitty problems they face every day. "We need to."

"I don't want to handle it yet. I want you," she gasped, reaching for him again, her lips ghosting over his throat. He wanted her too, of course-desperately, and every second of the day, especially now-but he knew this wouldn't solve anything. "I can't talk about it. I don't want to even think about it. Can't you just do this for me?" Her voice was filled with sadness, and she touched him again, softer.

He took her by the arms and pushed her onto her back, harder than he intended to. "Why is it always about what you want?" He bit out.

She was glaring at him, her eyes flashing hot, and he could feel himself face growing warmer too. And he grew harder. He crushed her mouth with his, and she moaned so loud he thought he'd hurt her-until her hands grabbed his hips and roughly pulled him closer to her. He squeezed her breasts through her top and his fingers found her nipples; when he twisted them, her moans grew louder still.

She pushed him onto his back, taking control again as she slid down to grasp him, his erection just inches from her face.

"Katie..." there was a warning tone behind his gasp this time. There was a sound of protest, but it quickly turned into the deepest groan he'd ever heard him produce when she put out her tongue and took a tentative lick. "Yes," was his almost inaudible whisper, and when she rose her eyes, they found him immediately. His stare was full of both lust and disbelief.

His fingers slid into her hair as best as he could as she pulled off him moments later, not wanting their night to come to an end. She crawled back up to him, kissing him and from his quick intake of breath, she knew he understood what she wanted. And tonight, he refused to let himself rush anything.

* * *

When he woke the first time, Ned's nose was pressed into the pillow and his arms were wrapped around a warm body. Katie laid facing him, still asleep. Stitched lounged at the bottom of the bed, wide awake and just looking around. He grinned and slid his hand up her waist and to her face, bringing himself closer to her to kiss her forehead, letting my arm tighten around her and pull her closer.

It was still dark out and as he looked over her shoulder he could see it was almost five in the morning. He laid exhausted from the day before and didn't want to leave bed yet. He definitely didn't want to leave her after a soft sigh escaped her lips and her leg curled around his in sleep.

She twisted a little closer to him, the next sigh of air skittering across his neck. His body gave an answering twitch and he groaned softly. As though hearing his thoughts and cruelly teasing out the reaction of his body, her hand shifted in her sleep from where she laid it on his stomach. Her fingers tickled just inches into his pants as his erection throbbed steadily in response.

He could not sleep like this. He looked at her face, so peaceful and unaware. With slow, smooth movements, his hand moved to the front of his pants. He would never wake her up for something like this, but that first touch was a relief and a jolt all at once, and God he wished it had been her instead of himself. He clamped his jaw shut, knowing he must be quiet if he's to make sure she stayed asleep. His hand gently tugged himself free before beginning a slow rhythm. As the pace built and he struggled harder to keep himself quiet: a treacherous voice whispered through his mind: This was so much better with her so close.

Images of his wife flickered through his head. Different memories of kissing her, undressing her or doing the most erotic things to her. A groan caught at the back of his throat, but he managed to hold it down as his body began to tense.

Another twitch from the slumbering body beside him stilled him like an animal sensing prey. Her hand slid to his arm and down to his wrist. He eased his head to the side and saw that her eyes were open, a smile on her lips as she kissed his neck.

"Miss me?" She asked and curled into his side, her hand slipping down his wrist, looking to join his. "Still ready for more after last night?"

"I'm always going to be ready for more with you," he told her playfully, kissing her cheek gently as his hand moved down between her legs. She was slick and hot to his touch, her hips wiggling closer to his hand as he pulled away a little. "Looks like you're ready for more too baby."

"You should wake me next time," she whispered to him.

"Noted," and then he pounced.

* * *

When he woke the second time, it was to the sound of his alarm at six. The other side of the bed was cold as he sat up to look around and gather his bearings. There wasn't a trace of Katie in the room or bathroom, but then he heard the sultry sound of her laugh coming from downstairs.

What was she laughing about at six in the morning?

He sat on the edge of the bed, stretching before he dressed quickly and then walked out of the room. He rubbed his eyes and made his way downstairs, seeing her in the kitchen, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee and already dressed in her clothes for the day. Her father leaned on the opposite side of the counter, in his running gear. Her face is still clean of make-up, but she looked beautifully radiant as she engaged in conversation with Jim.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and Jim turned to shoot him a knowing smirk.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Jim drawled, a spark in his eye from knowing he's caught him red-handed. "You ready for our run?"

She turns to him with a bright smile, biting down on her bottom lip. "Hey, you…" He came around the counter, kissing her cheek. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Um...I'm all right," he scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling awkward in his own home. Fuck. He'd forgotten about the run. He wished her father wasn't here right now, as much as he wanted to get anniversary advice from him. "Uh. Yeah. Just let me go change and then we can get going." He saw her face fall, as though she'd forgotten about it too. She'd hoped he would use their anniversary as a reason to stay home a bit longer, but he pressed another kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

Jim shot him an unhappy look and then said something to Katie about her supreme coffee making skills. She smiled and nodded, but she could tell she felt awkward now too, with him standing there tongue-tied like a moron.

"Ok, well um...I should get going. I want to stop and get coffee and be able to get there in time for a comfier seat in the auditorium." Katie shrugged, picking up her folder with stuff for school. "So I'll see you after work." She went to her dad, hugging him. "And I'll see you tomorrow for dinner?"

"Yes. Tomorrow," her father hugged her, kissing her cheek. "Love you bug."

"I love you to dad." She smiled, going back around to kiss his cheek. He turned his head to capture her lips. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary," he said as she slipped out of him grasped as she walked out the side door.


	41. First Anniversary

Ned worked most of the day to ready the house for their first-anniversary dinner. Katie wasn't usually one to celebrate their anniversary in such a big way, but it's important to Ned to honor their first year of being together as a real married couple.

He remembered this morning when he'd run with Jim to get advice on possible gifts. The father had laughed, telling him that Katie already loved him and he didn't need to go all out for her but had still suggested some chocolates that she'd loved as a child. Jim reminded Ned that he didn't need to woo Katie anymore either because he had her, forever, and Ned knew that, but he still wanted to do something special.

He nodded to himself, satisfied with his plan, and readied the house for her impending arrival. She'd gone into the high school today to ready her classroom now that her orientation was done. Everything was in its place for when Katie strolled through the front door. He'd finished grilling the steaks and made her favorite pasta salad and the aroma of the bottle of champagne he'd opened was infused around the entire house. Candles flickered in the entry and led into to the dining room, through the living room, and up the stairs.

When the front door jiggled, alerting him she was unlocking the door, he smiled. She didn't even know he was home early.

Katie came through the front door and passed through the front hall, he could hear her stomach rumble. The scent of dinner waiting brought a smile to her face in spite of the sting in her feet and ache in her back from a long day of errands and fixing up her classroom. She tried to stay out as long as possible since she realized Ned was up to something for their anniversary after her mother declined her asking if they could come over for dinner tonight. She didn't know what he had planned but was well aware of his romantic schemes.

It crossed her mind that if he went to the lengths of making her dad's chili, she might have to skip dinner and take him right to the bedroom, or better yet, have him on the kitchen table. But actually, she'd eat first, then take advantage of him.

"Ned? I'm home," she called, wondering where he was hiding.

"I'm in the living room," he said, pouring two flutes of champagne. He turned just as she entered the room, eyes wide like a child looking at all the colors of ice cream in the shop.

"Oh, Ned. I think I love you even more if that's possible." She gazed at the sight in front of her, wondering how each day she's that much more attracted to him. His rugged handsomeness shone through his wavy blond locks and the soiled apron that he proudly wore when he grilled. "You grilled? Did finally set the one we got for our wedding up?"

"Thought it was worth the occasion," he smiled. "But that's not all. I have a couple more surprises in store for you, Katniss." He lifts the apron over his head, puts it on the back of the chair, and looked his wife in the eyes. He noticed she appeared tired, but content with a smile on her face. "I missed you today. Did you overdo it? You look exhausted."

Katie shrugged. "I'm a little achy from all the carrying up and down the stairs, but it's nothing this meal and your attention won't cure."

Ned placed his hand on the small of her back, walked her over to the table, flashed his charming grin, and pulled out the chair for her to sit. "My love," he teased as he motioned for her to take her place at the table.

Katie attempted her best curtsy gracefully as she sat. Rolling her eyes, she joked, "I told you I'm not made for this fancy stuff."

"You did that so elegantly," he whispered. "I think you'd make a fine queen."

She gave Ned a playful jab in the thigh with her elbow for that comment, but the two laugh at the vision he described.

Ned changed his tone, standing behind her chair with his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to relax tonight. Let me do everything for you. This night is about us and how happy I am that you're my wife…for real." He swept her hair aside to expose her bare neck underneath. He lowered himself to place his soft lips against her sensitive skin. He whispered as his hot breath lingered above her, "I love you, Katherine. Are you ready for dinner?"

She nodded but was silently overwhelmed by everything he had done for her. She's used to being the one in control, the girl that made the rules, but Ned was asking her to follow his lead. She didn't like giving up her authority or allowing herself to be putty in someone else's hands, except maybe with Ned. She trusted his hands. She knew he would always protect and care for her. She'd never felt more vulnerable, but completely safe at the same time with someone in her entire life.

Ned served the steak dinner and sat across from her, the candles flickering a dim glow that caused shadows to dance across their features. He scooped up some pasta salad and offered it to Katie. Her lips turned up slightly into a smile as she recognized that he'd made her favorite salad. He really was the same man who used to be that boy. The boy who, many years ago, let her be the captain when they were playing make-believe as kids. The boy who'd always buy her an ice cream cone too when the ice cream truck came through the neighborhood.

He was the same person but more mature, more comfortable in his own skin. She admired who he had become. His green eyes have not changed, nor has his generosity of spirit and selflessness. He'd always had the side of him that could be a jerk and he'd shown that side to her multiple times, but he's also shown that he was willing to sacrifice himself for her, and she recognized that as she gazed upon him.

Once they're finished, he removed the plates and took them into the kitchen for cleaning. He came back soon and helped her up from the table, taking her phone from her. "C'mon, I have a surprise for you. We'll have dessert and phone time a little later."

"Okay," she said, leaning into him. "But if this is the gifts part, let me go get yours." He nodded and let her slip past with the price of a kiss on his cheek and heard her snicker all the way upstairs.

She came back with a small blue box that she'd wrapped in a blue bow and gave it to him.

He opened the box and rose his eyebrow, seeing a small silver key inside. "A key? You better not say to your heart," he chuckled.

"No, it's a key to a safety deposit box. What's inside is a secret. Just open it if you ever feel doubts about us or something. I don't know. I'm trying to be inconspicuous while keeping the traditional first-year gift of paper." She shrugged as he placed a quick kiss on Katniss' nose and spun her around to face the opposite direction toward the couch. She was puzzled, not certain what Ned had in store for her. "What's my surprise?"

"Now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Are you going to trust me?" He pushed her lightly to keep her moving forward, even though she was so stubborn that she stopped several times to turn to face him in the short distance. "Move it. If you fight me, you won't get to feel these hands all over you."

He placed his hands on her bottom and scooted her forward again. He noted a little smile form on her lips and her obvious attempt to keep it to herself.

"Okay, I won't fight it." Secretly, Katie was always aroused when he took charge. And if he was threatening not to use his hands on her, then that's simply out of the question. She'd do everything he said, for tonight at least. She watched him grab a bottle from inside a bag on the floor and she sat on the couch. "What's in the bottle?"

"I can tell you what's in the bottle, but let's get you undressed first." Ned kneeled before her and set the bottle on the coffee table and brought her mouth to his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Take off your blouse."

Katie closed her eyes and flicked the first button open. She worked her way down as Ned's hands moved against her bare skin searching to unlatch her bra. He succeeded and Katie shrugged her shirt off her shoulders. He took it and the bra in his grasp and placed it aside.

He spun her hair up into a bun, holding it on her head while he kissed the nape of her neck softly. "Remove your pants next. I want you completely naked." His lips move along the curve of her shoulders, wandering to either side before they trail down her collarbone.

As Katie stood up slowly, he turned her around and pulled her body flush against his, his hands moving over her hands. As she slipped off her pants and tugs off her socks, she was overcome by her body's responsiveness to Ned's touch. As his lips and hands glided down her back, she's already throbbing for him, her wetness evidence that his seduction was working.

"Lie on your stomach, babe, and I'll tell you about the oil in the bottle." He said, patting her rear lightly.

"It's oil?" She's curious what he planned to do with oil. They mostly used it for cooking and baking but never in the bedroom. Well, not cooking oil that was.

"Mmm…hmm," he hummed, enjoying the sight of Katie in all her nudity lying prone on their couch. He removes his shirt to make the work easier. "I concocted a mixture of almond oil, vanilla, and a pinch of cinnamon so I can massage you. It's edible, so I can remove it easily." He licked her from the base of her spine up the slope of her neck. "I found it online."

She quivered as he sat atop her, straddling her bottom. She had not expected this tonight, but her senses were alive, anticipating the moment his hands make contact. She was certain she had every ridge and scar of Ned's hands memorized since she stared at them incessantly.

She heard him open the bottle and pour before setting it back down and then his two palms squishing together to share the oil. The fragrance of the vanilla, almond, and cinnamon was heavenly. It reminded her of fresh cinnamon buns.

"Ah, Ned, mmm. So good." The feel of his hands dispersing the warm, slick oil along her low back gave her such pleasure she feared she may fall asleep from the calming movements alone.

He used the heel of his hands to rub into her low back, just above the curve of her bottom. As his hands swept up, his thick thumbs apply gentle tension onto the pressure points adjacent to her spine. She remained quiet and enjoyed the sensation as her mind drifted off to the moment she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

It wasn't that she'd loved him her entire life or something as simple as the way he looked at her in the morning. It was almost losing him that made her fall even more in love. It was during her second year at NYU, that they struggled with the distance the most. With him in Grandview and her in New York, their schedules were hectic.

It had been the first time in months since she'd seen him. He was working undercover at a strip joint and to see him so close to other women, his mouth on their necks as they rode him, it nearly broke her. He'd only taken the case because he was mad at her. He was mad that she hadn't told him when Toby tried to make a move on her.

Ned's hands slowed when he saw a single tear trickling down her cheek. "Katie, what's wrong? Want me to lighten up?"

She quickly wiped the tear with her fingers and turned to look over her shoulder. "No, Ned, it's perfect. You're perfect. This whole night has been a dream. I was just thinking about how happy I am that we're together. Keep going. Your hands feel wonderful."

Ned applied more of the aromatic oil to his palms, repositioned himself at the end of the couch, and worked his thumbs up against her legs, starting from her ankles and up her calves. As he approached her thighs, he leaned forward and kneaded her muscles. His hands slide up to her glutes, his long fingers massaging those and her hips too.

"Mmmm Ned… Don't stop. That feels incredible…" Blissfully, she savored his large warm hands touching every one of her muscles. He worked them to the point of relaxation then moves on to the next until her body felt like it was made of jelly.

Her heightened state of pleasure was apparent as he decided he was ready to take it one step further. He moved his fingers up and between her thighs, coated them in her natural wetness, and slid one in.

She gasped, then smirks at him over her shoulder. "I like your methods, but you know I can handle more." They held each other's gaze as he added another more finger causing her mouth to open and her hips to jerk with the pressure. "Is that all you've got?" She teased, knowing how turned on he got when she coaxed him.

He shook his head, but as he added a third long finger to her, he pressed his thumb to her little bundle of nerves sitting just above. Ned watched her writhe as she brought her ass up to him and arched her back in ecstasy. She lost control of her movements. Her moans told him that he was doing exactly as she wishes.

As he watched his bride get off from his ministrations, he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. He used all his will to resist pulling himself out and taking her right then. He distracted himself by focusing on her pleasure, just how this night was supposed to be.

While he continued to work her clitoris and finger her, he took a lick of the oil off her hip, then up her side. He tasted her skin with his tongue and mouth, cleaning the delicious oil off her body. All of her nerve endings were alive with pleasure. She hovered so close to climax that she had difficulty speaking and breathing. She exhaled a loud moan and quickly took air back in, her body on the verge, but unable to hit the mark.

He recognized the frustration on her face as he leaned down, his mouth hovering over her center, licking the sensitive bud and sucking as she held her breath and teetering on the edge.

"Oh fuck, Ned. That's it. Yes! Yes!"

Ned was proud he had the ability to reel her back in when she was losing control, especially in the bedroom.

She nodded and remained intent on his actions. As he continued to work her, he solely focused on her needs and she moaned and arched her back, moving closer to him for more. That's what it took for her to lose it. She screamed his name, uttering words he couldn't understand, as her body trembled on the couch. He felt her climax against his chin, and he smiled at his ability to orchestrate her response.

He's practically delirious from smelling the vanilla and cinnamon mixed with her sex. His dick throbbed, captive in his pants, wanting to break loose, but he wanted to smell her, be right there to catch any of the sweetness that still dripped from her. He sat down on the couch and scooped her into his arms, holding her in his lap. His tongue licked up her neck as she pushed his shirt up and over his head. He removed his pants quickly and took his hardened length in his hand. He stroked himself as she positioned herself on top of him while bringing his lips to hers. She grasped his cheeks with both hands as he pushed into her and grasped her hips. She tightened her legs around his waist and raised her hips to take more of him. His thrust slow to a moderate pace. She hovered over him and he laid against the back of the couch so that their faces were only an inch apart.

"You are my world, Katie." He whispered as his gaze intensified and he readied himself for orgasm. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and sucked at the oily skin there, moving down over to grasp her breast and take her nipple into his mouth as he came inside her. The feeling of her ignited walls squeezing him tightly as he pulsated within was beyond compare.

They hold their embrace for some time before releasing and laid spent on the couch, rubbing his hand up and down her back. They're both tired and sweaty but smiling wide grins as they gaze at one another.

Still, on her high, she laid her head on his chest. "I love you. You know that, right?"

He reached up to push the stray hairs from her face. "I know you do. But do you know why you'll love me even more?"

She shook her head, a grin forming as she wondered what other surprises he had in store for her.

"I got you a present for dessert. Give me a minute. There's something in a box on the lounge chair for you to wear." He moved her to the couch, grabbing a blanket for her and kissing her. He pulled on his pants, leaving them on buttoned as he headed to the kitchen to grab the box of chocolates he'd gotten from the candy store just a little drive out of town. He grabbed the bottle of wine he'd yet to open and the glasses.

Katie, who had pulled on her new silky see-through black robe, joined Ned in the kitchen and pushed herself onto the counter while he opened the bottle. "Can I see what dessert you got me? You made me work up an appetite for something sweet." She winked and took the bag from the counter and placed it on her lap before he could say otherwise. "You got me chocolates from Dolly's Candies?"

"I did. Do you like them?" He asked. "I hope I got good ones."

She pried the box open and popped one in her mouth and lifted another one for him to have. Her wide grin should be his answer, but he wanted to try them for himself.

"Mmm.. pretty darn good," Ned exclaimed as licked the caramel off his fingers. Katie loved caramel and coconut chocolates. They were her go-to sweets. He bent forward and kissed her lips. "I was worried that I wouldn't pick the right kinds. I know how picky you can be."

Katie blushed, nodding and then pressing a soft kiss. "Yes, but I like them. Did you ask my dad?"

"Maybe," he shrugged, moving between her legs to hold her closely in a hug. "Hey, I'm sorry for being so distant lately. I've just been busy with work and tired when I get home. I know that's no excuse-"

"Don't worry about it," she whispered into his cheek, rubbing his back. "We always work through our rough patches, right?"

"Right," he said, pulling back to take another chocolate. "These are actually really good."

"I told you," she laughed, stealing a bite out of his candy and snickering as he noticed and kissed her neck as he pulled her back in. "Oh come on. You know you love it when I do that."

* * *

Melinda was cranky to say the least. She hadn't gotten much sleep because her six month old was teething and Payne was being a pain in her behind. He hadn't stopped yammering about a lecture from last week and much as she usually loved to listen, she didn't want to hear it today.

She typed away at her laptop as he sat in front her, speaking loudly. The bell dinged, pulling her attention from her fingers to her daughter, an unexpected visitor.

Her daughter waved, mouthing the words, "You busy?" She held a two coffee cup in her hands and beaming smile on her face.

"Excuse me, Payne." She said, standing up and smoothing out her dress. Melinda took a proper look at her daughter, seeing the sun at the cabin had done her some good. She wore a pink sundress with a jean jacket over it, her hair finally starting to reach her shoulders now. "You look, beautiful baby, but why the random drop by?"

"I need to vent," Katie sighed, giving her the coffee. "Amber has been taunting me in my dreams."

"Dreams? Amber?" Payne turned, his smile growing. "I knew I sensed one of the kids were here. Hello Katie."

"Professor," Katie nodded to him and with a smile and then giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"Good. I see marriage is treating you quite well," Payne smiled. "Give my regards to Ned."

"Yes, it has. Our first anniversary was yesterday actually. I'll tell him you said hello." Katie smiled and then turned to Melinda again. "Anyway, about Amber. She's mostly been tormenting me with the same dream of the day she died and gave birth to her son, but last night was different. It was like it was something completely different. I don't even know how to describe it."

"What do you mean by different?" She asked, sipping her coffee and moving them into the back room for more privacy. Payne shut the doors as Katie stole his chair and she took hers, leaving him to stand. "Was it from someone else's perspective?"

"No, it was Amber's. It was like I could see what she was doing," Katie explained, a ghostly expression on her face.. "I saw Mason. He was in his car outside my house with binoculars. He was watching me with Ned. I couldn't tell how far back it was at first until I saw that I was pregnant. Which makes me think… were they planning all of this all along? Was Amber working with Mason all along?"

She took hold of her shaking hand and squeezed it. "We'll figure this out. You just go home and relax. Okay? Your birthday is in a couple of days and you deserve to enjoy your summer off, okay?"

"Okay," Katie whispered. "Let me know if you find out anything. I haven't pieced together the rest of my visions lately. I've been writing them out, so I'll stop by and bring my journal for you."

She nodded and looked at Payne as Katie stood and wiped her tears away. She came over to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug. "Maybe you could go see Ned. He might be in between stuff, you never know."

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Katie shrugged. "I don't like to bother him. He's really busy with his new case." Katie walked out into the shop, leaving Melinda and Payne behind. She looked for Delia, but she was busy with a customer and Katie took care of one waiting at the register. At first, she didn't notice, but when the man reached out to hold her hand, she looked at his face and found Mason looking at her. "What are you doing here? Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I love you, don't you get that?" He whispered as she read his total and he gave her the money and pushed the bag toward you. "It's for you. I just knew you'd love it."

Katie had never regretted not telling Delia about Mason in her life. As her mother sat blinded by the backdoors being closed and Delia, unknown to his predatory status, she was left cornered by him as he leaned in close and pressed a kiss to her lips.

She pulled away quickly and slapped him, earning the attention of her mother-in-law now.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said, smiling at the audience they were gaining. "I know you don't want us to be public yet."

She pushed past him and out the front doors of her mother's store before anything else could be said and got into her car, breaking down quietly once she was alone. She couldn't take Mason anymore. She just couldn't.

* * *

Ned's phone began to ring as he walked out of the third women's shelter he'd been to. He and Jamison had been to everywhere in Grandview and surrounding areas that they can think to visit. Homes for runaway girls, shelters for the homeless, and any bars women are known to go for a good time. They told the women to report any suspicious behavior. He doubted they listened, but he looked up from his notepad as he waited for Jamison to see a small, slight teenager nervously walk toward him. She looked scared of her shadow, the girl.

And her eyes landed on Ned. She took a hesitant step forward.

He smiled, and the girl was encouraged.

"I — I've been staying at the Salvation Army with my mom," she told Ned. "And you said yesterday that, um, we should talk to you about, um, about suspicious stuff." She chewed on her lip. Ned nodded, his pen ready. "I think someone's following my mom. She's been going out to drink a lot and the same guy walks behind her when she comes home."

"Don't worry," Ned said, reaching to take her hand. "It's gonna be okay. What's your name?"

The girl let out a shaky breath and smiled. "Reiley."

Ned told Reiley not to go anywhere without her mother or her friends, and if she needed a ride, she could call him. Ned walked into the shelter, flagging Jamison and telling him everything that the girl had told him. His phone rang as they left together this time and he picked it up on the second ring.

"Mom, I'm kind of busy working a case." He said, sliding into the passenger seat.

"I thought you'd want to hear about what happened from someone you know," the phone crinkled, his mother's voice sounding almost delirious. "Something happened at the store today between your wife and a strange man. He accused her of not wanting to go public with them when she wasn't too pleased about him kissing her."

"Who?" His anger raged, already knowing who the culprit was. No one would act like that besides Mason.

"I don't know who," his mother sighed. "I didn't get a good look at him. He was tall and had dark hair, but Katie, she definitely knew who he was. She stormed out as soon as she realized who he was. She didn't say anything."

"Don't worry about it mom," he said, holding back any information. Katie didn't want Delia knowing. He'd agreed. His mother was too much a gossip to tell her anything you wanted to keep private. "Katie would never cheat. Never. I don't want you to ever think that about her."

"I know that," his mother said. "I'm not saying she is. I'm just telling you what happened."

"Thank you for telling me, but I need to get back to work." He muttered and then slammed his phone into the dash.

"Something wrong?" Jamison asked.

"It's just my mom. She irritates me." He sighed.

Jamison nodded, sighing. "I heard your side of the phone call and I agree with you. Katie would never cheat on you."

"I know," he said. "That's the one thing I'm glad I'll never have to worry about."

"I wasn't done," Jamison cleared his throat, taking a controlled, but sharp turn into the police station's parking lot. "I also agree that your mother can be troubling sometimes, but you need to patient. She is your mother after all." Ned looked over at him, sighing, but knowing his partner was right. Jamison usually was. "Now go home. I'll do the paperwork on this Reiley girl's tip. Go home and be with Katie, you and I both know you need to talk all of this stuff through."

They both got out of the car, Ned going toward his truck and waving. "Thank you," he said.

"I'm doing it for Katie," Jamison called out. "Not because I like you."

Ned laughed, his voice echoing between the walls. "You have to like me at least little."

The older man shrugged, tossing back at him, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Banks."


	42. Edging Them Apart

**A/N: Starting to wrap things up... enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

Ned was waiting for her when Katie walked through the front door. He was nursing his third beer, two empty bottles on the table in front of him.

"Three beers?" She sat on his lap. "Rough day?"

"More like a long one," he finished this bottle with a big swig and relaxed into the comfy chair. "You?"

"It was a day. I'm just glad to be home," she muttered, leaning in to kiss him. It's sudden and soft, and her hands were warm as they cradled his face, but for the first time since they'd become a couple, Ned didn't want to kiss her back.

He was hesitant, and she could tell when her lips slanted over his, she snuck her tongue into his mouth. He thought he might melt. His thoughts were jumbled. She _did_ things to him, made him feel things, made him feel too much.

Her hands fumbled when she tried to discard his shirt, her shirt caught on her hair, and their laughter was breathless. She slid her hands across his chest, scraped her nails against his nipples, and he kissed, bit, and licked her throat. He nuzzled her breasts; she arched into him. He couldn't keep her eyes open when she trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses along his throat.

 _Oh, God._ He thought. _This was almost enough to forget about Mason._

He kissed her cheek, and he told her they needed to talk about Mason, his eyes soft.

"You know," she whispered. "Who told you?"

"My mother," he said as she moved off his lap and walking away from him. "C'mon, Katie."

"Of course your mother medeled," she muttered, opening the fridge. She glanced over the full fridge, chewing on her lip as she grabbed a half drank bottle of wine. She placed it on the counter as she sighed, muttering under her breath, "She always does."

"Your mother and father can be just as involved," he muttered, leaning into the counter.

"Not in the same way Ned," she muttered, leaving the bottle where she left it as she stepped closer to him. "And you know it. Your mother has never liked me as your partner. She liked me when I was just a Clancy."

"I like you better as a Banks if that means anything." He sighed, looking at her. "I just wanted you to tell me about what happened with Mason. I was waiting for you to say something, but you didn't. You never do. Not unless I bring it up."

Katie couldn't believe him, her eyes filled with tears as she backed away from him. She wiped them away, shaking her head. "You don't understand what it's like," she whispered.

"You always say that. I don't know. I don't know. I do know Katie. I know that some man is in love with my wife. He takes pictures of her. He breaks into our home. He disrupts my work day by kissing you in your mother's store and you don't even have the balls to tell me about it?" He raised his voice, his face turning red as he cornered her, her back pressed against the fridge. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because this is how you react," she said shakily, closing her eyes. "Why would I want to escalate an already tense situation?" His phone went off, and she sighed, grabbing the bottle. "Take it."

He pressed the phone to his ear and heard what he didn't want to hear.

Another crime scene. He almost threw the phone against the wall.

It's on him, these dead women. He was a cop, and he swore an oath that he would protect people, and they needed him. They didn't have anybody else. No one cared about them. No one. And someone was killing them, murdering them, slaughtering them, and he was supposed to stop it, but couldn't yet.

"It's important," he said, holding the phone off to the side of his ear. "There's another crime scene."

"Of course, it is," she said, walking past him and toward the stairs. "Go to work. You'd rather be there than with me anyway."

Ned reluctantly left when Jamison told him there was more than one victim this time. One dead and one alive. He's escalating. Whoever he was.

"I'll be back soon," he yelled up the stairs before he left, locking the door behind him.

As he pulled out of the driveway, Ned caught a glimpse of Katie. She stood in the window, a wine glass tipped back into her mouth.

He whipped his phone out and texted her.

 _I'm sorry for yelling at you._

His phone beeped before the end of the road and he read it sighing.

 _No, you aren't. Not really, Ned._

* * *

Reiley was smart. She listened to Ned. Nothing happened to her, but he couldn't say the same for her mother. When he arrived at the crime scene, Reiley was there, wrapped in a warm blanket.

A woman was found dead, and a girl alive. He hadn't thought it was her. She was so badly beaten he couldn't identify the dead victim at first.

It was Reiley's mother.

When Ned told Reiley that her mother was dead, he'd expected her to need a shoulder to cry on, except it was different. She wanted to help.

"I can help you," Reiley said. "I can be bait."

Ned balked, but she was adamant, just like would be. "They won't know that you're watching, and you can swoop in before something bad happens. It's like in the movies." Except this stuff was nothing like it was in the movies, but Reiley wouldn't take no for an answer, and they needed to do something to stop the murders.

And it worked.

They caught the man who followed Reiley out of a homeless shelter that night, and they wrangled what they need from him.

He was paid in cash, and he never received any details from the employer, but he did meet the man, and they have him talk to a sketch artist. Ned raced off to obtain the arrest warrant the moment Jamison recognized the face in the picture.

Arrow Lucas.

Ned's heart stopped. This was what they need. A break in the case, finally. But, as it turned out, it wasn't much of a break.

They arrived at his house to find Arrow hosting a game of poker with his friends and they aren't able to find any incriminating evidence in the house, not a single fucking thing.

Ned came home an hour later, to find Katie in bed, the room dark. He touched her arm, and she jerked away from his hand.

"Don't," she snarled. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you, let alone let you touch me."

He nodded and went about his bedtime routine. She ignored him for days, not a word or peep coming out of her.

And, three days later, he stopped trying. It's the first time that he'd ever stopped trying.

She refused to think about it.


End file.
